Vanity
by JYN044
Summary: It had been two years since Lex Luthor had challenged Superman on the streets of Metropolis. Two years since Lex had triggered a kryptonite explosion that killed himself and Kara's cousin. Two years since Supergirl had taken the place of Earth's champion. When Lena Luthor appears with plans of world domination, Kara braces for the fight of her life. But nothing is ever so simple.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Starting a new story as TQM wraps up (still a few chapters to go!) Couldn't get this idea out of my head. This won't be a massive story, or anything, roughly ten chapters or so. **

"We don't have to do this," Kara spoke.

The other figure turned around from her work on the server. Kara braced for an attack, but the villain only sighed. "Technically, we don't. But I need this data, and I don't believe you're going to just let me walk away."

"No."

Kara supposed it had been inevitable. It had been two years since Lex Luthor had challenged Superman on the streets of Metropolis. Two years, since Lex, facing defeat, had triggered a kryptonite explosion that killed himself, Kara's cousin, and fifty civilians. Two years since Supergirl had appeared to take the place of Earth's champion.

Lena Luthor hadn't been a major concern, at first. She'd cooperated with investigators, disavowed her brother's actions, and taken her place as the new owner and CEO of LuthorCorp. It hadn't been long before she renamed the company, reversed her brother's ban on alien employment, and ended its military contracts.

Kara had never met her. Supergirl had made National City her base of operations, and Lena Luthor had continued to reside in Metropolis. Still, Kara had taken a passive interest in the young CEO. While her friends viewed the Luthor as a possible threat, Kara couldn't help but admire her as she spearheaded her company's environmental and anti-poverty initiatives.

Until six months ago.

A new villain had arrived on the scene. Wearing a heavily upgraded version of Lex's exosuit, the figure had quickly become infamous throughout the world. Governments and corporations on every continent had been targeted, losing technology, data, and blueprints in quick and decisive heists. Dozems of political figures, military leaders, and powerful executives had been abducted and subsequently disappeared. Many inmates, all with potentially useful abilities, had been freed from the most secure prisons on Earth.

The press had, for some reason, dubbed this figure Vanity. None of the world's scattered superheroes had yet been quick enough to confront her in battle, much less actually arrest her.

Lena Luthor had never been officially connected to any of Vanity's crimes. Time and again, agencies investigating her came up empty. Every time Vanity showed herself in public, Lena had an alibi. She denied every charge against her smoothly and competently, and no charges against her had managed to stick.

Yet the evidence was overwhelming all the same. Every time a corporation went down in flames, L-Corp was ready and poised to take advantage. Data that had been stolen from governments and cutting-edge firms constantly resurfaced as projects from L-Corp's R&D division. And there hadn't been a single person Vanity had targeted for 'disappearance' who was not, in some way, an obstacle to Lena Luthor's interests.

In six months, L-Corp had established a virtual monopoly on most of the world's technology markets and was rapidly expanding into other fields. Lena Luthor now stood unrivaled at the top of the Forbes list. Even those who distrusted her- or _hated _her- had no choice but to do business with L-Corp if they didn't want to see their fortunes crumble.

Kara hadn't wanted to believe it. Lena Luthor had seemed to be one of humanity's bright spots, a badly needed beacon of light in a struggling world. Her initiatives had aided both humans and aliens alike, even as her brother's old supporters labeled her a traitor to everything Lex had stood for. Lena had been living proof that a person's last name did not determine their destiny.

Until Vanity had arrived on the scene. Using Lex's technology. Matching the height and build of a certain CEO. And doing everything in her power to make the world a better place for Lena Luthor.

And Lena's Luthor's denials, though legally insurmountable, never seemed as impassioned as they should have been from an innocent woman constantly accused of world-spanning crimes.

A month ago, Lena had stunned the world by announcing that she was relocating to National City. Three weeks later, she was officially settled in, with National City's L-Corp building now serving as the company's worldwide headquarters.

None of Kara's friends thought that it was a coincidence that she had just taken up residence in the home of the last Super.

Today, Vanity had broken into Lord Technologies with the same speed and precision as every other attack. Kara, perhaps the world's fastest hero, had been on the scene within a minute.

The figure in front of her was clearly feminine, even as she was clad from head to toe in a sleek black exosuit. Kara had seen the footage. Unlike Lex's battle suit, Vanity's was entirely nanotech. Kara automatically used her x-ray vision, but it couldn't pierce through the nanites. Apparently, they could copy the properties of lead.

Yet that was as much proof of Vanity's identity as Lena Luthor's visage. Only Lex had known of that particular weakness of Kryptonians; even Cadmus hadn't yet discovered the way to block Kara's x-ray vision. Lena Luthor had inherited all of her brother's notes, and (contrary to her claims) it appeared that she hadn't turned some of them over to the government's investigators.

Vanity stood before her, waiting for Kara to make the first move.

Kara obliged her, charging forward with a punch aimed at the villain's midsection. Vanity dodged to the side, responding with a backhand that landed above Kara's eyes.

_WHAM! _

Supergirl was actually staggered by the blow. Clearly, the footage hadn't done Vanity's suit justice. She was far stronger than Lex had ever been.

But Kara was Supergirl.

Vanity dodged Kara's uppercut and sidestepped a kick to her midsection, but a second punch caught her clean on the chin. The villain was launched several feet through the air; she crashed into a server, no doubt costing Lord thousands in property damage.

Faster than Kara had expected, Vanity was back on her feet.

Supergirl lashed out with her heat vision. A shield of nanites sprouted from Vanity's arm, deflecting the blue beams. The villain charged forward, bashing her shield at Kara's chest.

Kara dodged to the side- only to realize that was exactly what Vanity had expected. The villain had pivoted, arcing her foot into the air. Supergirl had just enough time to perceive that Vanity's foot had shifted into the shape of a sledgehammer before the blow connected with her forehead.

She staggered back, disoriented. Her eyes opened just in time to see the villain's palms sprayed out in her direction, each now boasting a small, ominous circle at the center.

_Palm blasters_. Kara's heart filled with dread. Lex' suit had possessed the same ability. The kryptonite beams had nearly killed her cousin more than once.

Yet the twin beams that now fired at Kara weren't the sickly green color of kryptonite. Two red blasts struck Kara dead in the chest.

For a moment, Supergirl was stunned. There was no pain. The beams barely even pushed her back. She dashed forward at the villain- only to find her speed virtually halved.

Vanity easily flipped over Kara's clumsy charge. By the time Supergirl had turned around, another two red beams had been launched in her direction.

_What is this? _Kara could feel it now- her strength was draining away. Vanity was now firing the beams in a continuous stream. The hero tried to move forward, but immediately discovered that she now lacked the strength to overpower the concussive force of the blasts.

Her vision now nearly blinded by the beams, Kara just noticed two small nanite compartments rise from Vanity's wrists. Then something was spinning through the air towards her- something black.

A coil of metallic, black ropes wrapped around Kara, encasing her arms and legs in an unbreakable embrace. As the beams of red finally vanished, Supergirl slumped onto her knees and fell forward. Her forehead hit the ground in a painful collision.

What had the Luthor done? Those red beams, whatever they were, had drained her to the point that she felt no stronger than a typical human. Kara desperately struggled against the ropes, but it was hopeless.

Kara knew what to expect now: a kryptonite blade in her back. Suddenly, she was terrified. What would happen to world with no Super to defend it- a world at the mercy of a Luthor? What would happen to her sister? James? Winn?

A tear slipped onto the floor. She wasn't ready to die. Not when she had so much left to live for. There was so much good she still could have done…so much of Earth she had yet to experience. But as soft, metallic footsteps approached her, all Kara could do was brace for the end.

Kara felt herself tugged upwards as a hand seized the back of her ropes. Too stunned to react, Supergirl found herself taken off the floor and deposited against one of the walls. She tried to leap to her feet, but the ropes were bound far too tightly for any real movement.

Vanity went back to the main server, untouched by their battle, and resumed downloading whatever data she needed. A thin nanite port was protruding from her arm, interfacing with the server and overpowering any firewalls Lord had set up as a defense.

Seemingly satisfied, the villain turned away from the server and faced Kara.

"Those will dissolve in eight minutes," she indicated the ropes. "Your powers should be back in twenty." Vanity's voice was filtered by her suit, and legally distinguishable from Lena Luthor's. But Kara's advanced hearing- not entirely gone- could tell they were one and the same.

"You're not going to kill me?" Kara demanded angrily. "Don't you want to finish what your brother started?"

Supergirl still couldn't see the Luthor's face, but she could tell it had tensed with anger. "I have no desire to hurt you, Supergirl. But I can't let you stop me. Every time you'll try, this will be the result," she jerked her head at the bound and powerless hero.

"I know who you are, now, without a doubt," Kara shot back. "I can't prove it, but I know. I'd hoped it wasn't true. After all the good you've done, proving a human could be more than a last name, I didn't want to believe it. Yet here you are, just another supervillain hiding behind a mask."

The villain's hand lifted into the air. A concussive blast issued from her palm, knocking out the room's last security camera. Then the nanites on her face retracted.

Lena Luthor stood before her. Kara couldn't help but notice that even with her face sweaty and her hair a mess, she was quite an attractive woman. She had seen pictures of the Luthor at her best, of course, but the hero got the feeling that they didn't quite do her justice.

"As I said, I'm not my brother," the villain stated, allowing the nanites to cover her face once again. "Do you honestly think you'd still be breathing if I was?"

The Luthor turned away. Twin jets of flame sprouted from her feet, and within a second she was flying out the window. Looking out at the city, Kara couldn't help but be impressed with her speed.

She could hear footsteps thundering towards her; security was no doubt gathering its courage now that the Luthor was gone. Sighing, Kara braced herself to explain that a villain had finally got the better of her.

\

"Kara, turn off the TV," Alex demanded. "You know how this works; the networks want their story. Do you think anyone really cares that Lord got some of his blueprints stolen?"

The hero bit her teeth into yet another potsticker. She, Alex, Winn, and James were sitting together in Kara's apartment, processing the aftermath of the day's events.

Kara and James shared a silent glance. Both having worked at CatCo for years, they had a better understanding of how the media worked than the others did. People might not care that Lord had lost some data, but they certainly wouldn't be happy to see that their hero had been defeated by a villain who seemed unstoppable.

They'd begin to doubt Supergirl. And the world's fear of Vanity would only increase.

"I still don't understand what she wants," Winn mused. "Obviously, her goal isn't to destroy the last Super, and she hasn't made any moves against aliens. Does she just want more money?"

Kara almost hoped that was the case. If Lena Luthor had been connected with Cadmus, Supergirl would be in a holding cell right now having her DNA extracted for unthinkable experiments. Yet somehow, she didn't think greed was the Luthor's motivation.

"Any chance the DEO knows something?" Kara asked.

Alex scoffed. "They're too busy monitoring aliens. That's all Henshaw cares about. He'd arrest you if the President would give him the go ahead. Face it, Kara, we're on our own with this. I would still be one of their agents if I thought they did any good."

"So what do we do?" Winn asked.

Kara shrugged. "We don't have any evidence against her. Next time she shows up in that suit, I'll have to catch her. Now that I know to dodge those red beams…whatever they are."

"I'll do some research," the tech wizard promised.

James was quiet. Kara knew he was thinking back to the last time a Super and a Luthor had clashed.

"James," Kara began, "Don't worry. We _will _stop her. And I don't think she's as dangerous as her brother. If she wanted me dead, I would be."

The photographer rounded on her. "You can't be sure of that!" he reminded her. "There's no telling with Luthors. Maybe she left you alive because she has plans for you; Lex tried to use Clark as a pawn more than once. If anything, she seems even smarter than he was, and you always try to see the best in people. I just- I worry about you."

Kara smiled at him. Even if dating hadn't worked out between them, James remained one of her closest friends. She'd depended on him a lot over the years, especially since he had in depth knowledge of how Clark had operated. Without advice from him and Lois, Kara doubted she would have gotten far in the heroism game.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "I won't see her again until she makes her next move. Based on her pattern, we have a few days at least. Plenty of time to figure out what she's capable of and how to stop her."

\

"Danvers!"

Struggling to keep her smile in place, Kara hurried into Snapper's office. Ever since Cat Grant's recent departure, Snapper had wasted no time making clear that he doubted Kara's ability to be a reporter. He was forced to keep her on in accordance with Cat's wishes- as James frequently reminded him- but that didn't stop the man from making Kara's life difficult.

She marched into his office. "Yes?"

"You're going to LuthorCorp. Lena Luthor's granted us an exclusive interview and I'm sending you. Stick to her plans for the company and her reasons for relocating to National City. No conspiracy theories," he warned.

"_What_?!" Kara sputtered.

Snapper glared at her. "You wanted to be a reporter; now we see if you have what it takes. If you don't like it, go home."

_She _was being sent to interview _Lena Luthor_? It had to be Catco's hottest scoop within months. Any of their reporters would have killed to have this chance. And Kara would gladly hand it over to them.

"Why me?" she managed.

Snapper rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of 'trial by fire'? Do this well and you can take a break from puff pieces. Besides, you're a woman of her age. Should find it easy to relate to her. Go."

\

The entire way to L-Corp, Kara's mind was racing. Was Snapper hoping she'd fail so he finally had an excuse to get rid of her? Did he consider her so expendable that he was sending her in case the Luthor was planning some terrorist plot? Or did he actually want to test her abilities as a reporter? None of the explanations seemed quite right to her.

In desperation, she called her sister.

"Alex!" she blurted out. "I'm on my way to L-Corp. Snapper's making me interview Lena Luthor for an exclusive! What do I do? What if she realizes who I am? She's-she's already seen Supergirl! What if-?"

"_Kara_!" Alex's voice interjected. A pause. "You can handle this. Just…just don't panic. Remember, Lex never found out who Clark was. That's how the Luthors work; they're so arrogant they could never imagine someone with your power working a day job. You haven't been caught yet." Alex took a deep breath. "Why is Snapper sending you, anyway?"

Kara shook her head, even though her sister couldn't see her. "No idea! But I'm not sure about this. I'm not allowed to ask her any questions about Vanity, aside from getting her general reaction. What if I slip up? I'm pretty sure Cat found out."

"You worked with Cat for over a year; this interview can't be more than an hour, and after that Lena Luthor will never see Kara Danvers again," Alex replied. "You've done far tougher things than this."

Kara wasn't so sure.

\

"Kara Danvers. Here for an interview with Ms. Luthor?"

The secretary at the front desk stared at her ID. "Fine," the woman said curtly, handing it back along with an elevator pass. "That card will get you to the top floor. Speak with Ms. Luthor's secretary." With that, the woman returned to her computer screen.

The reporter nodded. She made her way to the elevators, glancing back at the metal detectors situated at the entrance. L-Corp had stricter security than any corporate building she'd ever seen. The design of those metal detectors led Kara to seriously doubt they were checking _only _for metal.

She stepped into the elevator, ran the card over the scanner, and hit the button to the CEO's floor. Kara took a deep breath as the elevator rose rapidly. She could do this. She was Supergirl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kara Danvers, here for an interview with Ms. Luthor?" the reporter stated, handing her identification to the secretary.

The young Asian woman observed her with a firm glare. "Yes, you're on the schedule, Ms. Danvers. Have a seat and I will call you when Ms. Luthor is available."

Kara nodded, unsurprised. It was common knowledge among CatCo reporters that executives and celebrities typically made them wait at least twenty minutes before becoming 'available' for a scheduled interview. It was a classic power play.

The reporter sat down on the nearby bench. At least this would give her some time to steady her nerves.

"Ms. Luthor is ready for you," the secretary said. "I'll buzz you in."

_Or not._

Kara rose to her feet, nodding at the other woman with a smile. Receiving no reply, the reporter walked over to the sealed double doors and took a deep breath.

_Buzz_.

She stepped inside, softly shutting the door behind her. It was a modern office, lit brightly by the wall-to-floor windows stretching across the rear of the room. They were interrupted only by a sliding glass door that led the way to a spacious balcony. Near the back of the office, two cozy swivel chairs flanked the CEO's desk.

The desk itself was not what Kara had expected. Although it was large, the smooth sloping curves that defined its shape robbed it of much of its potential to be imposing. Perhaps it was unnecessary, for the woman sitting at the tall chair behind it seemed to have that department covered.

There was nothing about the CEO that was outwardly threatening. But her clothes, poise, and expression radiated confidence. This was a woman totally at ease with being one of the most powerful people in the world. Her piercing green eyes fell to gaze upon Kara, and the reporter was suddenly conscious of the fact that she was wearing the cheapest professional blouse that the clothing store had offered.

"You must be Ms. Danvers." To Kara's surprise, the CEO rose to her feet and walked around the desk. "Lena Luthor. It's a pleasure." She offered the reporter a smile. It was far from the warm and open one Kara typically wore, but it lacked the laced contempt and threatening edge the reporter had been expecting.

Kara met the CEO's hand in a practiced handshake. "It's an honor, Ms. Luthor," the reporter replied, unsure why she had to resist a small blush on her cheeks. "And it's just Kara, please."

"Then it's just Lena," the CEO replied, matter of factly. "Now, shall we?" she gestured to her desk.

Lena retook her seat behind the desk, with Kara settling into one of the swiveling chairs. Her nerves were beginning to disappear, but a renewed glance at the CEO brought her back to reality.

This was her enemy. This was a woman who had committed countless crimes across the planet and represented a greater threat than all of Cadmus. Kara had to be careful. If her identity was revealed, Supergirl would be at the mercy of her new archenemy.

"So, Ms. Luthor, why the move to National City?"

The CEO must have noticed the guarded tone that had slipped into Kara's voice, because her expression soured accordingly. "It was time," she said simply. "Metropolis holds too many painful memories. Now that L-Corp is well in hand, I thought it was time for a fresh start."

"And why the name change?"

\

The interview went unremarkably. Plenty of facts to keep Snapper happy, but nothing earth-shattering came to light. Lena dodged any questions about Vanity magnificently, simply stating that she hoped peace would soon return to National City and expressing her thanks to Supergirl for depending the people.

Kara kept her tone as neutral as she could. Yet every time her gaze returned to the CEO's face, her mind flashed back to their confrontation the previous day. It was maddening to know that at least half of the Luthor's words were lies- and that _she _would have to report them as if they were fact.

Supergirl might be Vanity's greatest opponent, but Kara Danvers was just another tool for Lena Luthor to use in her rise to the top.

\

"How are you coping with your brother's legacy?"

"I loved Lex. Part of me still does. That doesn't change the fact that he became a monster. I only wish that it hadn't taken Superman's sacrifice to stop him."

\

"What's your position on President Marsdin's Alien Amnesty Act?"

"I have no problem with aliens. Lex looked at their abilities and technology and was consumed by jealousy. I look at them and see an opportunity for this planet. Already, some of them are doing great work for L-Corp. If some refugees just wish to be left alone, that's also perfectly fine. I've already expressed my full support for the Alien Amnesty Act currently in committee."

/

"What do you say to rumors that you're connected to Vanity?"

"Vanity has no connection to either L-Corp or myself. I've had several internal audits looking into any possible relationship between her technology and the weapons that my brother used. No connection of any kind has been uncovered."

/

"Have you spoken with Supergirl since you've arrived in National City?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with Supergirl as of yet. Of course, I'd be willing to work with her if the need arises. I don't blame Superman for battling my brother and I certainly don't blame Supergirl for what happened to Lex."

\

"Well, that's all I have Ms. Luthor," Kara finished. "Thank you for your time." She rose stiffly, reaching out her arm for a perfunctory handshake, but the CEO didn't move.

"I'm sensing some hostility, _Ms. Danvers_," she noted, glaring at Kara. "Perhaps you could explain why? I feel I've been perfectly fair with my responses."

Kara glared back, allowing some of Supergirl's steel to slip into her gaze. "I don't quite know what you mean, Ms. Luthor. Have I offended you?"

The CEO stared at her thoughtfully. "May I assume that we are now off the record?" she questioned.

Kara frowned, unsure of where this was leading. "I suppose."

In a swift movement, the Luthor snatched up the phone from her desk. "Jess? Make sure you hold my calls for another twenty minutes. Hmm? Yes, push it back. Thank you," she finished.

"Sit down, Ms. Danvers," the CEO gestured back to the swivel chair, her voice losing some of its bite. "If I'm going to be hated, I would prefer it be for the right reasons. I presume you would like to hear the truth?"

The reporter's jaw dropped. "You…you're telling me you've been lying this whole time?" Kara had known this to be the case, of course, but it was still galling to hear the words spoken aloud.

"Not about everything," the Luthor responded as Kara hesitantly sat down. "But about a lot of matters, yes, as you probably already know. Of course, it goes without saying you can't report any of what I'm about to tell you. No one would believe you if you did. Lena Luthor telling all her dirty secrets to a rookie reporter? Not even the tabloid readers would believe that."

Kara couldn't believe her ears. The CEO was right, of course. But Kara still couldn't fathom that such an admission had been given from the Luthor.

"Gosh, I mean…I suppose," the reporter admitted.

The Luthor's eyebrows raised. "Yes, well. _This_-" she pulled back her right sleeve, revealing an innocuous black bracelet. "Is how I become Vanity. The nanites are all stored in here. They're linked to my thoughts. In a moment, the suit can cover my body. Of course, I have backups should the need arise."

The reporter stared at the other woman, slack-jawed. Lena Luthor had just admitted she was Vanity. _Lena Luthor had just admitted she was Vanity_.

A lightning bolt went off in Kara's head. If they were speaking freely, she could finally ask the question that had been plaguing her for months.

"_Why_?" Kara demanded. "You have everything!" she gestured wildly to the pristine office. "Money, power, fame. You've been able to help so many people and _still _live a wonderful life. What more could you possibly want?"

The Luthor met her gaze with unyielding eyes. "World domination," she answered calmly.

Kara threw up her hands and jumped out of the chair. "_Seriously_?" she demanded, beginning to pace around the room. "Do you know how many megalomaniacs before you have tried and failed? And- again- _why_? Being the richest woman in the world isn't enough for you?"

With a shake of her head, the Luthor sighed. "That's not it. Believe me, I would love to just sit back and live the life of a normal CEO. But I can't, Ms. Danvers. My rule might be the only hope for the human race to live past this century."

"Megalomaniac!" Kara flailed her arms in exasperation.

"Now I'm grateful I paid for those sound-proof walls," the Luthor muttered. "Please sit down, Ms. Danvers- _Kara_. I'm explaining myself to you; will you please hear me out?"

Kara plopped back into her chair, arms crossed.

"There are two main reasons. One is that I could simply do a far better job running this planet than those currently in charge," she stated.

Kara stifled a laugh. "Because dictatorships have always worked better than democracies," she muttered.

"I don't plan on being a dictator; not how you picture it, anyway," the CEO replied "People will be free to hate me, speak against me, and believe whatever they wish. But as to your main point…yes, democracy is the best form of government humanity has ever managed to implement on a large scale. But I know I can do better."

_She's as arrogant as her brother was_.

"How can you be so sure?" Kara questioned.

The CEO offered her a small smile. "Take the countries around the world that _don't _have democracy or an autocrat with good intentions. North Korea, Saudi Arabia, Syria…the list goes on. The democracies don't have the political will, the technology, or the intelligence to fix those nations. And when they've tried, it's ended in disaster."

_Can't argue with her there_.

"And you could?"

The CEO nodded. "With the world's powers under my control and my technology at the level it's going to be, yes." She paused. "Even the major powers of this world could be run far better. All it would take is a single leader with the will, intelligence, and benevolence to see it through."

"Benevolence?" Kara demanded.

"Yes," the Luthor stated simply. "I want what is best for this world. And there are lines I won't cross. I won't harm or kill innocents. You would be amazed at some of the tech under development; I could incapacitate an entire army if it came to it without a single loss of life."

Kara's mind flashed back to the previous day. She _had _been at the villain's mercy- only to walk away without so much as a bruise.

Perhaps she wasn't dealing with the second coming of Lex Luthor. Maybe this was just an intelligent, well-intentioned woman who was far too sure of herself.

James's words slipped into her mind. _You always try to see the best in people_.

"What about everyone you've made disappear?"

Lena shrugged. "In holding cells. Quite comfortable, too. Far better than what most of them deserve…if you knew the things I'd uncovered, you wouldn't be opposed to their confinement. Make no mistake, Kara, I'm willing to kill if necessary. But _only _if the person deserves it _and _there is no other way."

"There's _always _a way!"

"Maybe," the CEO replied noncommittally. "You've been right so far. Who knows if that will change? But, of course, we haven't gotten to my second- and main- motivator for world domination."

Kara couldn't help but be curious. "And what is that?" she asked.

The Luthor's gaze rose to the ceiling. "Aliens," she said. "They're the single greatest threat our planet has ever known. Humanity can't afford to be divided any longer when this danger hangs above us."

The reporter's heart plummeted. "Really?" she asked sadly. "You're just another Lex after all?"

Lena shook her head, her eyes shining fiercely. "No. Never. I meant what I said before. Aliens have a lot to offer Earth. And most of them should be allowed to stay here, if they wish. I think we should allow as many refugees as feasibly possible- something that will actually be a reality once I'm in charge, by the way."

Kara stared at her, confused. "I thought you said they were a threat?"

"Most of them aren't. But it only takes one, Kara. One alien too powerful for Earth to stop. One warlike species that thinks our planet is an easy target. One alien splinter group that thinks Earth would be a fine place to settle once those pesky humans are dealt with." She paused to take a breath, her eyes never leaving Kara's.

"I've read Lex's notes, and I've corroborated his findings with my own research. Earth wasn't discovered by the alien community until roughly thirty years ago. Lex sent out probes, and I followed with a few of my own. Earth is lucky it hasn't been invaded already. But there's a ninety-eight-point seven percent chance one alien fleet or another will attack Earth within twenty years, according to my models. Can you imagine Earth stopping them? Imagine an army of aliens like the Supers coming down onto this world."

"The Supers have done nothing but help us!"

"I don't dispute that. But that doesn't mean that every powerful alien is going to be so friendly. I think aliens are a lot like humans, Kara. Many are good, and many are not. Eventually, a bad one _will _arrive. There are nations on this planet run by evil men and populated by those who will do his bidding. Do you think the same isn't true for aliens? Imagine if even _one _powerful alien had found us first. Interchange Superman's personality with my brother's. He might have taken over the world by himself."

The reporter found her voice. "But we have Supergirl!" she protested.

Lena nodded. "Yes. We do. And we're very lucky to have her. She's taken care of a lot of aliens that Earth's governments would have had difficulty stopping. But she's not invincible, Kara. Lex proved that two years ago. _God_, he was a fool." Lena's gaze finally fell to her desk as emotion crept into her voice. "Superman was our best chance. Any idiot could see that. And what did Lex do? Wasted his massive intellect trying to take out Earth's only effective defense. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone being better than him…more beloved than he was. It's only fortunate he didn't know about Supergirl."

"And now you're fighting her," Kara challenged.

"She's fighting me," the Luthor refuted. "I'd be perfectly happy to never lay a hand on her again. Hell, I wouldn't mind working with her. But I can't let her stop me. I promise I won't kill her, Kara. I've read some of your articles," she added as Kara failed to hide an involuntary reaction. "I know you use her as a quote source. You don't have to worry about that stopping any time soon."

Kara sighed. At least it seemed she wouldn't have to worry about the CEO killing her, though she still didn't look forward to their next encounter. "Then work with her! You could be a superhero too!"

Lena shook her head. "It wouldn't be enough. The two of us couldn't stand against an alien fleet. It will take the entire Earth, united, with the best technology at its back and an unparalleled intellect at the head."

For a moment, Kara pictured it: a fleet staffed with aliens nearly as powerful as herself assaulting the Earth. Lena wasn't wrong about how difficult it would be to stop. But that didn't mean that the Luthor taking over the world would make their odds any better.

"You seem very sure of yourself, Lena."

A brief smile flickered on the CEO's face. "I'm the most intelligent being on this planet, Kara. It's not boasting; it's a statement of fact. Intellect is often like money: it's not earned or something to be proud of, it's just something you're lucky enough to be born with. Did you know I was beating _Lex _at chess when I was _four_? They never even came up with a test that could quantify his IQ. His tech was impressive. Yet I made it obsolete almost immediately after entering the lab."

Lena took a deep breath, hesitated, and then continued. "Luthors have always been intelligent. But I suppose the right mixture of genes gave Lex the jackpot. I was even luckier."

_Luthors?!_

"But, golly, Lena, weren't you adopted? What would the Luthor genes have to do with you?"

Lena sighed. "I-I suppose I said a little too much there. I _was _adopted, but not out of the kindness of their hearts, that's for certain. I was Lionel's bastard, Kara. When my mother died, they took me in. Lionel was afraid the truth would leak out if I wasn't under his control. I only found out when I read Lex's notes. It…explained a lot. Lillian treated me like a termite infestation she could never get rid of. Now I know why."

Kara felt a surge of sympathy. She'd been adopted herself, of course, but had fallen into the loving arms of the Danvers. That had been hard enough. How had it felt for Lena to lose her mother and receive scorn instead of comfort?

"So, there you have it," Lena's voice brought the reporter back to reality. "My dastardly plans and motivations in full. Still hate me?" For the first time, there seemed to be genuine trepidation in Lena's eyes.

"No," Kara couldn't stop herself from answering. "I mean, I think you're deeply misguided and blinded by your regard for your own intelligence. But you seem to mean well. And you still do a lot of good! It's nice to know L-Corp's charity work isn't all just a front. I just hope you stop all of this before people get hurt."

The CEO smiled. "I'm sure she'll try. But I'm not going to stop. There are over a dozen people in my inner circle; I trust their judgment, and they all agree that this has to be done."

"And just how are you going to take over the world?" Kara asked.

Lena chuckled. "As if I'm going to tell all of the details to a friend of Supergirl's! Let's just say it will be non-lethal and involve my technology reaching out to every corner of the globe. That's the key, Kara. Technology. That's why I can succeed where so many failed. It makes humanity far more connected than it's ever been. And if someone gains an advantage in every technological field, they'll find their influence reaching everywhere. From there, it's a fairly simple path to control."

"You're not evil," Kara sighed. "But you still need to be stopped."

Lena shrugged. "Agree to disagree, Kara. It _has _been a pleasure. It's pretty rare that I allow myself to be open with reporters."

"Why tell me all of this?" Kara still couldn't understand it.

"As I said, no one will believe you if you report it. You have no proof. And, well, I suppose I'm tired of the world believing me as vile as my brother. Now you can hate me for the right reasons," Lena offered.

Kara rose from her chair once again. "I don't hate you, Lena," the reporter said again. "But I'm afraid of what you might do and I'm going to tell Supergirl she needs to find a way to arrest you."

"Fair enough." Lena rose from her seat. She stuck her hand out, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

The reporter shook it briefly. Releasing the CEO's hand, she turned and exited the office. Kara was so distracted she barely even glanced at Lena's secretary as she made her way to the elevator.

Supergirl needed to meet with her friends. She had to tell them that Lena Luthor was far less malicious than they had assumed.

And that she was also the most dangerous threat that they had ever faced.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how do we stop her?" Winn asked.

Alex frowned. "She's too smart to leave enough evidence lying around to convince a jury. Even if she was, Luthor would just buy them off or threaten them. We're not dealing with a normal corrupt executive here. The only way to bring her down is for Kara to unmask her in front of the entire world. In other words-" she turned to her sister. "You have to win next time."

It was the simple truth. The four of them were sitting together in Alex's apartment, digesting Kara's incredulous news. They didn't have the resources to confront the CEO in the courtroom. Winn was a freelance tech guru and James was a somewhat well-known photographer. Alex, at least, was on the police force, but she didn't have nearly enough clout to investigate the Luthor.

Alex hated to place the burden on her sister, but Kara's powers were the only way they would ever manage to bring the Luthor down. It was one of the main reasons she'd been so hesitant about Kara becoming Supergirl in the first place. It wasn't fair for any individual, no matter how powerful, to have the responsibility for an entire planet placed on their shoulders.

Of course, Kara had insisted that that responsibility belonged to her regardless of whether she wanted it or not. And so Supergirl had been born.

"Any luck figuring out how she disabled Kara with those beams?" James asked.

Winn nodded. "Yes, actually. Well…I have a theory at least. Kara's powers derive from Earth's sun, right? The radiation empowers her Kryptonian cells. I think Luthor found a way to mess with that process."

"Of course!" Kara exclaimed. "Gosh, those lasers- they were the same color as Krypton's sun! When they hit me, it was like I was standing on Krypton again…only slightly more powerful than an ordinary human. So how do we stop it?"

"Er…"

Alex felt her frustration returning. "You don't know?" she demanded.

Winn held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not exactly working with many resources here," he remarked. "I can tell that the effects will always fade with time- they can't rob you of your powers permanently. Earth's yellow sun will always bring them back eventually. But how to _stop _them…I don't know."

"What about lead?" James asked. "Doesn't that stop radiation…oh, right. It would block our sun from having an effect on Kara in the first place."

"Yep," Winn agreed. "We need a way to block _only _the red sun radiation from hitting you. I'll keep working on it," he promised. "I have to admit, it was a smart idea. Seems to work on you almost as fast as kryptonite."

James scowled. "Can you avoid praising the xenophobe trying to take over the planet?" he asked, his voice bitter.

"She's not."

Alex turned her head in surprise as Kara continued, hurriedly. "Xenophobic, I mean. I didn't get the vibe that she hates aliens. As Kara _or _Supergirl."

"Don't defend her, Kara," Alex warned. "She had the same parents as Lex; where do you think all of his ideas about aliens came from in the first place? Lena might be more patient than Lex, but that doesn't make her less of a threat to you or other aliens. Aren't they the reason she wants to take over the world in the first place?"

Kara bit her lip. Her eyes looked as if the reporter had more she wanted to say, but nothing new came from her lips at the moment.

"I still can't believe she came clean to Kara," Winn mused. "I mean, telling a reporter, of all people? And one she thinks is friends with Supergirl?"

Crossing his arms, James shrugged. "Don't ask me to explain how a Luthor's mind works," he replied. "Maybe she thought that if she made Kara feel special, she'd get better coverage. I just don't know. But she wasn't wrong about the fact that no one would believe her. Snapper would fire you the instant you handed in the full transcript of that conversation." James nodded at Kara.

"What are the odds?" Winn scoffed. "The child adopted into the family of geniuses is _also _a genius. Maybe the universe just wants a world filled with evil mastermind Luthors."

Kara flinched.

Alex sighed. "Feeling powerless is giving me a headache, and I have to be at the station in twenty minutes," she said apologetically. "But I might just have one idea. If you're stealthy enough, Kara, you might just be able to pull it off."

\

_Tap tap. Tap tap._

President Marsdin's eyes opened immediately. It was only her glimpse of the iconic 'S' logo outside her window that stopped her from immediately calling for the Secret Service.

Olivia hurriedly rose from her bed. Supergirl was floating outside her window, her visage only barely illuminated by the thin moon. For a moment, the President was tempted to call security.

Curiosity won out, however, and Olivia opened her window.

"If you wanted to meet, Supergirl, you should have made a request through the proper channels." She fixed the hero with her best disapproving glare.

Supergirl's face was etched with determination. "I apologize, Madame President, but this was too urgent to wait. And I wanted complete privacy. What I am about to tell you can't be public knowledge. Not yet, anyway."

A flare of panic ignited inside the disguised Durlan.

_Does she know_?

"It's about Lena Luthor," Supergirl began, keeping her voice low. Honestly, Olivia was slightly impressed that the hero had managed to slip past the security patrols around her West Wing residence. "A friend of mine interviewed her yesterday."

The President rolled her eyes. "Good for her."

"Lena told her everything," Supergirl continued. "I don't know why; though she knew the rest of the press would believe her. But I do. Lena Luthor _is _Vanity. She plans to take over the world."

Olivia forced a small laugh. "That sounds somewhat ridiculous, Supergirl. Perhaps your friend simply enjoys telling tall tales."

Frustration flared in the hero's eyes. "I trust her," she said firmly. "And all of Vanity's actions line up with her story. Lena plans to expand her technological monopoly until the entire world is dependent on it."

"I respect you, Supergirl," the President said. "But you can't expect me to arrest this country's most powerful CEO based simply on hearsay. Even if I believed you, she'd be out of custody within six hours."

The hero nodded, her movements urgent. "I know! But that isn't all you can do. You're the President of the United States! Have the NSA investigate her! Or any of the dozen intelligence agencies under your command. And keep all of her tech as far away from your government and military as you can."

Olivia frowned. "I'd heard L-Corp ended all of its military contracts?"

"Weapons, yes!" Supergirl's fists clenched. "But not software. She's a super-genius, Madame President. I believe she could install a backdoor into any system she supplied to this government, and you would never know until it was too late. I'm begging you; don't let that happen. I know everything cutting edge is coming out of L-Corp these days, but you have to resist that transition as long as possible! "

"I'll look into it." At the appearance of disappointment on Supergirl's face, she continued. "I don't take your warning lightly, Supergirl. You've earned this government's trust. But your reporter friend hasn't; she might be wrong. I _will _be looking very closely at Lena Luthor. That's all I can do at the moment. If you find out anything useful, please let me know immediately."

A small measure of relief flitted across Supergirl's features. "I will," she promised. An instant later, the hero was gone.

\

_Ring! Ring!_

Lena groaned. Plotting world domination was not an easy task, and sleep was a rare luxury she was loathe to give up. The CEO had half a mind to ignore the call until her eyes focused on the number that had appeared on her phone's screen.

Her finger tapped the green icon. "Olivia? Is there a problem?

"Supergirl just came to see me, Ms. Luthor," the Durlan's voice spoke into her ear. "She asked me to do everything in my power to investigate you. She said- well, she told me that you informed a reporter she's friends with about what you're planning."

Lena frowned. "I gave her the general overview, that's all," the CEO responded. "You don't need to worry about it. Trust me, I had my reasons."

"You always do, Ms. Luthor," Olivia replied, though a smidgen of hesitation could be detected in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. I assume you asked her to report anything she found out back to you?" Lena questioned.

"Yes, Ms. Luthor."

The CEO smiled. "Excellent. Keep me informed. And once again, great work with the DOD this week. Is the budget vote still on course for next month?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor," the President reported.

Lena relaxed back into her pillow. It would be a complete revamping of the U.S. defense grid, guidance systems, and targeting arrays, all courtesy of L-Corp. "I can always count on you. Get some rest, Olivia."

"Good night, Ms. Luthor." A moment later, the line went dead.

Alone in her bedroom, the CEO allowed herself a quiet chuckle.

_Nice try, Supergirl_.

\

Durlans were a rare species in the galaxy, having been purged from their homeworld two centuries ago by a vicious race known as the Dominators. Olivia- as Lena would eventually know her- had been a young member of her long-lived race when their world was all but destroyed.

Eventually, she had sought refuge on Earth. Having developed a notable background in science, she had applied to L-Corp soon after Lena had reversed its alien ban. Her cover letter had impressed Lena, both for its candor and the knowledge that it had disclosed. It had taken only a single interview with Lena- during which the CEO learned a great deal about Durlan history and abilities- for the Durlan to be granted a well-paying job in the company's Biology Department.

It was a few months later that the original Olivia Marsdin, through a combination of luck and political chicanery, was elected President of the United States. Nothing but a minor obstacle to Lena's plans…until she'd noticed the vague resemblance between the new President and her Durlan employee's human form.

When disclosed with the truth of Lena's ambitions, the Durlan had agreed with them readily. She knew just how vulnerable Earth was to an assault identical to the one that had ravaged her own world. A generous pay raise- though granted regardless- was unnecessary to convince her to switch to a new role within Lena's organization.

With some practice and minor plastic surgery, the Durlan had managed to indefinitely shapeshift into the President's doppelganger. A week later, there was a new resident in Lena's holding cells and her employee had invisibly assumed the role as President. All it had taken was a stealthy nighttime visit to the West Wing on the part of Vanity. One Durlan was placed in the Residence, and the original Olivia Marsdin took a flight out with Lena Luthor.

Olivia was perfect for the role. Having lived on Earth for a century, she was able to emulate human mannerisms perfectly. And she had even studied politics for a period, though some brushing up had been necessary.

Marsdin had been a rarity among Presidents in that she had no spouse or children. Olivia was able to steal her name, position, and appearance with an ease that impressed even Lena. Her shapeshifting abilities even managed to copy her predecessor's fingerprints, once Lena had scanned the original.

Luckily, no one would dare to test a President's DNA.

Olivia had been a stroke of good fortune that accelerated the CEO's plans considerably. Loyal, hardworking, and committed to the cause…Lena couldn't have asked for a better President.

\

Vanity really seemed to have it in for Maxwell Lord.

Two days after Supergirl's first meeting with the Luthor, Alex had called her with news that Vanity was raiding Lord's corporate office. Police were on their way, but they would never reach Lord's building in time. And if they did, Kara doubted that they would be more than a minor inconvenience for Lena.

Kara had a new strategy: blitz her opponent with superspeed before Vanity even realized the hero was in the area. If she could disable the villain quickly enough, Lena would never have the chance to employ her red sun radiation.

One mile out, Kara zeroed her vision in on Lord's office. Vanity was standing next to the CEO's desk, interfacing with the executive's computer. Adrenaline rushed into Supergirl's veins. It was time for round two.

She rocketed towards the office at top speed. There were no civilians on the top floor- according to her x-ray vision- and property damage was a small price to pay for bringing the Luthor down. It wasn't as if Lord couldn't afford to refurnish his office, after all.

At the speed of sound, Supergirl smashed through a window and tackled the villain.

Or, at least, that was what Kara initially thought. It took the hero roughly two seconds to realize that she had tackled nothing at all. The only thing under her body was a large indent on the floor.

Supergirl jumped to her feet. Vanity was still working at the desk- Kara had passed right through her! Yet the computer's keyboard wasn't clicking in response to Vanity's typing. In fact, the computer screen was blank.

It was only then that Kara noticed the unassuming, small metal ball sitting next to the computer. An instant later, it split open.

Red light blasted out from the grenade, engulfing the entire room. Lord's desk, chair, and lamps crashed into the walls. Kara fell to her knees, already beginning to feel her strength drain away.

The Vanity that had been standing at the computer was gone. A blue-black shifting haze on the far side of the room caught Kara's attention. Vanity was reclining against the blue wall, the nanites in her suit rapidly reverting back to their typical black coloration.

_Camouflage! _

Kara leapt into the air, but her powers had already been depleted to the point that Vanity was now the faster of the two of them. The villain's right arm morphed into a black, nanite tendril. Supergirl was barely halfway across the room when the appendage encircled her, pinning the hero's arms to her chest and slamming her into the floor.

Vanity's left arm was already sprayed outwards. Before Kara could even think of struggling, a red beam had engulfed her body.

"That should do it," the CEO's slightly filtered voice intoned after a few moments. The black tendril fell away from Kara and retracted back into an arm. "Now, do I really need to tie you up again?"

Supergirl jumped to her feet and took a step towards her enemy, her power of flight having completely deserted her.

Lena sighed. Two familiar black ropes shot out from her left arm, wrapping around Kara's limbs and leaving her to crash back into the floor.

From her position on the floor, Supergirl heard a chair being moved into place. Then two strong arms were lifting her off the floor. Kara went still with disbelief as she was calmly deposited onto the chair's cushion.

"That should be more comfortable," Vanity mused, stepping back. "And it will piss Lord off too, which is always a bonus. Now, I need to finish my search." The villain began to pace along the walls, holding her palms forward like a scanner.

Kara couldn't help but ask. "How did you know I was coming?"

"My suit can detect objects moving at high velocity up to two miles away. Plenty of time to set up that little trap. The hardest thing to develop was the hologram," Lena answered as she continued her search. "Solid-slate technology, good enough to fool even _your _vision."

Supergirl wasn't really afraid this time. The villain obviously wasn't interested in killing her. But frustration once again reared its ugly head.

"Why are you even here?" the hero demanded. "Didn't you get enough of Lord's data last time you were in the building?"

Vanity shrugged. "Not quite. One of my sources reported that he has a hidden safe somewhere in this office. And here we are." Her hand pressed into a concealed switch on the wall, revealing a high-tech panel flanking a large steel barrier."

"I could hack it, but this is faster." A thin red laser shot underneath Lena's wrist. The villain pressed it to the corner of the safe and began to move upward.

Her eyes flicking to the security cameras still operating on the ceiling, Supergirl addressed the CEO again. "You seem to have quite an interest in Maxwell Lord. Why not lock him up in one of your cells, Ms. Luthor?"

"Ms. Luthor?" Vanity questioned, her progress steady. "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." She meaningfully jerked her head upwards.

_Darn it!_

\

"Lex Luthor was wrong about you Supers. You're not dangerous. You're just useless."

A few minutes after Lena's departure, the police had arrived to find Supergirl still sitting in Lord's chair as her powers just began to return. Lord had entered as well, furious at the damage to his office and _livid _that Vanity had stolen away with yet more of his company's blueprints.

Supergirl met his gaze. "I'm not the only one who's struggled against Vanity. You know what she told me today? She has a spy in your company; that's how she found out about that cute little compartment. Perhaps you should spend less time berating me and more time looking at your own employees."

"I'll berate you as much as I damn well please," the CEO hissed. "If you hadn't gotten involved, at least my office would still be intact. Do you have _any _idea how much priceless information was on that computer?" He stepped closer to the hero. Still sitting in his chair, Supergirl resisted the urge to flinch back. "You _will _pay for this, Supergirl. I don't care how long it takes; I will convince this city to come down on you. And if I ever find out who you actually are, I'll sue your worthless ass right onto the street."

Lord had no idea how on point his threat was. Kara's mind flashed back to late credit card bills, eviction warnings, and the modest CatCo checks that went almost entirely into sustaining her massive calorie intake. If Kara Danvers ever faced a lawsuit from a dedicated professional, the results would not be pretty.

If Vanity hadn't probably just taken another mysterious step towards world domination, Kara would almost have been happy that Lord had just been robbed.

\

"What the hell is with you Danvers? You've barely spoken two words all night."

Alex glowered at her patrol partner. "I'm trying to do my job," she shot back. "We don't get paid to talk to one another."

"We also don't get a bonus for being silent, Danvers. Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you, or am I going to have to watch you furrow your brow and stare out the car window all night?" Maggie Sawyer questioned.

Alex's fingers clenched. How could Sawyer possibly understand? Her sister, the one person she had pledged to protect above all others, was getting beaten and humiliated by a supervillain who seemed to constantly be three moves ahead. And there was _nothing _Alex could do about it.

Still, perhaps a certain version of the truth would at least get Sawyer off her back.

"Did you _see _the news today?" Alex demanded. "Vanity took out Supergirl, _again_. If she can't stop her, who can? I'm worried."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "Took out?" she repeated. "It didn't seem that brutal to me. If Lena Luthor wanted to actually hurt Supergirl, she could have done it by now."

Alex finally turned away from the window. "So you're one of the ones who think it is Luthor inside that suit?"

"It's either that or an exceptionally clever frame up job," Sawyer replied. "And if it was the latter, I think Luthor would be doing more to shut the rumors down. No, it's her."

The younger officer sighed. "What I wouldn't give to lock her in a cell," she breathed.

Sawyer offered her a smirk. "You're not the only one in the precinct who fantasizes about that," she replied. "Me? I think you all need to chill a little. Luthor isn't killing anyone Just because you have a crush on Supergirl doesn't mean that Vanity is the most evil woman in this city."

"_What_?!" Alex sputtered. "I do _not _have a crush on Supergirl. Fuck, Sawyer, I'm straight for god's sake!"

"Of course you are. That's why I watched you staring after Vasquez this morning," the older woman retorted. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Sawyer said with a wink.

Alex had never been more tempted to blurt out her sister's secret identity; it would almost be worth it to watch Sawyer's self-assured smirk crumble. "I'm worried about Supergirl because she's important to this city," Alex said firmly. "You think we could take down these aliens _without _her help?"

"You're not wrong," Sawyer responded. "But I still don't understand why Vanity hasn't killed Supergirl yet if that was something she wanted to do. She still needs to be stopped, I'm not saying otherwise, but I'm not losing sleep over it. And it _was _fun to watch Maxwell Lord lose his shit over the news today."

Sawyer didn't know the details Lex's war with Clark. Luthors were crafty, and Lena was clearly prepared to play a long game. Alex could think of a dozen reasons why she hadn't harmed Supergirl, and none of them made the officer feel any better.

"Just drive."


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally_. Saturday. With her interview on Lena Luthor published the previous day and National City unusually quiet, Kara was free to spend the afternoon eating lunch and watching Netflix. Already, she'd devoured the three pizzas she'd ordered. It was down from her usual six, but it was enough to keep her calorie count reasonable without completely breaking her budget.

Of course, she wasn't entirely able to escape the thought of her article on Lena. None of it was _actually _a lie; she'd spoken about the details of L-Corp and allowed Lena's quotes about Vanity and Supergirl to speak for themselves. Kara knew that if she'd even tried to submit the full truth, Snapper would have shut her down immediately.

That didn't change the fact that Kara's article was helping a supervillain get good press. Sighing, Kara forced the thought of Lena Luthor from her mind. For once, it seemed she had a day that she didn't have to spend focused on National City's newest CEO.

_Buzz!_

Kara's eyes flicked over to her phone. It was a number she didn't recognize. Puzzled, the reporter reached for the device and accepted the call without thinking. "You've reached Kara Danvers!"

It took only one sentence to ruin her day.

"Ms. Danvers, this is Jess Patel from L-Corp," a firm voice spoke. "I believe we meet this Tuesday. I'm calling because Ms. Luthor would like to meet with you at your earliest convenience."

Kara's heart all but stopped.

"Gosh, um, Ms. Luthor would like to see _me_?" Her mind was racing. Had the Luthor somehow discovered she was Supergirl? Would she walk into the office only to immediately be blasted with red sun radiation and stuffed into a kryptonite cage? It certainly hadn't seemed that Lena had any interest in kidnapping her, but what if she'd changed her mind…?

Kara could have sworn she heard an exasperated sigh over the phone. "Yes. I believe she has a question concerning the interview that just entered publication. Shall I inform Ms. Luthor you do not wish to meet?"

_Yes! _

No, she couldn't. Snapper would kill her if he found out she'd turned down a meeting with the world's richest executive. _Networking is everything_, Kara had heard him say more than once. Plus, this could be a chance to discover more about the Luthor's plans; even the smartest people had their slip ups.

"No. I mean yes! I mean…I will meet with her," Kara stuttered. "I'll be at L-Corp in an hour, if that works."

Jess hesitated a fraction of a moment. "Very well. I will set up your appointment. Good day, Ms. Danvers."

So much for Netflix.

\

Seventy minutes later, Jess was once again buzzing Kara into the CEO's office. Everything looked the same, including the confident executive sitting at the main desk.

This time, however, Lena rose to her feet without moving forward to shake Kara's hand. "Ms. Danvers," she greeted. "I'd prefer to get straight to the point. Your article included a rather glaring admission I would like to address."

Kara frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean, Ms. Luthor. We both know I never would have been able to publish anything on your plans, and no one would have believed me if I did. Even those who think you're Vanity would never buy that you told a cub reporter your entire agenda."

The CEO stepped out from behind her desk, shaking her head. "That's not what I was talking about and you know it. When do you plan to reveal that I'm actually Lionel's bastard? And to whom? Your boss, or a tabloid who would offer some quick cash?"

"Huh?!" Kara blurted out. "I wasn't- I'm not telling anyone. We were off the record and everything…why would I?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Because that information could guarantee you a career for twenty years. Unlike my greater plans, people might be willing to believe that let I slip that I'm Lionel's daughter. If people did enough digging, public records would prove it. I couldn't credibly deny it while also refusing to take a DNA test. So, again, when do you plan to disclose it?"

Kara crossed her arms. Was that how the Luthor saw the world: everyone throwing one another to the wolves to get ahead? "I never planned to," she answered, rare anger entering the voice of Kara Danvers. "That's _your _secret to tell. I don't out people. It's not illegal or morally wrong to be the daughter of Lionel Luthor, so I have no duty to inform the public. Why did you tell me if you thought I would blab to the press?"

"That part…slipped out," Lena admitted. "Talking about my goals can make me passionate. Look, if you're worried about retaliation, don't be," she sighed. "I'm not in the habit of targeting reporters simply for doing their jobs. You came by that information fairly; it's your right to use it."

_Is that really what she thinks? _"Lena, I'm not interested in exposing you. Well…I am, but only the things that actually threaten national security! I haven't told anyone about who your father is, even my friends. I can see why you want to keep it a secret, and I don't think that anyone should ever be outed without their consent. Whether it's for being gay or transgender or…having unlikeable parents."

Lena Luthor hadn't flinched when meeting Supergirl. She hadn't been caught off guard by any of Kara's interview questions. But now, for the first time, Kara saw a small glimpse of surprise in the CEO's eyes.

"And that courtesy is extended to supervillains?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded. "I guess it is. As long as it's not related to their, er, supervillain activities, of course. If I can prove you're Vanity, that's fair game."

"That…seems reasonable enough. I- thank you, Kara," the CEO replied, her voice more genuine than the reporter had ever heard it. "I'm sorry I called you in like this. I suppose I was tired of waiting for that shoe to drop. If people found out I was Lionel's daughter, that destroys pretty much any sympathy people have for my Luthor upbringing. Suddenly I can't be the unfortunate child adopted into a family of monsters any longer." She paused. "But don't you think I deserve to be hated, Kara?"

The reporter shook her head. "If you haven't killed anyone or want to purge the planet of aliens then no, I don't. If people want to hate Vanity, that's their right. But I'm not going to make them hate you because of an innocent secret you want to keep to yourself."

Lena's eyes meet her own. The Luthor was staring at Kara intently, as if trying to solve a particularly tricky puzzle, and the reporter suddenly had the urge to leave. But first…

"Ms.- Lena, can I ask another question off the record?"

"Very well," the CEO nodded. "It seems you can be trusted."

"With Supergirl, why haven't you-" It was at the moment that Kara's stomach betrayed her, letting lose a growl that could be heard throughout the entire office. Heat immediately rushed into the reporter's cheeks. Perhaps three pizzas _hadn't_ been enough.

Lena's knuckles lifted to meet her lips. "Hmm. How about I order lunch, and I'll respond to any questions you have? I won't be able to answer all of them, but I'll do my best."

_I can't have lunch with my archenemy! _Kara's brain shouted.

"Ok!" the very hungry reporter agreed. "You're still new to National City; I know some great places to order from, if you're interested."

\

Kara couldn't help but grin as she bit into yet another potsticker. Lena had been more than happy to accept Kara's suggestions on where to place an order for takeout. More remarkably, the CEO hadn't even blinked an eye when Kara had requested five helpings of potstickers.

In fact, she'd ordered seven. Just in case, of course.

_You're not here to eat_. _You're here to gain information so you can bring a supervillain to justice. Even if that supervillain has just discovered your third-biggest weakness and is exploiting it for all its worth_.

The two of them were sitting at the CEO's desk, all work material pushed to the side. Lena was only eating a salad, which made Kara feel rather guilty for letting her pay the entire bill.

_She's the richest woman in the world. And half of her money was obtained from breaking the law! So you really shouldn't be eating these._

_It's necessary for the mission!_

"So, Lena, about Supergirl…" Kara finally managed in between her fifth and sixth potstickers. "Why haven't you tried just kidnapping her? Not that I want you to!" she added hurriedly. "I really hope that didn't give you any ideas. I mean, she's my friend and-"

Lena took a bite of her salad. "Two reasons. One, as I've said, I'm not a killer. Every second Supergirl _isn't _in a holding cell, she could be saving innocent people and protecting the planet. How many lives does she save every week, a hundred? And two, I don't like imprisoning people who don't deserve it."

"And everyone you've imprisoned does deserve it?"

The CEO nodded. "When I need to bring down or take control of a company, there's a lot of other methods than just kidnapping the top executive. Simple buyouts, for one. Locking people up is just a bit easier."

"Why isn't Maxwell Lord in a cell?" Kara still didn't think anyone should be locked up without a fair trial, but if someone did, Maxwell Lord was a very likely candidate.

"He's too smart. With him at the head of the company providing ideas and running the show, LordTech continues to produce useful technology. Which I am then able to steal, copy, and improve," Lena explained. "With him out of the way, the company would be almost useless to me."

Another question suddenly popped into the reporter's mind. "The red light you use to take down Supergirl…she told me it doesn't bring her down as easily as kryptonite would. Is it true you actually destroyed all of Lex's stash of kryptonite, like you told everyone?"

"I did," Lena nodded. "But that doesn't matter. If I wanted to, I could make more. I have all of Lex's notes in here-" she tapped the side of her head. "Photographic memory. He spent years trying to replicate what he found. I could perfect the process if I wanted."

Kara frowned. She'd _really _hoped that the substance was gone forever. Lex had only been able to find a finite quantity. But if humans could make it, the threat would always be out there. A vivid image burst into her head: Clark on the ground, screaming in agony. A green beam continued to slam into his chest, fired by Lex Luthor's battle suit. A manic gleam danced in the villain's eyes.

"We all saw what it did to Superman," Lena continued. "I…I have no desire to inflict that pain on Supergirl. I won't lie Kara. If I hadn't found an alternate method of disabling her, I would have had no choice. But red sun radiation has proven sufficient, so I don't plan on developing kryptonite."

Kara repressed a shudder at the thought of being repeatedly brought down by the green poison. She took a bit from a potsticker to distract herself. "And what if, somehow, you win? You take over the world and reveal that you're Vanity. Supergirl won't stop fighting to free the planet. You'd have to take her down permanently."

Lena's eyes were firm. "Would she? When I win, do you think she'll fight the entire planet just to bring me down? If people are living peacefully and prosperously, do you think that's what she would do?"

"I can't speak for her," Kara replied quickly. "But she's not one to give up easily. Say she never stops fighting you; what's your plan?"

The CEO sighed deeply, allowing her eyes to drop to the floor. "Truthfully, I'm not entirely sure. Killing her is out of the question. Perhaps I could find a way to remove her powers more permanently than the effects of red sun radiation. If I can't, I might have to imprison her in a red sun environment, allowing visits from friends and family. I just hope it doesn't come to that scenario."

Kara wasn't sure how to feel about that. If Lena did lock her up, she had a feeling it would be in comfortable accommodations. She wouldn't be isolated from her loved ones. Yet the hero also wouldn't be out in the world help people. Lena was right; she _did _save a lot of lives.

Lena seemed to sense her unease. "As I said, I don't think it'd come to that. I would think that Supergirl would choose to accept the inevitable and continue being a hero rather than fight against me forever. I wouldn't demand that she join me or endorse me, just that she stop attacking me. Of course, I'd want her to cooperate with me when Earth finally faces invasion."

"You're so certain of that," Kara noted, eager to move to a new subject.

The CEO turned to the window, looking out at the falling sun. "I have plenty of alien refugees working at L-Corp, Kara. Do you know how many of their planets were attacked by various invaders? It never ended well, whether they had superheroes or not- and some did. Either they lost, or it was such a pyrrhic victory that their world was devastated. The only stories I've heard of planets successfully weathering the storm have been when the world in question was united and ready to face external threats."

Kara herself had heard similar stories as a child. Krypton had never done as much as she would have liked to help other worlds in need, but its strength had always been enough of a deterrent to prevent any large-scale attack.

"You can help unite the world without taking it over, Lena," the reporter implored. "I've heard stories from Supergirl; Krypton was united for centuries through a natural process. Yes, it exploded, but that didn't have anything to do with how it was governed."

"Krypton was lucky. It was isolated from other planets during its vulnerable years. Earth doesn't have that kind of time," Lena countered. "Earth is quickly becoming well-known throughout the galaxy; the refugees here are proof of that. We're still centuries away from natural unification. Religion, culture, and history keep most of the nations on our planet at odds."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "And you think taking over by force will make those differences go away?"

"Not entirely," Lena admitted. "But I think I can win a lot of people over by using my technology and my assets to improve the quality of life around the world. Nations won't have militaries to be able to fight me with. I'll have such a monopoly on weapons and soldiers that I'll be able to suppress rebellions without lethal force."

"How?" Kara demanded. "You can't just snap your fingers and make every army on Earth disappear."

The CEO smirked. "No, not really," she agreed. "But I have my methods. And before you ask, I'm afraid that that's one of those questions I can't answer." As Kara opened her mouth to respond, Lena started again. "I _also _can't answer where my soldiers will be coming from. Sorry."

Kara's mouth closed.

"Now, if you don't mind, may I ask a question of my own, Kara?"

_Of course I mind! I don't give details about my life to supervillains, especially when I have a secret identity to protect! In fact, I'm getting out of here before I slip up_.

"I suppose that's fair," the reporter agreed. It wasn't as if she could abandon potstickers, was it? And no one could ever accuse Lena Luthor of not being interesting company.

Lena's eyes actually widened slightly in surprise. "You don't? Hmm," she tapped her chin thoughtfully. The CEO actually looked pleased. "What made you decide to become a reporter? And how did you survive acting as Cat Grant's assistant for over a year? I've heard the stories."

"That sounded like two questions, Lena," Kara replied, her voice more teasing than she had intended it to be. "I've always loved meeting people…learning about their lives and their problems. Some even call me nosy. But more than anything else, it's the quest for truth. I think that in this era, providing the public with information is more important than ever. Especially when that information comes from people who don't usually have the chance to share their stories."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that means you didn't volunteer to interview _me_."

"Not exactly," Kara laughed. "But I didn't mind. People are interested in you, for good or bad, and the decisions you make will have a huge impact on National City's future. If even one alien learned from my article that your ban had been rescinded and decided to apply for a job here, then it was worth it."

"Even if you had to deal with me?"

The reporter shook her head. "Please. As you know, I worked with Cat for nearly two years. She was…tough. She has a good heart, but I can't exactly call her nice. In the end though, she was a great mentor. I never would have become a reporter without her! I miss Cat a lot. Even if she called me Kiera ninety-nine percent of the time. She's out of contact now, exploring the world, but she won't be gone forever."

"Were you…?" Lena questioned.

Kara blushed. "Oh, heavens no! Definitely not my type. I'm not sure I could have handled being with her more than ten hours of the day. She never let a chance for criticism pass her by. Which was really helpful to becoming a better employee, but sometimes- okay, a lot of the time- made her hard to deal with."

"I can imagine," Lena agreed, her hair now shining in the first rays of sunset. "My mother is the same. In fact, she's far worse. Cat Grant, I suspect, simply had very little patience for error. Lillian takes a sadistic pleasure in dragging other people down."

Lillian Luthor. Wife of Lionel and mother of Lex. She'd refused to disavow her son's actions and had vanished from the public eye following his trial. "Do you see her often?" Kara asked. Immediately, she clasped her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry; I know that's really personal. Forget I asked!"

"It's fine," Lena waved it off. "As I'm sure you guess from our last conversation…no. She pretends to like me, but it's all an act. I could never prove it, but I know she fought tooth and nail to avoid me becoming CEO. The rest of the family was in agreement with her."

"_All _of them?" Kara couldn't help but blurt out.

Lena offered her a sad smile. "I have no living relatives left from Lillian's side of the family. Lionel's siblings…never really took to me. They've never found out I was actually his daughter. To them, I was little more than a pet brought in so that Lex would have someone to spend time with. I was tolerated at the family table, but to have me actually take over the wealth and the company? They weren't pleased."

"I'm sorry," Kara heard herself saying. "I was adopted too. _Actually _adopted, I mean. It was hard enough at thirteen, and all of the Danvers were supportive. I can't imagine what it must have been like to be so young and brought into a family like that."

Lena shrugged, eating the last of her salad in a large bite. "I got the last laugh. I don't want anything to do with them; they really are terrible people. Selfish, conceited, and bigoted in every sense of the word. I'm better off without them."

_You're probably right. But everyone needs a family of some kind. _

Suddenly, the CEO grinned. "It's actually one of the most rewarding perks of running the company, seeing them react. Lillian has been tight lipped, but some of the others message me sometimes. 'You're destroying Lex's legacy!' 'Your father would be ashamed of you!' 'I'm filing a lawsuit contesting Lex's Will!' It's rather amusing."

"Why _did _he leave you the company?" Kara asked, helping herself to another potsticker.

"He loved me- as much as someone like him could ever love anyone, I suppose. He respected my intelligence. And I suppose I never let on just how much my political views differed from his own. Sometimes I think that was a mistake. I wonder if I might have been able to turn him away from the path her chose." The CEO's eyes fell down to her empty salad plate.

Kara quickly gulped down the remains of her last potsticker. "For what it's worth, I don't think so," she managed. "Everyone is responsible for their own choices in the end, and Lex clearly made up his mind the instant he saw Superman flying above him. And you did get the company. Your relatives would have just followed Lex's style, but you…you've been able to do so much good with it!"

Lena chuckled. "You mean, besides the world domination plot, correct?"

"Uh…I, yes, that's what I mean!" the reporter stammered. For a moment, she actually had almost forgotten. Even still, L-Corp had done great things since Lena had taken control. Kara knew more than one alien at the bar whose lives were on the upswing because of it.

The CEO offered her a shrewd look. "Well, Kara, this was lovely, but I do need to get back to work. Feel free to tell Supergirl anything I've told you.""

"I will," Kara nodded.

Another handshake followed, this one longer and warmer than their last.


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought the third time was supposed to be the charm?" Winn noted dryly.

Across the table, Alex glowered at the tech genius. "You want to criticize Supergirl? Really? When you can't even come close to a counter for Luthor's red sun radiation?"

The four friends were sitting at a table in the corner of the alien bar, deep in discussion away from prying ears. Vanity had succeeded in yet another attack the day before, this time breaking into an army base twenty miles out from National City and absconding with god knew how many military secrets. By the time Kara had arrived at the base, the Luthor had been gone for three minutes. Supergirl hadn't been able to catch up with her enemy before she had transformed into her civilian persona.

"Alex, lay off," Kara admonished gently. "Winn is doing his best; we all are. It's not his fault Lena's tech is so advanced."

The officer glanced at her sister. "I'll never understand how you can be so calm." Alex shook her head in exasperation. "The last Luthor- you know what he did…and this one seems even more dangerous. She's been three steps ahead this entire time. What do you think her plans are for all of us- Supergirl and her friends- once she's won?"

Kara frowned. "She's not Lex, you know," the disguised hero offered. "There weren't any casualties today, besides a few guards getting bruises. And if she wanted to hurt me, she could have done it any time she wanted."

Alex opened her mouth to respond, but James beat her to the punch.

"_Don't _defend her, Kara," he said fiercely. "That's probably exactly what she wants. You don't know Luthors like I do. Clark and I spent years trying to deal with Lex; he _always _had an angle. She won't be any different."

The reporter sighed. "You can't know that," she said softly. "I think she is what she says she is: someone doing what she thinks is right. She's really misguided, and we need to stop her, but that doesn't make her Lex."

"You can't afford to take any chances, Kara." Winn spoke this time. "She _might _not be pure evil, but it's still likely. I've been thinking about why she's let you go twice, Kara. It's not that hard to figure out."

Alex nodded. "Luthor probably hopes she can convince you to side with her; you'd be a huge asset to her cause."

"She can't think I'd do that! I wouldn't!" Kara exclaimed.

James shook his head. "_We _know that," he explained. "But she doesn't know you. She might think she can win you over if she plays her cards right."

Kara frowned. "I thought you guys said she hated aliens? Why would she want me to join up with her if she wanted to commit genocide on everyone not from Earth?"

The photographer took a deep sip of his drink. "Who knows? She's playing a long game; maybe she plans to get rid of you once you've outlived your usefulness. Or she actually doesn't care about aliens and is just obsessed with power."

"It might not even be that," Winn cut in. "It could be that she just knows that taking over the world will be easier if she isn't hated by the entire country. That's probably why she's been cultivating such a benevolent image as Lena, and avoiding collateral damage as Vanity. Killing or maiming Supergirl would ruin all of that."

Alex sighed. It didn't _matter _why Luthor was doing what she was doing. All that mattered was bringing her down. Her sister was staring into her own drink, deep in thought. Alex only hoped their words were getting through. If Kara let her guard down at the wrong moment…Alex didn't want to think about it.

The officer took another gulp of her drink. Usually, she enjoyed the patented blend of human and alien alcohol, but something about seemed…off. She glanced over to the back of the room. The woman usually who could be seen behind the bar was gone.

"Where is Megan, tonight?" Alex asked the group.

"Don't know, but I hope she's not gone for long," Winn replied, glancing at his own drink. "I don't think her replacement is quite up to the task."

Ever since the Superfriends had begun frequenting the bar, Megan Morales had been tending to the drinks. Although she assumed the form of a dark-skinned, calm, unassuming human woman, it was widely suspected among the patrons that she was a shapeshifting alien. It was the only explanation for her proficiency with alien alcohols. Knowing how it felt to be ostracized for their off-world status, the customers mostly respected her desire to conceal her true form- whatever it was.

"Haven't you heard?" an Aquarian walking by their table cut in. "She's been missing for three days. That's why the bar's so empty tonight," he said.

James looked up at the alien. "_Missing_?" he repeated.

A nod. "Rumor is she was spotted at a fight club two nights ago. Took down an Infernian if the gossip is true, though received some burns in the process."

Alex waited until the Aquarian walked away. "That's not good," she noted dryly. "There have been rumors about an underground fight club in the precinct, but we've never had any solid evidence."

"You think it's the same one?" Kara asked nervously.

"According to the rumors, it's an _alien _fight club," Alex explained. Instantly, the other three occupants of the table tensed. "No reports of kidnapping, but I wouldn't count it out. Especially with Megan probably being…a Martian," she whispered.

Kara's eyes widened. "Why haven't I found out about this?" she questioned.

Alex shrugged. "As I said, no reports of kidnapping. The fights are technically illegal, but it's not something the police have ever been enthused about going after. Honestly, we have bigger problems to worry about. Of course, if whoever is running this club is resorting to abducting aliens, that changes things."

"Could it be Cadmus?" Winn asked.

James shook his head. "Cadmus likes to leave a trail. They _want_ aliens to know that they're out there, ready to pounce the instant that any off-worlder sticks their head up. If Megan actually was kidnapped, this was far too quiet an operation for Cadmus."

Alex didn't want to take any of their focus off of the Luthor. Frustration rose up within her again as she realized they would be distracted by something as mundane as a showrunner trying to get rich off of violent entertainment.

But that didn't mean she would ignore the matter when innocent lives could be in danger.

\

"Sawyer, you have to know something."

The detective smirked. "All I _know _is that I'm about to beat your ass in pool for the third time in a row." Her pool stick darted forward, knocking another striped ball into the corner pocket.

Alex had noticed the other woman in the officer's lounge and challenged her to an impromptu game of pool. Unfortunately, Sawyer proved to be pretty _and _talented, winning every game with apparent ease.

Of course, Alex wasn't here to win. Her goal was to gather information. That, unfortunately, didn't make losing any easier to take.

She glared at the detective. "And what do you _think_?" Alex demanded.

"Rumor on the street is that it's run by a woman known as Roulette," Maggie replied. "The only other things I've heard is that they shift locations constantly and cater to those with…disposable income. Tickets are apparently incredibly expensive, and the betting limits would make you sick."

"And this is all from the officers' rumor mill?" Alex asked skeptically.

Another smirk. "There's a reason I'm a detective, Danvers. It's amazing what you can hear after a few hours of walking the streets. Anyway, if Supergirl finds anything else about this club, let me know."

"_Supergirl_?" Alex sputtered.

"As I said, I'm a detective. You're working with her in some capacity. There's a reason you're always on the scene whenever she makes an arrest," Maggie noted. "I'm not interested in making any difficulties for you, I promise. Just keep doing what you're doing."

_Just what I need_, Alex thought bitterly._ Yet another problem to worry about. _

\

An entire day of fruitless searching. Kara had hoped that her skills as a reporter would have helped her turn up some leads, but nothing had come up. Snapper was keeping her busy, and she didn't really know anyone who might have knowledge about Roulette and her upper-class fight club.

Kara couldn't stand around to wait when another fight of kidnapped aliens was probably due to start in less than a few hours. This was one of the times that she _really _wished the Superfriends had some actual government contacts.

_Stupid Henshaw and his DEO. I still can't believe Alex had to leave. _

It had been a tough choice for Alex. It was a well-paying job that she had been good at, and it had supplied them with useful information more than once. But the organization's increasingly anti-alien stance had eventually become too much to bear. Alex knew she would have eventually called attention to herself, which could have led Henshaw looking closely at her life.

Meaning he would have been looking at Kara.

It was just one in a long line of sacrifices that Alex had had to make for her sake. As guilty as she often felt, Kara knew how lucky she was to have ended up with a family that was supportive. If she had ended up with a family like the Luthors, Kara doubted she would have managed as well as…

_Lena_.

Gosh, Kara couldn't believe she hadn't thought of the CEO sooner! If anyone might know where the fights were taking place, it was Lena. The reporter would be willing to bet that Roulette regularly sent out invitations to National City's richest citizens.

But her brief flare of enthusiasm died out as reality set in. Could she really go to her arch-enemy for help? Kara couldn't imagine how Alex would react if she ended up in the debt of the world's most intelligent supervillain. Would Lena even be willing to help her?

Kara had been thinking a lot about her friends' warnings. She definitely understood their arguments, but some part of her simply couldn't believe that the Luthor was _evil_. Misguided, certainly, but not a monster.

She hadn't told her friends about her second meeting with Lena, not wanting to worry them. Kara knew it wouldn't have made a difference, anyway. They would have simply said that Lena was being nice to Kara in the hopes that the reporter would have put in a good word with Supergirl.

_Who ever said being a superhero was easy?_

For now, Kara was somewhat willing to give Lena the benefit of the doubt. There was nothing in the woman's conduct or actions that suggested she was anything but the well-intentioned supervillain that she claimed to be. The rest of the Superfriends couldn't look past Lex's actions, but Kara tried to.

She hadn't noticed a bit of envy or anger when speaking to Lena as Supergirl. Frustration, perhaps, but that was understandable. If it wasn't for her brother's history, there would be no reason to suspect the Luthor of holding ulterior motives.

Most importantly, her priority right now was rescuing Megan and any other aliens Roulette might have kidnapped. Kara refused to sit on her hands when there was a _chance _someone could help her.

Even if that someone was a supervillain.

\

"You can't go in there!"

Kara zoomed right past the secretary and into Lena's office. Her eyes immediately fell onto the CEO, who rose to her feet.

Jess quickly interjected herself between them. "Ms. Luthor, I'm so sorry. She's so _fast_," the secretary apologized quickly. She sent Kara a dark glance, one that the reporter did her best to ignore.

"It's fine, Jess," Lena said, any trace of surprise already gone. "Leave a note downstairs saying that Kara Danvers is to be allowed access to this office immediately whenever possible."

Jess looked surprised, but her shock was nothing compared to Kara's.

Confused, the secretary took her leave of the office, leaving Kara alone with the CEO. The setting sun outside of the office window served as a stark reminder that time was running out to find Roulette's club.

"I need a favor," Kara said simply. "I have a friend whose life is in danger and you're the only one who can help me."

Both of Lena's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You want me to suit up as Vanity and go on a rescue mission?"

Kara raised her hands, caught off guard that the CEO had even raised the possibility. "No, no. Nothing like that!"

"If you need money or legal advice-"

"I just need a location!" Kara blurted. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Lena. Gosh, I didn't mean to get upset. It's just…there's an alien fight club operating in this city and I'm fairly sure someone I know was kidnapped by the showrunner."

Lena's eyes widened in understanding. "Ah. Yes, I know of Roulette. Or Veronica Sinclair, if you prefer her actual name. Yes, we went to boarding school together. Never liked her, especially after she started flaunting that hideous tattoo." The CEO smirked softly.

"Do you know where she is?"

Warm relief rushed into Kara's veins as the other woman nodded. "As a Luthor, I get invitations to her little gatherings- which I'm sure is why you've come to me. I was never a fan of her brand of entertainment, though I have to admit I never knew it involved kidnapping."

"Can you tell me?"

Lena's head tilted slightly to the side. "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? If I tell you, I'm sure Supergirl is going to be storming her club within the hour. There are a few powerful people on that invitee list. If it ever gets out that I reported the location, I could piss off some worthwhile connections."

_No! _

"Of course, I could tell you. But you'd owe me a favor, Kara," Lena continued. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy seeing Roulette in a cell, but everything has a price."

The reporter paled. "What favor?" she asked hesitantly. Kara couldn't let this chance to stop Roulette slip by, yet whatever Lena was asking for couldn't be good. Maybe her friends were right about the CEO; she clearly wasn't as selfless as she professed.

"You have to join me for lunch again. Tomorrow."

Kara's jaw almost dropped. "I- what…Lena-" she sputtered. Two thoughts dominated her mind. One: Lena wasn't actually hesitant about helping her. Two: Lena Luthor wanted to spend time with her. Kara Danvers. A reporter.

Her bewilderment must have given the CEO the wrong idea, because Lena immediately backpedaled. "Kara, I'm sorry, I- I was just teasing you. I'll give you the location; you don't need to come for lunch. Let me get my email-"

The reporter almost didn't believe it. The supremely confident CEO was almost _stuttering_. In that instant, all of Alex's warnings faded away. All that mattered was the fact that Lena stood in front of her…suddenly vulnerable, guilty, and unhappy.

_Oh my gosh. She's lonely._

But _of_ _course_ she was. Lena's adopted family hated her. She didn't appear to have any friends- Kara hadn't seen her mention any and the media never disclosed Lena meeting with anyone. It made sense; people were already afraid of the Luthor name, and the Vanity 'rumors' weren't helping. There was almost no chance for her to actually get close to people. And a lot of people who professed towant to spend time with Lena were probably just after her money.

"I'll come!" Kara said quickly. "I'll be here- what time? My lunch break is at twelve thirty, so I guess it would have to be then. Obviously. Does that work?"

Lena brightened instantly. If Kara noticed correctly, she had almost sighed with relief. "Great. Yes, that works," she said calmly, her poise immediately returning. "I'll get you the address."

As the CEO pursed through her email, Kara's mind whirled. _I am visiting my arch-enemy for lunch tomorrow_. She wasn't afraid…just confused. Could she really accept the company of someone she was trying to arrest?

"Lena?" she asked. "You _do _know I'm trying to stop you, right? Not that there's much I can do, but I do give Supergirl advice. And if I managed to find some hard evidence…"

The CEO barely seemed perturbed. "If, by some miracle, I _was _arrested, would you serve as a character witness and testify honestly that you don't think I'm a bad person?"

"Yes," Kara answered quickly, surprising herself. But unless she was running the world's most convincing con on a simple reporter, Lena _wasn't _a bad person. Kara didn't think she deserved to be locked up for the rest of her life.

"Good enough for me," the CEO replied. "Now, ready for the address?"

\

"Kara, there's no way I'll be able to get a warrant in time," Alex's voice came through the phone. "How did you even find out where to go, anyway?"

Supergirl was glad her sister couldn't see her face turn red. "Um, just an alien on the street who heard a rumor and was happy to help," she said quickly. "And don't worry; I can handle this."

"I'd rather you had backup, Kara."

So did she. Unfortunately, as the only superhero in National City and lacking powerful allies in law enforcement, it was often the reality. "I can handle this, Alex. We'll have Roulette in custody before midnight!"

"I hope so. You'll need to find some pretty damning evidence. Just holding the fight club isn't a felony by itself; we need proof that she was responsible for the kidnappings. Wintesses alone won't be enough" Alex warned. "I'll let you go. Keep me updated. And good luck, sis."

"Thanks, Alex." The superhero disconnected the call.

\

Of course, things never went as planned.

Kara flew into the fight club minutes before the first bout was scheduled to begin. A quick x-ray scan of the warehouse confirmed that Megan and other aliens were indeed being held against their will- if the cages in a back room were any indication.

The bad news was that not _all _of the aliens there were unwilling. The hero couldn't help but feel revolted at the idea that any otherworlder would be complicit in such an atrocity. They needed to stick together, not tear each other apart for the sake of a few quick dollars and fleeting 'fame'.

Supergirl was now floating above the ring, staring daggers into the woman she now knew to be Veronica Sinclair. The showrunner merely smirked back at her, an expression with all of Lena Luthor's confidence but utterly devoid of warmth.

"I can't imagine why you're angry, Supergirl," the woman spoke. "Aliens are nothing on this planet; the President's Act won't change that. I offer them the chance for the only glory they will ever receive. You should be thanking me."

By now, the crowd was attempting to desert en-mass. Unfortunately, the process was slowed by the fact that there were only two doors in and out of the venue. If it came to a fight with the hulking enforcer standing at Roulette's side, Kara would have to be _very _careful to avoid collateral damage.

"I'll thank you with three square meals a day, hot water, and clean sheets," Supergirl declared. "Surrender now and you might see the outside of a prison cell before you're a senior citizen."

The showrunner laughed coldly. "There's no proof here, Supergirl. I cover my tracks _very _carefully. All I have to do to prove reasonable doubt is tell a jury that your alien witnesses are conspiring against me. Of course, I'll have witnesses of my own to counter their story." She nodded at the alien standing next to her.

"Don't try to protect her," she warned the alien. Kara didn't recognize what species he was, but he certainly gave off an imposing vibe. The reptilian face, jagged teeth, and spiked shoulder pads didn't exactly convey the impression that he was a pacifist.

Roulette's smirk widened. "Draaga will do as he's told, unless you can offer him a larger salary than the one I'm giving him. And, frankly, I doubt it." She turned back to the alien. "Take her down," she ordered.

The showrunner calmly turned away and melted into the disappearing crowd. Kara had no doubt that within minutes, she would be gone.

"I don't want to-"

Supergirl broke off as Draaga leapt at her with shocking speed, wrapping his arms around her frame and tackling her into the ground. Pinned to the floor, Kara released a searing burst of heat vision directly into his eyes.

Her opponent staggered back. Kara took the opportunity to free her arms and leap to her feet. The hero darted forward with a powerful punch that connected with Draaga's jaw. The alien stumbled back several paces, but did not go down.

_Uh oh._

Kara would have to use quite a bit of strength to knock him out for the count, and there were still more than a few patrons trying to evacuate the warehouse. Draaga, unfortunately, seemed to have no such hesitation. He jumped at her again, lashing out with a rapid series of blows that would have felled a lesser opponent.

But Kara was still Supergirl. And there was no kryptonite or red sun radiation within the building. The hero evaded all of her opponent's attacks, her superspeed and inhuman reflexes keeping her out of reach of Draaga's punches and kicks.

Seizing an opening, she retaliated with a sweeping kick that caught the alien under the chin. Draaga flew upwards, hitting the ceiling with a loud _crack _before falling back down to earth.

Kara hesitated for only a moment, thinking he was done. Draaga took that chance to climb to his feet, clearly winded but far from finished. Already, Roulette had escaped her vision. Another minute and her opportunity might be gone.

And that was almost exactly how long it took.

When the last of the audience had finally slipped out of the warehouse, Kara was free to unleash a bit more of her strength. A roundhouse kick to the stomach, rapid series of punches to his face, and a final uppercut that launched him across the room proved enough to knock Draaga unconscious.

After a quick inspection confirmed he was down, Supergirl raced out into the streets. While panicked audience members were still scattering in several directions, there was no sign of Roulette anywhere.

_Rao! Of course she would have a car on standby ready for a quick escape! _

Kara took to the sky, scanning around the nearby streets with her vision. Unfortunately, National City was still filled with vehicles, lights, and pedestrians at night, and even Kara couldn't see everything. Several minutes passed without sight of Roulette, and Supergirl's panic was beginning to mount.

By the time Kara caught up with her, the showrunner would already have an alibi. Within a few months, Roulette would be back up to her old tricks and be ready for Supergirl. Kara would rescue the aliens imprisoned at the moment, but how many more people would be kidnapped in the coming months because she had been too slow?

"Supergirl!"

Kara's enhanced hearing picked up an all-too familiar voice. She zeroed her vision onto the source, hardly daring to believe it.

None other than Lena Luthor stood in the middle of an otherwise deserted alleyway a few blocks from the warehouse. Without thinking, the hero flew down and landed in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned, unable to keep the shock out of her voice. Half of her wanted to give the CEO a friendly greeting, but the other half was braced for an attack. Kara and Lena might be on civil terms, but _Supergirl _had never met the Luthor without coming to blows. Yet there was no sign of the Vanity suit; the Luthor was dressed in the same business attire she'd been wearing earlier in her office.

Lena's lips curved upward. "I'm sure Kara told you I was the one who informed her where Roulette was holding her little pow-wow. I came here to make sure things went smoothly."

Kara's jaw _did _drop this time. "You _what_?"

"As I told Kara, I know Veronica. She's crafty. I expected she'd have an escape planned. Once I saw you could handle that alien, I went and cut her off. So…mission successful," Lena said with a smile.

Apparently, Kara _did _have backup. For a moment, it felt like her head was spinning. "You came to help me? Even knowing I'd try to arrest you on sight?" she demanded.

The CEO frowned. "There's a reason I stayed out of your way. It would have been counterproductive to distract you, after all. But I wanted to make sure Veronica's enterprise came to an end. So, yes, I came to help. Fortunately."

Partially to distract herself from the fact that her mission had become a joint superhero-supervillain operation, Kara asked the burning question. "Where is Roulette?"

"Right now the suit's on autopilot. It's flying her to my holding cells." Suddenly, Lena smirked. "Veronica is _not _enjoying the experience, I'm sure. She was never a fan of heights."

Kara's hands instinctively fell to her hips. "I did _not _come here to help you capture another prisoner for your collection. I demand that you give her into my custody."

"Absolutely not." The Luthor crossed her arms. "If you bring her to a police station, she'll be out by tomorrow. You don't have the evidence to hold her for long."

Kara gritted her teeth. "You can't just imprison her without due process! She needs to be tried and found guilty, not locked up by a woman playing judge, jury, and executioner!"

"I can and I will. I have to, Supergirl. You know what will happen if I don't," Lena shot back. "She'll be free to set up her fighting ring yet again, and I might not get an invitation next time. Are you telling me you'd rather have another dozen innocent people snatched off the streets than see an alien trafficker locked up- and treated humanely?"

The hero stood speechless. Even Alex had been clear that putting Roulette away would be incredibly difficult. The simple fact of the matter was that Lena was right. And yet Kara couldn't condone locking people up without trials. Could she?

"You used me," Supergirl accused. It was all Kara could think to say.

Lena shook her head. "I took advantage of the situation to produce a good outcome. I'm not asking you to thank me, but can you honestly tell me I should have done anything _but _what I did? What would have produced a better result? Veronica can't hurt anyone else, you're free to go in and release her prisoners, and you weren't distracted by Vanity's presence."

After a few moments of consideration, Kara sighed. It _was _a better result than she probably could have hoped for. It still bothered her that Lena could use her like a pawn so easily, but it was hard to criticize her reasons for doing so on this occasion. Supergirl _would_ have had to consider going after Vanity if she showed herself openly, costing them both valuable time.

"Kara is meeting me for lunch tomorrow," Lena interrupted the hero's thoughts. "I'll show her footage of Roulette and some other prisoners in their confinement. Like I said, it's better treatment they would receive from the police."

Supergirl sighed once again. "Ms. Luthor, I do appreciate the help," she admitted. "I really wish you had chosen to be a superhero instead of…this," she said sadly. "But none of that means I won't be doing everything in my power to stop you."

"That's fine," Lena shrugged. "And I'll keep on leaving you tied up. But who knows? Once I've taken over the world and have some spare time, maybe I _will _be a superhero. Assuming you need my help again," she smirked. "Goodnight, Supergirl."

The CEO turned and walked away, just as a new question popped into Kara's mind.

_How am I going to explain any of this to Alex? _


	6. Chapter 6

"What in the hell made you think that going to your _archenemy _for help was a good idea?"

Kara squirmed under her sister's gaze. She'd already called James and Winn, and they hadn't exactly been happy. The hero had thought that her sister would react better if she was informed of the night's events in person.

She'd been dead wrong.

"Well?" Alex demanded. "I'm waiting!"

The reporter stared determinately at the walls of her sister's apartment. "Because we needed to stop Roulette, and I couldn't think of anything else! It all worked out, didn't it?"

Alex glared at her. "Apart from where Luthor took yet another high-value prisoner, yes, it worked out." She sighed. "Kara, I know your heart is in the right place, but you _have _to stay away from her. If Luthor works out who you are…"

"She won't!" the hero promised. "If she hasn't already, she never will. I act completely different around her as Kara and Supergirl!"

Alex frowned. "_Act_?" she repeated. "Act_ed _you mean. Please tell me you do _not _plan on going to Lena Luthor for help again."

"Of course not!" Kara replied.

It was technically true. Kara wasn't going to see Lena tomorrow because she needed help. She was going because…well, she wasn't sure why exactly. But she was going.

Still, Kara knew it was lying by omission. And she hated deceiving her sister. But if Alex was so stubbornly going view Lena as Lex 2.0, Kara wasn't going to give her more reason to worry by reporting on her meetings with the CEO.

"You know I'm only trying to protect you, sis," Alex said, her tone gentler now. "Now go home and get some rest. You look like you need it."

Kara nodded. "I know. Thanks, Alex."

She was halfway out the door when her sister's voice caught up with her. "Have you paid your rent this month?"

"Yeah, of course," the reporter replied, inwardly wincing. Another lie to stop her sister from worrying. "Love you, Alex!"

"Love you too, sis."

\

_Threat detected._

Lena didn't need her suit's automated warning to tell her that. Her heads-up display made perfectly clear that an object moving at the speed of sound was rapidly approaching her position.

"Damn it," the supervillain swore. She'd hoped that by conducting this raid at five-thirty in the morning, she would avoid any interruptions.

Apparently not.

The CEO was situated within the top floor of Wayne Enterprises's regional headquarters, hacking into the director's computer and going through his files. It wasn't technological data she was looking for now, but information. Information on a very valuable prisoner whose abilities would accelerate Lena's plans.

But it seemed that Supergirl was either an early riser, or one of her friends had somehow alerted her about the break-in. Which meant that Lena would have to take time out of her busy schedule to defeat the hero yet again.

Didn't Supergirl understand that Vanity was always ready for her? She had contingency after contingency prepared to neutralize the hero. Supergirl was incredibly formidable- she could do things that Lena's technology couldn't come close to replicating- but Vanity could always exploit her weaknesses.

Lena turned away from the computer just as Supergirl approached. This time, the hero came to a hard stop outside of the window; clearly, her mind was still on the hologram trick the villain had performed last time.

She couldn't resist. Reaching over to the desk, Lena reached out and picked up a paperweight, casually tossing and catching it with one hand. Nothing difficult, but enough to prove she wasn't a hologram.

Supergirl flew through the reinforced window like it was paper, rocketing at Lena. Only her artificially enhanced reflexes allowed Vanity to spin to the right just in time. The hero went speeding past, landing on the far side of the room.

One question was answered by a glance at the hero's face. Supergirl had _clearly _been sleeping less than five minutes ago. And she didn't look happy to have been rudely awakened.

Lena felt a pang of guilt, but such was the price of heroism.

Vanity unleashed two beams of red light that Supergirl quickly dodged. Not surprising. Directing her suit with her thoughts, Lena raised two small gun compartments from her shoulders.

_Bang! _

A hail of black nanite bullets sped at the hero, slamming into her invulnerable chest and landing on the floor. Not amused, Supergirl charged forward. Her fist was aimed straight at Lena's chin.

_I don't think so._

A hard-light shield erupted from Lena's wrist. In an instant, the forcefield spanned wall-to wall across the room. _WHAM! _Supergirl's fist collided with the shield. A wide crack appeared in the light, but it did not break.

_WHAM! WHAM!_

The shield wouldn't last long. Fortunately, it didn't have to. The nanites that had fired as bullets and landed on the floor were now positioned behind the hero's field of vision.

Lena silently directed the nanites with her mind. It had been the most difficult part of creating her suit: uplinking the nanites directly with her brainwaves. The process had required months of research and a very carefully self-administered surgical procedure.

But the results had been worth it. At Lena's command, the nanites seamlessly formed into four small drones that immediately rose to hover in the air. Each was armed with the same blaster configuration often used in her palms.

At Lena's silent command, four red beams fired and hit the unsuspecting hero directly in the back. As Supergirl fell forward in surprise, the supervillain dropped her forcefield and unleashed twin beams with her own hands.

The hero's powers were drained within ten seconds. With a thought from Lena, the drones dissolved into separate nanites and flew to be reunited with the rest of her suit.

"You can take a seat," Lena offered, nodding at the director's vacant chair. "Or…" she tapped her wrist meaningfully.

The hero scowled, and for a second the villain thought she was going to have to restrain Supergirl yet again. This time, however, the other woman simply sighed and walked over to the offered chair.

_Well, I suppose that's progress. _

"What did Bruce Wayne ever do to you?" Supergirl asked.

Lena shook her head as she made her way back to the computer, carefully positioning the screen out of the hero's view. "Absolutely nothing. I have the utmost respect for Mr. Wayne and his efforts to improve his city." _If only you knew_. "This is just business."

The supervillain worked quietly for half a minute until another question came. "So how many ways have you devised to take me down?"

So she _was _catching on!

"A few dozen," Lena answered honestly. "But I could always think up more if the need arises," she added.

Supergirl frowned. "But what if I figure out a counter for your red sun radiation?"

Lena sighed inwardly. The hero probably thought that all she had to do was defeat Lena once, arrest her, and it would all be over. _So naïve_. Even a public arrest wouldn't stop the supervillain forever, though it would slow her down significantly.

But Supergirl would never even get that far. Not with her suit equipped with teleportation technology that could be used as a last resort. One failed confrontation, and Lena would be reappearing a mile away. She'd have plenty of time to change into her civilian attire while the confused hero searched.

The villain frowned, returning her focus to Supergirl. "Then I try to find a counter for _your _counter," she answered the hero's question. "If that doesn't work…I'd have to make some kryptonite. I promise, that's the last thing I want to do."

"I know," the hero replied, surprising Lena. "I feel like I owe you some thanks for finding a painless way to take me out. Not that I don't wish you would just give up this nonsense altogether!" she added quickly.

Huh. Lena really wasn't used to interacting with a non-employee who didn't hate her. Having such a person in her life was a change the supervillain wasn't quite accustomed to. Which, of course, made it all the more annoying that she had to knock that person on her ass at least twice a week.

The hero's face seemed conflicted. "How did you develop that red sun radiation anyway?" she questioned. "My tech team hasn't managed it."

Lena resisted a laugh. _Tech team_. "No can do, Supergirl," she shook her head. "A villainess has to have her secrets. Yet by the look on your face, I can tell there's another question you want to ask."

A brief moment of hesitation. "My friends think you're only going easy on me because you want to get me to serve you!" Supergirl blurted out.

Unseen by the hero, Lena raised an eyebrow. Supergirl didn't seem to know what to believe, if the doubt on her face was an indication. In this case, the supervillain believed that honesty was the best policy.

"I _do _want you to serve me," Lena admitted, continuing her work on the director's computer all the while. "I think you will, eventually," she continued as Supergirl's eyes widened. "Once you realize I'm this planet's only hope, you'll be eager to join up. But even if I no longer thought that was a possibility, I wouldn't kill you. As I've said, I only hurt people who deserve it."

The hero seemed completely blindsided. "What? I-I won't…I'm _never _going to serve you!" she declared. "Unless you've got some mind control device hidden in that suit, you can forget about it."

Lena's eyes flicked over the files she was currently combing through. If the hero only knew what she was after at the moment…not that Supergirl would be a target.

"Nothing like that," the supervillain assured her. "Just appealing to your common sense. And perhaps a few added incentives," she smiled slyly. "The position of Number Two in my organization gets excellent health benefits…and free cookies."

Supergirl stared at her. "_Number Two_?"

Lena nodded.

"I'm flattered and all. But no thanks. I'm already happily employed," Supergirl replied.

"We'll see."

Over the last week, Lena hadn't been able to get the hero out of her head. She presented an image to the world as a shining beacon of hope and justice, and it seemed that the hero actually _lived up _to those ideals. The fact that seemed willing to judge Lena as her own person, even despite her surface-level similarities to her brother, was evidence of that.

Every time she'd pictured herself ruling the world over the last week, the image wasn't complete without Supergirl standing at her side. With the hero's public image bolstering the CEO and her powers at Lena's beck and call, solidifying her control over the planet would be far easier.

But it was more than that. Lena was introspective enough to perceive her own weaknesses. Since she was a little girl, she'd always had a craving for power and control. Every time she'd seen an injustice in the world, Lena had seethed. She had _known _that she could run things better than the fools and criminals in charge.

Her feelings hadn't changed, although as Lena had matured she'd grown to understand that _some _of the people running the planet genuinely meant well. Some of them actually achieved good things. It was just never nearly enough.

And far less than Lena could achieve if she was running the world.

The CEO didn't believe that those best suited for power were those who didn't want it. The best leaders were confident, decisive, and motivated. Not that evil leaders didn't often have those same qualities and employ them to terrible effect. But a benevolent leader likewise needed to be invested in their job if they wanted to succeed.

But Lena conceded that those who believed that the best leaders didn't desire power made a good a point. Ambition could certainly cloud one's judgment. Lena knew she had to be careful; she never forgot to remind herself that any power she gained was a _means_, not an _end._

Supergirl was one of those who didn't want power. A quality that would make it difficult for her to ever act as a decisive leader. Yet it would make her an excellent advisor. A reliable second-in-command who would always be standing by to remind Lena not to let her desires get the best of her.

Of course, Supergirl could do that _without _being her second-in-command.

That didn't change the reality that Lena wanted her in that position. The supervillain honestly couldn't see anyone else in the role. There weren't many people whose company Lena actually _enjoyed_…and who seemed to appreciate Lena's company without an ulterior motivation. Add to that the fact that Supergirl was genuinely dedicated to making the world a better place and beloved by the public, and she was perfect for the position.

First, obviously, the hero would have to be brought out of her myopic way of thinking and come to adopt Lena's worldview. No mind control or manipulation- simple, cold hard logic would have to do.

Well, perhaps a _little _bit of manipulation. Lena was a villain, after all.

Having done what she'd needed, the CEO shut down the computer and blasted it to ashes. "Until next time, Supergirl." Flames leapt from her boots, and the supervillain rocketed out of the building.

\

"Where do you think you're going, blondie?"

Kara shut her eyes tightly. Her day had _not _been fun. Waking up to fight Lena at five in the morning had ruined any chance of her getting a decent sleep, and as a consequence her article hadn't been coming along as well as she'd hoped.

The reporter turned to her boss. "For lunch," Kara answered with uncharacteristic irritation. "I have an appointment."

Snapper glared at her. "You can take a long break _after _you put a draft on my desk," he stated. "I haven't exactly been impressed by your productivity today."

"You're the one who told me networking was important!" Kara fired back.

"Lunch with your sister is _not _networking."

Kara glared at him. "Lena Luthor invited me for lunch yesterday," she responded. "Do you think I should have turned her down because I'm busy writing an article on the city's new stadium?"

That seemed to take him aback, but only slightly. "Fair enough," he agreed. "But you better come back with something useful. Networking doesn't mean 'two women comparing hairstyles for two hours'."

\

Kara's thoughts were moving a mile a minute as the elevator ascended.

Part of her was strangely looking forward to spending time with the CEO; no one could deny that Lena was interesting company. But Kara couldn't let herself forget that she was also about to meet with a supervillain fixated on plans for world domination.

Plans that apparently included _her_.

It would never happen. Helping a villain take over the world, as her second-in-command no less, was a ludicrous thought. Not that Kara couldn't _definitely_ use a salary increase; the constant eviction notices and letters from whatever companies had purchased her student loan debt were proof enough of that. Catco's pay wasn't terrible, but the reporter's food budget was simply crippling.

Still, that didn't mean she'd be joining up with a supervillain in order to up her caloric intake. Though apparently accepting a free lunch from said supervillain wasn't out of the question.

Kara only hoped that Lena was telling the truth about not planning to hurt Supergirl even if it turned out that the hero would never join up with her. Despite Alex's warnings, the reporter couldn't stop herself from believing the villain's promises.

Not that she would admit that to her sister.

Then there was the fact that Kara was expected to come out of this meeting with something useful for Catco.

_Oh,_ _Rao_. It didn't feel right. Kara had accepted Lena's offer because the CEO had seemed desperate for genuine human interaction, not because she wanted to use their connection to enhance her job security.

But what choice did she have? Kara simply _couldn't _afford to lose her job. Alex and Eliza were already supporting her financially; Kara felt guilty merely accepting their help now, and they didn't have much more to give.

_DING!_

"Good afternoon, Ms. Danvers," Jess greeted her with her typical guarded expression. "Ms. Luthor is ready for you."

Kara nodded. Idly, she wondered if Jess was part of Lena's shadowy organization. She _had _to be. The reporter couldn't imagine Lena's office being staffed by someone who wasn't in on her aspirations for world domination.

How many others were there?

The reporter resisted the urge to scowl as she walked towards the doors. She had _not _appreciated Lena forcing her to wake up hours ahead of schedule for their third showdown. If one could even call it a showdown, of course.

Kara pretended that she could.

Then the doors opened, and Kara was instantly hit with the enticing smell of potstickers and pizza. Any lingering annoyance she'd felt towards the CEO vanished instantly.

Four boxes of pizza and five bags of potstickers adorned the corner of Lena's desk, which had been completely purged of any work material. To the side were two steaming Noonan's lattes.

"How many stores did you buy from?" the reporter couldn't help but ask as she sat across from the CEO.

Lena smiled. "Only three. I thought you might like a coffee. I took the liberty of ordering yours with extra whipped cream and sugar."

Kara laughed, ignoring a strange fluttering in her stomach. "It looks like I'm predictable. Lena, this all looks amazing! Let me pay your back for-"

"No."

One look at the cold determination in the CEO's eyes was enough to tell Kara that this was an argument she wouldn't win.

"Well, thanks Lena. A lot." She frowned guiltily. "In the interest of full disclosure, I have to tell you something."

Lena tensed so quickly that Kara almost doubted that this was the same supervillain that had confidently defeated her mere hours ago. "Nothing bad!" the reporter added hastily. "Just…when I was leaving Catco a few minutes ago, my boss wouldn't let me go until I told him I was getting lunch with you. He's not happy with me. He made me promise to get a useful quote from you or something. Which I feel bad asking about, because that's _not _why I agreed to meet you for lunch, and I don't like to take advantage of people-"

The CEO smirked. "Kara, it's fine," Lena replied, her familiar poise back in place. "I won't be giving you a quote today. But when you go back to Catco, you're going to inform your boss about how you spent over an hour convincing me to give you an exclusive interview this Friday about some of our upcoming products, accompanied by a tour of L-Corp's Applied Sciences Division."

Kara's jaw dropped. "Wow! Golly, Lena, that would be amazing! Just a quote would be enough, you know!"

Lena shrugged. "It's no trouble. Of course, there's a price. You'll have to join me for lunch again on Friday. Which, conveniently, gives you an excuse to be out of Catco and your boss's line of sight for several hours."

"That _is _a bonus," the reporter agreed readily. "I still…wow, that's a great offer. Every reporter at Catco would jump at an assignment like that."

"Yes, well, they're not you."

There was that uncomfortable fluttering again, and Kara wasn't sure how to respond to that. Instead, she gulped. "Um, Lena, Supergirl said something about you showing me Roulette's confinement. Good work, by the way, for catching her, even if I don't agree with your methods, but I have to see that she's at least being treated decently. Even if it _is _more than she deserves," the reporter noted dryly, still vividly remembering the conditions the kidnapped aliens had been subjected to.

Lena nodded. "Of course, Kara. But not yet. I'd rather talk about something other than my supervillainy over lunch. Afterwards, I'll show you Roulette. It should be quite amusing; she's _not _happy about being imprisoned. And I'll let you spend some time trying to talk me out of continuing my plans."

Kara's eyebrows lifted several inches. "Huh?"

"It's important for me to gather information from other perspectives. Especially from smart people who disagree with me," Lena explained. "If you think you've found a compelling reason for me to stop, I'll be happy to hear you out."

It was comments like that that made it very hard for Kara to decide if Lena was suffering from megalomania or not.

The reporter took her first bite of pizza, frowning at the small salad in front of Lena's arms. "Well, okay. I'm all ears. What did you want to talk about?"

"You, mostly," the CEO responded. "What was it like to be adopted by the Danvers? Or, if that's too personal a question, where did you go to school? And, of course, what made you decide to study journalism?"  
The reporter could tell that Lena was _trying _to be naturally social, even if she phrased her questions as if she was giving a business presentation. As someone who had spent years learning how to adapt to Earth's social customs, Kara could relate to someone without much experience in the realm of social interaction.

"Um, no, not too personal. Eliza- my mother -loved me immediately. I was really lucky." Kara stared earnestly into Lena's eyes, trying to make clear that she understood how good she'd had it. The last thing she wanted was for Lena to think she was rubbing her good fortune in the CEO's face. At a small, understanding nod from the other woman, Kara continued. "Alex took a bit longer to warm up to me. She'd been used to being an only child."

"Lex was different," Lena said. "He'd been lonely. Probably because our parents had been so distant. But I presume your sister warmed up to you over time?"

"Oh yeah," Kara smiled. "She's my best friend. Alex has done so much for me over the years. Gosh, I'll never forget the time a couple kids decided to bully me in school. Alex was suspended for a week. And that was _before _she was certain that she liked me."

The CEO chuckled. "How did your mom react to that?"

"She acted like she was furious. I've never seen Alex get a more terrifying lecture. Honestly, though, I think Eliza was relieved," Kara responded, reaching for her next slice. "She knew how hard I would have it, being…new, and she was glad that Alex would be there for me."

Lena's mouth dipped into an uncertain frown, and Kara sensed an air of hesitation settle between them.

"You're allowed to tell me about your own experiences, Lena," the reporter said softly.

The CEO smiled sadly. "I didn't want to kill the mood. But…very well," she replied. "Lex was the same. He was a few grades above me, but the entire school quickly learned I wasn't to be messed with. Actually, it kind of made people afraid to even interact with me."

"Yeah, I got the same for a bit. People were afraid of offending me accidentally only to have Alex charging for them, so they just left me alone for a while. Still…it was better than being bullied," Kara answered.

"So, Kara," Lena asked. "I'd still like to know. What _did _decide to make you go into journalism?"

\

As the pizza gradually disappeared, Kara told Lena about her experiences in college and her time waitressing at Noonan's. The CEO seemed particularly interested in Kara's ability to cope with customers for three years without ever punching one. Not that the reporter didn't have stories of times she had come exceedingly close, stories that she dutifully retold for the other woman.

By the time Kara was diving into the potstickers, Lena was telling the reporter all about her interest in the sciences. Kara didn't understand half of it, but she still found the CEO's words fascinating. She had to stop herself from blurting out that, if she hadn't come to Earth, Kara would have found herself a member of Krypton's science guild.

Kara was just finishing her last potsticker as the conversation turned to Lena's experience with chess.

"I don't play professionally, so I'm technically unranked," the CEO was explaining. "It's hard to compete when you're running a megacorporation and trying to conquer the world," she added sardonically. "I've played against grandmasters a few times online, however."

Staring at a chessboard she'd noticed sitting on one of Lena's shelves, the reporter grinned. "And? Did you win?"

"Ye of little faith," Lena countered. "I haven't lost a game since I was ten," she said proudly. "If you would like to test that theory, we could use that board you've been looking at."

"Oh, I…I'm not really that good," Kara replied, flustered. "Alex taught me to play, and eventually I could beat her, but I've never been in a competition or anything." Suddenly, the reporter rose to her feet. "But if you insist…" she made for the chess board.

Kara knew what would probably happen, but for some reason she wanted to see Lena play. She was curious what the apparent pinnacle of human intelligence was capable of.

"Don't go easy on me," the reporter requested as they moved aside the remains of lunch and set up the board. "I want to see what you can do."

The CEO offered her a trademark smirk. "If you insist."

They played five games. Each was over before the tenth move. And that description was underselling it. From the instant the games started, Kara felt as if her pieces were trapped in a deadly web that Lena was spinning, inexorably being moved closer to the destruction awaiting at its center. All they could do was run and hide to put off the inevitable as long as possible- only for even that to fail as the CEO predicted where exactly they would flee and obliterated them accordingly.

"I'm better at checkers," Kara grumbled.

Lena raised a hand to her mouth, hiding what the reporter had a sneaking suspicion was a confident smile. "Checkers can actually be a very difficult game," the CEO said. "Not quite as complex as chess, since there are less possible moves to make, but it's still almost impossible for the human mind to solve."

The reporter smiled. "I think this board has some checker pieces," she noted. "Care to try and back that up?"

"Why Ms. Danvers, that almost sounds like a challenge."

They played seven games of checkers. If Kara didn't know she was coming back with good news for Snapper, she would never have dared to drag out her lunch break for so long.

Kara didn't fare any better than she had at chess. Strangely, she didn't mind very much.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara's week went better than she could have hoped.

Snapper was actually somewhat impressed that Kara had managed to garner a such a valuable opportunity from Lena Luthor, though of course he didn't allow his enthusiasm to show for too long. The reporter almost felt guilty for his grudging praise. Lena hadn't agreed to give her a tour L-Corp's Applied Sciences division because of Kara's hard bargaining stance and silver tongue. It had been because they were…

What were they? Friends? That would have seemed right, except for the fact that friends generally didn't battle each other twice a week over the fate of the world. Not that Lena _knew _they were battling, obviously. But from her perspective, Kara Danvers was still a threat; the reporter made no secret of the fact that she wanted to expose the Luthor.

Kara didn't quite understand how to feel about the CEO, and she was all too aware of how her friends would react to ask them about it.

Regardless of Kara's mixed feelings, the interview was more than enough to get Snapper off of her back for a few days. _And _she got another free lunch out of it, which was almost as important in Kara's book.

Lena still refused to bend on her world-conquering outlook, but she never seemed angry at Kara for arguing against her. Their third lunch together was just as enjoyable as their second, even despite a rather passionate debate on the future of humanity.

So, of course, her luck couldn't persist until the weekend.

Saturday morning was spent embroiled in a rather heated argument with her landlord, who _insisted_ that Kara pay her in full for last month's rent. Which was a physical impossibility, as none of Supergirl's powers let her materialize money out of thin air. The money she'd saved by not paying for two lunches this week allowed her to shell out some of her debt to the landlord, but it wouldn't buy her much time.

Saturday afternoon wasn't much better.

Kara's patrol of the city was interrupted by a frantic call from Alex. Vanity was reportedly assaulting Van Kull Maximum Security Prison, a facility several miles out from National City. Apparently, the building was actually living up to its name; Lena was actually having a somewhat tough time disabling its defenses. Yet there was no doubt that unless Supergirl stopped her, she would eventually manage…whatever it was she was trying to do.

No sooner had Supergirl begun flying towards the prison, however, then she got _another _call from Alex. Reports were rapidly coming in about a man assaulting the city's downtown area, destroying property and endangering civilians. All that her sister knew was that witnesses described him as exhibiting super strength and emitting some kind of bright light from his chest.

Alex wasn't sure which one should be Supergirl's priority, but Kara was.

"Lena- Vanity -doesn't kill anyone. It doesn't matter _why _she doesn't, not right now. The point is that no one at the prison is going to die today because I'm late. The same might not be true for the people downtown."

The officer sighed over the phone. "You're right. Go take out 'light man' first. Which is probably what Luthor wants. Keeping you focused on her distraction while she completes her scheme."

"Distraction?" Kara asked, now flying towards the source of the disturbance. "What makes you think she's behind this new guy?"

"I don't believe in coincidences, Kara," her sister shot back. "Right now, it doesn't matter anyway. We just take this guy out so you can deal with Luthor."

"On it!" the hero replied. Kara seriously doubted that Lena would send out a minion to cause wanton property damage, but now wasn't the time to argue. It didn't matter who sent him; he needed to be taken down.

"Give him hell, sis. I'm on my way with a squad car to complete the arrest and organize cleanup."

Kara smiled. "See you in a bit!"

\

It wasn't hard to find her target.

This villain, whoever he was, was carving a path of destruction through downtown. Most civilians had long since run for their lives, but 'light man' was still methodically smashing up storefronts and tossing cars. He looked like an ordinary man, save for the bright circle of green light that was shining through his shirt.

He definitely had super strength. It was an impressive display, but Kara knew it wouldn't stand up to her own abilities. The hero flew in, stopping to hover twenty feet over the villain and calling him out.

"The nearest bank is two blocks over!" Kara declared, placing her hands on her hips. "Or do you just enjoy causing destruction for the sake of it? So many people would kill for superpowers, and you're just using them to cause chaos!"

'Light man' turned to face her. Despite herself, Kara couldn't help but be unnerved by the evil grin on his face. And suddenly, she began to feel nauseous.

"I'm here for you, Supergirl!" the villain declared, a victorious glint in his eyes. "You really are predictable, aren't you? I don't quite understand why my mistress thinks you're such a threat, but I follow orders. So-"

A massive beam of green light erupted from his heart. Kara realized she was in danger an instant too late.

Supergirl screamed as the laser struck her full in the chest. Burning knives were piercing every inch of her skin, burying into her nerves with sadistic delight. She slammed down into the ground, barely even feeling the impact as her back collided with the pavement.

Kara took two deep breaths as the agony began to subside. _Kryptonite_. This was no random act of violence. Supergirl had just been caught in a coordinated ambush, and so far the plan was going wonderfully.

Her enemy was standing several feet away, smiling victoriously. The kryptonite beam had ripped aside his shirt, revealing a large sphere of sickly green rock welded into his chest. Thick metal beams radiated out from the kryptonite 'heart', and Kara suddenly had a good idea where his strength came from.

A cyborg. One made for the sole purpose of bringing her down. By who, Kara wasn't certain. Lena? No. Lena didn't use kryptonite. And if Lena _had _made this cyborg, he would have been smart enough to know not to hesitate in the middle of a fight.

Cadmus or the DEO? Quite possibly, though how either would have got their hands on kryptonite Kara couldn't imagine.

"My name is Metallo. And you're done."

Kara grit her teeth through the slowly fading pain. Her powers had already begun to be drained, but they were far from gone. There was a brief moment of opportunity. If Supergirl had flown forward with all her remaining speed and power, she may have been able to punch the villain in the head before he could react. It likely would have decapitated him, cyborg or no.

But Kara wasn't a killer, and so she also hesitated.

Another green beam fired at Supergirl. The hero rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast. Even still, the close proximity to the kryptonite sent another spasm of pain through Kara.

She rocketed towards Metallo, but she was still woozy and the villain was ready. He ducked, avoiding her first punch, and came back with a brutal haymaker that Kara only barely dodged.

This wasn't good. Metallo was clearly a trained fighter, and Kara could feel her powers slipping away with every second she spent near that glowing kryptonite heart. She flew a few feet back, opened her mouth, and unleashed the most powerful burst of freeze breath she could muster.

For a moment, it looked like ice would consume the villain. His eyes widened in surprise, but he unleashed a kryptonite blast just in time. The heat of the beam evaporated the icy cloud and struck Kara in the leg.

The hero hit the ground, crumpling to her knees. Desperate, she let loose a blast of heat vision, but her powers were already more than halfway depleted. Metallo simply stepped aside, easily avoiding the thin beams.

He began to walk forward. With every step the villain took, the constant burning pain rushing through Kara's veins only increased. She needed…needed to fire another blast of heat…but it was too hard to concentrate…

"Don't worry. We're not going to kill you," Metallo declared, though Supergirl barely heard his words. "We're just going to make you wish we'd had."

_BANG!_

Kara glanced up to see a bullet smash into the side of Metallo's face. Blood spurted violently into the air, and for a moment Supergirl thought he was dead. Yet the villain only took a few steps backward, grimacing in pain, and looked to who had fired the shot.

Alex was crouched behind the wrecked remains of a once expensive car. A thin trail of smoke rose from the gun in her hands.

Face contorted with anger, Metallo turned to face the officer. Judging by the glint of metal visible in his wound, the bullet hadn't done any real damage. The kryptonite heart began to fire-

_No! _

For a moment, the pain was gone. All that remained was Kara's sister and the madman who was about to murder her.

The kryptonite beam fired, but its aim was off.

Its aim was off thanks to the powerful burst of heat vision that had hit Metallo square in the chest.

"You!"

He spun back towards Kara, but his kryptonite heart was now flickering violently. The hero prepared to be the target of yet another beam, but her enemy's face was now consumed by panic.

That didn't mean Kara couldn't see the anger in his eyes.

"You'll pay for this," Metallo hissed, the rock in his chest now sputtering violently. Then he turned around and began to run down the street, his legs moving faster than any human could hope to achieve.

Within seconds, he was out of sight.

"Kara!" Alex ran out from behind her cover, lifting the hero to her feet and into a fierce embrace. Even with her powers not entirely gone, Supergirl could feel the force behind the hug.

She simply sighed, relaxing into her sister's arms. The kryptonite had been pure agony, but it was nothing compared to the fear she'd just felt. For a single moment, Kara had believed she was about to lose her sister. It was a thought too terrible even for her nightmares.

"Rao, Alex! You can't do that again! If something happened-"

"I don't care," Alex replied firmly. "You're what matters. And I'm fine. It'll take more than a second-rate cyborg to bring me down. Right now, I'm worried about _you_."

Kara sighed, stepping back from her sister's embrace. As comforting as hugging Alex was, if a civilian returned and managed to snap a photo of the two of them together, kryptonite might become the least of her worries.

"I'm fine, Alex."

It was halfway true. Kara was in no mortal danger, but her entire body was still sore. "My powers aren't completely gone," she said. "I should be fine in a few hours."

Relief shown in Alex's eyes. "Then go," she nodded towards the buildings in the distance. "Fly back to your apartment and get some rest. I'll meet you there for ice cream and Netflix."

Kara stared at her sister. "What? Alex, Lena is still attacking Van Kull. I have to stop her!"

Alex shook her head. "You do, but not today. You're in no shape to take her on right now, and she'll show her face again. You have to recover first."

"I still have my powers, Alex. I have to try, and we're wasting time!" Kara put her foot down. "Who knows what she could be getting out of that prison? If nothing else, we have to know what we're going to be up against."

Her sister gritted her teeth. "I almost just lost you. I can't go through that again!"

"Even if I lose, Lena won't do anything to me," Supergirl said. "I'll meet you at the prison, hopefully with Vanity in custody. If not, _then _Netflix and ice cream."

She shot into the air before Alex could protest.

\

Kara flew to the prison as fast as she could manage. Which wasn't nearly as fast as she would have liked. Her powers hadn't started to recover yet- it would take a long stretch of sunbathing to do that if Clark's dealings with kryptonite were any indication -and they seemed less than half as strong as they normally were.

Deep in her heart, Supergirl knew she couldn't win. Not today. Why was she so desperate to go to the prison? Did she want to assure herself that Lena wouldn't hurt anyone? Or was she simply curious just who Lena was rescuing? Kara couldn't say.

As she approached the facility, a quick use of her still somewhat-functioning telescopic and x-ray vision told Kara much of what she wanted to know. The prison's automated defense systems had been devastated. The guards, however, were either in hiding or suspended in some sort of stasis field that Lena had clearly made ample use of.

Despite herself, Kara couldn't help but be impressed. Even Krypton's scientists had never really perfected that technology.

As fate would have it, Vanity was just about to start her flight away from the prison just as Kara approached. She was holding a green-skinned woman in her arms, now a few hundred feet into the air.

_Green-skinned?_

Yet even as Kara flew to intercept, Lena droppedthe woman from her arms and rocketed in the air. Right at _her_.

Kara dodged the first six blasts from Lena's palms, trying to close the distance between them. But with her powers drained, Supergirl proved too slow to avoid the fourth pair of red beams launched in her direction.

The last of her powers were gone. For a moment, Kara felt death closing in as she was suddenly suspended dozens of feet in the air without the ability to fly.

But just as she began to fall, a bluebeam shot from Lena's hand and collided with Kara. Suddenly, her entire body was surrounded by a blue glow.

_Stasis field._

Blue light still connected her with Vanity's hand. Lena hovering several feet about her, Kara was slowly lowered through the air and deposited onto the grassy ground. Kara, too weak to rise, turned towards the green-skinned woman now standing next to her.

Supergirl barely even noticed the stasis field dissipating. She knew full well who this woman was. Bright red hair and green eyes were more than enough to mark her as Poison Ivy, the world's premier eco-terrorist.

Kara knew the story. Pamela Isley had been mutated in a freak lab accident that gifted her with the power to command plants and control human minds. She'd used her powers to dominate several prominent corporations, nearly bringing them to the brink of collapse until Batman had somehow caught on and defeated her.

Ivy had used her control over plants to kill more than one executive who'd challenged her, but it was her power to take over minds that truly frightened Kara. All she had to do was transfer some microscopic spores with her lips, and…

"My, my. What a stroke of good fortune!" Ivy laughed, standing over Supergirl. "I doubt even Ms. Luthor planned for this day to go so well." She began to lean down towards the hero's lips, and Supergirl's eyes widened with fear. Kara tried to squirm away, but she was still too weak to move.

_Not me. Not me._

"_Ivy_!" Vanity suddenly dropped to the ground beside them. "We had a deal. She's not one of them."

Isley rose to her feet. "Sorry, Ms. Luthor, but I didn't think you'd want to ignore an opportunity like this." She nodded at the defeated hero. "Imagine what we could do with her, if it worked!"

"_I'll _do the thinking," Lena snapped. "You just follow my orders and you'll have everything we agreed on and more. Now, I'll meet you at base. You remember the coordinates, I assume? Supergirl and I need to have a few words."

To Kara's astonishment, Ivy didn't seem angry. "Sure thing boss!" The villain dived into the ground, seemingly dissolving into the grass.

"A useful method of transportation," Vanity mused.

Kara tried to rise to her feet again and found that she couldn't do more than lift her arms.

Lena looked at her curiously. "What happened to you?"

"Besides the red sun blasts?" Supergirl growled angrily. Her body was still throbbing with pain, made even worse by the fact that the last of her invulnerability had drained away. "Kryptonite. Some cyborg in the city had a heart or something made out of it."

"Are you serious?" Vanity asked. She actually sounded concerned. "I could tell you were weaker than normal, but I didn't think..." the villain sighed. "_Please _don't try anything."

Kara scoffed. "As if I could-"

A yellow blast flew from Lena's palm, hitting Kara in the chest. Instantly, the pain faded to a dull ache. The hero tried to push off from the ground and found that she could.

Without thinking, Kara accepted the villain's offered arm and was raised to her feet. She still felt weak, and capable of no more than a quick hover in the air, but that was a far cry better than she'd been a minute ago.

"Yellow sun radiation," Supergirl breathed. Lena nodded.

Suddenly, her memories of the confrontation came rushing back to her. "Now it's time for my question," she rounded on the villain. "What in Rao's name are you doing with Poison Ivy? Don't you know the things she _did_?"

Lena crossed her arms. "I shouldn't need to explain the things she can do for my plans. As for the things she's done, I can't say I condone all of them. She never intentionally killed an innocent person, but she was far too willing to accept innocent people dying as collateral damage in her schemes. It would have happened too, if not for Batman."

"You just freed a murderer," Kara hissed. Supergirl wasn't sure why she was surprised. Lena was a _supervillain_, after all. Even if that fact was sometimes difficult to remember at certain moments.

"The people she directly killed would have been in jail if the justice system functioned properly," Vanity shot back. "I can't say I'm thrilled about it, but I'm willing to work with her to save future innocent lives…and this planet. She won't be hurting anyone under my watch."

Kara glared at the villain. "You're using her for mind control!"

"Yes, that's our agreement," Lena agreed. "I tell her to take over corrupt executives and politicians, and she does it. In return, I continue my efforts to save this planet from alien invasion and environmental degradation. She betrays me, I activate the tranquilizer implant in her neck and she wakes up in one of my cells."

"Does she know about that?" Kara demanded.

"Oh, yes. It was one of my conditions for helping her escape. I'm not taking chances, but I seriously doubt she will betray me. She knows she can't save this world's environment without me," Lena asserted. "_And _I promised her some help with a certain crush she has back in Gotham."

Kara dug her feet angrily into the grass. "And if she mind controls you?"

Lena shrugged. "I already developed and took a vaccine for her spores. And her power really only works well on people with somewhat weak wills."

"So why did she try it on me?"  
"In her mind, I suppose it was worth a shot. And it would probably have worked for a while. If she kissed you and commanded you to do jumping jacks, you would have. Only when she asked you to do something against your nature would you have revolted," Lena explained.

The thought of losing her mind still sent shudders down Kara's spine. "And now you're going to use her to enslave anyone in your way."

"Not anyone," Lena countered. "Just those who deserve a prison sentence anyway and are too weak to resist. They'll hand over their property to _me _and actually do some good in this world, for a change. Once I rule the world, they'll be set free just like the people in my cells."

"It's still wrong!" Kara declared.

Vanity shook her head. "I'm putting a few assholes in a mind-haze for a while in order to facilitate my plans to save this planet and everyone on it. It's no different than putting someone like Roulette in one of my cells."

Kara's mind flashed back to when Lena had shown her live footage of Roulette in confinement. It had been hard to resist chuckling at the sight of the ringleader stewing in a cushy cell. She bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty.

The hero sighed. "Whatever. It'll all be resolved once I take you down and expose who you are under that suit. Now I recommend you get out of here. My…ride will probably be here soon and she'll probably shoot you on sight."

\

Alex was _not _happy camper when she arrived a few minutes later, clearly still upset that Kara had gone racing off. Her mood didn't improve any when Kara related the events at the prison.

"At least this proves she doesn't want to mind control me," the reporter said as she sat in the passenger seat.

Her sister glared at her. "Or, more likely, she's just waiting to try once she uses her tech to refine Ivy's spores into a more powerful version. Jesus, Kara, do you have _any _idea what she's capable of now?"

"I know, I know," Kara replied.

With a sigh, the officer returned her gaze to the road. "We have to take her down. I'm willing to try almost anything at this point, no matter the cost. Before long, she'll be unstoppable."

"I'll beat her," Kara promised.

From the look in her sister's eyes, Alex wasn't so sure. Kara couldn't blame her. She wasn't very confident herself.

\

"Buy you a drink?"

Already a few bottles of rum into the night, Alex glanced up. Maggie Sawyer was standing next to her table, a bemused look on her face.

The officer frowned. "What are _you _doing here?" she asked, watching her words carefully. "How did you even know this place existed? You're not an alien, are you?"  
"Afraid not." Maggie shrugged. "But my line of work has brought me down here more than once. It's a nice place, if you can get past the rusted décor. So…buy you a drink?" she said again.

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'm flattered, Sawyer. But as I've already said, I'm _not _a lesbian," the officer pointed out. Not that Maggie was unattractive; anyone with a working pair of eyes could acknowledge the detective was a stunner, but it didn't change the fact that Alex was straight.

"I've heard a lot of lesbians say that, but that's not why I'm here," Maggie replied. "Girls in blue need to watch out for each other, and you clearly need some liquid courage."

"Got that covered." Alex nodded at her empty glass.

Maggie smiled. "Let me rephrase that. You need some _more _liquid courage," she said, and Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Megan makes a great alien vodka that's suitable for humans."

"You know what? Why not?" Alex agreed.

The past week, she'd felt as if she was drowning. Lena Luthor seemed unstoppable, and Alex was under no illusions what her victory would mean for Kara. She didn't buy the villain's supposedly benevolent intentions for a fraction of a second. Any world ruled by a Luthor would have no place for a Super.

Watching her sister shoulder the burden of being Earth's champion was hard enough. Seeing Kara get manhandled on an almost daily basis by Lex Luthor's sister was almost too much to bear.

Meanwhile, every day Lena Luthor sat in her office, looking down at the city. Physically vulnerable yet completely immune from attack. She was the greatest threat her sister had ever faced, and yet she was untouchable thanks to the burden of proof required by America's legal system.

Now kryptonite was in play. Kara was certain Luthor wasn't behind it, but Alex's gut said otherwise. And if it turned out instead that Cadmus was making its move, or Henshaw and the DEO had finally jumped the gun? That didn't make Alex feel any better.

It was maddening.

Yet at the moment, there was little Alex could do about it. Nothing was stopping her from getting shitfaced with a fellow officer and allowing her fears to slip away for a few blissful hours.

"Maggie?" Alex called. "Make it something strong."

\

Kara was sitting on her desk that Monday, ostensibly typing up her latest puff piece for Snapper. In reality, she was looking at a few news articles discussing seemingly unrelated disappearances in the last few weeks. One of whom was a patron at the alien bar who Kara was fairly certain was a well-disguised alien.

Even with Roulette off the streets, it seemed someone was still kidnapping extra-terrestrials. Kara couldn't fathom the motive for abducting innocent refugees scattered throughout the city, but there was more than one group who sprung to mind as potential suspects.

A chorus of nervous muttering and quick footsteps was picked up by her superhearing. _"What is she doing here?" "I'm taking my lunch break early." "Doesn't she have a bank to go rob?"_

Curious, Kara leapt to her feet and stepped out of her office. Sure enough, Lena Luthor was walking down the hallway towards her. The CEO was dressed more casually than usual and receiving dark, nervous stares from every staff member on the floor. Yet she still moved through the building with an air of quiet confidence that demanded deference.

Kara wasn't afraid of the Luthor, but her heart began to beat rapidly.

"Lena, hi!" the reporter greeted, ignoring the curious looks she got from more than a few staff members. _Supergirl _might be angry at Lena for breaking a terrorist out of prison, but Kara Danvers supposedly didn't know about that yet.

Besides, the hero could acknowledge that the villain had made a good point. Subjecting immoral individuals to a mind-haze wasn't much different from imprisoning them outright. Neither of which was _acceptable_, but also not over the line of _morally irredeemable_.

In Kara's opinion, anyway.

"Surprise visit to Catco?" the reporter asked.

Lena shook her head, a tinge of nervousness in her smile. "No, I'm here to see you, actually. If we could talk in your office for a moment, I'd be grateful."

_Was something wrong?_

"Of course! Right in here!" Kara stepped quickly back into her office. "A bit smaller than yours, I'm sorry," the reporter continued. For a moment, Kara was actually embarrassed. Lena had a massive, comfortable office that she had easily allowed the reporter to make herself home in. All Kara could offer was a virtual cell that wouldn't even fit a table.

The reporter's face went red as she realized the entire floor was staring at them. Whatever the topic of conversation, Kara didn't blame Lena for wanting to keep it private.

"Is everything alright?" Kara asked as soon as the CEO had shut the door behind them.

Lena nodded. "Of course, Kara. I just…I wanted to ask you something," she replied, her poise once again seemingly deserting her. "L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend. A gala fundraiser to help the city's homeless. I…was hoping you'd come," the CEO finished, biting her lip.

Kara stared at her. From what she knew about these galas, they usually costed several hundred dollars a ticket. Lena obviously didn't expect her to pay, but the reporter had no idea what she could offer such an event.

"_Me_? Why?"

Lena frowned, clasping her hands together. "You are _literally _my only friend in National City…or anywhere, really. You saw everyone out there-" she jerked her head at the door. "No one in this city will touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole. Especially not a 'suspected' supervillain," the CEO smiled anxiously. "But you…you seem to look past that."

The reporter's eyes widened. _Friend_? Was she really? You couldn't be _friends _with your arch-enemy, could you? It was insane.

Kara looked into Lena's eyes. The supervillain was as nervous as the reporter had ever seen her, clearly ready for rejection. A small bead of sweat slid down Lena's forehead.

In that moment, Kara decided that she _could _be friends with her archenemy. It wasn't as if either was out to hurt the other, and if she _did _manage to get Lena arrested…well, prisons still offered visitation rights, didn't they?

There were a thousand problems with this scenario. But after another glance into Lena's eyes, Kara found that she didn't care.

"Of course I'll come!" Kara blurted out. "I mean, I'd be happy to be there for you. Honored, really. I imagine you could use a friend while being surrounded all night by a bunch of uptight socialites."

Kara's word choice was deliberate, and if the bright smile of relief on Lena's face was any indication, the CEO knew it.

"Thank you, Kara," Lena replied, some of her usual composure finally returning. "That means…a lot to me," she breathed. "I'll call you later with more details. We haven't exchanged numbers, have we?"

"Nope!" the reporter said quickly, fumbling for her phone. "But we should do that!"

\

It wasn't until several minutes later, Lena having exited the building flanked by more dirty looks, that Kara heard the yell from her boss.

"Danvers!"

The reporter shuffled out of her desk and into Snapper's office. "Is there a problem?" she asked, her voice somewhat distant.

She still hadn't quite wrapped her mind around the fact that she had just become the only friend of the world's most powerful supervillain.

Kara didn't see anything too wrong about the situation. And _that _was what worried her.

"What did Luthor want?" Snapper asked roughly.

The reporter shrugged. "She asked me to attend her gala this weekend," Kara answered, seeing no reason to lie. "Why?"

Snapper glared at her. "Is there _something _going on between you two? Because while I approve of networking, a relationship creates a _huge _conflict of interest."

_What?! _"No!" Kara shouted, ignoring the curious looks from nearby staff. "That's ridiculous! What on earth makes you think that me and Lena Luthor could ever be…no. We're just friends!"

Her boss frowned. "Are you certain?"

"Positive!" Kara answered, shuffling her feet nervously. "What…what makes you ask?

"Because I'm not blind, Danvers," he replied. "First, she offers Catco an interview- asking for you _specifically. _Then she gives you an exclusive expose on her upcoming science projects, a scoop I _know _you would be too meek to push for. Now she's coming into the building to see you personally, delivering a free invite to a high society event. You're telling me there's no pattern here?"

The reporter hurriedly shook her head. "We're friends; we hit it off after she liked my first article about her. But that's it. I-"

Kara suddenly realized what he'd said. A spike of dread instantly embedded itself in her heart. "Wait! What do you mean _she asked for me specifically_?"

Snapper actually looked bashful. "Well…before your first interview, she called the office offering to sit down with one of our reporters, as long as that reporter was you," he revealed. "She said I shouldn't tell you that you were specifically requested. At that time, I figured she just wanted a chance to present herself to the public by answering some softball questions from Catco's least experienced reporter."

_NO!_

Lena Luthor had strong-armed Catco into sending Kara to her office for an interview. A reporter who had she had never even met, whose only claim to fame was a few puff pieces that the CEO had almost certainly never heard of.

The day after her first battle with Supergirl.

Still standing in front of her boss, the reporter wasn't sure whether to scream or cry. There was only one plausible reason Lena Luthor could have had for singling out Kara Danvers for that meeting.

Only one.


	8. Chapter 8

_SLAM!_ The walls of the building shook as Kara shut the door hard behind her. No doubt the action had provoked some alarm from the rest of the employees on the floor, but the reporter couldn't bring herself to care.

"Kara?" James asked, standing up from his desk automatically. "Is something wrong?"

Her hands were actually shaking in panic. "I think Lena knows!" Kara said hurriedly, keeping her voice down just enough so that the rest of the building couldn't hear.

The photographer's eyes widened in alarm. "About- about _Supergirl_?" he managed.

Kara nodded quickly.

"What? How could she know?" he demanded. "And how do _you _know that she knows?" The photographer's face darkened in apparent realization. "Was that why she was here? To threaten you? I swear to god, I'll-"

James made for the door, and Kara suddenly realized that Lena might not have even left the building yet. A confrontation at that moment would benefit no one. Drawing on her superspeed, she shifted herself in front of her friend.

"No! Nothing like that. It was Snapper. He let slip to me that Lena asked for me _specifically _before our first interview," the hero explained. "_Me_. Why else would she do that if she didn't know I was Supergirl? It was the day after our first fight!"

The anger and worry in the photographer's eyes dimmed slightly, but it was far from gone. "I don't know," he admitted. "You're…god, you're probably right. If Luthor _does _know, we're screwed. She could threaten everyone you care about." He shut his eyes in consternation. "What are we going to _do_?"

Kara frowned. "But if she was going to use my family and friends to threaten me, wouldn't she have done it already?" the reporter pointed out. "She could have kidnapped you or Winn or Alex or Eliza any time she wanted."

"Don't ask me how a Luthor's mind works, Kara!" James snapped. "I'm sure she has some kind of plan; she always does. My guess is she was planning on trying to win you to her side by presenting a nice image of herself to Kara Danvers. Once she realizes that won't work, she'll switch to Plan B."

The reporter's heart plummeted. That had been the _exact _thought that had first popped into her head. Had every one of Lena's interactions with Kara Danvers been a carefully constructed façade designed to win her sympathy and trust? Kara didn't want to believe it, but it made far too much sense for her liking.

Why else would Lena have explained all of her seemingly benevolent plans to a reporter she barely knew? What other reason was there for a beautiful, rich CEO to have an interest in becoming friends with a junior reporter?

_Because you were the first person who was nice to her_, her more hopeful side spoke up.

Kara had to know.

"I'm heading down after her," the reporter declared. "If I can't catch her in the building, I'll go right for L-Corp. Cover for me with Snapper, alright?" She turned around.

"Kara, no," James said, reaching out to place an arm on her shoulder. "What if…" he sighed as Kara turned around. "What if we're wrong? Maybe Luthor just looked up the most inexperienced name on CatCo's list of reporters? Maybe she has a source in the building who knows you're trusting and sympathetic."

She nodded. "That's why I'm going after her. I have to know, James!"

"I know, but you can't go. Not now. If we're wrong, Luthor is going to be very suspicious as to why you're so concerned about this that you left work early. You have to play it off as if it's no big deal; tell her your boss mentioned she asked for you and say you were wondering why," her friend explained. "I doubt she'll ever admit knowing you're Supergirl, but you might catch her off guard and see her fumbling with an excuse. That would be enough."

Her fist clenched in frustration. James was right, but that wouldn't make the agony of not knowing for certain any more bearable.

"You'll have to think of some excuse to go up to her office," the photographer went on. "Do you think you could find a way up there?"

Kara nodded. James didn't need to know that she had virtually unlimited access to Lena's office. No need to worry him even more.

"Good."

The, surprising her, James stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. "Whatever happens, whatever she knows, none of us would ever abandon you," he promised. "We'll find a way to stop her, no matter how smart she is. I wasn't afraid of Lex, and I'm not afraid of his sister."

She was glad her chin was now placed on his shoulder. Kara's face was awash with guilt. Her biggest concern at this moment needed to be her friends; if Lena _was _evil and she did know who Kara was, they were all in danger.

So why wasn't she terrified?

Maybe Kara simply couldn't admit to herself that Lena had been playing her from day one. Perhaps she really was too trusting. But that didn't stop her mind from frantically trying to think of excuses for the CEO's behavior.

\

After several more agonizing hours of work- during which the turmoil in her mind only increased -Kara found herself riding the elevator up to Lena's office.

Were her loved ones in danger? Was the genuine connection Kara thought she'd been developing with Lena nothing more than a sick joke? Did Lena actually _know_? The reporter's foot continued to tap the floor at inhuman speed as the elevator rapidly ascended.

_DING!_

Calming herself as much as possible, Kara took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator.

"Good evening, Ms. Danvers," Jess greeted from behind her desk. "Ms. Luthor is free at the moment. Go ahead in."

_Thank Rao!_

Nodding to the secretary, Kara walked forward and slipped through the double doors.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Maybe you're making something out of nothing! Don't give anything away if it turns out there's a perfectly reasonable explanation!_

Lena was sitting at her desk as usual, having changed out of the clothes she'd been wearing to CatCo and back into one of the sexy black power suits she liked to wear.

The CEO rose to her feet. "Kara! I wasn't expecting you this late. Is something wrong? If you have questions about the gala, you could always feel free to simply give me a call." The Luthor suddenly bit her lip. "Not that you're not welcome here, of course!" she added just a _bit _too quickly.

There it was. The display of emotional vulnerability that made Kara's heart burst with sympathy. Was it all just an act? Lena was certainly smart enough to pull it off.

Kara found herself twiddling her fingers. "No. I uh, appreciate that. It's about something my boss said to me. He-"

Suddenly, the reporter didn't want to ask the question. Her heart began to race with terror. If it turned out Lena had been playing her all along, did Kara really want to know?

Even though she'd been waiting hours for this moment, Kara would have paid a month's rent to be somewhere…anywhere else. And she didn't _have _a month's rent.

_You're a superhero; you can't be nervous! Ask her now, or she'll get suspicious and you'll screw everything up!_

"Oh," Lena nodded. "I'd expected something like that," she said calmly.

Kara stared at her. "You did?"

"Of course. It's an exclusive event, after all. It's not surprising he'd demand an article on it. I'm not going to let you spend the entire evening working," Lena added with a slight smirk, "But you can feel free to write about the gala. I'll tell you beforehand if something is absolutely off the record."

_You have to do it! _Kara screamed at herself. _Don't take the coward's way out. You need to know! If there's even a slight chance your friends are in danger, you owe it to them!_

The reporter sighed. "No," she managed. "It's…" Kara bit her lip harshly. "He told me you specifically asked for me before our first interview. I just…why Lena? Why ask for me and demand it be kept a secret?"

Lena's face went stark white. "I…"

The CEO broke off. A brief flash of indecision in her eyes was instantly replaced by an aura of calm.

"I could make something up, Kara. I could claim that I did some research on all of CatCo's reporters and found you to be the best candidate. But I know that's a weak excuse, and you would be spending every waking moment agonizing over whether I was telling the truth. So I'll just say it. I know, Kara."

Kara moved to speak, only to find that the breath had virtually left her body. "You know…know what?" the reporter asked, aware that she was grasping at straws. "What do you know?"

Lena sighed. And the words that Kara had been expecting- and dreading -finally came.

"I know you're Supergirl. I know that my half-brother killed your cousin two years ago," the CEO spoke, her words smooth and confident. "I know you're the hero I've been defeating every other day."

_She knows! Is this leading up to a threat? Has she been playing with me this entire time? Does she actually hate me?_

A thousand questions burned in Kara's brain, but the reporter only managed to ask one.

"For how long?"

Lena's answer came immediately. "Twenty months, twelve days, eight hours, and approximately twenty-seven minutes."

Kara found her eyes blinking rapidly. Part of her wanted to run out of the room at that very moment, using the superspeed that Lena knew she possessed, but her feet remained frozen to the floor. "W-hat?" she stuttered.

"The day after you became Supergirl," the CEO replied. "Maybe we should sit down for this?" she offered. "I promise you're not in any danger."

In a daze, Kara followed the businesswoman back to her desk. That made sense; she wasn't in danger. She couldn't be. Lena had had every chance to hurt her. Right?

Lena took her seat confidently. "I knew Clark Kent was Superman; it was an easy connection to make considering that Clark quoted Superman frequently despite never appearing in the same room as him. Lex would have figured it out if he had possessed the capacity to imagine a living god wanting to live a normal life."

The reporter's mind was spinning. Yes, she could see how Lena would have made that connection. It would have been made even more clear to the CEO when it was reported that Clark Kent died of a sudden illness the day after Superman's final battle.

Kara felt a sharp yet familiar pang in her chest. Rao, she missed her cousin. Kara had been sent to this planet with a mission to protect him, and she had utterly failed.

All she could do was honor his legacy- and the legacy of their people -by protecting the Earth in his stead.

"After Supergirl first appeared," Lena continued, "I immediately did some research into Clark's known friends. The Danvers were flagged quickly due to their proximity to National City. From there, you were the obvious candidate. A facial algorithm confirmed it beyond all doubt."

Lena really had known. All this time. "Why?" Kara couldn't help but ask, her emotions finally breaking free. "I wasn't a threat to you! Why did you care what my secret identity was?" The hero could feel the first tear threatening to roll down her face, but she refused to let it show.

The CEO frowned. "I was curious," she said simply. "And you _were _a potential threat. Just because you were related to Superman didn't mean you shared his moral code. If you became a threat to Earth, it would be my responsibility to stop you. Of course-" she added as Kara opened her mouth to object fiercely, "It soon became apparent you were as noble as your cousin. So I never considered taking action against you. I left you alone for two years, didn't I?"

"Until you came to National City," Kara retorted, her eyes narrowed. "How convenient."

Lena's gaze instantly cooled. "Yes. Relocating here was my most convenient option. I didn't want to fight Supergirl, but I knew it was bound to happen eventually."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Kara snapped. "You lied to me. You invited me to your office on false pretenses. _Why_?" she demanded again.

"Obviously, to ambush you," the CEO shot back. "That's why you're strapped down in a red sun cell fifty meters underground, as I dissect you with kryptonite knives while Ivy tries to bring you under her control."

Wow. Kara had fought the supervillain several times, but this was the first occasion she had ever seen Lena visibly pissed. Not that it didn't suit the situation perfectly. Kara was fairly angry herself.

Wasn't she?

"That's _not _what I mean, and you know it Lena!"

The supervillain scowled. "Oh? And what _do _you mean? Say it, Kara. Tell me how you've figured out I only met with you because I wanted to swindle you to my side. It makes perfect sense, _doesn't it_?" she hissed. "I'm a villain and a Luthor and I could obviously never have any reason to do anything except to further my plans to dominate this world and turn it into a dystopia."

"Lena, I-"

"What was I thinking?" the CEO pressed on, her voice dripping with anger. "How could I have ever imagined that someone would ever give me a chance? I really thought you were different, Kara. But maybe I'm just not as smart as I think I am."

Kara's hand slammed into her armrest, nearly bending the strip of metal in two. "I _am _giving you a chance!" she pointed out. "That's why I'm here, to get an explanation from you and judge it for myself. Maybe you're just assuming the worst of _me_!"

Silence settled between them. Lena's fists were clenched tightly, and Kara had a feeling she was seriously considering calling security into her office.

Then Lena sighed.

"Fine," she finally said. "The first time we met _was_ about neutralizing you as a threat. In a way. I wanted to make sure you didn't think I was so evil and dangerous that you wouldn't resort to flying into my office and snapping my neck when I didn't have my suit on. I believed telling you the truth would forestall that from happening. Happy?" the CEO demanded.

Kara frowned, her eyes moving to glance out the window. "I'd never do that," she replied softly.

"I know that now, but I had to be sure," Lena argued. "Everything after that first meeting was what it appeared to be. I didn't understand why you didn't leak that I was Lionel's bastard, so I asked you here to find out. Then _you _came to _me_ asking for help, and I couldn't resist inviting you for lunch. I don't have much of a social life, as I'm sure you can see."

The reporter didn't know what to think. She really wanted to believe Lena, but Kara knew her trusting nature was trying to get the better of her.

"You still lied to me," Kara pointed out.

"That's rich," Lena scoffed. "You lied to me about being Supergirl. Many times. I imagine you lie to a lot of people every single day. Pot, meet kettle."

The hero shook her head. "That's different!" she nearly shouted. "It's not just my secret to tell. Everyone I know and love is in danger if my identity is exposed. I don't have the right to place them in that position just because I would prefer to tell people the truth!"

Lena's gaze softened.

"That's fair," she conceded. "But I had my reasons too. I didn't know what would happen if I told you that I knew. I didn't want to lose…to make you panic." The CEO bit her lip. "It seems I was right to be worried, wasn't I?"

Kara took a deep breath. "I guess."

"Now we get to the crux of the matter," Lena prompted. "Obviously you think this was all about manipulating you. All of your friends are going to tell you that. I wouldn't blame you for agreeing with them. The door is right behind you."

Judging by the look in her eyes, Lena clearly _would _blame Kara for believing them. The hero's hands shook with indecision. She couldn't ignore the logic of it, but part of her refused to accept that it had all been a lie.

She had to buy herself time. "Lena, you _did _tell me that you wanted me to join you," Kara pointed out.

The CEO nodded. "I did. But not just because of your powers. Notice how I never tried to sway you to my side until _after _I got to know you as a person. I thought that someone as compassionate and open-minded as Kara Danvers was perfect to sit at my side," she said bitterly.

There! That was enough. A logical argument good enough to complement the screaming of Kara's emotions that begged her to take Lena at her word.

"Okay," Kara replied. "I believe you."

Lena's jaw actually dropped slightly. "You what?" she demanded, staring dead eyed at Kara.

"I believe you," Kara repeated. "I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. If I wake up in an underground bunker surrounded by red sun radiation, that'll change. But until then I'll take you at your word."

Rao, what was she doing? Her archenemy- the most powerful villain on Earth -had discovered Supergirl's secret identity and openly wanted to convince the hero to serve her. Kara couldn't trust a supervillain!

Yet the surprised smile on Lena's lip made it all feel right.

_I'm a hero_, Kara told herself. _Heroes give people the benefit of the doubt. The second Lena does something evil, all bets are off. But until then…_

"Wow." All of Lena's steel seemed to have evaporated. "I'm not sure what to say, Kara. I just…I'm sorry I came at you so hard. I'm not used to people being…like you."

_You mean a naïve idiot? _Alex's voice popped into her head. Kara did her best to ignore it.

"So, what now?" the reporter asked. "Me believing you doesn't change the fact that you're a supervillain and I'm a hero trying to stop you. I don't _want _to see you behind bars, but if I can prove you're Vanity that's where you'll end up."

Lena shrugged, a smile still on her face. "Now I order us dinner. We spend half of it discussing nonsense and the other half debating. You try to convince me to give up my goals for world domination and I try to convince you to join me. We go home. Tomorrow afternoon you attempt to stop my next raid and I blast you with red sun radiation. Wednesday you come to my office for lunch and we discuss getting you a dress for the gala."

Kara almost laughed. "You _want_ to be friends with the hero attacking and trying to arrest you?"

"I don't have many other options, do I?" Lena pointed out. "Plus, I feel if you're eventually going to rule the world with someone, you should get to know them on a personal level first." She smirked.

The reporter couldn't help but smile back. "Or if you're going to be testifying at someone's criminal trial as a character witness, it's best to have some friendly experiences to talk about."

She couldn't do this. It was insane. Alex was going to kill her. James was going to kill her. Even _Winn _would probably be tempted to join in with them.

"Okay," Kara sighed. "As long as you don't use your knowledge of my secret identity to get an advantage over me, this can work."

Lena nodded. "Yes. As long as _you _agree that if an alien invasion arrives before I can unite this planet, you'll stop trying to arrest me long enough to focus on stopping the enemy."

"Deal."

It was lucky, in a way. Out of all the villains who could have discovered her secret identity, Kara had been found out by the only one who would never hold her friends as hostages or try to ambush the hero in her apartment.

_Earth to Kara! Alex. Is. Going. To. Kill. You. _

"I already told James that you probably know," Kara admitted. "I have to tell my friends; I'm not going to lie to them. Just stay out of their way and everything should be fine."

Lena nodded. "Of course."

"You haven't told anyone, right?" Kara asked. "Sorry," she added apologetically. "I just have to make sure."

"No," the CEO answered. "Your secret is safe with me. That said, I wouldn't be surprised if Jess has figured it out by now. I'm sure you've heard this a million times, but…glasses and a ponytail? Really, Kara? It's amazing the entire world doesn't know by now."

Kara smiled bashfully, turning away from Lena as her face went red.

This was a conflict of interest, right? You couldn't be friends with a supervillain hell-bent on world domination and still try to stop her. What if Kara started pulling her punches?

_As if it would make a difference_, the annoying section of Kara's subconscious pointed out.

No. This wouldn't change anything. Supergirl _would _defeat Vanity sooner or later. She'd do everything she could to protect the world order and save Lena from herself. Then Kara would try everything in her power to get the CEO a comfortable prison sentence.

Kara had sworn to help every single decent person on Earth. Lena's status as a supervillain didn't remove her from that category, and the one thing the Luthor clearly needed was a friend.

Okay, she was probably rationalizing, but that didn't make it any less true.

Lena's voice brought her back to reality.

"You're quite the anomaly, Kara Danvers," the CEO mused.

The reporter shook her head. "Zor-El. Kara Zor-El. That's my real name. I love my Earth family, and I _am _a Danvers, but I lived on Krypton for thirteen years before it was destroyed. The name my parents gave me is the last piece of my world that I have left."

"Kara Zor-El," Lena repeated, as if testing how the name felt on her tongue. "It…yes, it fits. So you're _not _younger than your cousin? How?"

The CEO's eyes brimmed with questions, and Kara knew what was coming. Her emotion must have been visible, judging by the other woman's next words.

"Don't worry," Lena said quickly. "It clearly makes you uncomfortable. I won't ask about Krypton again. You deserve your secrets."

"No!" Kara protested. "That's not it at all! I want to talk about my homeworld. I…I don't really get the chance to do it often. Sometimes I wonder how much I've already forgotten," she said sadly. "But this isn't a conversation to be had on an empty stomach."

Lena smiled. "Say no more," she said, reaching for her phone.

Kara would tell her friends that Lena knew. She'd text James in a few minutes to let him know everything was fine and that they needed to have a group meeting tomorrow. Tonight, Kara would take for herself.

She had a lot to process.

\

"Still straight?" Maggie asked.

Alex glared at the other woman. "Asking a friend to an alien bar for drinks does _not _make you a lesbian," she retorted.

"No, but staring at her chest half the night is fairly strong evidence of that proposition," Maggie smirked. "I _am _a detective, after all."

"I have _not _been…"

_Shit_. Even three shots deep into the night, Alex was still lucid enough to call up her memories of the last few hours. Oh god. She _had _been glancing at the other woman's bra.

_I'm not gay. I'm not gay._

But would it be so bad if she was? Alex couldn't imagine Kara or her mother being anything less than accepting. And the more she really thought about it, the more sense it made.

Hadn't she pushed Vicki away all those years ago? Hadn't sharing a bed with her childhood friend brought on feelings Alex had refused to deal with? And it wasn't as if she had ever had any real desire to form a relationship with a man.

Had Maggie been right all along?

"I…I don't know," Alex managed. "I never thought about it. Not really. But the more I think about it…I don't know."

The other woman smiled sympathetically. "Well, luckily, there's a simple test for that."

Alex's heart sped up dramatically as Maggie leaned forward. The movement was deliberately slow, giving Alex all the time she needed to back away if that was what she wanted.

The officer wasn't certain whether the alcohol in her veins had infused her with courage or had simply paralyzed her ability to move. It didn't change the fact that she remained in place as Maggie's lips connected with her own.

It was slow. Gentle. No urgency, but also no hesitation.

And it was nice. Alex found herself closing her eyes and melting into the kiss. For a few moments, all she could focus on was Maggie Sawyer.

Then it was over. Maggie backed up and leaned back into her chair. Alex opened her eyes to see the detective grinning at her. It was not a gloating smirk. Just an accepting, happy smile.

_Fuck it_. Alex didn't care how sudden this was. Lena Luthor was threatening the entire world, Kara was in enormous danger, and kryptonite robots were now on the streets. She was going to take what solace she could get.

"I…"

_Beep_.

Alex looked down at her phone, just as Maggie pulled her own device out of her pocket. It looked like both of them had gotten the same text message.

_Captain wants a meeting of all available personnel at the station in thirty minutes. Someone's been hiding a stash of booze in the locker room and he's PISSED._

Maggie sighed. "Damn it. Well, let's go," she said, throwing down some money for their tab. "You're never going to get that promotion if you piss the captain off."

Alex nodded. "I'll call an Uber."

She _did _need that promotion. She also needed a night to spend processing her revelations and accepting her identity, preferably with a pretty girl by her side.

"Want to head back here after she's done bitching?" Alex asked as she booked their ride.

Maggie winked. "Sounds good to me."

They stepped outside. In less than two minutes a brown van marked as their Uber had arrived. The man driving it greeted them with a wave.

Alex climbed inside the back first, Maggie quickly following. "We need to get to the police precinct," the detective said. "Preferably quickly."

"Not a problem," their driver replied, immediately turning onto the street.

As the van began to move forward through the light traffic, Alex turned to Maggie. Was she really about to jump headfirst into a lesbian relationship? She couldn't, could she? Not with so much going on. But then again…

_Click._

Alex and Maggie turned towards the front of the van. Their driver still had one hand on the wheel, but the other was clutched around a small pistol pointed right at Alex's face.

"What is this!" Alex demanded.

The driver smirked. "Uber doesn't quite pay enough, so I often do some work for Lena Luthor on the side. And she wants _you_," he nodded at Alex. "Out of the way."


	9. Chapter 9

Lena found herself smiling as she turned off the stove.

Per her request, a small kitchen had been installed next to her office. Mostly, it was there to service her addiction to caffeine. With a few hours of work still in front of her, it was time for some late tea.

She needed some help to be productive at the moment. Running a company wasn't easy when you spent half of your time working towards world domination; it was even harder when you couldn't get one cheerful reporter out of your mind.

The CEO had too many doctorates to fit on her wall, but all of her efforts weren't enough to study Kara Danvers.

Sometimes, it seemed as if everyone on Earth was either convinced Lena was as evil as her brother or simply wanted to get closer to the Luthor for her money. Or both.

The only exceptions had been her employees, both in L-Corp and her less-than-legal activities, but none of them had ever really tried to get close to Lena. For them, she was a distant boss. One who worked for causes they believed in, yes, but not a friend.

Lena wasn't sure if it was because she was too intimidating, too busy, or simply too cold for any of her underlings to want to get close to her. She supposed the reason didn't matter in the end.

The irony didn't escape the CEO. Out of all of her people on Earth, the only one seemingly eager to get to know her as a person was her archenemy.

She couldn't wrap her mind around Kara Danvers. It was hard to believe that _anyone _would give Lena the benefit of the doubt considering her family history. When that someone was a hero the Luthor had repeatedly left humiliated and defeated in her quest for world domination…it was hard to believe.

Sharp whistling rose into the air. The water was ready.

The CEO reached for the kettle and began to pour her tea. If Kara wasn't such a bad liar, Lena wouldn't have bought into her persona for a second. Even then, it just seemed like too good to be true. When it came to taking over the world and running the globe's largest corporation, Lena knew she was second to none.

When it came to making friends…

"Ms. Luthor?"

Lena was so startled her arms jolted. The stream of water pouring into her cup spilled out over her wrist. Sighing, she turned to face her secretary.

"Yes, Jess?" she asked, grabbing a towel and calmly drying her arm.

The woman frowned. "Ms. Luthor, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Lena answered.

"It concerns Ms. Danvers…" Jess began, clasping her hands tightly. "She's lived in National City for two years. Blond hair. She moves so f-"

Lena hurriedly raised a hand, stopping Jess in her tracks. "Jess, I usually don't mind you raising any concerns you might have. But I've made someone a promise that I intend to keep, and I don't want to lie to you," she said. "So are you certain you want to continue?"

Jess's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Um, let me rephrase that, Ms. Luthor." The secretary paused for a few moments. "Does Ms. Danvers know about your plans?"

Lena nodded.

"And is she…"

"She's not on board quite yet," Lena answered. "But she doesn't think I'm evil. I believe 'misguided' is the term she's used."

Jess frowned. "And you think you can convince…Ms. Danvers…to join with us?"

The CEO nodded again. "It will take some time. But the fact that she's chosen not to hate me automatically proves she has an open mind. Before long, Kara will realize that humanity can only prosper under my rule."

The secretary looked somewhat doubtful, but Lena honestly believed what she'd said. Kara was currently devoted to defending Earth's status quo, but the supervillain was certain that would change with time. Kara had seen first-hand what could happen to a world governed by incompetent leadership. Eventually, her drive to save her adopted planet from devastation would compel her to serve Lena and advance the CEO's goals.

Of course, Kara was currently being influenced by a group of friends staunchly opposed to Lena and all of her plans. _Winn Schott. James Olsen. Lois Lane. Alex Danvers. _They would argue against Lena at every turn.

There was nothing to be done about it. Even if it slowed her plans down, Lena couldn't help but be appreciative that Kara had created a small social circle for herself, especially after all the Kryptonian had lost. As long as they made Kara happy, she wouldn't begrudge their warnings to the hero.

Already, it had been shown Kara wasn't beholden to their influence. None of them would have ever advised her to interact with Lena on a personal level. The CEO didn't envy Kara; explaining that a Luthor and a supervillain knew her secret identity would not be an easy task.

\

"_Get out_."

Alex opened the door and slid out of the back seat, Maggie quickly following. Their captor had driven them to a deserted area of the riverfront. Lights from the distant skyscrapers danced on the surface of the water, but the benches were currently devoid of any human life.

The two women had been ready to make their move at the slightest opportunity, but their driver had never given them one. Whoever he was, he was clearly a professional.

_Not surprising if he's on the Luthor payroll. _

Alex tried to put on a brave face, but in truth, she was terrified. The officer had no illusions about what their captor planned to do. She wasn't ready to die. She couldn't! And Kara. Alex couldn't leave her sister at the mercy of Lena Luthor. Somehow, she would have to get out of this.

Then there was Maggie, an innocent woman about to become a casualty of Luthor's campaign of terror. Alex wouldn't let that happen.

The only thing she could think of was to buy time.

"Why are you doing this?" Alex asked as their captor began to walk them towards the railing that lined the river's edge. "I've never done anything to Lena Luthor!"

_Ow! _Alex stumbled forward as her back was prodded with the gun.

"It's not about what you've done. It's about what you _will _do," the man replied. "Supergirl- your sister -only needs one close friend. That friend is going to be Lena Luthor. Your sister will spend the coming weeks grieving, and Lena will step in and comfort her. With you out of the way, Supergirl will be wearing an _L _on her shirt before the month is out."

Alex's veins turned completely to ice. Luthor _knew_. Alex couldn't die here and now. Not while she was her sister's only hope.

She glanced around. There was nothing she could use as a weapon. And absolutely nowhere to hide. Beside her, Maggie spoke. "You're sick."

Alex's fingers began to shake in desperation. After all she'd survived, a single punk with a gun was going to be the end of her. There had to be a way out! She just wasn't seeing it.

"Maybe. But I'm about to be rich, so I can live with it." Their captor stopped walking forward. "Now step forward with your backs against the railing, unless you want this to be painful."

Maggie froze in her tracks. "Do you honestly think-"

Without slowing or stopping in her speech, the detective made her move. Maggie instantly turned and lashed out with her foot, aiming for the pistol and the hand that was holding it.

The gun fired a millisecond before she could make contact.

_BANG! _The shot rang out through the night as Maggie stumbled back, bringing her hands to the rapidly growing circle of red on her chest. Alex reflexively moved towards her, too desperate to care that she was almost certainly about to get a bullet in the side.

The detective collapsed onto her back. Alex fell to her knees beside her, ignoring the ringing in her own ears. This wasn't happening. It had to be a nightmare!

Behind her, the shooter spoke. "Well, 'kill the spare', am I right? Now it's your turn."

Overwhelmed with guilt and despair, Alex almost began to welcome the end. Then Kara's face popped into her head, and her desperation turned back into terror.

_Click. _

"No!" the shooter exclaimed. "Fucking piece of shit!"

The gun was jammed.

White hot rage burned through Alex. The officer leapt to her feet and seized her enemy by the shoulders. Before he could react, Alex turned him around and threw him into the metal railing. The gun fell from his hands and onto the pavement.

Then she was on him. One. Two. Three punches to the face and a knee to the groin before she seized him by the throat. The man struggled against her grip, but Alex was trained, determined, and fueled by adrenaline.

Her enemy gagged for breath as Alex's fingers sunk deeper into his neck. "I'm going to kill you!" she growled. Fuck her badge. This bastard was going to die tonight.

Alex was laser focused on his neck. So much that she reacted a second too slowly when her opponent balled up his legs and drove his feet into her stomach.

The man used his momentum to fall back, slipping out of her grip and over the water.

_Splash_.

Seconds passed without her enemy resurfacing, and Alex realized he had decided to cut his losses for the night.

Instantly pushing all thoughts of the attacker out of her mind, Alex turned back to Maggie.

_Oh my god_. Blood was everywhere. Again dropping to her knees to the detective, Alex struggled to keep her hands from shaking. The wound was centered on Maggie's upper chest, far too close to her heart.

_No!_

Tears now threatened to cloud her vision, Alex placed one trembling palm on Maggie's wound. Her other hand dived for her phone.

\

"_Kara, on Earth, you can be whatever you want to be. You have a duty to protect your cousin, but the two of you together can decide your own destiny," her mother said soothingly. _

_The pod sealed, but she could still hear her father's voice. "You don't need to be afraid," he said. "Nothing on Earth will be able to hurt either of you. Live your life, and remember us. Krypton won't truly be gone as long as you draw breath."_

_Kara shook her head violently. "I don't want to leave!" she screamed, her voice muffled by the pod. "I-"_

_Ring! Ring!_

Kara groaned. According to the clock_, _she had fallen asleep less than an hour ago, and now her phone was buzzing insistently. Scowling, she rolled across her lumpy mattress and reached for the offending device.

"You've reached Kara Danvers."

"Kara!" her sister's voice yelled. "I need you NOW! I've got an injured officer next to me and she's fading fast! We're at the riverfront at the end of 14th Street! HURRY!"

All of the hero's tiredness instantly faded away from her.

"Coming!" Kara dropped the phone. A second of superspeed later, she was clad in her suit and bolting out the window.

Her heart raced as she darted between skyscrapers. _Who is injured? Is it Vasquez? Is Alex in danger? What if I get there and she's already gone?_

"Come on!" she urged herself, increasing her acceleration even more. Kara's eyes scanned the riverfront, searching for any sign of-

_There!_

Alex was on her knees next to a prone form. Kara touched down two seconds later, and her sister looked up in a mixture of terror and relief.

"Take her to the nearest ER! She doesn't have much time left!"

Kara nodded, reaching down for the officer. It was a young woman the hero didn't recognize. Gingerly, she eased her hands over the trails of blood and below the woman's back. Almost as an afterthought, she listened for a pulse.

…

…

There was _nothing_.

The hero scanned the woman with her x-ray vision. A bullet had gone straight through her heart, cutting through two chambers and rupturing the aorta. And as Kara shifted back to normal vision and examined the size of the pool of blood surrounding them, she realized she'd been too late.

She'd been too late from the moment the bullet had penetrated.

"What are you doing!" Alex demanded frantically. "Take her!"

Her eyes flowing with tears, Kara turned to her sister. "Alex, it's too late," she said, staring at the ground. "Her pulse is already gone, the bullet…"

Kara jerked up in surprise as Alex punched her shoulder. "No! Take her! _Now_!" With every word, the officer's hand slammed into Kara again. "You're fucking Supergirl! Do something!"

"Rao, Alex…I'm sorry, but…"

Alex slumped forward, falling onto Kara and wrapping her arms around her sister. "No! No! No. No…" the officer pounded her fist into the ground.

Kara embraced her sister tightly. The hero was crying, but her tears were nothing compared to the sobbing of her sister.

At the moment, Kara would have done anything to breathe life back into the woman below them. She would have given up her powers or exiled herself to the artic just to see Alex smile again.

She had _failed. _It didn't matter that there was nothing that Kara could have done to stop the murder. Supergirl had a duty to defend every citizen of National City, and her failure to live up to that duty would now haunt Alex for the rest of her life.

Kara found her eyes drifting down to the fallen officer. She still couldn't recognize her. But that didn't matter. She had clearly been important to Alex, and the sight of her sister breaking down was enough to induce the same reaction in Kara.

The hero lost track of how long they knelt there, Alex's sobs slowly leaking out into the night.

"I'm going to kill her," Alex finally whispered, her chin perched on Kara's shoulder.

The hero glanced at her sister. "It was a woman? What did she look like?" Kara asked. "Maybe I can still track her down; she can't have gotten too far."

"A man shot her," Alex said bitterly. "But I was referring to _Luthor_. You know, the one who you said might not be evil? _She _did this," the officer hissed.

Kara stared at her sister. Alex had to be delirious from grief; it was the only explanation. Lena wasn't a murderer. She couldn't be. And what reason could she have for targeting a random police officer? There was nothing to gain.

"Alex?" the hero asked gently. "What makes you think it was her? Why would she do something like this?"

The officer looked like she was on the brink of sobbing again, but rage seemed to be keeping the tears at bay.

"Kara, do I have to spell it out for you? She knows who you are! That hitman was here for me! Maggie just…Maggie just got in the way," Alex managed. "Then his gun jammed and he…I let him get away."

The hero's jaw dropped. No. It couldn't be. Lena wouldn't send someone to kill her sister! It was vicious, cruel, impulsive act- the opposite of the CEO in every way.

_Then how did he know who you are? _Kara's logical mind interjected. _Lena is the only villain who knows your identity. _

"The fucker told me himself," Alex went on, her eyes mixed on Maggie's forehead. "Lena wanted to kill me so she could get closer to you. She wants you on her side Kara, and she'll do anything to see it happen. Didn't we tell you? Didn't _I _tell you?!"

Kara's mind was spinning. From Alex's perspective, it clearly made sense. But Lena wasn't a murderer. The smart, vulnerable, compassionate, lonely CEO Kara had met would _not _order a hit on her sister. The hero simply couldn't see it.

Alex was sobbing again.

_Everyone says you're too trusting. Maybe you're the idiot here. Maybe Lena has been fooling you this entire time; she's smart enough to pull it off._

It didn't make sense! Why would the hitman have told Alex who hired him? Lena wouldn't be that sloppy.

_Even the smartest people can make mistakes. Just look at how Lex died!_

No, Lena wasn't Lex. Kara refused to believe it.

_You owe it to your sister to make sure. Anyone can be wrong. You can only trust Lena as far as you can trust your own judgment. Haven't you made enough mistakes to call that into doubt?_

Kara would comfort her sister, make sure she was taken to a safe place, and search for the monster who had killed Officer Maggie. If she found him, he wouldn't be walking into jail without a few bruises, and he would never be walking out again.

Then she and Lena needed to have a talk.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara touched down on the balcony, her heart hammering against her chest. After an hour spent hugging her sister, the hero had dropped Alex off at her apartment…where she was currently being consoled by Winn and James. Kara wanted to be there for her sister- and she _would _be -but first she needed to _know._

Even though it was midnight, Lena was still sitting at her desk. The CEO was absorbed in her work, though whether it was related to L-Corp or her plans for world domination, Kara couldn't tell.

_Is there a difference?_

She didn't want to believe that Lena would be capable of attempting to murder her sister. It went against every impression she had formed of the CEO, supervillain or otherwise. Lena was misguided, certainly, and willing to go to lengths Kara couldn't condone. But a killer of innocent people?

Kara didn't believe it. But she wasn't certain if that was the case because of honest logical deduction or her heart getting in the way of her head. The hero knew she didn't _want _to think badly of Lena, and that was part of the problem.

The reporter was honest enough to acknowledge that she was a trusting individual. Despite what Alex often claimed, Kara refused to believe that it was a bad thing. People _deserved _the benefit of the doubt.

And there were plenty of logical reasons to think Lena wasn't responsible. The CEO was far too intelligent to send out a second-rate hitman for such a pivotal task. Lena would have known that if her assassin failed and Alex survived, her chances of winning Kara to her side would die instantly.

The attacker had been incredibly quick to name Lena as his employer. What kind of assassin would _do _that? Lena could afford the best hitmen and equipment money could buy, and yet her assailant had been thwarted by a jammed pistol?

But none of that changed the fact that the assassin had clearly been aware of Kara's identity. Other than Alex, Winn, James, Lucy, Eliza, and Lois, Lena was the only person who knew Kara was Supergirl.

It was plausible that Lena had made a mistake and hired someone incompetent; the CEO, for all of her intelligence, was only human.

The alternative was that someone wanted to turn Kara against Lena by framing her for a botched assassination attempt. It wasn't an appealing possibility. It would mean that another villain knew Kara's secret identity…a villain who had no problem with murder.

Yet it was the less painful possibility of the two.

The question was, who would want to turn them against one another? To the world, Vanity and Supergirl were enemies who battled constantly. The average onlooker probably assumed they were at each other's throats; there would be no _need _to turn them against each other.

Kara had thought of another theory as she'd comforted her sister. Maybe Lena had let slip to someone in her organization that Kara was Supergirl. And that person, afraid Supergirl might be willing to serve Lena and take a high place in her organization, was doing his best to prevent that and thus give himself an opportunity for promotion.

"Kara!" Lena jumped up from her desk. "I really hope you're here to try to arrest me." The CEO nodded at the hero's supersuit. "I'd hate to have to activate the office's red sun lamps," the supervillain said, smirking.

Shaking her head, Kara walked into the pristine office. "No, I'm not, but we need to talk. Mind if I sit down?" She placed her hands behind her back, afraid that Lena would notice them trembling.

Lena frowned, her teasing smile instantly fading away. "Of course, Kara. Is something wrong?" she asked, a tinge of nervousness in her voice as she sat back down.

"_Everything _is wrong!" Kara plopped down into her usual seat. "My sister and her friend were just attacked. An assassin posed as their driver and brought them to the river. The officer- my sister's friend -was shot. By the time I got there, she was gone."

The reporter glanced up to see Lena stunned into silence.

"Oh my god!" the CEO rose to her feet once again. "Is your sister injured? Did you find the assassin? Did he…did he _know_?"

Kara couldn't bring herself to look Lena in the eye. "He knew," she confirmed. "And he said…he said…" It was almost a struggle for the hero to breathe. "He said you were the one who sent him."

It was another moment before Kara managed to raise her eyes, and she didn't like what she saw. The shock in Lena's face had faded away. The CEO's gaze was cold, piercing, and leveled directly at Kara.

"I see what's going on here," Lena hissed. "You think _I _ordered a hit on your sister. Why? Oh, let me guess," she continued, her lips laced with betrayal. "Yes, I get it now. I ordered your sister killed so I could manipulate you. With Supergirl devastated and alone, I could swoop in and win you over. It's exactly what a Luthor would do. Isn't that right, Kara?"

The hero forced herself to meet Lena's eyes. "_No_. That's not what I'm saying. I don't think it was you! I'm only here to make sure."

Kara realized her mistake a second too late.

Lena's nostrils flared. "Oh. You wanted to be sure. I was under the impression that friends don't suspect each other o the attempted murder of their siblings and the deaths of innocent bystanders. Of course, I'm hardly speaking from experience, am I?" she noted bitterly. "So perhaps I was wrong."

The hero jumped to her feet, guilt already settling in her stomach. "Lena, I never thought it was you. It's just…" Kara bit her lip. "We haven't known each other long, and everyone says I'm too trusting. I…"

Kara was starting to wonder how she had been stupid enough to even slightly suspect that Lena could have been responsible. Incalculable IQ or otherwise, no one was a good enough actor to fake the look of pain that had settled on Lena's face.

"You know what I would have done, if I actually wanted to kill your sister?" Lena demanded, no longer concealing any of her rage. "I'd have gone to her apartment while she was sleeping, opened her window a crack, and infected her with a sample of the most painful and deadly disease present in the U.S. population."

"Lena, I-"

The CEO's fists were clenched. "It would be a slow but certain death. I'd be there for you while you coped with the grief. I would generously pay all of your sister's hospital bills and pretend to spend my nights searching for a cure."

Kara couldn't help but play that scenario out in her thoughts. She didn't doubt for a second that Lena possessed the technology and skills to make it happen.

"It would be the perfect plan," the supervillain went on. "You'd be so dependent on me and feel so helpless that you'd jump at the chance to join my efforts to remake the world. Only one problem." Lena paused, raising a single, solitary finger. "It would be completely pointless."

_Pointless? _The hero opened her mouth to respond, but Lena beat her to it.

"If I was heartless enough to order a hit on your sister, do you honestly think I'd want someone like you at my side?" Lena demanded, her fingers twitching on the desk. "It would end in disaster. I'd be way better off kidnapping you right off the bat, keeping you in a red sun cell, and spending hours working with Ivy's spores in an attempt to put you under mind control."

"You're right about all of that," Kara agreed. "Lena, I _really _didn't think it was you. I just…I had to ask. I can't take any chances with my sister's life, and I need to find the monster that killed Maggie Sawyer."

"And yet this was the first place you came to," the CEO shot back. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I'm a supervillain. No one trusts me. No one ever will. Thank you, Kara, for making that clear to me."

Kara could just see the tears beginning to form in Lena's eyes. She wanted to tell Lena that she was wrong, that Kara _did _trust her. But the hero knew that nothing she could say would win her forgiveness.

Perhaps coming to Lena's office had been the right move. Kara had a duty to her sister to investigate any lead, and Lena _was _a villain with full knowledge of Kara's identity.

But it hadn't been the right thing for Lena.

Kara's mind was whirling, desperately searching for a solution. And in a sudden moment of clarity, she found it.

The hero didn't bother to say goodbye. In an instant, Kara was flying out of the office as a blur. Within seconds, she would be at her apartment.

Alex would never understand what Kara was about to do. She might never forgive her for it. But Alex didn't have to know. Kara would do her duty as Alex's sister, but she would also do her duty as Lena's friend.

Hopefully, it would be possible to do both.

\

It seemed the universe loved proving Lena Luthor wrong.

Kara had believed it was possible that Lena would order a hit on Alex Danvers. The very notion was absurd! The CEO hadn't been lying to the reporter about what her technology was capable of. If she wanted Alex Danvers on her death bed, that's where the officer would have been.

She sighed deeply. It really had been too much to hope for.

Lena was smart enough to know her own emotional vulnerabilities. She had let her desire for genuine human interaction get the better of her. Kara Danvers was the world's greatest hero. Lena was the world's most powerful villain. There could never be any real trust there. Lena had been a fool to convince herself otherwise.

Her dreams of being friends with Kara, of _ruling _with Kara, had been nothing short of a fantasy. The realization made her heart plummet.

Oh, Kara might eventually believe Lena was innocent once she had proof. But that was just the point. Lena would never be given the benefit of the doubt. She would _always _have to prove herself to the hero.

_You knew the costs_, she reminded herself. _Taking over the world is a high and lonely destiny. That's the price you have to pay for saving the human race._

"I'm back."

Lena looked up in shock. Kara was standing before her once again, a sheepish look on her face. A small black box sat in the hero's hands.

"What are you doing?" the CEO demanded. "I know you don't trust me. That's fine; I don't blame you," she said, attempt to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "I'm not going to try and hurt you in retaliation. That's not who I am."

Kara shook her head. "I know that. And I _do _trust you. I came here because I don't take chances where my sister is concerned. But I trust you as much as I trust myself. I brought this to prove that."

Gingerly, the hero laid the box on Lena's desk. She shook her fingers quickly, as if happy to be rid of it.

Reflexively, Lena moved to open it.

"No!" Kara shot out her arm. "Don't! Not until I leave."

The CEO raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"Several chunks of solid green kryptonite."

For a moment, Lena wondered if wearing her nanite suit had damaged her hearing. "_Excuse me_?" the CEO blurted out.

Kara took a deep breath. "After Clark encountered kryptonite for the first time, he spent a few days searching for any other pieces of it. He went to meteor crash sites around the world. Whenever he found any, Lois would go in and collect it." She nodded at the box. "That was all he found. Lex had gotten to a lot of the sites first; he obviously had more resources to find out where it might have landed."

"I know," Lena replied. "I destroyed his stash."

The hero nodded. "Yeah. But there still might be more out there that no one has found. Anyway, Clark kept everything they recovered in this box. I don't what he planned to do with it. It wasn't long after that he…you know. Lois gave it to me. She said I was the only one with the right to decide."

"Decide what?" Lena was genuinely confused.

"Lex was gone," Kara began. "Vanity wasn't a thing yet. For all intents and purposes, I was unstoppable. Even back then, we knew mind control was a thing. Krypton had encountered it more than once. If a villain had ever gotten control of me…"

Lena nodded. "Kryptonite would have been the only way to stop you."

"Yeah. Exactly! I thought about giving it to Alex, but I realized she could never bring herself to kill me. I don't have a way to destroy it. Eventually, I just left it under the floorboards and tried to forget about it," Kara explained, sadness creeping onto her face. "Thinking about Kryptonite just reminded me about what happened to Clark. I never had any reason to bring it out again. Not until now."

The CEO's eyes fell to the box. "And you're giving it to me?" she questioned incredulously. "Why?"

Kara took a shuddering breath. "I know you already destroyed the Kryptonite Lex found, and I know you could make some more. But I wanted to show you I trust you, and this is pretty much all I have."

_Oh my god._

A Super was handing a Luthor Kryptonite. True, it didn't change the balance of power between them, but Kara didn't know that for certain. It was a powerful gesture…the most powerful one Kara could make.

"Are you asking me to destroy it?" Lena finally managed.

Kara pressed her hand to her non-existent glasses. "I don't know. Maybe? It's pretty clear I'm not decisive enough to make that choice. Maybe it's best if you get rid of it so there's no chance of anyone using it against me. Or it might be better if you keep it just in case."

"I still have red sun radiation, which obviously works on you," the CEO pointed out.

"You do. I can't beat you in a straight fight. But I _am _still faster than you. If someone took control of my mind, I could probably stay out of your range. A single surprise blast of red sun radiation wouldn't slow me down enough before I could fly away. A Kryptonite bullet to the leg, on the other hand…"

Kara didn't know Lena could teleport. Kryptonite wouldn't really be necessary for her to bring the hero down, if it came to that.

Still, perhaps there would be an advantage to keeping it around. After Lex's death, Lena had impulsively destroyed his entire stash of the mineral. It had been a reminder of his mad crusade, one that she had wanted gone.

In retrospect, it would have been nice to keep some of the green variety around for study. Lena could have eventually replicated the chemical formula, but it would have taken a significant amount of time.

"Do what you want with it. I'm leaving that decision to you."

Lena suddenly realized what an idiot she was being.

"Kara…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at you," Lena said, staring at her desk. "I'm used to assuming the worst of people and I'm not accustomed to…trust. It really isn't fair of me to ask for your unconditional faith, and I know you're amazing for even giving me a chance."

"Lena!" The reporter moved around the desk, wrapped her arms around Lena, and embraced her in a hug. "You _deserve _to be trusted. Even if you are a villain. Don't ever think you don't deserve the benefit of the doubt…not when you've never hurt an innocent person."

The CEO tentatively placed her arms around Kara's shoulders. The movement felt strange and unfamiliar. Her first hug since before…before Lex had…

"How are you even _real_?" Lena heard herself say.

The only response from Kara was to make the hug tighter. The CEO allowed herself to slip into the moment, and for a minute there was nothing in the world but Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers.

"I'm still sorry, Kara," Lena finally managed. "I shouldn't have doubted you. No one else has even given me a chance since my brother went on his murder spree." She winced at the self- inflicted reminder. "I think part of the reason I snapped is that I felt guilty about what happened."

"Guilty?" Kara asked, her head still resting on Lena's shoulder.

"I think if I had never reached out to your civilian identity, this wouldn't have happened. No one would have died tonight."

Kara finally pulled back, leaving Lena feeling surprisingly cold.

"It's not your fault. How could you have known? Someone is trying to turn us against each other. _They're _the ones who need to pay for Maggie."

"They will, Kara. I promise. But you know this means someone else is aware of your identity. The only person other than myself who I know is aware in L-Corp is Jess. She basically told me that she figured it out today," Lena revealed.

The hero frowned. "Could she…?"

"No," Lena said firmly. "Jess wouldn't have told me that she knew who you were if she was the one trying to frame me. And she's as invested in my goals as anyone. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize me."

"Maybe she's afraid I'll steal her promotion," Kara pointed out.

The CEO shook her head. "Unlikely, considering I've offered her higher positions multiple times, and she's refused. No, it's not Jess. But that doesn't mean someone else working for me couldn't have figured it out."

"You're the one with the brains," Kara replied. "Do you have any other theories?"

Yes, Lena absolutely did. Her prime suspect was Cadmus, an organization she was almost certain was currently run by one Lillian Luthor. Cadmus had everything to gain by making sure Supergirl and Vanity were at each other's throats.

But Lena still didn't think it was them. Not really. Lillian was smart enough to have orchestrated a far more convincing frame-up job than the one that had been executed. The woman was both cunning and ruthless, but the job today just didn't…seem her style.

"I do," the villain finally said. "And there are some other things I have to tell you. But not tonight. Right now, your sister needs you. We'll talk tomorrow night. I'll give you the entire day. Vanity won't be causing any trouble tomorrow, I promise."

Kara beamed at her.

Lena immediately felt guilty yet again. If Kara thought she was going soft on her plans for world domination, she was sorely mistaken. Episodes like this did nothing but further her conviction that _she _needed to be the one running the world. As ruler, she wouldn't be able to make murder a thing of the past, but she would certainly make it far more difficult.

"I should get back to Alex," the hero said. "Thanks, Lena."

Lena raised a hand. "One more thing, Kara. It's a suggestion, really. Your sister obviously thinks that I'm the one responsible. I can't imagine she'll react well to knowing we're…frenemies, now will she?"

The remaining color seemed to drain from the reporter's face. "Well…hopefully…when she calms down…"

"Yes, hopefully. But for now, I recommend you don't tell her anything about me," the CEO continued. "When she rails against me, just nod for tonight."

Kara shook her head. "I don't want to lie."

"I'm not saying you should. All I'm telling you to do is postpone the conversation. I don't want to create a wedge between you and your sister, Kara. Especially not now," Lena said honestly.

She had caused Kara enough pain for one night.

The hero frowned thoughtfully. "Yes, perhaps that might be for the better. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night, Lena."

A blue blur zoomed out of her office.

"Night, Kara."


	11. Chapter 11

Alex stared up at the skyscraper, her eyes zeroing in on the giant _L _plastered to the side of the building. For months now she had been staring at that logo, helpless to do anything as Lena Luthor gained more power by the day.

But that was about to change.

The officer had taken an unauthorized leave of absence from work that day. Ordinarily, she would probably have been forgiven…though reprimanded. Given that a fellow officer and friend had died the previous day, the department would likely be sympathetic. Alex was willing to bet some type of memorial service was already being planned.

But Alex wouldn't be attending. She would never work as an officer again. It was a heavy price, but even that was nothing compared to the pain Alex knew she would be inflicting on Kara. Alex had sworn never to abandon her sister, no matter the cost.

Yet she had no other choice. A barbed wire of despair had encircled her body in a vicelike grip. Every step forward just seemed to bring the officer more pain. Her mind still refused to fully accept it. Maggie Sawyer was dead.

In a way, this was the perfect solution. In a single stroke, Alex could avenge her friend and protect her sister at the same time. It was just a pity the cost would be so high.

She walked into the building, stopping before the security checkpoint. Alex hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, but she had done her best to make herself presentable. She would never reach Luthor's office if she looked like a mess. After Alex had finally convinced Kara, Winn, and James to leave her in peace, she had changed into her full police uniform and cleaned up as much as possible.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes." Alex nodded, keeping her voice calm. "My name is Officer Alex Danvers. I need to speak to Ms. Luthor immediately. It is urgent."

The security official frowned. "Do you have a warrant?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm not here to arrest Ms. Luthor. I simply need to speak with her. I have sensitive information I need to share with her and time is not on our side."

"One moment. I'll need to call up," he replied, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

She sighed. Her best chance- her _only _chance -was for her status as a cop and Luthor's curiosity at the name _Danvers _to be enough to grant her access to the upper floors. Preferably with her weapon in hand.

Alex took a step back as the official picked up the phone and exchanged several quick words with whoever was on the other end.

"Ms. Luthor will see you," he said, putting down the phone. "Here is an elevator pass; Ms. Luthor is on the top floor. Good day."

The officer was stunned. She certainly hadn't expected this to be _that _easy. Yet the successful completion of step one did nothing to allay Alex's nerves. It was only her years of training that prevented a sheen of sweat from breaking out across her forehead.

"Thank you."

\

She couldn't stop her fingers from twitching nervously the entire elevator ride. As the lift ascended towards the top floors, Alex forced herself to remember the previous night's events.

Maggie lying dead on the pavement. Kara confused and helpless as Luthor perpetrated her latest scheme. Whatever the cost, no matter how much Alex suffered, she needed to do this for them.

Her fingers stopped trembling.

The elevator opened. Alex stepped out to find herself standing before a secretary manning a large desk. Behind her were two double doors that could only lead to Luthor's office.

"Officer Danvers," the secretary said. It was not a question. "Ms. Luthor can see you now. Please go in." The woman's eyes flicked to the gun holstered at Alex's side, but she made no comment on the weapon.

Alex nodded and walked forward. She wasn't afraid now. She couldn't afford to be. Rage and grief were her real weapons, and Lena Luthor was her target.

It was a drastic step. Unthinkable. But Kara had proven that she couldn't stop Vanity in open combat, and arresting Luthor without solid evidence would never stick for long. There was only _one _way to bring the villain down. It would cost Alex her career, her freedom, and possibly her life.

But it would keep Kara safe and allow Maggie to rest in peace. And Lena Luthor would no longer be growing ever closer to conquering the world. Alex Danvers simply could no longer tolerate the villain's continued existence, and she would do the only thing she could.

Kara would never approve. Her sister could never condone murder, no matter what the reason. But Alex would sacrifice anything to keep Kara safe. Even her sister's respect.

"Officer Danvers. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alex's eyes flicked around the office. There was no sign of any defenses, though that did not mean there were none present. Crucially, however, the Vanity suit was absent from the room. Just as the officer had hoped.

Her odds of success had ticked up.

Lena Luthor was sitting on the other side of the room. A confident smile graced her lips, one which stoked the fires of Alex's rage to new heights. All that sat on her desk was a single computer, a small stack of papers, and a sleek black bracelet that the CEO had seemingly been fiddling with.

Alex stepped forward, wasting no time. "You know who my sister is."

Luthor didn't even blink. "Yes. I've known for two years, Officer Danvers." She stood up from her desk, leaving the bracelet behind. "I truly am sorry for what happened last night, but I can assure you that I was not involved."

The officer's fists clenched. The villain was _taunting _her.

"How would you even know _something _had happened unless _you _were responsible?" Alex demanded.

Luthor frowned. "Kara came to see me last night," she revealed, pacing over to the side of the room. "I was shocked to hear what happened to you. She took my word that I wasn't involved."

Kara had come _here_? That revelation only belied further problems, but Alex brushed it aside. "Kara is trusting. I'm not. You can't play me for a fool, Luthor. All you want is for Kara to serve you, and you'll do anything to make it happen."

The villain turned and faced Alex directly. No weapons or defenses were within Luthor's reach. The moment was seconds away.

"I want Supergirl at my side, but I would _never _target an innocent to make that happen," the CEO asserted. "Kara _is _going to serve me eventually, but only because she'll realize I'm in the right. I won't force her, but you can't stop her."

Alex gathered every scrap of courage she possessed. For a moment, there was nothing in the world but Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor. An officer with a job to do and a target to be eliminated.

"Wrong."

Alex was fast on the draw. By the time Luthor's eyes had widened, her gun was already out of its holster and angling upwards. In under a second, the barrel was pointed directly at the villain's forehead.

_BANG!_

The bullet sailed through the air. Time seemed to slow as Alex watched the projectile move forward. No defenses activated to knock the bullet from its path. Luthor's suit failed to materialize. There was nothing but Lena Luthor and a nine-millimeter round aimed directly at her flesh.

_Clang. _The projectile smacked into Luthor's forehead, but the villain barely recoiled. The next second, the smoking bullet was falling to the floor.

Lena Luthor was still standing, no worse for the wear.

"What?!" Alex moved to pull the trigger again, but this time the villain was ready. The Luthor rocketed forward, closing the distance between them at a speed no human could match. Before Alex could react, her hand had wrapped around the pistol and squeezed.

The gun melted inward as if it were nothing but tinfoil.

_No! _Alex staggered back, her rage and determination rapidly giving way to horror. Lena Luthor could _not _be bulletproof. It wasn't possible!

_ "What are you?_!" the officer demanded.

The Luthor smirked, dropping the remains of Alex's gun into a waste bin. "Did you really think _all _of my abilities came from my suit? That I would allow myself to be constantly vulnerable to any assassin with a gun?" she asked.

Alex darted forward, punching at the villain's chest. Luthor sidestepped the strike with contemptuous ease, speaking all the while. "Not all Kryptonite is green, Officer Danvers. Lex's notes gave me some amazing ideas. Black Kryptonite, distilled in the right form, has wonderous effects on the human body."

Her frustration morphing back into rage, the officer moved forward with a brutal haymaker.

The next moment, her wrist was caught in the Luthor's grip. The villain's fingers tightened just enough to give Alex a small degree of pain. She lashed out with a kick, but the blow merely glanced off of the CEO's chest.

"Please stop, Ms. Danvers. I have no desire to hurt you, and you cannot harm me."

Alex merely struggled harder, trying to squirm out of the villain's grasp.

The Luthor simply sighed. She raised her free arm. Instantly, the black bracelet on her desk beeped to life and soared onto the CEO's wrist. Within a second, half of the arm was coated in Vanity's suit.

_That's where her suit comes from?!_

A small compartment rose from the nanites. Then multiple thick black cords were wrapping themselves around Alex's body, and the officer could move no longer. The Luthor guided her back into a chair before finally releasing her wrist.

Alex struggled vainly against the ropes, but even she knew it was hopeless.

"You're a _monster_," she hissed. The Luthor walked in front of her, dispelling the nanites back into her bracelet.

"No. I'm just artificially enhanced. It wasn't an easy process, I can assure you."

Every fiber of Alex's being trembled with hate. No matter what they did, Luthor was ready for them. She had been five moves ahead of Alex the entire time.

And now she was royally screwed. Alex had been prepared to go to jail for killing the CEO, but not like this. Luthor would be able to have her locked up for years with the evidence she had, even if she didn't turn over the footage revealing her own inhuman abilities. How would Kara react? Or their mother?

Worst of all, Lena Luthor would still have free reign. Even when Alex had abandoned her principles, forsaken her oath as an officer of the law, and been prepared to sacrifice everything, it hadn't been nearly enough.

_I'm sorry, Maggie. Kara, please be strong._

"Even when I'm locked up, Kara will still stop you," Alex spat defiantly. "With or without me, she's not going to fall for your manipulations. One day, you'll be in a cell right next to me."

Luthor raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about locking you up? When I dissolve those cords, you'll be free to leave. You can either walk out of here alone and maintain your dignity, or I can have security haul you out the door. Either way, you're obviously banned from L-Corp premises."

Alex couldn't help herself. "Why?" she asked.

The villain shrugged. "I was hoping Kara would get the chance to tell you herself, but I can see advising her to wait was a mistake."

"What are you talking about?"

Luthor moved to retake her own seat. "Kara and I have reached…an understanding, of sorts. Since I helped her take down Roulette, we've become friends. She still wants to stop me, and I still want to convert her. But we've agreed that our feud is nothing personal," the villain said with a smile.

"You're insane," Alex shot back. Luthor was just messing with her mind. It was the only rational explanation.

The supervillain shook her head. "Hardly. We've had several long lunches, and she accepted an invite to my gala this weekend. She was a bit worried when she found out I knew she was Supergirl, but we moved past it."

It couldn't be. Kara had known Luthor was aware of her identity _before _Maggie's death? Alex wasn't sure whether she was more horrified that Kara was trusting the supervillain or betrayed that her sister had kept it a secret from her.

"If you have her under mind control-"

"No," the CEO cut in firmly. "I don't use that on innocents, and Kara is as innocent as they come. She'll join me because she _wants _to, that's all."

Alex glared at the other woman. "You're telling me my sister's made friends with a murderer? I don't think so."

Luthor scowled. "I'm _not _a killer. I am sorry about what happened to Detective Sawyer, but I was not responsible. If _I _wanted you dead, you would be. Do you really think I'd be foolish enough to send an assassin who would announce he was working for me?"

"All I know is that you're the only villain in the world who knows Kara's identity, and that you would have every reason to get rid of me," Alex shot back. "That's not even mentioning the countless kidnappings, robberies, and assaults on Supergirl that you _admit _to!"

"If you're determined to hate me, Ms. Danvers, so be it," the CEO said with a sigh. "But Kara isn't. She's the first person since Lex who's enjoyed spending time with me. And, despite what you may wish, that's _her _choice to make."

The thought made Alex's stomach jolt in revulsion. Kara was _spending time _with the world's most powerful supervillain- the top suspect in Maggie's death? The officer may have been directing every ounce of her anger at Lena Luthor, but Kara would be its next target.

How could Kara be so naïve? So _stupid_? Alex might have hoped that her sister was simply trying to gain the villain's trust in order to find way to bring her down…but no. That wasn't how Kara worked.

Alex said the only thing she could. "Kara always tries to see the best in people. It looks like you've managed to use that against her. But eventually she's going to realize that your heart is just as black as your brother's. My sister would never be friends with someone like you."

For the first time, uncertainty flickered in the Luthor's eyes.

"You really think you can pull it off, don't you?" Alex pressed her advantage. "You think you can keep Kara blind to what you really are, and eventually she'll give in and join you. That's not going to happen. She is going to bring you down, and I'm going to enjoy seeing it."

_After I set her straight, that is_.

"Kara knows exactly what I am; you're the one who's blind," Luthor shot back, her voice icy. "You know, you're making it really tempting to have you arrested. I certainly have enough evidence. But I'm not interested in ruining Kara's life."

_She really is committed to the act. _

Alex let out a bitter laugh. "Oh please. You just want to make Kara think that you're a good person by letting me go."

Normally, the officer would have been filled with relief upon learning that she wasn't going to be staring down a long prison sentence. But not now. Grief for Maggie, fury at Lena Luthor for manipulating her sister, and anger at Kara for inexplicably going along with it had consumed all of Alex's emotional capacity.

"We can keep this a secret," the villain offered. "I advised Kara not to tell you about us because I understand you're grieving. Kara doesn't have many people in her life; I'm not interested in driving a wedge between her and those she cares about," the Luthor claimed. "How do you think she'd react upon learning you tried to kill me? No. It's best she doesn't know."

"Nice try, Luthor," Alex hissed. "You think I'm going to let you hang onto this information, only so you can tell Kara at the perfect time? I _won't _let you manipulate her."

The CEO sighed, turning away in disgust. "Clearly, there's no point in arguing with you. Get out of my office."

With a flick of the villain's wrist, the ropes binding Alex dissolved.

Her entire body shook with rage. What she wouldn't give to slam Luthor's head into the floor…but it wouldn't work. Not now.

Alex rose to her feet. "You're smart. Definitely smarter than me. But if you want to get Kara on your side, there's limits to what you can do," she said, walking towards the exit. "Me? I'll do anything to bring you down and protect my sister. Even if it means Kara will hate me. That's how far I'd go to protect the people I love."

Before Luthor could respond, Alex pulled open one of the doors and left the office.

\

_Alex: I need to see you. Right now._

Kara glanced up from her phone. This couldn't be good. If the reporter had to guess, her sister had spent the last several hours coming up with a plan to take Lena down.

The look in Alex's eyes over the past day had been terrifying. Kara had never seen her sister so consumed with rage. And, it seemed, Lena Luthor was the target.

A first-year psych major could have figured out why. Alex desperately needed an outlet for her grief over her friend's death. Lena, as the only potential suspect, had become that outlet. Her dislike of the Luthor, already fueled by watching the supervillain beat Kara to a pulp multiple times, made the process even easier.

Instead of heading home, Kara reluctantly swerved through the sky towards her sister's apartment. A thin sheen of sweat was already on her forehead. It was time to tell Alex that she and Lena were, well, friends. Kara couldn't imagine a more uncomfortable task.

As it turned out, she didn't have to. Reality had that covered.

When Kara opened the door to Alex's apartment, it wasn't just her sister waiting for her. Winn and James were both present. But what really tipped the hero off that something was wrong was that both Lane sisters were sitting on the sofa.

Neither Lucy nor Lois looked happy.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, her voice squeaking.

Alex stood up off her chair. "It's time for an intervention, Kara."


	12. Chapter 12

An hour after Alex Danvers had departed, Lena had a far more welcome guest shown into her office.

"I'm glad you could join me, Ms. Kyle."

The visitor frowned. She was a young, vivacious woman adorned with smooth pitch-black hair. Her piercing green eyes did not meet Lena's own.

"Yes, well, who am I to refuse an invitation from the richest woman in the world?" Selina Kyle said. She dropped into her seat. Every inch of the woman betrayed uncertainty. Her stunted movements, flickering eyes, and hands tightly grasping the chair's armrests all implied a woman who was far out of her depth.

It was quite an impressive act, but Lena wasn't buying it for a second.

"So…?" Selina prompted, her voice tinged with _just _the right amount of hesitation. "How can I help you? I'm flattered a CEO would consider me, but honestly, I'm not sure if I have the programming expertise to be of use to the world's largest corporation."

The CEO sighed. "I'm not interested in playing games, Ms. Kyle. Must we really pretend we don't know the other's identity?" Lena flicked her wrist, revealing her bracelet. "You're no computer programmer, and I'm far more than just a corporate executive."

A flicker of fear- _real _fear -appeared in the woman's eyes for a split second. "Ms. Luthor, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

It looked like Lena would have to do this the hard way.

"I understand your concern," the CEO replied. "You're worried I see you as a threat and want you neutralized. Allow me to assure you that isn't the case. I see Catwoman as an opportunity, not a problem."

Judging by the hard look in the thief's eyes, Selina was finally ready to give up the act.

"And what does the great Lena Luthor want with a simple thief?" Selina asked, her words dripping with skepticism. "Any fool could see your goal is world domination, and I just don't find that very interesting. I enjoy the…simpler tastes in life."

Lena smiled. "I'm well aware. You enjoy money, luxury, and comfort. But that's not why you steal, is it? No. You need the thrill. I can give you that."

"If you think I'm throwing my life away for a supervillain's mad crusade, you have another thing coming."

"Come now, Ms. Kyle. I'm no megalomaniac; my rule is the best chance this planet has," Lena said earnestly. "You're more well-traveled than I am. Do you honestly think Earth will stand a chance when aliens inevitably come knocking at our door?"

"I'm _really _not interested in an anti-alien purge, Ms. Luthor," the thief said, her fingers clenching tightly around her chair. A genuine reaction this time.

Lena closed her eyes in frustration. "And neither am I. You've seen the news. I've had Supergirl at my mercy several times, and she's still flying around. I have nothing against aliens in general."

Selina's lips pursed tightly. "That's plausible, I suppose. I have to admit, I was curious about those displays of mercy. It's not something a Gotham girl sees everyday. But if you do plan on being some sort of a benevolent dictator, what do you want with me?"

"I'm willing to work with criminals for the greater good. Pamela Isley is already working for me, as I'm sure you know. Compared to her, you're not problematic. You steal from the rich without killing anyone. Selfish, but not unforgivable," Lena surmised.

Catwoman wasn't as heartless as she liked to pretend. Lena knew that Selina Kyle would have long been incarcerated by a certain superhero if he didn't think she was redeemable.

"That doesn't tell me what you want with me," the thief pointed out. "Or why I should consider joining up with your little quest when there are plenty of lucrative opportunities falling into my lap."

Lena had to admit, she respected the woman's frankness. If she didn't know about the widespread rumors of Catwoman's infatuation with the Bat, and Kara wasn't in the picture…

The CEO nearly did a double-take. Where had _that _thought come from?

Forcing the superhero out of her mind, Lena focused her attention on Selina. "I need your talent for stealth," she said honestly. "I've been able to be a bit more…direct in the United States, thanks to some _safeguards _I have in place. But I don't want to have the rest of the world looking at me _too _closely."

"You want me going after foreign governments?" Selina asked, her tone halfway between incredulity and masked excitement.

Lena nodded. "Yes. I need more data on foreign militaries. I also need someone who can implant some viruses without anyone catching on and gather blackmail material on potentially troublesome politicians and military figures." She reached onto her desk, handing Selina a long list. "These are all the jobs I need you to complete."

"Wow. You're not kidding with the whole 'world domination' thing, are you?" Selina asked with slight awe, her gaze trailing down the list. "But why me?"

"Because you're the best," the CEO answered. "I don't want the entire world focusing its attention on me until my plans are ready. You have skills in stealth and infiltration that I've never seen before. And believe me, I've been looking."

The thief's gaze rose from the paper. "And why should I accept?"

There was no mistaking the greed in Selina's eyes, but Lena knew she would have to offer more than that. Selina would never help her unless she was convinced Lena was in the right. Her conscience- and secret desire to avoid pissing off a certain hero -would see to that.

Luckily, Lena had her ace in the hole.

"Because you're never going to get an offer as good as this. I'll start you out with some upgrades to your suit, including some rudimentary teleporters I'm working on," she began. With some satisfaction, she could already see the interest on Selina's face. "A seven-figure yearly salary, with a substantial bonus for every task you complete. And, of course, a better life for your daughter."

The CEO was actually taken by surprise as Selina leapt to her feet. "If you so much as _touch _Holly-" Selina seethed. "I will claw out your eyes and bash in your skull."

"Calm down. This is an offer, not a threat. I would never harm a child." Lena held up a hand. "I'm willing to give her a life you've never dreamed of. A corner apartment for both of you in my high rise. Access to the greatest schools in the city. And, of course, the best security I can provide."

Slowly, Selina sank into her seat. The other woman's indecision was on full display. They both knew that Lena was offering was a far more comfortable life than the one currently enjoyed by Selina's secret adoptive daughter.

Lena decided to sweeten the deal. "If anything should happen to you- which, given the tech I'll equip you with, is extremely unlikely- Holly will automatically be given an eight-figure sum. How does that sound?"

Challenging jobs, access to the most advanced technology on earth, more money than she could spend, and absolute security for Holly Robinson. Lena knew it was everything Selina would ever want.

Well, not _everything_. But, hopefully, the Bat could wait.

"You've got my attention," Selina admitted. "But I'll need to see some proof before I commit. Not just about your promises either; I know you're rich. You'll have to convince me you _aren't _a megalomaniac just like your brother. I'm not dragging Holly into that kind of life."

Lena suppressed a grin. In a few hours, Selina would be working for her. A familiar surge of elation rushed through the supervillain as she grew yet another step closer to world domination.

Meeting Kara had made the CEO the happiest she'd been since Lex had died, but it had done nothing to change her desire for control. If anything, the firsthand knowledge that people as good as Kara Zor-El existed made Lena more determined than ever to protect the earth.

Now if only Lena could get the hero out of her head long enough to finish her business here.

She sighed, glancing out the window. Lena knew she would be in her office for several more hours. Not that it mattered. She had promised to give Supergirl a break while she comforted her sister.

Hopefully Kara would appreciate the day off.

\

Kara would have given anything for a Supergirl emergency.

Unfortunately, her phone had been dead silent. Which meant that the hero was forced to suffer through this 'intervention'.

"Hank Henshaw and I went to Noonan's for lunch today," Alex was saying. "Tomorrow some of Cadmus's operatives and I are scheduled to meet for tea. Would anyone care to join us?"

Kara scowled. "Lena isn't like any of them! Alex, I know you're hurting right now, but be rational. All of you!" she splayed her hands out, beckoning to the entire room. "If any of you knew Lena like I do, you'd agree with me."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation," James grumbled. "I agree it's possible she wasn't behind what happened last night," he said, earning himself a glare from Alex. "Luthors are smart enough not to hire second-rate hitmen. But she's a _supervillain_, Kara."

"So?" Kara found herself asking. "She doesn't want to hurt me, and she doesn't go after innocent people. Lena has done _nothing _to suggest that she's evil!"

James shook his head. "You're too trusting, Kara. There's no telling what she's kept hidden from you. I know you always want to see the best in people, but-"

The hero stared directly into his eyes. "Do _not _speak to me like I am a child, James," she said, her voice cold as steel. "I might be trusting, but I'm not an idiot. And I would _appreciate _a little faith from my friends."

Alex opened her mouth to interject, but Lois held up her hand. Repressing a sigh, Kara turned to face the senior reporter. After everything that had happened between Lex and Clark, Kara was surprised Lois hadn't already erupted in rage.

"James, you're not entirely wrong," Lois began. "Kara _can _be naïve. Clark was the same way…always determined to see the best in everyone around him." She smiled wistfully.

The entire room was silent. It was common knowledge Lois had never recovered from her fiancé's death. In the days following Lex's murder-suicide, she and Kara had leaned heavily on one another. For Kara, it had been like losing her world all over again.

For Lois, it had been losing her world for the first time.

"Clark could be naïve," the senior reporter continued. "But he was no fool. I'll never forget the first time he met Lex. It was for an interview, if I recall correctly. When Clark got back to the Planet, he was shaken. He said Lex had been polite for the entire exchange, but the man had made his skin crawl."

"I never knew that," Kara whispered.

Lois nodded. "Obviously, Clark didn't know just what Lex was capable of at the time. It was a few months before he stepped out into the open as a supervillain. But Clark distrusted him from the start. Actively went out of his way to avoid him, as a matter of fact."

"And you think Lena is just like her brother?" Kara asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No," Lois replied. "I think _you _are just like your cousin. Optimistic, yes, but a good judge of character. Can you honestly tell me that, after meeting Lena, the woman never gave you a bad vibe?"

Kara felt a rush of affection for Lois. "She's never even made me uncomfortable," she said confidently.

"Then I doubt she's nearly as bad as her brother. But…" she raised a finger as Kara smiled. "That doesn't mean you should be getting too close to her. Lena Luthor still needs to be taken down. Maybe for her own sake as much as the world's. The path she's walking on can never end well."

Lucy leapt to her feet. "Really, sis? How many corporations has she taken down already?" the military officer exclaimed. "She's obsessed with power. Any idiot can see that. Even the military is falling under L-Corp's umbrella. I wouldn't put anything past a Luthor; if it turns out she did have Maggie Sawyer killed, I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest."

Alex smiled victoriously.

"I think you should get as close to her as possible, Kara," Lucy continued. "Make her think she's playing you. Get as much evidence as you can. Then, when the time comes, take her down. If it turns out she didn't kill Maggie, I'm sure it will all come out during her trial."

"Absolutely not!" Alex shouted, stepping right up to Lucy. "That's my sister you're talking about. I'm _not _putting Kara at risk any more than she has to be. So keep your smart ideas to yourself."

Lucy stepped back, her face halfway between guilt and indignation.

A sigh sounded from the corner of the room. "I thought interventions were supposed to be a united front?" Winn snarked. "This has to be the least coordinated counseling session on record. Five people and ten different ideas in the same room."

"And what's your brilliant idea?" Lucy demanded.

Winn hesitated. Then his eyes fell upon Kara, and he shrugged. "Look, to me, it seems pretty illogical to become friends with a supervillain. That's the advice I'm offering Kara. But she's capable of making her own choices. If she firmly believes Lena's not a danger to her, that's fine with me."

Kara smiled at him.

Alex shook her head and began to pace around the room. "Kara, you can't be friends with your arch-enemy!"

The hero frowned. "You don't even know her, Alex! Lena's really nice! And smart! And I think she's really lonely. Why can't I be friends with her?"

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. "Because she's a supervillain trying to take over the world!" her sister retorted. "How many times has she defeated you already? Four? You need to stop her, not meet her for lunch dates!"

Kara placed her hands on her hips. "There's no reason why I can't try to do both!" she shot back.

She knew her sister only wanted to protect her, but this wasn't Alex's decision to make. If she couldn't accept that Kara and Lena were friends, then…

"Wait," she said, her thoughts catching up to her. "How did you even know that we were friends in the first place?"

Dead silence descended on the room. James, Winn, Lucy, and Lois all looked at Alex as if she had just pulled the pin on a grenade.

"What's going on?" Kara demanded, speaking to the entire room. "What happened that I don't know about?"

Alex gritted her teeth. "I did the only thing I could, Kara. I went to Luthor's office and tried to end things for good. Apparently, _your friend _didn't tell you that she's been experimenting on herself with Black Kryptonite."

"Experimenting on…" Kara trailed off as her brain rapidly connected the dots. "Holy fuck, Alex! Tell me you didn't try to…_tell me you didn't_!"

Alex met Kara's gaze without flinching. "The bullet bounced right off her head."

The hero's foot slammed into the floor, sending cracks spreading through the wood. "_How dare you_?!" Kara roared. "Lena is one of the nicest people I've ever met, and you tried to…" She was too angry even to finish her sentence. Every fiber of her being pulsed with rage.

Alex, Kara's best friend and rock for over a decade, had tried to murder Lena.

The hero's heart raced. Was Lena okay?

_Of course she is. You'd have heard on the news if anything had happened to her. _Kara assured herself. But that didn't change the fact that her sister had just tried to murder the CEO. Rao, Lena might never want to see Kara's face again.

Without another word to the group, Kara flew through the window.

Leaving the sound of breaking glass behind her, the hero raced towards her own apartment. It was just too much. An innocent woman was dead, Alex had tried to become a murderer, and Lena Luthor probably would never talk to her again.

The only thing Kara could think to do was go to her apartment. Close the door and hide until the world started to make sense again.

Disregarding caution, she soared through the open window. Her eyes darted around the room, seeking a purpose. Should she just go to bed now and wait for the panic to fade?

Then her eyes found something to focus on. Unfortunately, it was nothing good.

Kara's fingers picked up the paper that had been slid under her door. It was a large notice headlined with the words the reporter had been dreading.

_YOU HAVE TWO DAYS TO COMPLY. _

Great. She was about to be evicted. At any other time, this would have been a disaster, but now it was the least of Kara's problems.

A sudden flare of determination rushed through Kara. _I'm Supergirl. I don't run from my problems. I have to try._

Her thoughts turned to the meager dinner budget cooped up in her pocket. Kara was hungry, as always. But some things were even more important than potstickers.

\

It was time for a break.

Now that Selina Kyle was officially working for Lena, the supervillain figured that she could treat herself to a night off. Of course, it was already eight pm and the sun had long since set, but it was a far earlier departure from the office than Lena was used to.

Having arrived at her penthouse, Lena had changed into a comfortable set of silk pajamas and curled up onto the couch with a good book. A steaming cup of tea sat on the table in front of her.

One night off. No worrying about expanding L-Corp or continuing her subversion of the U.S. military. And no agonizing about her stray thoughts of Kara Zor-El or dreading the woman's reaction to learning that Lena had secretly synthesized Black Kryptonite.

_Tap. Tap._

Lena's head jerked up.

Kara- _Supergirl_ -was floating outside her window. For a moment, the CEO wondered if she was about to be subjected to a polite arrest attempt. Then her gaze fell to the items sitting in Kara's arms, and Lena's surprise morphed into confusion.

Kara was floating outside her window folding a bouquet of flowers and a small tin of chocolate, biting her lip nervously.

Of course, the superhero wasn't exactly in the most convenient spot. The penthouse's glass windows were one-way transparent and lined with enough lead to prevent any observer from using x-ray vision to spy on Lena's movements. The windows were also secretly armored, though that wouldn't have stopped Kara for long.

Unless, like now, she was knocking politely.

Automatically, Lena climbed to her feet and opened the window. Kara zoomed in hesitantly, her teeth still pressing down on her lip.

"Is something wrong, Kara?' The CEO didn't understand what was going on here, but she could already tell the hero wasn't here to yell at her for the Black Kryptonite. Lena refused to admit how relieved that made her feel.

"Wrong? Of course something is wrong!" Kara said quickly. "Alex just told me what she did. _Rao_, Lena, I'm so sorry! I can't believe she did that, and you must be so mad at me-"

"It's fine, Kara," the villain interrupted quickly. "It wasn't your fault. And honestly, there was no harm done. Why would you think I would blame you?"

Kara was still hovering in the air, constantly moving up and down. "Because it was my sister who tried to kill you."

Lena actually had to resist the urge to laugh. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" she asked incredulously. "If you can forgive me for my brother's sins, I can forgive you for your sister's."

Finally dropping to the floor, Kara sighed. "I should have seen it coming. Alex has always disliked you, and after Maggie…"

"It's _fine_, Kara," Lena said. "Your sister was out of line, but she was trying to protect you. I can't forgive her for trying to kill me, but I can understand it. Either way, it has nothing to do with you."

Alex Danvers was just one of many. Much of the world would always be determined to see the worst in Lena. The CEO wasn't about to turn away one of the few who _wasn't_ simply because her sister was more trigger-happy than most.

A small measure of relief finally appeared on Kara's face. "You would have been well within your rights to press charges. But as mad as I am at Alex right now, I'm really glad you didn't."

"Is that what the flowers and chocolates are for?"

"I guess," Kara said. "Though…no. I just…I wanted to show you that I was sorry, and bring your something to brighten your day. I know it's nothing compared to what you could buy, but still…" the hero trailed off uncertainly.

"It's perfect, Kara," the CEO replied, ignoring the rapid fluttering of her heart. "We can share the chocolates, and the flowers are beautiful. Let me go find a vase."

She grabbed the bouquet and walked into the kitchen. The only vase in her apartment was currently holding an expensive batch of orchids Lena had recently received as a gift from an investor.

Before Kara could notice, Lena whisked the orchids into the garbage and placed the new flowers into the container. She walked back into the living room, setting the vase down on the center table.

The reporter barely even glanced at her. Kara was pacing back and forth with nervous energy, her eyes facing the floor.

"Are you alright? Sit down, Kara, please."

The hero slumped into a chair. "Of course I'm not alright," she said, her voice tinged with an unfamiliar bitterness. "I just got ambushed by all my friends, most of whom don't seem to think I'm smart enough to make a single decision on my own. My sister just lost a friend, and I want to be there for her, but I _can't _because I'm so angry she just tried to kill someone I care about," Kara continued, her voice not even slowing down. "Oh, and I'm about to be evicted from my apartment, because my day hasn't been bad enough."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "You're about to be evicted?" she asked. It was almost certainly the least pressing of Kara's problems, but it was the only one Lena knew how to solve. "Kara, let me-"

"No. Lena, don't worry about it. It's a crappy apartment anyway," the reporter said, putting on a weak smile. "Just the fact that you're here is help enough."

Lena supposed it wasn't very surprising. Kara's astonishing caloric intake simply wasn't sustainable on a reporter's salary. But clearly, this wasn't the time to address the matter.

The CEO smirked playfully. "Well of course I'm here. This is my apartment, after all."

Kara chuckled. "You know what I mean. I was afraid you'd be mad about Alex, and you aren't, and I shouldn't have been worried that you would blame me."

"I'm just glad you're not upset about the Black Kryptonite," Lena replied.

"I do have some questions about that," Kara said. "But it's not a big deal right now, and I'm not in the mood to talk about anything serious. I just want…" she trailed off.

Lena opened her mouth. A brief tinge of nervousness stalled her words, but the CEO extinguished it and braved on. "Dinner and a movie?" she asked casually, patting her couch.

The CEO's mood and nerves both spiked considerably as Kara nodded eagerly. "That sounds great! I'm starving. Do you…can you order potstickers?" she asked hesitantly.

Chocolate and flowers. God, Kara had spent her dinner budget on them, hadn't she?

"Not a problem," Lena said smoothly. "Want to pick a movie while I order? I don't know too much about pop culture, to be honest."

Kara nodded. "Sure! Just let me change out of my supersuit." The hero paused, bringing a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "I wanted to see _Endgame_, but I don't think it's been released out of theaters yet."

This time, Lena _did _laugh. "Let me worry about that. You go ahead and get changed. I'll have the movie on in a few minutes."

Tomorrow, they could talk about Black Kryptonite and Lillian Luthor. Lena could ask Kara about her problems and do what she could. And, of course, they still had to discuss getting the reporter a dress for the gala.

But one night off still sounded like a great idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Kara was colder than usual.

Which was odd, because she couldn't remember turning on her air-conditioning before going to bed the previous night. In fact, she couldn't remember going to bed at all.

Her eyes darted open.

She was facing a darkened television. Right, that made sense. The last thing she remembered was watching the credits with Lena, and-

_Lena_.

The reporter fully awoke. She was draped on Lena's couch, her head resting on a shoulder that could only belong to the CEO. A curtain of dark, long hair obscured the corner of Kara's vision. Judging by the small amount of light coming in through the windows, the sun wasn't due to rise for another few minutes.

Evidently, they had both passed out during the credits. Kara thought that she should have been feeling awkward at the moment, but the situation seemed strangely comfortable.

Literally. The cushions on Lena's sofa were far softer than Kara's cheap mattress.

Judging by the steady rise and fall of her chest, Lena was still sound asleep. Kara hadn't moved her head from the CEO's shoulder, ensuring Lena's rest went undisturbed.

Kara glanced out the window and considered her situation. Perhaps it would be best if she simply went back to sleep. Lena hadn't exactly offered to let her spend the night, but that ship had already sailed. Hopefully, the CEO wouldn't mind.

They still needed to have a long talk together, anyway. It was only convenient for Kara to stick around for a few more hours. Yesterday, the reporter had informed Snapper she would be taking a personal day, so she didn't have to get up for work.

Kara had _planned _to spend the day comforting her sister, but that wouldn't be happening now. She still felt terrible for Alex, but she wasn't ready to forgive her sister for attempted murder.

There was a light pressure on her leg. Kara's eyes dropped down to see Lena's hand resting on her knee, still wearing her bracelet. Giving a mental shrug, the hero closed her eyes and…

_Her bracelet. _

Kara's eyes shot open. Vanity's suit was within her grasp, and Lena's guard was as down as it ever would be. All Kara had to do was reach down, rip the bracelet off the villain's wrist, and zoom out the window.

It wouldn't stop Lena completely; Kara knew she had backups of her suit. But if Winn could study the nanites, he might find a weakness that Supergirl could exploit. Or they could use the technology as evidence against the CEO.

It might work, it might not. Either way, it was Kara's first real chance to take Vanity down.

On the other hand, it would also be a _colossal _dick move. Kara was only in this position because Lena had been nice enough to treat her to a movie night…and bought her comfort food, as the empty trays of potstickers on the table could attest.

_She is a supervillain. Friend or not, you have to bring her down! The safety of the world comes before what Kara Danvers wants. You knew that when you decided to get close to Lena, and so did she. _

Kara flexed her fingers experimentally, looking down at the bracelet. She couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of her duty. That had been the promise Kara had made to herself when she accepted the villain's offer of friendship. She would not let their personal relationship prevent her from bringing Lena to justice.

Of course, she never would have _had _this opportunity in the first place if it wasn't for her acceptance of that offer.

If they were both in their supersuits during a battle, Supergirl could have ripped that bracelet off without hesitation. But now?

_If I betray Lena like this, that will be the end of our friendship. I'll lose any chance I have of peacefully convincing her to give up her plans. And wouldn't that be far better for the world than having her locked up? _

Kara knew she was rationalizing. But that didn't make her wrong. Did it?

The hero thought about it. She considered the situation from every angle possible. Kara closed her eyes, thinking of the potential consequences.

_Lena's face was absolutely devastated. She was realizing, for the final time, that no one would ever really want to be friends with a Luthor. _

_The world was in turmoil. Lena Luthor's plans, unimpeded by the half-hearted efforts of Supergirl, had gone horribly wrong. _

Kara went through the scenarios over and over again as the minutes ticked by. The cold breeze of the apartment's air conditioning swept over her, and the hero's pulse slowly ticked back down. The reporter listened to Lena's own heart, its beat still slow and soothing.

Until, at last, Kara's thoughts turned back into dreams.

\

"You sure you don't have to be at L-Corp?"

"Kara, it's fine." Lena set her plate down on the dining room table. "I don't have any meetings until the afternoon. I am the boss, after all."

The reporter wasn't sure how it was possible, but Lena Luthor still looked impeccable even ten minutes out of the shower. Kara was well aware she looked like a mess after sleeping on the couch, and she couldn't help but feel self-conscious in the CEO's presence.

Which wasn't helped by the fact that Lena had insisted on having several stacks of pancakes sent up from room service…and had only put a single one on her own plate.

"So," the villain began as Kara devoured her first pancake. "Should we start with the Black Kryptonite?"

Swallowing a large bite, the reported nodded.

"Lex found trace amounts of the mineral on the green kryptonite he collected. According to his notes, the radiation signature it gave off was…unique," Lena explained. "He tried to duplicate it, but died before really investing into the process."

Kara frowned. "But what _is _it?"

Lena bit her lip. "Even I don't understand it completely. I managed to discover the chemical formula and produce more of it, but I'm still experimenting. It's some kind of mineral, but it gives off more energy than should be possible."

"Enough to empower humans with Kryptonian abilities?" the reporter asked.

The CEO shook her head. "Not quite," she replied as Kara moved onto her second pancake. "But, if distilled in the right form, it can give humans incredible abilities. Without it, even with my suit's internal dampeners, I could never survive a punch from you."

Kara wasn't sure whether to be impressed at Lena's discovery or fearful of its implications. "What would it do to me?" she asked.

"I don't know," Lena admitted, her tone making it clear that she did _not_ enjoy using the phrase. "It could be even more toxic than green kryptonite; it's not something I'm keen on testing. On the plus side, it's an incredible source of energy. _Clean _energy. Pamela is very interested in the technological implications."

_Oh, so she's Pamela now? _Kara thought of the plant-obsessed supervillain with no small amount of distaste.

Lena placed a hand lightly on top of Kara's own. "I can see that you're worried, but I promise you this isn't something I'm studying without the utmost caution. I'll keep you updated of any developments."

"Are you sure it's not dangerous? To you, I mean," Kara said. "There might be some side-effects; you'd have no way of knowing about."

The villain shrugged. "I performed extensive animal testing and trial runs. Nothing irregular has popped up, and believe me, I've been checking."

Kara's eyes narrowed, but it seemed Lena wasn't going to budge on the point. The hero couldn't deny that Lena Luthor was the world's most talented scientist, but there was always a risk…

"On to the hitman," Lena prompted, still less than halfway done with her own pancake. "I wish I could say who sent him, but I only have a theory."

A familiar pang hit Kara's chest as remembered an innocent woman had recently been murdered under her watch. "Yeah?" she prompted.

The supervillain sighed. "The only plausible suspect I can think of is Cadmus. You've been fighting them for a while now, and they know I'm no fan of their agenda. It makes sense for them to want us to be at each other's throats."

_Cadmus_. If there was anyone on Earth Supergirl hated, it was the shadowy organization dedicated to wiping aliens off the face of the planet. Part of her almost hoped they _were _the ones who'd sent the hitman; it would mean her list of enemies wouldn't grow any larger.

"You don't seem very confident in that theory," Kara noted.

Lena nodded. "I'm not. I…" she sighed. "I think I know who their leader is. She's been smart enough to remain in hiding, or I'd have her in one of my cells."

"Who is it?" Kara prompted eagerly. Any knowledge that brought her closer to bringing down the hateful organization was music to her ears.

The CEO's eyes fell to the floor. "Lillian Luthor. My step-mother."

Kara froze. Precious little of Lillian Luthor had been seen since her son's death. Lena had mentioned that she had a difficult relationship with her mother, but the reporter had never expected this…

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Lena let out a bitter chuckle. "And give you another reason to distrust me? I know, I should have, but honestly I didn't see what good it would do. If I can't find her, you won't be able to."

"You're not responsible for your family's sins, but you have to tell me things like this from now on, okay?" Kara asked. Lena nodded, suddenly looking vulnerable. "How do you even know it's her, anyway?"

"A lot of detective work," Lena offered. "But what it boils down to is that she has the means, motive, and opportunity. She never liked aliens, but after Lex died…she blamed them for what happened. When I disagreed, that was the last time we had a civil conversation."

Sympathy rushed through Kara. Her parents had been strict, yes, but she couldn't imagine having a mother who would do such horrible things. Sometimes, she didn't know if she would have made it on Earth if not for the pillars of support that were Alex and Eliza. To think of having a sibling and brother capable of such atrocities…

Kara was already devastated after hearing about Alex's recent actions. But she knew her sister was, at heart, still a good person. To have her closest relatives be monsters…it was a miracle Lena was as stable as she was.

"But you don't think it was her? Who sent the hitman, I mean?" the reporter asked.

Lena shrugged helplessly. "It's possible. But it just doesn't seem her style. She _despises _aliens so much I can't imagine her even trying to use onr for her dirty work. Lillian wouldn't want you going after me."

"Why not?" Kara asked. "Wouldn't she want me distracted from dealing with Cadmus?"

"Yes, to a point. But Lillian never liked to set a plan in motion unless she could be certain of its outcome. From her perspective, it's possible I'd lock you up if you became too much of a threat. She doesn't want that," Lena argued. "She wants to capture you herself, experiment on you, and have the pleasure of getting some revenge-by-proxy for her son. I lived with her for decades, Kara. I know how she thinks."

"I guess," Kara said, not entirely convinced. "But you _will _tell me if you find out anything else, right? About Cadmus or the hitman?"

"Of course, Kara."

The hero set her pancakes aside. "For what it's worth, you're not them, Lena. Supervillain or otherwise. The rest of the world might not know that yet, but they will."

Lena offered her a skeptical smile. "Speaking of the rest of the world, how are you with…your friends? I know things were rather tense last night."

"I texted Winn before we went to sleep yesterday, letting him know I was alright. He'll tell the others not to worry about me. But Alex…I don't know what to do. I think it best if we spend some time apart from one another," Kara answered. It was a painful realization- the two sisters had talked every day for the last decade. But the reporter couldn't think of another way forward.

Lena nodded, a trace of guilt visible in her eyes.

Kara frowned. "It's not your fault," she assured the CEO. With deliberate casualness, she resumed eating her sixth pancake. "I'm fine, really."

"And your apartment?" the supervillain prompted. "I know you said you were getting evicted, but I'm sure I could-"

"I can handle it," Kara said firmly. The last thing she wanted was for the CEO to think she was after her money. "I appreciate your offer to help, but it's nothing I haven't dealt with before," she lied. "If anything changes, I'll let you know."

"…Okay," the CEO agreed. "Just know that I'm here for you. Do you still plan on…coming with me to the gala? I know a lot has happened this week…" she asked hesitantly.

The hero nodded earnestly. "Of course I do. I could really use a distraction from life at this point. You mentioned going shopping for an outfit?" Kara asked. Even if letting Lena buy her clothes still felt weird, the reporter wasn't stupid enough to believe that she could afford a high-end dress at the moment.

"Yes. Text me your address and I'll pick you up at six," Lena said. "I do need to head into L-Corp for a few hours. And…there is an errand or two I have to run." She looked into Kara's eyes meaningfully.

The hero sighed in resignation. "Yeah. I think I do too. Maybe we'll run into each other."

Of course, if Kara somehow managed to arrest Vanity today, there would be no shopping trip later. But neither of them were keen to mention that detail.

\

Lena winced as she landed yet another blow to Kara's face. She didn't enjoy fighting the hero, but she _would _do what was necessary.

Supergirl stumbled back, already drained by several shots of red sun radiation. A bruise was already forming on the hero's cheek, but Kara didn't look nearly ready to quit.

The supervillain wasn't surprised. Kara would only be able to justify their friendship to herself if she was convinced it wasn't hampering her ability to battle Lena. That meant giving it her all in every encounter.

They were fighting in one of Lord's auxiliary buildings. Lena had been told by one of her informants that the corporate mogul had stashed some valuable data solely on the building's main server: blueprints for cutting-edge transports he planned on developing and selling to the military.

And Lena couldn't have that. _She _would be the only one supplying the U.S. Armed Forces with state-of-the-art technology. All of it equipped with a remote back door accessible from L-Corp's secret network, of course. Which made it a priority for Lena to get her hands on Lord's designs and develop them herself.

Unfortunately, Kara had arrived before the villain could finish hacking the main server.

"Still have some juice?" Lena asked. Although Kara couldn't see her smirk underneath her lead-lined suit, she knew the hero was aware of it nonetheless.

Supergirl's eyes were filled with a familiar frustration. "You know it." She flew full force at Lena, but the villain was too quick. Two more red blasts hit Kara in the chest, and the hero crashed to the floor.

Lena observed the fallen heroine. Supergirl was breathing heavily, the wind obviously having been knocked out of her chest. Perfect. Her powers were gone, and Lena would be finished with her work long before they came back.

After a quick observation confirmed that Kara wasn't seriously injured, Lena turned and walked back over to the main server. "You know, Supergirl…" the villain began, still smirking. "I have to give you credit. You don't-"

_BZZT!_

Twin blue beams raced past Lena. Before the villain could react, the projectiles had slammed into the server. Maxwell Lord's pristine data hub was instantly transformed into a melted wreck.

"…Give up."

Lena whirled around. Kara was on her hands and knees, no longer struggling for breath. In fact, she was smiling victoriously.

"I'm sorry. Was that something important?" Supergirl asked.

Frustration flowed through Lena. She'd been _suckered. _Kara hadn't lost her powers entirely. She'd retained just enough energy to deny the villain victory.

Of course, Lord wouldn't be selling his designs to the military now, which suited Lena's interests. But stealing the blueprints for herself would have been an even bigger win.

"Are we done here?" the hero questioned.

Lena frowned, her anger long from dissipated. For a second, she wondered why Kara wasn't trying to attack her, but the villain's brain quickly grasped the situation. They both knew that Kara had been drained far too heavily to match Vanity's speed and strength.

And with the server gone, Lena had no reason to stick around. Part of her wanted to blast Kara with a final beam of radiation, but that would be petty. Wouldn't it?

With a scowl, she turned and flew out the window. Supergirl made no move to pursue, clearly having all but lost the ability to fly.

Lena's fists were still clenched when she arrived back in her apartment. Kara hadn't beaten her; it had been a stalemate for the hero at best. But the CEO never liked to leave a job unfulfilled.

It was an uncomfortable realization. Supergirl could actually be a problem for her. If Kara stopped focusing on waging futile fights with Lena, she might actually find ways to impede the villain's plans.

Just like today.

Sighing, Lena dismissed her suit back into the bracelet and made for the shower. She was due to pick Kara up in an hour to go shopping for an outfit, and she couldn't well walk into the store looking like she'd just run a marathon.

Hopefully, she would be able to finish her latest side project before it was time to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes James, I'm _fine_," Kara spoke into the phone. "Look, I have to go. I'll see you at Catco tomorrow."

"Okay. You know I'm here if you need anything." The photographer's voice answered back. "See you tomorrow, Kara."

"Bye, James." The reporter shut her phone off. She _did _appreciate that her friends were concerned about her, but she wasn't quite ready to offer her full forgiveness for yesterday's ambush.

Still…that, at least, was something she knew she'd get over with time, especially as Winn and James both seemed remorseful about it. But Alex was another story. Kara had told Winn to let the officer know that she was fine, but that had been the extent of the contact between the two sisters.

It was probably going to stay that way for a while. With a sigh, Kara forced the issue of Alex from her mind and looked forward to more imminent matters.

Lena's town car was waiting outside her apartment.

Kara felt her cheeks grow red. She didn't exactly live in the fancy part of town; Lena's car seemed completely out of place. Her embarrassment wasn't helped by the fact that Lena knew even this dingy building was proving to be beyond the reporter's price range.

The CEO was sitting in the back of the car, with a driver clearly visible in the front seat. Repressing a nervous shudder, Kara opened the door and deposited herself next to Lena.

Immediately, Kara's mood seemed to lift.

Only to deflate immediately again as she took in the look on Lena's face. The CEO wasn't smiling. A privacy screen had already been put in place between her and the driver, blocking sight and sound. Lena's lips were set in a tight frown, and her eyes were resolutely pointed at the seat in front of her.

_Uh oh._ Kara had thought that Lena wouldn't take their fight personally; she never had before. Of course, this was the first time the hero had managed to pull off a win…of sorts. It was a lot easier to not take competition personally when one was the victor, Kara realized belatedly.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" Lena asked quietly.

The reporter swallowed uncomfortably. Was this really how it was going to be? If Kara could get over being humiliated by Lena's alter-ego, the villain should be capable of doing the same. It was an argument Kara felt sure she would win. Yet she really wasn't in the mood to fight at the moment.

Suddenly, Lena's lips curved upwards. "It _was _pretty clever," the CEO admitted. "I never saw it coming. Looks like you're learning to fight with your head."

"Um, thanks?" Kara replied. _Should I feel relieved? I think I should feel relieved. _

The stony mask dropped entirely from Lena's face, and she turned to face the hero. "It won't work again," she promised, smiling fully now. "Next time we fight I'm going to blast you with red sun radiation until I _know _you're done."

Kara had expected nothing less. "That's fine. Well, not…fine. None of what you do is fine! But as long as you're not using kryptonite…" she trailed off helplessly.

The CEO nodded. "Yes, I understand. But as I said, it was a clever move, Kara. Exactly what I need from the woman who's going to be floating at my side as I rule the world." Her eyes flashed mischievously.

"Still not interested," Kara shot back.

Lena shrugged. "No matter, I'm patient. For now, let's focus on getting you an outfit for this weekend. I assume you're fine with letting me take the lead?"

The reporter smiled, happy to change the subject. "Yeah. I'm not really familiar with high society fashion. Where are we going, anyway? Some upscale boutique that sells dresses priced at more than a year's salary?"

Their car continued to maneuver through the streets. Lena's driver, whoever he was, clearly knew how to navigate his way through traffic.

"Correct. But if you're amenable, I was thinking about getting you a suit," Lena said. "I'll be wearing a dress, and I think we'd look good together if we wore different outfits."

Kara wasn't sure why she was blushing. "Oh. Sure! I mean, you're the expert. But why aren't you the one wearing a suit?" she asked. "You are a CEO, after all."

"I purchased my dress over a month ago, before I knew anyone would be coming with me. After Jess spent several hours helping me find the right one, I didn't feel right changing to a suit," Lena explained. "Plus, I think a suit would look good on you. But if you'd prefer a dress, that's fine."

The reporter shook her head hurriedly. "No. A suit would be great!" she replied, her head spinning. _Coming with me_. Lena hadn't meant anything by that, had she? They were just two friends who would be spending most of the gala together for the simple fact that Kara didn't know anyone else who would be attending. Obviously.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to a curb in the middle of National City's unofficial Fashion District. Kara unbuckled her seatbelt, waiting patiently for the driver to get out and open their door. She stared at the back of his head, but the man remained unmoving.

The look wasn't missed by Lena. "Already accustomed to the lifestyle of the rich and famous, are we?" she asked teasingly.

Kara smiled. "Sorry. I've driven with Cat Grant a few times, and I guess I was expecting this to be the same way." She reached for her door handle.

"Well, Cat Grant, I'm sure, had a driver," Lena said. "I do not."

Kara frowned. "What about-?" she motioned to the man sitting at the steering wheel. Now that she was looking at him closely, however, she realized he hadn't moved an inch from his initial position.

The superhero remembered their second fight. "Lena, is that a hologram?"

"Yes, it is. This car runs on autopilot. Of course, that technology is still illegal in National City, so don't tell anyone," Lena replied with a wink.

Kara stared at her. "You've perfected self-driving technology and you haven't marketed it yet? Why not?" she asked incredulously. "You could make a fortune! Well, _another _fortune, anyway."

"Because it's not cost-effective yet," Lena explained. "I had to program _this _one by hand. I wasn't able to find a driver I trusted, and people would be suspicious if a CEO drove herself around the city. So, you ready?"

Kara nodded, and they stepped out of the car. The hero pretended to ignore Lena as she whispered "_find nearest public parking location"_ into her bracelet and watched as the car drove off.

\

Lena couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. Kara looked _dashing _in the sky-blue suit they'd picked out. The black leather pants and navy jacket only helped seal the deal. A white-gold bracelet, packaged with the outfit, had been included in the bargain.

Okay, so Lena couldn't deny it any longer. She had a crush on Kara. So what? If she could handle running the world's largest company and her plans to dominate the globe at the same time, she was perfectly capable of processing her feelings for the perky, trusting blonde in a healthy manner.

"Lena, how much is this _costing_?" the reporter asked. Her face was halfway between awe and mortification.

The CEO shrugged. "Technically nothing," she answered.

"How-?"

"Ms. Luthor!" an attendant came hurrying over. "As soon as your friend has changed, we can begin the necessary adjustments on that outfit. It will be delivered by tomorrow night."

Lena nodded. "Perfect, that's plenty of time. Thank you."

"Also, Mr. Saunders asked me to let you know that he sent the quarterly reports to your office this morning, and that he's available full time if you want to call with any questions."

She thanked the man again, who smiled and walked off.

Kara stepped close to her. "You _own _this place?" she asked. "I thought…I thought your plan was to take over the world through a technological monopoly?" the reporter continued, lowering her voice. "What does owning a boutique get you?"

"Not _everything _I do is about world domination, Kara," Lena grinned. "When I think I can make a profit, I buy a business. And it's convenient to have a boutique on hand for when I have to attend galas like this."

The CEO found herself enjoying the look of surprise on Kara's face far too much.

"All right, now go get changed," she said to Kara. "We have reservations for lunch in thirty minutes. Yes, they have potstickers and no, you can't return the outfit when you're done with it."

With a flustered smile, the reporter retreated to the changing rooms.

Lena couldn't help but chuckle at the delicious irony. So many people had tried to get close to her for her money and they had all walked away empty-handed. Kara wasn't interested in wealth and Lena couldn't resist the urge to spoil the reporter every chance she got.

Processing her feelings in a healthy manner.

\

After an enjoyable afternoon, Kara found herself spending a lonely evening in her apartment. Lena had excused herself after dropping her back at her apartment, explaining that she needed to go into L-Corp for some overdue meetings.

The reporter was aware this could be her last night in the apartment. It was a cramped, dull room but it was still hers. Kara had lived there for three years, and now her food budget had finally caught up with her.

Cat Grant had been a demanding boss, but she'd been nice enough to purchase lunch whenever she was working with her assistant. Part of that willingness, Kara believed, had stemmed from the fact that Ms. Grant suspected her assistant was National City's hero. They'd never said it out loud, but no one with a high IQ and an in-depth knowledge of Kara's eating habits couldn't help but have suspicions.

Once Ms. Grant had disappeared on her sabbatical and Kara's salary remained stagnant, the dominos had started to fall.

Glancing at her finances, the reporter wasn't sure what she was going to do. She couldn't ask Lena for money. Kara hated taking advantage of people. More than that, she knew the CEO had deep-rooted trust issues. What would Lena think of their friendship if Kara just used it as a tool to keep herself afloat?

With a sigh, Kara realized she'd have to spend at least a few nights crashing on Winn's couch before she found somewhere even cheaper. The tech specialist never judged Kara, and the two of them had a long-standing friendship to fall back on.

_Knock! Knock!_

The hero, not expecting company, turned to the door with her x-ray vision. Standing on the other side was a delivery man holding what looked like several boxes of potstickers.

Within two seconds, she had opened the door.

"Kara Danvers?" he asked, and she nodded. "A friend said you could use a few of these tonight. All expenses paid for," the teenager added as the reporter went for her wallet.

_Lena. _Kara smiled at the thought of the CEO. She might have been a supervillain, but no one could say she wasn't considerate.

_ Unless she's just trying to butter you up so you'll side with her, _an annoying voice in Kara's head protested. The reporter clenched her fists, quickly squashing the idea. Lena was smart enough to know that Kara wouldn't be swayed from her morals by some potstickers. Right? Right.

"Thanks!" she said, taking the boxes and handing him an extra tip despite his protests.

\

They were from a restaurant Kara didn't recognize, but the reporter couldn't deny the potstickers were _good_. It took her less than twenty minutes to devour every last one, and by the end she was feeling warm and sleepy.

_Very _sleepy.

It was only eight o'clock. But so what? Kara had nothing better to do at the moment, and she would need to be at work early tomorrow. Snapper wouldn't be happy if she fell too behind on her articles.

Unable to resist the inclination to go to bed, Kara slipped into her pajamas. With a yawn, she placed her phone on the floor and settled into the covers.

Within a minute, she was fast asleep.

\

_"Alex, you have to apologize!" Kara protested. She was standing in her sister's apartment, staring at the officer with all the resolution she could muster. _

_ The older Danvers shook her head. "Not until you give me that bracelet," she said, motioning to the white-gold jewelry on Kara's wrist. "It will look perfect on me. Give it to me and I'll apologize."_

_ "I can't!" Kara protested. "I have to wear it to the gala or I won't be able to get in. Lena won't recognize me unless I'm wearing it!"_

_ Alex shrugged. "That's not my problem. Maybe you can-"_

Pain!

Kara's eyes shot open. The entire apartment was being bathed in a sicky green glow. Metallo was standing over her. Both of his hands were gripped tightly around her throat.

Pure panic spread throughout Kara's body. The cyborg's kryptonite heart was firing a steady stream of green energy into her chest. With every second, her powers weakened and his hold on her throat grew tighter.

She began seeing stars. Adrenaline raced through Kara's veins, but the kryptonite had already made her deathly weak. Metallo's lips were curled in a victorious sneer.

With all of her strength, Supergirl rose from the bed and slammed her forehead into her assailant's nose. Metallo staggered back, and suddenly Kara could breathe again.

She stumbled over the side of the bed. _The window. _She had to get out. She had to fly away as quickly as possible.

_BZZT! _

Kara screamed in agony as another kryptonite beam slammed into her back. With a roar, Metallo leapt across the bed and tackled the hero.

She landed on her knees, Metallo right behind her. Before she could react, the cyborg had wrapped an arm around her throat. He locked his wrists together, and Kara was gasping in a chokehold.

Her hands were still free! Supergirl desperately tugged at his wrists, but the kryptonite had already sapped most of her strength. Metallo wasn't budging, and Kara's chest began to scream for air.

Oh Rao, this was it. Kara was going to wake up on an operating table, surrounded by Cadmus or DEO scientists armed with kryptonite scalpels. A fate worse than death.

She thrashed around hopelessly. Her knee brushed against something cold and hard.

_My phone. _

Kara's vision was already beginning to darken, but her mind acted automatically. Her right hand released its futile grip on Metallo's arm and went for the device. _7-6-7-2-1-3_. She was in!

Her head felt like it was splitting open with pain, but Kara would not fall unconscious. Not yet. _Phone. Contacts. Scroll down to L._

Her finger tapped on Lena's number.

One ring. Two. Then Metallo, having been fixated on her throat, finally realized what she was doing. His knee moved forward, knocked the hero's leg aside, and smashed down on the device.

Kara didn't notice. She was already unconscious.

\

"Ms. Luthor, we're expecting patent SB-12 to go through on Tuesday," one of her vice presidents was saying. "We should be able to upgrade our software the following week, assuming…"

Lena's eyes trailed to the clock. _Damn, it's only eight_. Their next break wasn't for another half hour. Despite herself, the supervillain found her mind drifting back to her afternoon with Kara. Their quiet lunch at the Chinese restaurant…

The woman really could eat like there was no tomorrow. Perhaps, once they went on break, she should order for dinner to be sent to Kara's apartment?

_Buzz. _

Her eyes flicked to the phone sitting on the table in front of her. Kara's name popped up. Odd. She'd told the reporter she would be in meetings all night. Why would Kara be calling her now? All the while, the vice president continued to drone on.

Before Lena could decide what to do, the call went dead.

The CEO gave a mental shrug. It had obviously been an accidental call. No doubt Kara had been calling one of her friends and had pressed Lena's number by mistake.

Except that shouldn't have been possible, the CEO quickly realized. Kara and Lena had only texted, never called. If Kara had been, like most people, making her call by going to her _recents_ list, there was no way she could have dialed Lena by mistake. And if Kara had been going through her contacts, she would have had to have hit both Lena's name _and _her number. That would only happen if Kara wasn't looking at her phone, or had simply done a buttdial. Yet if either of those scenarios were the case, how would Kara have realized her mistake before the call was completed?

"Excuse me. I need a moment."

Ignoring her vice presidents, Lena tapped on her finger Kara's number. Instead of the ringing she expected, the CEO was met with "_Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please-_"

The supervillain's prodigious brain did the mental math instantly. That message only popped up when the phone in question wasn't working. And Kara's phone had been working only seconds ago.

"Ms. Luthor-"

Lena was already bolting out of the boardroom.

Kara's identity wasn't a difficult mystery to solve, if one took the time to study the clues. There were far too many trails between Clark Kent, Superman, Kara Danvers, and Supergirl to be safe. If Lena could crack it in a day, another intelligent villain could figure it out within two years.

She knew there were other plausible explanations. But Lena's every instinct screamed that Kara was in trouble. And if she was wrong?

Lena would rather deal with pissed off executives for the rest of her life than turn her back on the only person who had been kind to her for the last two years

The CEO raced through her office at superhuman speed. Praying there were no observers at the moment, Lena darted across her balcony and vaulted over the railing.

As she fell through the air, the villain tapped her fingers against her bracelet.


	15. Chapter 15

From an earlier discussion with the blonde, Lena knew that Kara's room was on the northwest corner of the apartment complex's third floor. Pulling out of her near-supersonic flight, Vanity came to a stop next to the apartment.

Never having been shy about copying abilities from others, Lena had long since added x-ray vision to her suit's functions. She deployed the ability now, scanning the area that held Kara's apartment.

Her worst fears were instantly confirmed.

The front door had been broken through. Kara's bed was in shambles, but there was no sign of the Kryptonian. A smashed cell phone sat on the floor.

She scanned the stairs and the lobby. Nothing. No hint of Kara or her mysterious assailants. Pure panic raced throughout Lena. She could not, _would not_, lose her best friend.

Even when consumed with fear, the villain's brain could still come up with ideas. Adjusting the settings on her visor to pick up any signs of high concentrations of energy, Lena scanned the surrounding streets.

There! Driving down a side street two blocks away was an unmarked van. Something- or some_one_\- inside it was giving off a huge signature of unfamiliar energy.

Already flying towards it, Lena zoomed her vision in on the van. Two men were sitting in the front seats; both were armed with assault rifles. The back row contained the source of the energy: a man holding the prone form of a woman in his arms.

_Kara_.

The hero's life signs were still active, but there was heavy bruising all along her collarbone. Lena's fear began to morph into all-consuming rage. Everyone involved in this operation, from the men in the van to the monster who had planned it, was going to suffer.

As soon as Kara was out of danger.

A small black device fired from her wrist. The miniature EMP slammed into the top of the van and instantly shorted out the vehicle. Lena approached from the sky, wordlessly directing her suit to become pitch black.

As the van came to a complete stop, the man holding Kara spoke a command to the two men up front. Lena, hidden from view, watched as the three assailants exited the vehicle and formed a triangular perimeter.

Vanity's lips curled into a snarl as she fully took in the man holding her friend. Lena had never seen him in person, but it was clearly the cyborg Kara had told her about. _Metallo_. Which meant that the green line emanating from his chest was indeed kryptonite.

Metallo had Kara in a chokehold, but the Kryptonian was obviously unconscious. Lena's fear reignited as she realized Supergirl was pressed right up against the kryptonite heart and likely suffering more damage by the second.

Lena had been saving one of her best toys for an emergency. This qualified.

Fortunately, she'd had a lot of practice in the lab. Concentrating, Lena's mind commanded the suit to teleport her next to the cyborg. The supervillain arrived at her destination instantaneously.

Before the shouts of surprise and alarm had even been fully vocalized, Lena's hands had gripped Kara's arm. She commanded her suit to teleport the two of them- and Kara's clothes -fifty feet down the street.

Once again, the nanites instantly obeyed.

Lena's breathing began to slow as she realized Kara was out of immediate danger. A quick scan of the hero confirmed that she was breathing steadily. Sighing with relief, the villain set Supergirl gently on the ground. With a wave of her hand a dome of hard light shielding descended around Kara's prone form. Nothing but air would get through to her friend.

Vanity turned to face the three men. Already, they had located her position and were reacting accordingly. Metallo uttered an unmistakable command to his compatriots, and the two men instantly opened fire with their AR-15s.

The hail of gunfire glanced harmlessly off both of Lena's suit and Kara's shield. Raising her palms, Lena supercharged the nanites in her hands with negative polarity.

Metallo stumbled forward, falling onto his knees. The two goons found their rifles violently wrenched out of their hands. The guns hissed through the air and slammed into Lena's palms. With a quick clench of her fists, both shattered into several pieces.

The cyborg's face was contorted with rage, but his friends seemed to have had enough. After a moment's hesitation, the two of them took off running down the street. Exactly as Lena had intended.

Two more miniscule projectiles fired from her wrist, landing swiftly but silently on the fleeing men's jackets. With any luck, Lena would soon know exactly where to find the orchestrators of this plot.

She already had a good idea _who _was behind it. But it didn't matter if she was right or wrong. Whoever had ordered the attack on Kara was going to pay the price.

Lena deactivated the polarity charge, and Metallo rose to his feet. The cyborg's chest heaved forward, sending out a massive blast of green energy.

Vanity didn't even blink. With inhuman reflexes, Lena's left hand intercepted the beam. The energy traveled through the suit's nanites, one palm to the other. The villain's right palm sprayed forward, and the blast was shot back to its source.

The concussive impact knocked the cyborg off balance. Before he could recover, the nanites on Lena's shoulders had morphed into two miniature rocket launchers. The missiles slammed into the ground at Metallo's feet, sending Kara's assailant flat onto his back.

Lena rushed forward, closing the distance between them in less than a second. Then she was on him. Metallo's defiant sneer quickly melted away as Vanity's fist slammed into his face again and again.

Blood began to spill onto the street. The gashes on Metallo's cheeks exposed the unmistakable glint of promethium, one of the strongest metals on earth. The cyborg was undeniably powerful and durable. But Lena had speed and strength rivaling Supergirl's, and _she _wasn't weakened by the presence of kryptonite.

The cyborg raised an arm, attempting to cover his face. Lena ripped the limb away and pinned it to the ground with her free hand. Before Metallo could react, the nanites in her fingers had morphed into a thick black spike.

Lena viciously drove the appendage downward. The blade pierced through flesh and metal alike, embedding the limb into the ground. Even as Metallo screamed in pain, Lena's right arm continued to deliver punch after punch.

The kryptonite heart ignited once again, but Lena was only somewhat jolted by the impact. Briefly seizing her assault on the cyborg's head, Vanity reached down and grabbed the green mesh of rock and metal. Using all her strength, she tore the heart free and threw it to the side.

Metallo screamed in agony. Snarling, Lena returned to his face and delivered a final punch to his forehead. The cyborg's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Summon a drone to pick up this piece of filth and deliver him to the Complex," Lena spoke to her suit. "Place him in maximum security and inform the Warden she is authorized to use whatever methods necessary to weaken or remove his abilities, but he is to be kept alive at all costs."

"Affirmative. ETA two minutes".

She had always considered torture to be unreliable and reprehensible. But never before had the villain been so tempted to use it. Any threat to Kara had to be rooted out and eliminated with maximum prejudice. But oddly, it was the thought of Kara that reinforced her reluctance to employ enhanced interrogation.

That did not mean Lena wouldn't interrogate him personally, or that she wouldn't exploit any weakness she discovered. Sooner or later, he would talk.

After cocooning the cyborg with her most powerful restraints, the villain immediately returned to Kara's side.

Lena's heart began to race rapidly as she did a detailed scan on the hero. Kara was in no mortal danger, but she had been severely injured by the assault. Her powers had clearly been completely drained by her proximity to kryptonite, and Lena couldn't be certain when they would return.

"You're safe now, Kara," Lena whispered, taking the hero into her arms. "I've got you."

_Lex must be turning in his grave. _The thought, sudden and unbidden as it was, brought a small smirk to Lena's lips.

But her lips quickly returned to a frown. Kara needed medical attention, and Lena was the only one equipped to provide it. She would have to take Supergirl back to her apartment and do so without being seen. Unfortunately, her teleporters didn't have that kind of range.

Lena could imagine the headlines. _JUNIOR REPORTER KIDNAPPED BY VANITY. _Even though they hated her, the villain thought it would be in poor taste to put that kind of fear in Kara's loved ones.

An alert popped up on her visor. There was an unknown number calling Lena's phone.

"Answer," the CEO commanded.

"Lena," an all too familiar voice flooded into her speakers. "I never imagined you would fall so low. Serving as a Super's guard dog? Your brother would be so disappointed in you."

_Lillian_. "Good," Lena shot back. "I almost wish he was alive to see it."

A chuckle echoed through the line. "Still have that sharp tongue, I see. It's not too late to see the light, Lena. You want to rule this world and protect it from aliens. Cadmus can help you do both," Lillian intoned. "We're the last of the Luthors. We should be on the same side."

As her drone arrived and collected Metallo, Lena took off into the air. She had to move slowly. Kara was only human at the moment, and humans couldn't survive extreme whiplash.

"Go to hell," she hissed. Lena would have loved to disconnect the call. But even when consumed by rage, the CEO knew when to take advantage of an opportunity.

_Slip up, Lillian. Say something._

They were high into the air now. Lena commanded her nanites to match the night sky and shield Kara from view. She couldn't afford to be spotted. Usually, Lena disengaged the suit a few blocks from her apartment and walked in like a normal person, but she couldn't do that now. Carrying Kara in through the lobby wasn't an option.

"You're clever, Lena, but you're not the only Luthor left standing." Lillian's reply was calm. "Let me guess: you placed tracking devices on my men? That won't get you anywhere."

_Fuck_. Lena scowled. "I have your little robot. For your sake, I hope he's loyal to you."

Lillian responded with an audible shrug. "A minor setback, nothing more. I can roll more like him off the assembly line any time I want. His loyalty is of no consequence to me; I don't give my brutes top security clearance. He's never even met me in person."

They were coming up on her apartment now. Just a few more seconds and Lena would be close enough to teleport them inside. "Lillian, I want you to know something," she said, looking down at the bruised and bloody Kara. "I am going to kill you for this. You can hide as long as you want, but I _will _find you. Go ahead, respond with some snappy comeback about how I could never hope to locate you," Lena growled. "You're now on the top of my priority list, and _I do not fail_."

"Looks to me like you already have," Lillian's voice replied. "You're intelligent and powerful, Lena, but you have weaknesses. And I've just discovered your greatest vulnerability." The line went dead.

\

She'd cleaned Kara up as best as she was able. The superhero was still breathing steadily and her life signs were normal. And the latter was a problem.

Kara was still unconscious. Just as troubling was the fact that despite Lena's best efforts, there was no sign of her powers returning. It had been several hours since the attack, and Kara was still (for all intents and purposes) a human woman.

The last time the hero had been attacked with kryptonite, a small blast of yellow sun radiation had done wonders. Now, it was having no effect at all. It seemed that prolonged exposure to kryptonite could actually disable Kara's ability to absorb the radiation.

Lena didn't think it was permanent; Superman had fully recovered from even worse exposure to kryptonite following one of his battles with Lex. But it was beyond frustrating that she could do little more than place Kara on her guest bed and wipe the blood from her nose.

Another problem was quickly making itself apparent. The sun would be coming up soon, which meant Kara would be expected at work. Lena could call CatCo and tell them that the reporter had been injured in a mugging, but that excuse wouldn't fly with James Olsen. The police would be called within an hour.

There was only one solution. Reluctantly, she rose from Kara's side.

"Initiate maximum security protocol," she spoke into her bracelet. "I want two cloaked drones patrolling the skies until I return. And bring the car around."

\

Lena knocked on the apartment door. She was nervous- more nervous than she was comfortable admitting. Steeling herself for the inevitable, the CEO forced her lips into a confident frown.

"Hello?" The door opened to reveal a familiar photographer.

A moment of stunned silence.

"Lena Luthor?!" James Olsen reflexively took a step back. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Google," Lena answered as she stepped into the apartment. "Now get dressed. You need to come with me."

James shot her a look equal parts confusion and revulsion. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't hang around with supervillains." He paused, glancing at the clock. "Especially not at five in the morning."

"Mr. Olsen, Kara was attacked in her apartment last night. She's stable, but unconscious. I know you'll never take my word for it, so you need to come see her-"

"_What_?" James demanded. "How? Who did it?"

_Wow. He's not defaulting to me_. "Cadmus," Lena replied. "As for how, I don't know the details other than that kryptonite was involved. She managed to get a call out to me before she passed out. I have her in my apartment," the CEO revealed. "No, I had nothing to do with it. Yes, she's free to leave once she wakes up. Now get dressed."

"I need to call-"

"No," Lena said. "You can call your friends as soon as you've seen Kara. There's no need to send them into a panic when you'll be able to verify she's fine within ten minutes. If I wanted to kidnap you, Mr. Olsen, I assure you this is not how I would go about it."

The photographer's eyes cleared. Lena was impressed to find no sign of hesitation there. Just cold determination. "Fine," he said.

\

As soon as Lena opened the door to the guest room, James rushed to Kara's side. The first rays of sunlight were peeking out over the horizon, but the hero still hadn't moved. According to the villain's scanners, Kara remained human…although there were a few encouraging signs.

"Kara…" he murmured, looking down at her black and blue neck. "You said you have the man who did this?"

Lena had given him a basic rundown in the car ride over. "Yes," she said, preparing herself for a lecture.

"Good. Don't be too gentle."

Surprised, the CEO gave him the slightest of smirks. "Don't worry about that. He's still unconscious from the beating I gave him, but he won't be enjoying life after he wakes up."

James nodded.

Lena left the room, giving the photographer a few minutes alone with the fallen hero. Her heart rate was still spiking. Even though she knew, rationally, that Kara would wake up, she couldn't help but worry-

The bedroom door opened. "So what now?" James asked. "When your brother did this to Superman, it took him over ten hours to wake up."

"She's staying here," Lena said fiercely. "Regardless of what you may think of me, Mr. Olsen, this is the safest place for her. If I wanted to kidnap her, I could have done that any time I wanted."

The photographer frowned. "Unfortunately, that's true. And we can't exactly take her to a hospital, can we?" He sighed. "I'll tell Snapper your cover story: she was injured in a mugging. But I need to call the rest of the crew and tell them what's really going on."

"Of course," Lena replied. To her surprise, she found her voice tinged with a small amount of jealousy. Kara's friends would be far more concerned for the hero than Lena's adopted family had ever been for her. James, even though he clearly didn't like her, was more than willing to cooperate with a supervillain if it was in Kara's best interest.

"I'll need to go into work," he said reluctantly. "Have her call me immediately if she wakes up. I'll be visiting during my lunch break."

Lena nodded. "I expect nothing less. If your other friends want to visit at any time, that's fine. Tell them to check in downstairs and I'll buzz them up."

"_Any _of my friends?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes." She sighed impatiently. "I've endured enough assassination attempts to not take them personally. Officer Danvers is welcome so long as she leaves her gun at home. God knows she'll be happy to hear where her sister is."

James frowned, as if not sure what to make of the situation. "Yeah…I'll let her know," he winced. "Unfortunately, I need to get going. Call me at CatCo if there are any developments with Kara."

"Sure. Head downstairs and I'll have the car bring you back to your apartment. Before you leave, do you have any suggestions on Kara's treatment?" she asked. "You said you've helped Superman before."

The photographer nodded. "Only one. Order double her usual amount of potstickers. She's going to be starving."

\

Consciousness returned to Kara slowly. She tried opening her eyes, but her eyelids proved too heavy. The only thing she could see was bright yellow light…

The memories came rushing back. Metallo. Chokehold. The bright light could only mean she was already being operated on! But- she flexed her wrists -she wasn't restrained.

Kara opened her eyes and leapt into the air with all the strength and speed she could muster. Unfortunately, only the tiniest fraction of her powers had returned. The hero crashed halfway through a plaster ceiling, received a brief view of an attic, and fell back down onto the bed. Pieces of plaster landed beside her.

Bed?

The hero took in her surroundings. She was in a sparsely decorated yet clean bedroom. Two bright sunlamps were hanging from the ceiling. Judging by the thin rays of light visible through the tinted window, it was still early morning.

"Kara?" The door opened to reveal Lena Luthor. The CEO's eyes were slightly red from lack of sleep, but they shone with energy nonetheless.

Kara's head was somewhat sore, but she smiled brightly as Lena took her into a warm embrace. Relief flowed through the hero as she realized, somehow, that she was safe.

She pulled her head back from Lena's shoulder but kept her arms wrapped around the CEO. "You got my call?" Kara managed.

"Yes. Metallo's in one of my cells. You were attacked by Cadmus. It was…Lillian." Lena bit her lip. "I don't know what they wanted with you but it couldn't have been good."

Fresh panic rushed into Kara's veins. Cadmus knew who she was. Her fingers actually began to tremble. A vision of Metallo standing over her rushed into the hero's mind.

"You're safe here," Lena said soothingly. "And it seems your powers are already returning." She glanced up at the damaged ceiling. "Come on, let's get you out of here and set up in my room. Potstickers are already on their way."

Kara immediately perked up. "That sounds amazing," she replied. Her stomach felt like a black hole. "Thank you…for everything. Without you, I'd be…you know. And, I'm, um, sorry about the ceiling." The reporter finished.

"It's fine," Lena shrugged it off. "I'll have maintenance fix it later; there's already some construction going on downstairs. Now come on. Your friend James was here only a few minutes ago and he wants you to call him."

"James?" Kara hopped to her feet, but she immediately felt unsteady. Her body was evidently far from recovered from kryptonite poisoning. Lena hurried over, allowing the hero to lean on her arm.

"Yes. It wasn't as awkward as it could have been. He agreed to cover for you at work." They walked out of the room, Lena still supporting Kara. "He's probably already called your other friends, so you should probably call them too."

Kara felt woozy. Things were just moving too fast. She barely noticed as Lena dragged her into the master bedroom and helped her into the bed.

_Soft…_

"Let me go grab the sunlamps," Lena said. "You try and make your calls. Here." The CEO pulled out her phone. "Let me unlock-"

Before Lena's fingers tapped the device, it began to buzz. Sighing, the CEO swiped the screen and placed the phone to her ear. "Yes?"

Kara couldn't hear what the caller said, but Lena immediately frowned. "Her ID checks out? Yeah, send her up." The CEO ended the call.

"What was that?" Kara asked.

Lena met her gaze. "Your sister is here."

**Review Responses:**

**WinryAlbarn: Thanks! She did!**

**Snixxjuice214: Here you go!**

**AQueenThatisFrozen23: Exactly!**

**DVINM: Thank you! Yeah, the price of more chapters is that they're shorter. This one was a bit longer. **

**Katarr: Thanks so much! You'll have to suspend your disbelief about the nanotechnology, though you can make whatever excuse you want. It's not going to be pretty if I try to go into detail about science. Good point about the heavy sparring/foreplay! And yes, I'm sure Batman will be factoring into events somehow **** I think it's going to be around 35-40 chapters. The original plan was for TQM to be 20, and you saw how that turned out… I actually don't watch Supergirl myself, so you don't have to feel obligated to watch it (the writers have made some horrible decisions). I haven't read Psalm of the Lark, though I'll have to check it out now. It sounds interesting!**


	16. Chapter 16

Alex was nothing short of terrified.

Her _best-case scenario _was that everything was as it seemed. Which meant that her sister, the last Kryptonian on Earth, was unconscious and in the hands of a Luthor. And if things _weren't_ as they seemed…

Over the phone, James had sworn up and down that Luthor was telling the truth. Or, at least, that all signs were pointing in that direction. But Alex couldn't believe it. Not until she had seen her sister.

The elevator dinged.

Alex took a deep breath as the door opened to reveal the most luxurious apartment she had ever set eyes on. But the officer's gaze wasn't distracted by the high-end sofas, fifty-inch plasma television set, or thick granite kitchen counter.

Lena Luthor was standing right in front of her, hands on her hips.

At the moment, Alex didn't have time for hatred. "Where is she?" the officer demanded. Simple and direct.

Luthor nodded. "In my bedroom. She woke up ten minutes ago. Follow me," she instructed. Her eyes left no secret of her dislike for Alex, but she didn't seem to begrudge the officer's presence.

Alex's heart rate, if it was possible, spiked even higher. Kara was _awake_? She couldn't let herself believe it. Not until Luthor stepped forward, pushed the door open, and…

"Kara!"

Her sister was lying in the middle of a king-sized bed. Extensive bruising covered her collarbone, but Kara was perfectly conscious. Two large sun lamps hung from the ceiling above her.

Warm relief spread through Alex. It was only slightly dampened when Kara's gaze, unrecognizably hard, met her own. "Alex." The reported nodded stiffly.

Alex took several swift steps forward, leaned over the bed, and wrapped her arms around her sister. After a moment's hesitation, Kara returned the hug.

But it wasn't a _Kara Danvers _hug. The typical outpouring of affection and all-consuming love that only Kara could express with a simple embrace wasn't present. The hug, on Kara's end, at least, was stiff and perfunctory.

So her sister was still angry. Alex's chest squirmed uncomfortably in a fusion of guilt and newfound nervousness. Still, that wasn't the important thing at the moment. What mattered was that Kara was alive, conscious, and safe.

Alex pulled back quickly. "You have _no _idea how relieved I am," the officer breathed. "Now, come on. Let's get you home and set up-"

"Absolutely not!" With a burst of near-Krytponian speed, Luthor was standing between them in an instant. "Kara is staying here until her powers return. It's the safest place for her."

Alex fixed the other woman with a cold glare. "Look, Luthor, I appreciate you helping my sister, but I'm perfectly capable of protecting her. And she is _not _staying _here_."

The supervillain scowled. "Oh, you are, are you?" she sneered. "How are you going to protect her, exactly? Storm into the office of a CEO who had nothing to do with the attack and try to shoot him in the head?"

"Lena! There's no need for that," Kara admonished from the bed. Alex said nothing, merely clenching her fists.

The CEO turned to Kara. "What? Am I wrong? She wants to put you in danger just because she's too proud to admit-"

"_Enough_, Lena," the hero interrupted. "This isn't helping. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Now can I have a moment alone with my sister, please?"

Luthor hesitated. Then, with a slightly mollified expression, she nodded. The supervillain stepped past Alex as if she didn't exist and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What do you mean '_you're not going anywhere_'?" Alex demanded.

Kara sighed. "Alex, I'm not in the mood for this. This apartment is the safest place for me. Lena has security tech more advanced than what the military uses. If Cadmus went after me again, I couldn't stop them," the hero argued. "Not until my powers come back. Lena is the only person who could fight them off right now. I need to stay near her."

"She's the one I'm worried about," Alex shot back. "How do you know this wasn't all a set up? She could be experimenting on you right now and you'd have no idea. What if-"

Kara actually growled. "Rao, I am _sick _of this! Lena just saved my damn life! You should be on your knees thanking her. How do I know she wasn't involved?" the hero demanded bitterly. "Because she only showed up after I managed a million-to-one call to her cell phone! If she hadn't come, I'd be on an operating table right now surrounded by Cadmus scientists."

The officer winced. It was her greatest fear. If Luthor really had saved Kara from that, she indeed deserved Alex's utmost appreciation.

But that didn't make this situation okay.

"Kara…I'm sorry. You're right, she _did _save you. But that doesn't mean she didn't have ulterior motives. She's never made any secret of the fact that she wants you on her side. What if-"

"Get out, Alex." Kara's voice was quiet, but firm.

The officer's heart began to race again. "I only want to protect you, Kara. That's all I've ever tried to do. I know I went too far- _I know_ -but I'd do anything to keep you safe. She is still a supervillain, Kara. One you need to take down."

"So?" Kara demanded.

"So being close with her…relying on her…is going to make that nearly impossible, Kara. Can you honestly tell me you'd arrest her, right now, if you knew you could? Compassion is your greatest strength, but it's also one of your weaknesses," Alex argued. "Luthor has, intentionally or not, exploited it."

Kara was silent for several moments.

"Leave," she said again. "I can't forgive you for trying to shoot her. Not until you wake up and admit the truth. She might be a villain, but she's also an amazing person _and _my friend. I'd be dead without her, Alex. I thought that might mean something to you."

The words struck Alex like a punch to the gut. "Kara, I-"

"_Go_!" her sister demanded. "I know how much you love me, but right now I'm just not willing to deal with this. You've seen me; I'm alright. Thanks for coming. Now leave, before I ask Lena to escort you out."

Alex didn't say another word. Not as she left the room, staring at the floor. Not when she passed the silent Luthor in the hallway. And not when she sat on the floor of the elevator, slowly descending back to earth.

\

"I'm sorry."

Kara gave a bitter laugh. "It's not your fault. And we'll get over it eventually. I just…I don't like hurting her. Even if she might have needed it."

Lena bit her lip. "I heard what you said, Kara. Enhanced hearing and all that." She indicated her ears. "No one has ever said…anything like that about me. At least-" the CEO smirked grimly. "Not outside of investors or sycophants trying to butter me up."

The hero placed one hand over Lena's own. They shared a small smile. And in that instant, Kara realized that however unreasonable Alex had been, she'd made one fair point.

Kara didn't want to see Lena arrested. Logically, she knew the villain had to be stopped before she destabilized the planet. But that didn't change the fact that the woman holding her hand simply didn't deserve a prison sentence.

Even from a logical perspective, taking down Lena would be idiotic at this point. The CEO was her only superpowered ally against Cadmus and the DEO. If Lena was in jail, there would be no backup for Kara the next time a kryptonite soldier came knocking.

And if Kara ended up in their hands, the world would be in far worse shape than in any scenario in which Lena's plans went into action.

"Let me go grab the potstickers," Lena said. "Stay here," she added, placing a gentle hand on Kara's chest as she tried to get up. "I have a breakfast-in-bed tray lying around somewhere. I'll be right back."

The reporter nodded gratefully, internally wincing. She _couldn't _arrest Lena. Yet it went against every heroic principle she stood for to allow the supervillain to continue to run amok, robbing competitors and locking up citizens (however much they might deserve it) whenever she wanted.

It wasn't until Kara was two-thirds finished with her potstickers that she made her attempt. Lena was sitting in a chair near the bed, absent-mindedly scrolling through her phone.

"Lena?"

The CEO must have heard the nervousness in Kara's voice, because she put her phone away immediately. "Yes, Kara? Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just…I was thinking. You know. With Cadmus out there and everything. I thought…maybe it would be best…you know what I mean…"

Lena just nodded, patiently sitting through Kara's ramble.

The hero swallowed nervously. "It's…you're the only one who can help me take down Cadmus…and maybe expose the DEO. No one else has your technology or resources. We need to work together. So I was hoping…if you would be willing to, you know…take a break from your world domination plans?"

The villain's face instantly hardened. A rock dropped to the center of Kara's stomach as she realized what was coming.

"_No_," Lena answered, her voice tinged with muted anger. "Ask me to do anything else for you and I will. But not that."

Kara winced. "Just for a while. And-"

Lena rose to her feet. "Do you think my plans are a _hobby _to me, Kara? That I'm going to give up what I've been working _years _towards just because you asked me nicely?"

"I didn't say give up, just take a break!" Kara protested.

The CEO shook her head. "You're out of your league here, Kara. I know your game. You think that if I 'take a break' to help you defeat Cadmus, I'll eventually realize that taking over the world isn't necessary to do good." She paused, glaring into the hero's eyes. "Right or wrong?"

Right. _One-hundred percent _right. Kara's mouth popped open, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

Lena sighed. "Your sister thinks that I'm trying to get you to join me by being nice to you. We both know that's not the case. You're too moral to let personal relationships stop you from doing what you think is right. But that goes both ways, Kara."

The hero finally found her voice. "Taking over the world _isn't _right!"

"Well_, I_ think it is. I know you're hoping that our friendship will change that. But it's not going to happen. It's only made me more convinced that what I'm doing is necessary," Lena revealed.

Kara sat up in her bed, the potstickers actually forgotten. "Why?" she demanded.

Lena hesitated. "Because…because you put a face on the people I want to save….the humans and alien refugees who will lose everything if this world falls. You remind me what's at stake if I fail. And…" the villain paused, biting her lip harshly. "I can't let you lose your world again."

"I won't. We can protect the Earth. Together!"

"Not alone. You think Cadmus is a threat?" the CEO questioned. "There are alien fleets out there that could crush us like an ant. Two people won't be enough, no matter who they are. Earth needs to be united, Kara. And I'm the only one who can do it."

"You said you would let me try to convince you otherwise," Kara reminded the villain. "Or was that just a lie?" she asked bitterly.

Lena frowned. "I said you could try to convince me with logic. You haven't. _This_-" she waved her hand between them. "Is emotion."

Kara sighed deeply, withdrawing back into her pillows. It had been stupid, she knew, but part of her had hoped…had _believed_…that she was making an impact on Lena.

_Apparently, I am. Just the wrong one._

"I…heard what you said to your sister," Lena said, her voice more tentative now. "You have no idea…I haven't heard…it meant a lot to me," she finally managed. "I want to help you, Kara. I wish I could make you happy. But I won't leave our world in jeopardy just to make you smile. I'm sorry. I'm going to save this planet. For humanity, for peaceful aliens, and for you. Even if it makes you hate me."

"I could never hate you," Kara answered automatically. "But I don't know what to do. I can't try to arrest you and get rid of my only ally against Cadmus. I…really don't want to see you in prison," she said, turning her gaze to the window. "But I also can't just stand idly by while you wreak your own havoc."

Lena shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to say, Kara. That's _your _problem to deal with. You can't arrest me no matter how hard you try, so what does it matter?" she asked flippantly.

"Because as long as you're out there committing crimes, I have to try!"

"Then try," Lena shot back. The CEO paused, allowing some of the frustration to slip from her face. "I'll still be your friend no matter how hard you try to stop me. Is the reverse still true?" Almost imperceptivity, her eyes gave a nervous twitch.

"Of course," Kara answered. How could she say anything else? "I'm not turning my back on you. You just saved my life, Lena! I meant everything I said to Alex. I just…I wish you would stop."

The supervillain dropped back into her chair. "I know, Kara. And I fully intend on working with you to defeat Cadmus. But I can't stop. I'm going to rule the world, Kara, whether you like it or not. How you react to that is your choice. Now, can we drop this for a moment?" Lena asked. "You need to spend your energy focusing on recovering, not fighting with me."

Kara nodded. Arguing with Lena wouldn't get her anywhere at the moment. But she would have to try something, and soon. There had to be a way to get through to the CEO.

Kara just wasn't sure what it was.

\

The hours slipped by. After fielding a long call with her _very_ concerned mother, Kara was visited by Winn and James during lunch.

The photographer seemed slightly uncomfortable, but Kara was relieved to see that he displayed no open hostility towards Lena. Winn, meanwhile, was having difficulty curbing his enthusiasm for the CEO's technology.

"Yellow sun lamps," he murmured, examining the instruments still hanging above Kara. "I thought of making something like this, but I could never contain the reaction long enough. Of course, I don't have access to L-Corp's resources…"

Lena, who had evidently been expecting veiled suspicion at best, was clearly taken aback. "Yes, well. I started work on them after seeing how beneficial yellow sun radiation was for Kara. They were meant to be a surprise gift, but…"

Kara squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. _She's making technology for me now. Lena is devoting hours of her day to developing tech for me and I have to try and arrest her._

"How are you feeling?" James asked calmly as Winn and Lena entered into a technical discussion.

"Better," the reporter answered honestly. "I'm still sore, and I still feel…vulnerable. I don't think my powers will be back completely for a few days."

James nodded. "You talk to Eliza?"

"Yeah," Kara swallowed. "You can imagine how worried she is. After Jeremiah passed away, and Alex and I went into our professions, she's been a little on edge. Airfare is too expensive at the moment, but I promised her that I would come and spend a weekend in Midvale once my powers are back."

"So you'll be staying here for a while?"

"I guess." Kara waited for the outrage, but James's face remained calm. "I've probably been evicted from my apartment already, and it's too dangerous to be out there on my own if I don't have powers. Not when Cadmus knows who I am." She glanced at Lena; the CEO was still talking with Winn about semiconductors. "Lena won't mind, I think. I don't like taking advantage of her, but I don't have a choice at the moment, do I? I'll start apartment hunting tonight, and move in once my powers are back."

The photographer frowned nervously. "What if Cadmus attacks you again? I don't like the thought of you sleeping alone with no security."

Kara didn't like that thought either. Being awoken by Metallo had been nothing short of terrifying. She was fairly certain she had already had one nightmare about the incident, and there would be many more to come. If Lena hadn't shown up, or Kara hadn't been able to reach her phone…

She masked an involuntary shudder. "I'm sure Lena can help set up some sensors for me. Maybe a distress beacon or two. And I'll have to watch what I eat; Lena thinks that the potstickers I were sent last night were drugged."

Uncertainty flickered in James's eyes. Kara knew he was thinking the same thing she was. Lena was her only effective defense against Cadmus. And it was Supergirl's job to bring her down.

They shared a knowing glance. Then, to her immense relief, James let the matter drop. "Drugged potstickers?" he asked. "You must consider that a crime against humanity."

Kara smiled. She could tell he was worried, but she appreciated his attempt to distract her. "Oh yeah. They were the only reason Metallo was able to sneak up on me. That's the first thing they're going to pay for."

\

She was awake.

It had been long- too long -since she had last surfaced. Biological developments had delayed her rise. But now, finally, she was free.

It wasn't permanent. Very soon, she would slip back into the shadows. Yet she would never be far from the surface. Bit by bit, she would become the dominant personality in this body.

She had already received her first instructions from the Fortress. She had spoken to the hologram of her mistress across the stars. She knew what to do. It was time to begin preparing this planet for its destiny.

She would Reign.

**Review Responses:**

**WinryAlbarn: Thanks! It certainly came in handy.**

**DVINM: The main antagonist is known? Have you forgotten whose story you're reading?**

**AQueenthatIsFrozen: Alex is definitely experiencing whiplash at the moment.**

**Bestrong13: Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

It took Kara's powers another two days to return.

The time passed by quickly. She spent several hours each day typing up her articles on Lena's couch, submitting one to mollify Snapper's annoyance at her absence. Winn and James each came by several times to check on her, though the former seemed just as interested in asking Lena about her technology.

Alex hadn't come to see her again. According to Winn's sources (hacked police security cameras, though Kara pretended not to know that), she was still going into work and doing her job (albeit with less enthusiasm than usual.) Kara knew she would have to settle things with her sister, but that time would come later. They both probably needed at least a week to cool off.

Lena went into L-Corp for several hours each day. Apparently, some of her VPs were annoyed that she had ditched an important meeting for what the CEO would only describe as 'personal business'. There wasn't much they could do against her, as she was both the majority shareholder and chairwoman of the board, but it still caused headaches.

The supervillain hadn't left without assuring Kara that her apartment was secure and providing the reporter with a distress beacon 'just in case'. She also found ways to do much of her work from home, resulting in long stretches of time where she and Kara shared the living room while typing up on their laptops (she was borrowing a spare of Lena's).

Lena working from home also made it easier for Kara to convince the CEO to take breaks from her endless paperwork. They spent two nights in a row watching old movies on Lena's enormous television, a device that clearly was usually nothing more than a decoration.

The hero was still somewhat disgruntled by Lena's absolute refusal to give up on her schemes, though she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Still, Vanity didn't make any appearances during Kara's time recuperating. That fact went unsaid between the two women, but Kara offered Lena frequent grateful smiles nonetheless.

Kara had had less success with apartment hunting. Zero, in fact. Lena kept distracting her when she meant to be online searching, and the hero was all too happy to let herself be distracted. Seeing which sort of places were within her price range was…discouraging.

She had indeed been evicted from her apartment, having been sent a curt email informing her that her possessions were being held (at her expense) in a storage facility. Kara hadn't yet been able to retrieve them. Luckily, Lena owned a surplus of outfits that the reporter had (reluctantly) agreed to borrow.

Finally, Kara returned to work on Friday. Her bruises were gone and her powers were back. Lena had told her she was welcome to stay in the guest room (its ceiling now fully repaired) until the reporter found an apartment. _"After all, it's my fault you haven't found one yet," _Lena had said.

Kara really didn't think that was fair. But she had no other alternatives. Staying with one of her friends wasn't an option; not when Cadmus knew who she was and was prepared to attack where she lived. Winn and James didn't have battlesuits, and Kara wasn't remotely comfortable putting them in harm's way.

After her shift at CatCo (during which Snapper had expressed how much he'd missed Kara by being even more demanding than usual), Supergirl did several rounds of the city. Apart from a few petty crimes, nothing interesting popped up.

She walked back into Lena's building at eight pm, stepping across the pristine marble floor and up to the security desk. "Kara Danvers?" she said, her voice kind but confident. "Lena Luthor should be expecting me."

The man's gaze instantly focused upon mention of her name. "Of course! Here is your security pass, Ms. Danvers. Have a good stay!" He passed her a shining steel card.

Kara had seen Lena use her own pass on the elevator's scanner to access her penthouse, but she had always summoned others up remotely. If the reporter was being given her own card…

Lena apparently expected her to be staying a while. Kara immensely appreciated the thought, but she couldn't take advantage of her friend for too long. The CEO was surrounded by sycophants and flatterers desperate to get their claws on her money; Kara refused to be one of them.

Lena deserved better than that.

Stepping into the elevator, Kara ran the card over the scanner. Instantly, there was a quiet beep as a button on the panel lit up.

_What? _As the elevator began to rise, the reporter realized that the light next to _P _had remained blank. _S 14_, positioned right below the button for the penthouse, had lit up instead.

_Great_, Kara thought as the elevator rapidly continued its eighty-floor ascent. _This thing is glitched. Maybe Lena's security software isn't as good as she thinks it is_.

The elevator opened to an apartment remarkably similar to Lena's own. Like the penthouse, it took up the entire floor. It was furnished almost identically, though the color scheme was a bit brighter than the one Kara had come to know over the last few days.

"Hello?" Kara called out nervously. "If anyone's home at the moment, I'm sorry to intrude! My card brought me to the wrong floor."

Her eyes scanned the apartment again. On closer inspection, it seemed as if no one was actually living there. Everything seemed new and pristine, too much so for there to have been occupants.

_I'd better head back down to the lobby and explain that my card's glitched_, Kara thought. _People are probably moving in here soon and I don't want to mess things up for them._

Then her eyes flicked to the ceiling.

_Oh, Rao_. There were no electric lights anywhere in the apartment. Every inch of the living room- and, it looked like, the other rooms as well -was illuminated by the warm glow of sun lamps hanging every few feet across the ceiling. They were the exact same model as the ones Lena had been using upstairs during Kara's recovery, and even now they filled the hero with comfort.

_Either Lena is replacing all of the lighting in the apartments with sun lamps, or_… It was then that Kara noticed the windows. Unlike the ones in Lena's penthouse, these were floor-to-ceiling, allowing for the maximum amount of sunlight to flow inside (not that this mattered at present, as night had already fallen.)

"She didn't," Kara murmured. "She really, really, really didn't." Making her decision, the reporter walked forward into the kitchen. If there was a place where she would find a firm answer, that was it.

On instinct, she opened one of the cabinets. The compartment was wall-to-wall packed with high-calorie protein bars, some brands that Kara frequented and others that she had never heard of. Mouth gaping open, the reporter opened the next cabinet. It too was overstocked, this time with Kara's preferred brands of chips, pretzels, and cookies.

She backed away in shock. And there, sitting on the table were two familiar takeout menus. One for Kara's favorite Chinese restaurant, and the other for the best pizza joint in National City.

_You're joking. You have to be joking._

Driven by irresistible impulse, Kara left the kitchen and moved into one of the hallways. As she walked, she noticed something else interesting. For the first time in years, her superhuman hearing was picking up no background noise. She couldn't hear any conversations from occupants in the other floors, or sounds from the city outside. It was as if the entire apartment had been soundproofed.

_Rao. _

The layout was the same as Lena's apartment, and so Kara quickly found the master bedroom. Like Lena's room, it had a spare plasma television set mounted on the wall facing the bed. Much of the rest of the walls were covered with pictures. Most were of pleasant natural landscapes, but a few were startling familiar.

A selfie of Kara and Alex. Game night with Winn and James. A shot of Superman flying through the sky. All pictures that had been placed in Kara's apartment.

Shaking her head in shock, Kara turned to the center of the room. The king-sized bed was adorned with bright yellow sheets. Running her hand along the covers, the reporter realized they were made of the softest fabric she had ever seen. Perfect for a Kryptonian with heightened senses.

Then she moved to the drawers. Her mouth gaped open as she opened the top compartment to reveal several sets of pajamas. _Her _pajamas- which were supposed to be located in a storage facility at the moment- as well as the sets she had worn while staying with Lena.

Kara backed away, her eyes flicking around the room. Just as was the case in the penthouse, the bedroom's side door led to a large master bathroom. With…yes, with a jacuzzi in the corner.

"Lena!" She called, her voice cracking with exasperation. There was no response from her billionaire friend.

The reporter knew Lena had to be in the apartment somewhere. Her eyes continued roaming the room, until landing on something Kara _didn't _recognize from the penthouse. A small, square hand scanner rested on the wall, sitting next to an empty stretch devoid of pictures.

Sighing, Kara stepped forward and placed her hand on the palm imprint. Unsurprisingly, a soft electronic voice spoke back. _"Identity confirmed. Subject 0-2. Have a pleasant day._ The empty stretch of wall inched backward before sliding to the right.

The opening revealed a small sitting room. There were no windows here, though multiple sun lamps still shone from the ceiling. Her spare Supergirl suits, which were supposed to have been in nondescript packages among her other possessions, hung from a rack on the far side of the room. Next to them stood a large, metal contraption that looked suspiciously like a tanning bed.

And, of course, sitting on the couch was none other than the Luthor heiress herself. Having been looking through her phone, Lena glanced up as Kara walked in.

"I knew you'd find me eventually, but I didn't think it would be this quick," Lena said, smirking. She uncrossed her legs with a smooth motion and climbed to her feet. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you checked the bedroom first."

"Lena!" Kara placed her hands on her hips. "What is all this?"

The supervillain's face shifted into a neutral expression, though a trace of a smirk remained. "Your new apartment, Kara. I thought that would be rather obvious."

Kara still couldn't believe Lena had been so…_extra_. "I…I can't live here! Rao, Lena, I only needed to stay at your place for a few more days. Not an entire suite to myself!"

"No. You only _asked _to stay with me for a few days. You _needed _a place to stay permanently," the CEO said firmly.

Certain things were becoming clearer now. Lena's development of the sunlamps and the construction that had been conveniently taking place in the building now made sense. "How long has this been going on?" she demanded.

The smirk was back in full force. "Since Monday, when you told me you were about to be evicted."

"I told you not to worry about it!" Kara protested.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Did you honestly think I was going to let my only friend be kicked onto the streets when I owned an entire building full of apartments?"

The hero sighed. "I don't know. But I can't accept this. I'm not with you…friends with you…because of your money. I never wanted you to think that."

"And I don't," Lena replied. "That's why I customized this apartment for you."

She really had. Sunlamps and wide windows to keep her constantly full of yellow sun energy. Soundproofing to safeguard her enhanced hearing. A _Supergirl _lair that could only be accessed by the two of them.

There were too many emotions within Kara at the moment. Distracting herself, she pointed at the tanning bed lookalike. "What is that?"

"A solar bed," Lena answered. "Lie in it, and you'll be hit with more concentrated yellow sun energy than you ever have been before. It might be enough to quickly heal you from Kryptonite Poisoning, though that's not something I wish to test."

_She really has thought of everything. _

"How did you get my things?" Kara asked.

The CEO shrugged. "I bought the storage facility. None of the employees bat an eye when I had your things removed and brought here," she explained. "Your old furniture is in the holding closet at the end of the hallway. I had this place furnished, but I wasn't sure if you might want to bring in some of your old things for sentimental reasons."

This was so wrong. Buying Kara lunches and letting her sleep over for a few days was one thing, but _this_?

"Lena, I can't do this!" the reporter protested. "I'm…you don't need to make me into some sort of sugar baby to keep my friendship!"

The supervillain frowned. "I'm not. I did this because I want you to be safe and happy! I refuse to watch as you give everything you have to this city and waste away because your salary doesn't cover your ridiculous metabolism."

"I don't like to take advantage-"

"You aren't!" Lena cut her off, frustration creeping into her voice. "Yes, it _was _a bit of work having this all set up within a few days, but that's all done now."

This would be a lot easier to reject if Lena had just tossed money into an apartment. But the villain had clearly spent a considerable amount of time making it perfect _for Kara_, and that wasn't something the hero could ignore.

Her eyes fell to the floor. "I've never really done anything for you…"

"First of all, Kara, you've done more for literally everyone in this city than they've done for you. Would it really kill you to be on the receiving end, just for once?" Lena demanded. "And you _have _done something for me. I hope you can see that."

The CEO must have sensed Kara's crumbling resolve, because she continued quickly. "And now you need a place to live where Cadmus can't reach you. This apartment is just as secure as my own. Nowhere else we set you up can have this kind of security."

_She has a point_. Could Kara really resign herself to living in some rathole, constantly vulnerable to Cadmus, when there was an empty luxury apartment that had been painstakingly prepared for her? It wasn't as if Lena would be going bankrupt anytime soon.

_Screw it. _Kara launched herself forward, jumping into Lena's arms. "Thank you," she breathed, wrapping her own arms around the CEO. "I can see how much effort you put into this, and I…just…thanks."

Lena backed away, smiling as brightly as Kara had ever seen her. "I'm glad we've gotten that straightened out. Now, would you like a tour?"

"Sure," the reporter answered. It was difficult to wrap her mind around it. She would be living _here_! There were still a myriad of problems facing her life, but one issue- as minor as it was -had just been crossed off the list.

If Kara had been told two weeks ago that she would soon be living in a luxury apartment provided for by a supervillain, the hero would have been rather skeptical. Now, for some reason, it didn't seem so crazy.

"I might want to go try one of those protein bars first," Kara admitted. "Though I'll need to be careful; I don't want to go through the entire stock in a week!"

Lena shrugged. "Feel free. Full restocks are scheduled for every Monday, while you're at work."

_What in Rao's name did I do to deserve her? _"And the takeout menus?" Kara prompted. "Please tell me you didn't open an indefinite tab at them, or anything."

"That would have been inconvenient," the CEO answered. "I just purchased the restaurants. They're under orders to deliver food free of charge to this apartment whenever you call. Though you should still feel free to tip the delivery boy."

_What?! _"How much…never mind. I don't want to know," she said.

Lena laughed. Kara knew it wasn't a matter of resources for the CEO, but this still felt weird. Not wrong. It made perfect sense. Which itself felt…wrong.

"_Please_ tell me there was nothing else," Kara asked, surprised to find she was smiling.

Lena bit her lip. "There's a lead-lined safe in your _Supergirl _room. I knew you would be stubborn, so I'm not giving you a combination. That will help you assure yourself that it's for emergencies only. If there _is _an emergency, you can rip the door open and take what you need." A moment's hesitation. "I also feel obligated to assure you that there's nothing in this apartment designed to make it easier for me to keep track of Supergirl's movements. Or any technology placed around the building to incapacitate you at a time of my choosing. There's also no worry about incentives; if I get arrested, the apartment remains in your name. The game will remain fair."

Kara would have laughed out loud if she hadn't noticed Lena's fingers fumbling nervously. "I _know _that," she assured the CEO. The hero was long past the point of no return as far as her trust in Lena was concerned. The villain could destroy her at any time, but she could have done so whenever she wanted over the last two years.

Again, there was a glint of surprise in Lena's eyes. "Wow, I…thank you, Kara." The villain smiled. "Although I do need to amend one of those statements. There's a switch in your _Supergirl _room-"

"My lair, you mean," Kara interjected.

Lena paused, gazing at the hero strangely. "Yes, your lair. A switch next to the door changes the sunlamps in there to emit red sun radiation. If it were ever necessary to perform…medical treatments on you, that might be necessary."

"No complaints there," Kara agreed. Lois and Clark had run into trouble more than once when Superman's durable skin had prevented the extraction of some of Lex's kryptonite projectiles.

"And there's this." Lena reached into her pocket and pulled out a sleek, black cell phone. "Since Metallo destroyed your old phone, I thought you might need a new one."

Kara wordlessly accepted the device. "What kind of model is this? I don't recognize it at all."

The CEO chuckled. "You don't keep up with technological developments much, do you? L-Corp is coming out with its first line of cell phones next week," she said proudly. "More advanced than any competing device, hundreds of exclusive apps, and made entirely out of nth metal. Virtually indestructible. And cheaper than the other brands, of course."

The hero stared at the device. On the back, predictably, was a familiar _L _shaped logo.

If what Lena said was true- and Kara had no doubt that it was -L-Corp would dominate the market within months. The supervillain had doubtlessly used her super-genius mind to refine cellular technology _and_ stolen many promising ideas from competitors as Vanity. She would have a virtual monopoly on cell phones.

"No ulterior motives, I'm sure," Kara said dryly.

Lena smiled enigmatically. "None whatsoever. Don't worry, I promise you your phone doesn't have a tracking device installed."

"And what about the millions of other phones you're going to sell?" the hero asked.

The smirk was back. "I'm sorry. I can't comment on upcoming projects before the details are finalized. Especially not to reporters."

_Uh oh._ That was wrong on so many levels. Lena was about to take a massive leap in influence around the world and, once again, Kara couldn't do a single thing about it.

"Don't look so glum," Lena began. She placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "L-Corp is running such massive profit margins nowadays that we can afford to donate millions of L-Phones around the world. Maybe tens of millions. Coupled with spotless coverage from our global satellite network, we predict the distribution will stimulate economic growth in dozens of developing nations."

Typical Lena. World domination plots and genuine altruism rolled into a single package. Kara found it hard to get too distressed about the situation, which in itself was rather distressing.

"Shall we get on with the tour?" the supervillain asked.

Kara sighed. "Good idea."

**Review Responses:**

**RevanKnight25: Now there's an idea!**

**WinryAlbarn: Thanks; I love making people happy!**

**Katarr: Still more calm this chapter. As for the heroes, no Wonder Woman (at least not yet; she could still be on the island.) Earth doesn't have too many powerful heroes at the moment, which is what places such a burden on Kara. I imagine the Green Lanterns exist but don't patrol Earth yet.**

**AQueenThatisFrozen: I think Lena is doing her best!**

**DVINM: Yeah, I underestimated my self-control on that one! I don't know if I would call Lena the DEVIL, but it's definitely a conflict of interest.**

**Bestrong13: Thanks! A lot of people seem to be rooting for Lena. **


	18. Chapter 18

Kara dived into yet another protein bar. The reporter knew she should resist; she wanted to save some room for dinner at the gala. Well, one last bite wouldn't hurt.

After a morning of Supergirl duties, she had returned to her apartment for the afternoon. _Her apartment. _(That still felt surreal). Lena was at L-Corp at the moment, finalizing details for the night's events. In a few hours, they'd be heading to the venue together.

_Beep! _The apartment's phone began to ring. A quick glance at the ID confirmed it was from the security desk.

_Is someone here to see me? _No, that didn't make sense. She hadn't told her friends about her new living arrangements yet; Winn and James had been slowly warming up to Lena, but Kara wasn't sure how they would feel about…this.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Ms. Danvers?" the familiar voice of a security guard intoned. "We have a woman here seeking access to your apartment. One Eliza Danvers. Her identification checks out."

_Eliza? _What her Earth-mother was doing here, Kara hadn't the faintest idea. "Yes, send her up! Thanks!"

The hero began to pace nervously. She was excited to see Eliza, of course, but it wasn't within the woman's means to casually book a flight to National City. If she was here in person- while Kara herself was capable of flying to Midvale in minutes -something had to be wrong.

_Ding! _The elevator door opened to reveal…

"Eliza!" The mere sight of the woman was a salve to Kara's nerves. She rushed forward, embracing her surrogate mother in a hug. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

The older woman pulled back slightly. She was smiling, but there was an edge of reproach in her lips. "_I _am fine, but I can tell that my daughters need me. When the opportunity to come to them presented itself, I took it."

"Opportunity? What are you talking about…oh!" Kara had been discussing her desire to see Eliza a few days ago. She'd specifically mentioned the high cost of airfare as a concern. And Lena Luthor, superhuman hearing included, had been in the room at the time.

She glanced at her mother in surprise. "Lena called you?"

Eliza nodded. "I was a bit skeptical at first, but I realized there would be far easier ways to kidnap me if that was indeed her intention. She offered to fly me out at my earliest convenience."

_Of course she did._ "Eliza, it's so great to see you!" Kara smiled brightly. "Really, it is! But I'm fine, I promise. I was going to visit Midvale tomorrow, anyway."

Wordlessly, they moved to the nearest sofa.

"I know," Eliza replied as she sat down. "But I'm not here just for you. And I know how much you hate to leave the city unprotected." A familiar glint of worry appeared in her eyes. Eliza had always been apprehensive about Kara becoming a superhero, though even she hadn't been able to deny it was her daughter's calling.

The older woman fixed her with a shrewd gaze. "And I know you're not as fine as you say you are. You've always been strong, but after what happened, I'd be shocked if you weren't shaken up."

"Eliza, really, I'm okay. It's not the first time I've been attacked," Kara argued. "Yes, it was the first time it happened while I wasn't Supergirl, and I'll have to be on my guard constantly now, and it was terrifying at the moment…I've had a few nightmares, and…"

She found herself moving into Eliza's embrace. A hand gently began to comb through Kara's hair, and the reporter was shocked to find a tear trailing down her cheek.

"Honey, you may not be human, but you're not invulnerable," Eliza reminded her. "There's no shame in being afraid, even if you have a supervillain acting as your bodyguard…and patron."

Kara nodded, drying her eyes and sitting back up. "I suppose you're here to tell me accepting this apartment was a bad idea?"

Eliza shook her head. "I want you to be safe. This is one of the only places in the city that Cadmus can't get to you. If Lena Luthor saved your life, she can't be that bad. And if she'd wanted to harm you, she could have done it long ago." A pause. "Though I can see that's not really what you're worried about."

"I don't know what to do, Eliza!" Kara admitted. "It's my job to arrest Lena. I owe it to the city and the world. But how can I do that to someone who's been so nice to me…someone who saved my life! And I can't take Cadmus down without her. Even without that, she doesn't _deserve _to be locked up. But I think it's the only way to stop her; I can't convince her to give up her plans. I'm trapped…" she trailed off helplessly.

The older woman frowned, directing her eyes to the window. "It's a problem," she agreed. "And I don't have an answer for you. But you've always done the right thing; you should have a little more faith in your own judgment."

"I was hoping for something a little more concrete," Kara muttered.

"What do you want me to say?" Eliza asked. "That I'm glad Lena Luthor is who she is and isn't in prison? Kara, the last thing I want is for you to arrest her. There are millions of people out there who want to hurt my little girl. Lena is the only one out there who can help keep you safe. Next to that, I couldn't care less what she does to the world. She seems kind and smart; how bad could it be, anyway?"

"Eliza!" Kara protested, making no attempt to hide her shock. "Every day she's gaining more power. Next week she's releasing a cell phone line that will give her the ability to keep tabs on half of humanity! She'll be able to track _anyone _with one of those phones, and they're going to fly off the shelves. She'll probably also be able to hack into their information too, and they'll never know. Not until it's too late."

Eliza sighed. "It's troubling, Kara. But I live in a world where my own daughter has to hide in fear or risk a black ops team come storming into her bedroom. Where she constantly has to battle alien invaders on her own because virtually every government is spending so much time tracking peaceful refugees that they can't handle the real threats."

The hero frowned; that particular point rankled her deeply. "I know. But so much could go wrong. Earth is unstable enough as it is." She glanced at her mother. "Did Lena bribe you to say that?" Kara asked jokingly. "She's never made any secret of the fact that she wants me at her side."

"Well of course she does, dear. She's in love with you."

If Kara had been drinking liquid, it would have come sputtering out of her mouth. As it was, she stared wide-eyed at Eliza. "_What?_"

The older woman patted her shoulder fondly. "It's fairly obvious, given the way she talks about you." Eliza smiled. "Come on, Kara, is it really that surprising? I've raised two young women; I know how they think. Lena resigned herself to a lonely existence years ago. Suddenly, a kind, beautiful woman who seemed destined to be her enemy gave her a chance. God, Kara, you probably were the first real human contact she had since her brother died!"

"That doesn't mean she's in love with me!" Kara laughed nervously. "Lena…me…it's ridiculous!" she managed.

Eliza raised an eyebrow. "This apartment is ridiculous. Lena is obsessed with you, Kara. _That's _why she wants you on her side so badly."

"You can tell that from a single phone call with her?" the reporter asked skeptically.

"That, and my common sense. Answer me this, Kara. If it was so important to her plans for Supergirl to join her, why did she only start trying to win you over recently? _After _you met her as Kara, I mean. Quite the coincidence."

Kara shook her head. "I was part of her plans all along. She told me as much."

"I'm sure you were," Eliza agreed. "Supergirl is too powerful a variable to ignore. But you only became a priority for her following your first few meetings. Or am I wrong?"

The hero frowned. True, during their very first meeting Lena hadn't made any real effort to win her over. All Vanity had done was promise not to kill Supergirl and warn that she would defeat the hero every time they clashed. Until that confrontation, Lena had never made any effort to seek Supergirl out.

"Maybe," Kara admitted. "But that doesn't mean she's _in love _with me. She just trusts me and thinks I'm a good friend. Her _only _friend."

"You didn't hear her on the phone," Eliza chuckled. "Trust me, I can tell. It doesn't matter what you believe right now; I'm sure you'll find out the answer sooner or later. The important question is how do _you _feel about _her_?"

Her face burned bright red. Truthfully, the idea hadn't occurred to Kara before. Krypton was no stranger to same-sex relationships, but Kara had never given much thought to romance while on Earth. There had been little time between adjusting to a new planet and stepping into Clark's shoes.

She'd been patient. In the back of her mind, Kara had always assumed that the right person would come along eventually. Someone who shared her passion for making the world a better place. Someone whose company brightened her day…who she always looked forward to seeing. Someone like…

_Am I…do I…?_

It was impossible. So impossible that it wasn't even worth delving into her own confused feelings. Lena was a genius CEO supervillain. Kara was a junior reporter and superhero. Anything between them could never work for a thousand reasons.

_Being friends has worked out well enough…_

"Kara." Eliza's voice brought her down to reality. "I didn't come here to interrogate you. If you need time to process, that's more than okay."

Still nearly absorbed in her own thoughts, the reporter merely nodded.

All happiness seemed to drain from her mother's face. "I'm also here for your sister, Kara. I know things have been difficult between you two-"

"She tried to murder Lena!" If anything could have shaken Kara out of her reverie, it was this. "I understand Alex not trusting her, but trying to _kill _her? She crossed the line."

Eliza sighed. "I'm not here to excuse her actions."

"She won't even apologize! Kara remarked. "She doesn't even feel guilty."

"I think she does," Eliza replied. "But you know your sister…she was always stubborn. Even after Lena saved your life, Alex is finding it very hard to trust her."

"Because she's stupid," Kara retorted.

Eliza shook her head. "Because she's overprotective. Right now, Alex isn't sure what to think. Every day she sees clips of Vanity beating you up on the news. Then she comes home to find you defending her at every opportunity. Add to that the fact that her…one of her friends was just murdered, it isn't really a surprise that she's a mess at the moment. And I blame myself."

"Why?" Kara demanded incredulously. "You didn't ask her to walk into Lena's office and pull out a gun!"

"No," Eliza agreed. "But I know why she did. Do you remember during your first year here, when you were in middle school? You were having a difficult time adjusting. One girl, Jennica, I believe was her name, was so cruel to you during recess that you came home crying."

Kara remembered that day in perfect detail. "Yeah," she admitted, putting her feet up on the couch.

"I screamed at Alex that night. I said she had a job to protect you and I wouldn't accept any excuses," Eliza replied.

"We weren't even in the same grade. She wasn't there!"

Her mother nodded. "Alex said the same thing. I told her it didn't matter; she had promised to protect you and she failed. The next day, I was called into the school. Alex had broken Jennica's nose and was to be suspended for three days."

Kara had never known that. "And? What did you say to her?"

Eliza sighed. "I took her out for ice cream and let her spend her suspension doing pretty much whatever she wanted."

"What does this have to do with Lena?" the hero asked.

"Don't you understand? I made your sister believe protecting you must always be her utmost priority. When you were in high school…she did a lot to make sure you weren't bullied. Her best efforts were always enough," Eliza smiled fondly. "But now you're Supergirl. You go up against threats Alex could never hope to confront. It's…frustrated her. After Lena continued humiliating you, and Alex thought she had some sinister plan for Supergirl…you know the rest."

Kara determinately stared at the cushions. "That doesn't give her the right to try and _murder _my friend," she growled.

"No," Eliza agreed. "But you need to understand where she's coming from. I know it's going to take time, and that's okay. I'll be spending tonight at your sister's place; hopefully I can help."

"How long are you staying?" the hero asked, her voice colder than she had intended.

"Through Monday. I'll call you tomorrow; the two of us can go out to eat in the city," Eliza answered, rising to her feet. "Now, I believe _you _have a date you need to get ready for."

Kara's eyes narrowed. "It's _not _a date."

\

They walked arm-in-arm into the venue. Lena had insisted that it was 'what people would expect', and Kara wasn't really in a position to question the CEO's wisdom on such matters.

Her eyes roamed around the room. The gathering was tasteful, but not ostentatious. There was a wide area of white-clothed tables flanked by a massive buffet selection that Kara couldn't wait to try. The other side of the room boasted a circular dance floor and a stage that hosted a band that Kara probably should have recognized.

"Come on. I have a reserved table up front, and I'm sure you would like to get some-"

"_Luthor_," a bitter voice growled. "How much did you have to pay the escort service for _her_ company tonight?"

Lena released Kara's arm and turned to face the speaker, a businessman the reporter vaguely recognized. Kara's entire body tensed with outrage, but Lena merely shot him a disdainful smile. "Edge, what a pleasure," she greeted. "Not still bitter about losing the downtown contract, I hope?"

Edge scowled. "The contract I lost because a lowlife supervillain stole my blueprints, you mean? You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Another man walked up to them. His hair was graying steadily, but his eyes shown with energy. "Did I overhear you making a veiled accusation to our CEO, Edge? Still not brave enough to talk to the press, I see. I suppose you don't want to have to settle another libel claim, do you?"

Kara laughed inwardly as Edge walked off, frowning.

"Kara, this is Thomas Colville, my VP of Finance," Lena said, her smile now more genuine. "Thomas, this is Kara Danvers, the best reporter in National City."

"I-well…" she broke off as the man offered her a handshake.

Politely breaking off from the VP, Lena steered Kara back towards the tables. "One of the more helpful higher-ups at L-Corp," the CEO said. "The exception rather than the rule, unfortunately. Which is why I've brought in some help from Metropolis."

"Ms. Luthor!" A woman already seated smiled in greeting as they arrived at their table. She wore a glistening black dress the same color as her hair, and observed the newcomers with a pair of bright blue eyes.

Eyes that briefly seemed to have a strange glint in them. "The d-"

"What, Sam?" Lena asked.

"Nothing," the other woman brushed it off. "It's good to see you, Ms. Luthor. And who is your lovely date tonight?"

The CEO smiled. "This is my friend Kara Danvers. Kara, this is Samantha Arias. I asked her to transfer from Metropolis to serve as L-Corp's new CFO. How is Ruby, Sam?"

Kara frowned, briefly overcome with a vague sense of disappointment.

"Great! She loves her new school, thank god," Sam breathed. "It's nice to meet you Kara," she offered the reporter a handshake. Her grip was surprisingly strong.

As soon as the new CFO briefly excused herself to grab a drink, Kara turned to Lena. "Let me guess. She's in on it?"

The villain smirked. "One of my top people. All she wants is a safe world for her daughter. I didn't even have to offer her a salary increase to join the less public side of my operations."

Not in the mood to discuss the matter further, the reporter gestured back towards the entrance. "I can't believe that guy! Edge, I mean. Who does he think he is? I can't believe you let him come!" Kara admitted. "Though it _is _for a good cause."

"That it is," Lena agreed.

\

Kara wasn't ashamed to admit she was mesmerized the entire night. Lena was completely in her element. She seemed to glide throughout the venue in her form-fitting red dress, charming guests and dismissing rivals. Any traps placed in her way were dodged with contemptuous ease, and anyone who tried quickly underwent the penance of social humiliation.

The reporter almost felt out of place as she watched her friend preside over the evening. She stuck to Lena's side as much as she could, and to her relief the CEO never seemed to begrudge her presence. If anything, she encouraged it, eagerly introducing Kara to other guests throughout the night.

Despite her unease, Kara couldn't help but enjoy the party. The spectacle of Lena Luthor totally in her element was worth the price of admission on its own. And, thankfully, the food was as good as Kara had hoped.

Unfortunately, Morgan Edge hadn't been the only unwelcome face they had seen.

Kara was almost through dinner when an all-too-familiar man dropped into the seat next to Lena. At the moment, the table was empty save for the three of them.

"You and your pet superhero may think you're invincible," Maxwell Lord sneered. "But I am going to expose you both if it is the last thing I do."

Lena shot him a bemused smile. "I wasn't aware I had a pet superhero."

"Your act may be fooling everyone else, but I see it clearly. Supergirl has been working with you this entire time. _That's _why she's never managed to arrest you, and why you've never killed her when you've had the chance," Lord said. "Last week, the two of you cooperated to destroy one of my main offsite servers. I saw the footage."

Kara's mouth gaped open in outrage, but Lord's gaze was fixed upon Lena.

"You're delusional," the CEO said calmly. "If this is another veiled accusation that I masquerade as…Vanity, isn't it?...I'm sorry to disappoint you." Her eyes glinted with undisguised mirth.

"Cut the crap, Luthor. Everyone knows who you are. What they _don't _know is that Supergirl is working for you," he said. "But I'm going to bring you both down."

Kara took a deep breath, ready to respond. "I-"

She broke off as the tip of Lena's heel harshly slammed into her knee. Wincing in pain, Kara found herself watching as the CEO placed her right hand on Lord's shoulder.

A soft buzz, undetectable by human ears, slipped into the air. The next second, there was a sizzle from underneath Lord's tuxedo. "I hope that wire wasn't expensive," Lena said. "Now, if you want to speak candidly, I can assure you that Supergirl is _not _working for me. But if you target her, it will be the last thing you do as a free man." Her voice dripped with venom. "You have your uses; that's why I haven't ever…" Lena's finger slid silently over her untarnished dinner knife. "But there's a limit to what I will tolerate."

Lord shook his head and walked away, but there was no sign of defeat in his eyes. If anything, he only seemed emboldened.

"The nerve of him…and what the hell was that for?" Kara rubbed her knee. "There's no way your shoes aren't made with nth metal."

Lena's frown was sympathetic but not apologetic. "Sorry, Kara, but the last thing you should do is bring attention to yourself." Her reply was a whisper, but her frustration was no less evident for it. "Honestly, _what were you thinking_? You're here as my escort, and Maxwell Lord comes over with accusations that I'm working with Supergirl. He's not an idiot, Kara. Do you want the _entire city _to know who you are?"

Kara said nothing. She couldn't deny Lena's point. The purpose of her secret identity was to appear to be completely ordinary, never calling attention to herself. Nearly doing so in the presence of a potential enemy was not her smartest move.

The CEO's gaze softened. "Well, there's no harm done. Now…" she turned towards the dance floor. "Shall we-"

_Buzz!_

Lena automatically pulled her phone from her pocket. It wasn't a call; it seemed somewhat like a news update. Kara couldn't see the screen, but the CEO stared at the phone intently. Her eyes were cold and calculating.

Several seconds slipped by.

"Lena? What is it?" The reporter was worried now.

Another moment passed before Lena lowered the phone. "I promised you I would help you bring the man who attacked your sister to justice. Time has made me a liar. He's been found dead in an alleyway."

"What?! I- how did you know who he was?!"

The CEO sighed. "I had some of my people look into it. He was visible in footage taken from the bar your sister and Officer Sawyer were leaving the night of the attack. We had a name, but not a location. He's been off the grid for years." Her eyes fell to the table. "I had his name tagged to send me any updates if he reappeared. He just did, when investigators checked the body for fingerprints."

Kara's mind whirled. This was moving way too fast. "How did he die?" She zeroed in on the easy question.

"His neck was snapped. By something with greater than human strength. I'm…connected to the NCP's database. An officer just submitted a report minutes ago," Lena explained. "It won't be news until the morning." Her tone was tinged with unease.

Kara frowned. "What's wrong? I don't blame you for this," she assured the supervillain.

"It's not that. Whoever killed him left no trail and wasn't human. That's not a mugging; that's an assassination by an expensive hitman. And he was killed right as I was closing in on him."

The reporter stared at her. "What are you saying?"

Lena bit her lip. "I can't be certain. But if I had to guess, whoever hired him got wind that I was closing in and decided to cut off that loose end."

"They might have just been doing that regardless of whether you were closing in. Maybe they just weren't taking chances," Kara pointed out.

The CEO shook her head. "If that was the case, he would have been dead a week ago. My people traced his name only yesterday. I don't think that timing was a coincidence. And the only ones who knew I was tracking him are…high up in my organization."

Dread settled into Kara's stomach. "You're saying Cadmus has a mole in your ranks?"

"Cadmus?"

"Yes," Kara answered. "The ones who hired that hitman in the first place."

"I…I still don't think it was Cadmus." Kara opened her mouth to object, but Lena raised a hand. "I know it fits in some ways; Lillian knows your identity. But it just doesn't seem her style. Lillian has been trying to stay off my radar for months now. I don't think she would bring herself onto my shit list for the vague hope that you and I would be at each other's throats. Lillian doesn't work like that. She hates taking chances and she hates using aliens in any capacity."

Lena knew Lillian better than she did, but Kara couldn't share her certainty. "So you're saying _another _party knows my identity? That doesn't seem very likely."

The CEO shot her a skeptical glare. "No comment, Kara. But there's another thing. Why would Cadmus take such a chance, and risk discovery, when they already had a good plan to capture you? Lillian had no reason to think Metallo's attempt would fail. Why would she have wasted time sending a gunman to scare your sister?"

Kara wished she had an answer. Cadmus knowing her identity was bad enough. It was far more comforting to believe they were behind everything than admitting that yet another villain knew who Supergirl was.

"So what do we do?" she finally asked.

Lena shook her head. "We're at a dead end. I'll look into tonight's murder, but I'm confident it will lead nowhere. The trail has already gone cold. For now, I continue hunting Cadmus and you remain on your guard."

Kara glanced at the CEO. She felt a sudden rush of gratitude that she wasn't alone, that at the push of a button she could call an undefeated supervillain to her aid.

_Rao, I really am trapped. _

**Review Responses:**

**Truffalot: Thanks! Here you go!**

**WinryAlbarn: It might not be that easy!**

**DVINM: Thanks! I'm not sure what I ruined, but I'm glad you liked the chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Lena, as it turned out, was not the world's smoothest dancer.

After returning to the gala, the CEO had finished her second glass of champagne and insisted in partnering with Kara for a dance. Which quickly became two dances. Then three. Whether it was a product of the alcohol or a simple lack of practice was unknown, but the villain had stepped on Kara's shoes more than once.

Not that Kara minded. She enjoyed interacting with confident, in-control Lena immensely, but it was definitely fun to see a more human side of the supervillain.

Lena's heel brushed against Kara's foot once again. As the CEO began apologizing, Kara found herself smiling widely. What was wrong with her?

"It's fine," she assured her friend as they completed yet another circle of the room. "I'm having the time of my life. I feel guilty keeping you here with me, though." Kara knew that Lena had made it her mission to keep her comfortable throughout the evening by sticking with her.

The CEO shrugged. "I've had enough of people for tonight; I have their money already, after all." She smiled. "And I'm not in the mood to share you."

Kara laughed. There was that strange fluttering in her chest again. Lena's face was slightly flushed with alcohol, but there was no hesitation in her words.

Her mouth moved automatically. "The feeling is mutual."

Lena beamed at her, moving her hand along Kara's waist. "This is nice," she said, gazing around the room airily.

"What's nice, exactly?"

"Having someone with me who's actually glad to be here. Most would consider it a chore, and an embarrassing one at that," Lena answered.

Kara stared at her. "Embarrassing to be dancing with the smart, rich, beautiful host of the party?" _Oops. _One of those adjectives hadn't been intentional, and the reporter's face burned red.

The CEO didn't seem to notice. "Embarrassing to be dancing with the sister of the country's most notorious domestic terrorist, a widely suspected supervillain in her own right, and the one clearly responsible for stealing intellectual property from half the people in this room? Yes, most would consider that embarrassing."

Driven by sudden impulse, Kara grabbed Lena's hand and spun her around by the wrist. "None of that defines who you are. Anyone who thinks it does…you don't need them."

"Of course I don't. I have…everything I need." She grinned at Kara.

The hero found herself staring at Lena's lips. Eliza's words kept repeating themselves in her head, and she found herself wondering how it would feel to kiss the suave, passionate, and slightly tipsy executive in her arms. All she would have to do is lean forward…

_No_. Kara was prepared to admit that she had some feelings for the CEO, but she wasn't going to risk their friendship on a whim. If it turned out Eliza was wrong, things would become unbearably awkward between them.

Yes, Lena had certainly made some gestures that could be interpreted as romantic. But Kara couldn't forget that, as Eliza had said, the villain had been starved for affection for years. There was every chance Lena was simply overenthusiastically throwing herself into her first real friendship and nothing more.

Kara didn't want to ruin what they had. She couldn't bear to let Lena think that she only sought out the CEO's company because she wanted a romantic relationship, or cause a wedge to pop up between the two of them if Lena was repulsed by her advances.

It was also plausible that Lena _did _have some romantic inclinations towards her, but only because Kara was her first human connection in years. The hero didn't want to admit it, but it was definitely possible that Lena would grow tired of her before long. There was only so much interest that a junior reporter could inspire.

_Or you could end up arresting her_, an annoying voice reminded Kara. The hero did her best to block it out.

Kara couldn't take the chance. Not before she was certain of both Lena's feelings and her own. She sighed internally. _It's times like this I miss being able to talk to Alex._

Why had it taken her so long to discover her feelings? Had she simply never considered the possibility that she might be interested in women after landing on a world where the vast majority of relationships were heterosexual? Or had her subconscious believed that Lena was so far out of her league that it had considered any crush she had on the CEO was best kept suppressed?

It was a question she dwelt on for the rest of the night. Not until she had let Lena guide her out of the gala shortly before midnight, parted from the supervillain, returned to her apartment, and settled in bed did the dilemma slip from her mind.

\

As it turned out, her newest chance to arrest Lena popped up the very next afternoon.

A news drone had caught Vanity descending from space, the remains of a government satellite being held in her hands. By the time Kara pinpointed her position, the villain had already landed in the Nevada desert and was hacking into the downed satellite with her nanites.

Having obviously sensed her approach (and learned from her mistakes), Lena had encased the large device in a dome of hard light by the time Kara arrived.

"What the hell are you doing?" Supergirl demanded, landing ten feet in front of the villain.

Lena gestured to the satellite. "What does it look like? I'm taking down the government's latest toy and learning what I can from the remains." She paused. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you," Kara replied. Instantly, she winced at the cliched dialogue that had escaped her lips.

Vanity chuckled. "Are you sure you want to do that? Do you even know what this satellite was designed to _do_?"

Kara frowned. Her body tensed for a surprise attack, but her instincts told her that Lena wanted to explain herself before the inevitable fight. "Fine, I'll bite," she huffed. "What does it do?"

"The military built it to track objects flying at a high velocity over National City. Their primary objective was to uncover evidence of who I am by keeping tabs on my movements. Fortunately, I have a…source in the U.S. government who informed me of the attempt."

"And why would I be against that?" Supergirl asked.

Lena shook her head, as if disappointed in Kara's naivete. "Because of their _secondary _objective. Do you think there was anyone else the government might have been interested in tracking?" Lena asked, a trace of smugness on her tongue. "I'll give you a hint: the DEO was one of the agencies with access to the satellite's data."

Kara felt her blood freeze. She didn't want to believe it was true, but Lena had never lied to her. Supergirl had long since known that the DEO had wanted to uncover her identity, but the fact that they apparently had significant backing from other sectors of the government was incredibly disturbing.

"I'm doing us both a favor, here," Vanity went on. "By uncovering their algorithm, I can make sure that neither of us can be tracked by their equipment."

The hero's hands shook with frustration. She _couldn't _let the DEO track her movements; all of her friends and family would be put at risk. Yet Supergirl couldn't simply stand by while a villain destroyed valuable government property and looted the remains.

"Let's face it, Supergirl. You-" And that was when Lena struck, firing twin beams of red sun energy from her palms. Kara's reflexes were more than fast enough to avoid the attack, but she was so caught off guard by the assault and distracted by her own thoughts that the blast hit the hero square in the chest.

Their fight didn't last much longer after that.

Supergirl was soon lying face up on the ground, several thick black cords binding her arms and legs. This time, at least, there was no news footage of the confrontation…though there were certainly news drones searching after Vanity following the initial glimpse of the villain descending from orbit.

"You're welcome," Lena said, turning back to the satellite and dismissing the shield (she had blasted Kara with several extra beams of red sun energy 'just to be safe').

The hero simply groaned with frustration. From experience, she knew that the ropes would dissolve in eight minutes. Her powers would begin to return in ten, though they wouldn't fully return until half an hour had passed.

It took Vanity four minutes to finish her work on the satellite.

"See you, Supergirl," she said, preparing to take flight. "If, by some chance, you plan to go out to eat with someone tonight, I highly recommend the National City Bistro. The food is great, and I hear the owner has a soft spot for you." Lena's visor remained up, but Kara just _knew _she was winking. She'd told the CEO about her plans with her mother the previous night, and it seemed that Lena had been listening.

Flames burst from the villain's boots, and within seconds she was no longer in sight.

\

Halfway back to National City, Lena called Jess from her suit's built in phone. "Has my purchase of the NC Bistro been finalized?"

"Yes, Ms. Luthor." One of Jess's best qualities was knowing when not to ask awkward questions.

"Very good. I appreciate you organizing this with such short notice," Lena replied. "Call management and inform them that the reservation of Kara Danvers is to be fully comped. I'll see you back at the office in a few min-"

_Threat detected._

Lena frowned. Her suit was picking up an object approaching her position at near-supersonic speed. But that was impossible. Kara's powers shouldn't have returned for another few minutes.

She broke off the call. According to her radar screen, the foreign object had originated from National City and was rapidly closing in on Lena. Her first thought was a missile, but that couldn't be right. The readings were all wrong.

Then she saw it. A black shape high above the clouds, zeroing in on her position like a bullet. It was moving fast, perhaps even faster than Kara's top speed. There was no mistaking the figure's intent as she zoomed towards Lena.

It wasn't Kara. But the newcomer definitely appeared to be Kryptonian. Her human features- black hair, blue eyes, and average height -would have rendered her unremarkable amongst humanity…just like Kara. But it was her apparel that really gave it away. The woman was dressed in a silver-black mask and supersuit. The symbol on her chest was unrecognizable to Lena, but it was undeniably Kryptonian in origin.

A second before they could collide, Lena mentally activated her teleporters. She materialized several feet to the right. Her attacker sped past.

Instantly, the newcomer reversed her momentum and was flying at Lena once again. This time, the villain teleported directly behind her opponent. Before the woman could react, Lena spun in midair and landed two shift kicks to the back of her head.

Her opponent staggered forward in midair, grunting in pain. Seizing her opportunity, Lena charged forward with all her strength, aiming a punch at the woman's neck.

Only for the newcomer to instantly turn around! The woman's left arm shot out, intercepting Lena's attack and blocking it to the side. A split-second later, her right fist hurtled forward into the villain's stomach.

_Pain! _

Lena was sent hurtling backwards dozens of feet through the air. The world spun, end over end, before she finally managed to right herself. Her breath came in deep heaving gasps. It felt like the wind had been knocked right out of her.

_She's strong. Stronger than Kara. Is she Kryptoninan? She has to be! Perhaps she's been on Earth for longer than-_

Twin beams shot out of her opponent's eyes. Unlike Kara's blue rays, these were a deep crimson. Lena formed the nanites on her forearm into a shield just in time. The beams slammed against the barrier, striking with more heat and concussive force than any of Supergirl's attempts.

But they were still energy, and energy could be redirected. Concentrating, Lena willed her suit to absorb the attack. The energy traveled through countless nanites in an instant, arriving in Vanity's open palm with its power undiluted.

A red beam lashed out from the villain's hand. The newcomer's eyes had just enough time to widen in surprise before the attack collided directly with her forehead. Then she was tumbling backward through the air, a thin wisp of smoke trailing behind her.

Lena kept a safe distance between them as her opponent righted herself. If there was one thing the villain hated, it was not knowing her enemy. "Who are you?" she demanded. "A new superhero? Because I don't have time for this."

The woman fixed her with a fierce glare. "I am neither hero nor villain. I am Reign. You stand in the way of this world's destiny, Lena Luthor, and so you must be destroyed."

_Well, at least I have a name now. _The villain still couldn't know for certain that Reign was Kryptonian, but it was the only explanation that made sense. All of Lex's notes and Lena's own research had never uncovered a species with the remarkable power and human-like attributes of the Kryptonians. Even refugees from their sister planet of Daxam had never boasted the power of flight.

Lena teleported directly to Reign's side. The alien was stronger than her, but Vanity knew how to deal with Kryptonians.

Imbuing her limbs with red sun energy, Lena went to work. She lashed out with a punch to Reign's chin, then teleported above the alien and slammed her heels into her head. By the time Reign had turned to retaliate, Vanity had already re-materialized and launched her next attack.

She teleported again and again, assailing Reign with a brutal series of blows. The alien was sent staggering in all directions as Lena continued to attack, never staying in place long enough for her enemy to retaliate.

The problem was that Reign was merely _staggering_. Grunts of pain escaped the alien as Lena continued her assault, but she didn't appear to be losing her powers at a significant rate. Kara would have long since fallen under such a barrage.

Lena teleported above Reign's face, aiming a kick directly between the alien's eyes.

Reign didn't have enough time to dodge or retaliate with a blow of her own. But she _did _manage to open her mouth before Vanity's attack could connect. Instantly, Lena was being blown back by a massive gust of freezing mist.

Ice stuck to her visor. She couldn't see. And she needed to see if she wanted to teleport.

_WHAM!_ A massive punch slammed into the top of her head. Agony flared in Lena's temple as she was sent careening towards the ground.

The villain's eyes fluttered as she continued to fall. Her ears were ringing. _So strong. Even with the Harun-El and my internal dampeners…how?_

Lena finally righted herself and halted her fall. She nearly gasped as she took in her surroundings. The villain was floating only a few hundred feet above the ground now, and she was directly above one of National City's outer suburbs.

Reign was flying towards her, rage and triumph both shining in the alien's eyes.

Nanite launchers rose from Lena's wrists, shoulders, and back. Then a continuous hail of rockets and missiles were flying at Reign. The alien dodged the first several projectiles, but one soon slammed into her chest.

Briefly stunned, Reign was instantly battered by a dozen more missiles. A thick cloud of smoke erupted into the air, shielding the villain from view. Lena kept up her barrage, gritting her teeth with determination.

Simultaneously, she mentally directed many of the nanites in her suit to detach and form a fleet of small black drones. The swarm flew up to and converged around the pinned down Reign. Blasts of red energy began to erupt from every drone, joining the barrage of rockets.

"_ENOUGH!_" A loud clap sounded into the air. A massive shockwave exploded in a circle around Reign, buffeting the drones and scattering the newest hail of rockets. Using this brief reprieve, the alien resumed her flight at Lena.

Reign was noticeably slower now than she had once been, but she was still fast enough to dodge the next several rockets and reach Lena's position.

The villain's heart was pounding furiously. Lena had felt fear many times in the past few weeks. Fear that Kara would decide trusting her was foolish, fear that Supergirl wouldn't regain consciousness after Metallo's attack…even fear that Kara wouldn't like her new apartment.

But this wasn't fear. This was personal terror.

Raising her hand, she erected a hard light shield in front Reign. The alien shattered the barrier in two blows, giving Vanity just enough time to morph her arm into a tendril and send it forward. The appendage wrapped around Reign, and it was with exultation that Lena directed it to release its maximum amount of voltage.

"Aaah!" the alien screamed. Every fiber of her hair was standing upright. Her costume began to sizzle. Yet her eyes did not close. They were still glaring at Lena, shining with fury, and the villain had no time to react as another blast of heat vision caught her square between the eyes.

As Vanity recoiled, Reign slipped an arm free and backhanded Lena across the face. The tendril went slack, retracting into the villain's arm as Lena was sent backwards into the air.

Warm liquid was dripping down her chin, and Lena realized the blow had busted her lip open.

Reign followed after her immediately. Lena dodged one punch, teleported to avoid a second, but was caught off guard by a kick to the shoulder. She slammed down into the ground and found herself skidding across the pavement.

Vanity climbed to her feet. _Oh, God_. She was in a residential neighborhood. Wide rows of houses flanked both sides of the street she was standing on. More than one resident was standing in their yards, looking at Lena in shock.

Reign was already rocketing towards her yet again. The smoking remains of Lena's drone fleet were careening to the earth behind her.

_I can't fight her here. I can't let these people become collateral damage. _

Lena also couldn't kid herself. Fighting Reign right now wasn't an option _period_. Her vision confirmed that the alien was adorned with multiple light bruises, but Vanity didn't have the technology to take her down. At least, not in time.

She was likely to fall first. Her suit was badly depleted of nanites and multiple points of her body were crying out in pain. Red sun radiation had had _some _effect on Reign, but not enough.

_I need to get out of here. I need Kryptonite_.

Reign could fly faster than her, but Lena's teleporters were still working. She would elude the alien's vision before long. As Reign closed in, Lena disappeared and rematerialized thirty feet down the road. She turned around…

Her enemy wasn't following. She was simply standing in the middle of the road. Reign glanced at Lena, the alien's eyes widening in comprehension. Then, with a neutral stare, she turned to the house nearest Vanity.

A continuous beam of red energy erupted from her eyes and slammed into the dwelling. Lena's mouth gaped open in horror as a fire instantly erupted. The blaze grew as the alien continued to attack, and Lena could see the family inside recoiling from the flames in panic.

She charged forward, forcing Reign to break off her assault and spin to the side.

"What are you doing?" Lena demanded, her hands shaking with rage.

The alien shot her a cold glare. "If you run, every human on this street will die. You may consider yourself ruthless, Lena Luthor, but you lack the conviction to save yourself at the expense of the weak."

"Or maybe I'm just not a murdering bitch," Lena hissed. A loud noise from the sky made her glance up. _Great_. A National City News helicopter had just arrived. Normally it would be nothing more than an annoyance, but now it gave Reign an additional target.

She stared at the alien with pure hatred. Reign looked oddly familiar, but at the moment, all Lena could think about was her desire to pound her enemy into the pavement.

Vanity teleported herself behind Reign. As the alien turned around, Lena transformed the nanites in her arms into two incredibly sharp spikes. With a snarl, she slashed at her enemy's neck. Reign leaned backward to avoid the blow, responding with a vicious kick Lena barely managed to dodge through teleportation.

Imbuing her spikes with red sun energy, Lena launched a vicious assault. As before she constantly teleported around the alien, trying to break through her guard. Both combatants had been slowed by the demands of combat, but Reign was still quick enough to duck and weave around most of Lena's stabs and slashes.

_Most_. A blow caught Reign in the side of the leg. Lena smiled in satisfaction as a thin line of blood sprouted along the alien flesh, but her follow-up attacks were still avoided.

Two horizontal slashes forced Reign to drop to the ground. Teleporting behind the alien, Lena struck downward with her right arm.

Then her wounds took their toll.

A brief spasm of pain in her shoulder slowed her attack by a fraction of a second, but that was all Reign needed. The alien rolled to the right, allowing the spike to embed itself in the asphalt. Before Lena could recover, Reign lashed out with a sweeping kick.

Vanity's suit was _very _durable. But it had been heavily depleted of nanites, and Reign was incredibly strong. Her foot cut straight through the spike, leaving half of it still sticking in the pavement. Before Lena could even think about recalling the nanites, another blast of heat vision caught her in the head.

The villain stumbled back, momentarily blinded. It was just enough time for Reign to yank the spike from the ground and jab its tip straight into Lena's thigh. The infinitesimal point broke through her suit like it was tinfoil.

White hot agony exploded in the supervillain's leg. Lena wasn't accustomed to pain. _Not like this_. She barely registered the impact as she fell backwards onto the pavement, stars sparkling in her vision.

Then Reign was on her. A vicious punch slammed into Lena's face. Her vision was blurry…too blurry to teleport. Panic mixed with disorientation as a second strike careened into her head. The force was so great it actually knocked a section of nanites off of her chin.

For some reason, her last thought was of Kara as a third blow finally knocked her unconscious.

\

Reign yanked the spike out of Luthor's leg. The woman had been formidable, but in the end she couldn't hope to overcome the power of the greatest civilization in the universe. Nothing on this planet could.

And with their greatest threat already disabled, nothing would stand in the way of a new home for her people.

She raised the spike, angling it at her enemy's neck.

_SLAM!_

Two fists slammed into her side at supersonic speed. Reign went careening through the air before landing several meters down the street. Apparently, the lingering pain of Luthor's blows had dulled her senses.

Anger coursed through her being. Whoever interrupted her crusade was going to die, and die painfully. Reign climbed to her feet, the alien's eyes eagerly seeking out her newest enemy.

_Oh._

\

Kara had recovered some of her powers and was almost back to National City when she'd received a frantic call from Winn. The news was currently transmitting live footage of a duel between Vanity and an unknown alien attacker, and half the city was glued to their screens observing the battle.

Fortunately, Winn had been able to point her in the right direction. Her enhanced hearing had done the rest, and Kara had soon sighted Lena…

On the ground, about to be impaled.

Shock and panic permeated Kara's very being as she flew forward, slamming into Lena's attacker with all the strength she could muster.

Her target landed a short distance away. It was a woman, wearing a silver-black Kryptonian- _Kryptonian! _-suit and face mask.

"What the hell?!" Kara demanded. There were dozens of questions that came to mind, but all she really cared about at the moment was knowing why someone was aboutto _murder_ her friend.

Lena's attacker stared in her direction, and their eyes met. After a single moment passed, the other woman's lips fell into a reluctant grimace.

Then, to Kara's astonishment, the alien took off flying into the air. Within seconds, she was out of sight.

_What? _Kara's mouth gaped open. If someone could defeat Vanity, they could defeat Supergirl. Yet the newcomer had run.

Shaking her head, Kara turned towards Lena. It didn't matter why the other alien was gone. Blood was dripping out of Lena's leg. More of it was leaking out of a gash in her face mask. Kara needed to get her medical attention, and fast.

She lowered herself to her knees, gathering Lena in her arms. The rotor of the chopper was still audible.

The reality of the situation slammed into Kara. She was holding a supervillain in her arms, one who planned on enacting an incredibly dangerous scheme for world domination. And who Supergirl had already pledged to arrest.

Lena was at her mercy. She could take the CEO to the police here and now. Vanity would both receive medical attention and be placed under arrest. This was Kara's chance!

_You knew it could come to this. So did Lena. _

Kara's body shook with frustration. Could she really hand in her only ally against Cadmus? Was it right to turn in a friend who had recently saved her life? Would Lena ever forgive her if she…?

No, that didn't matter. Kara's duty was to the world. Her personal feelings and friendships were irrelevant.

_You should have more faith in your own judgment_. Eliza's voice popped into her head.

Kara glanced at the news copter, then back at Lena. And suddenly she knew she hadn't been trying to convince herself to make the right choice. She'd been trying to justify a decision that had already been made.

With Lena securely in her arms, she flew off to National City.

**Review Responses:**

**Masterdude94: Thanks! I'm glad it seems authentic!**

**Katarr: Hopefully this was a bit more romantic!**

**Guest: Thanks so much! (I had to use google translate, which I don't mind). ): **


	20. Chapter 20

Kara yanked the apartment window to the side and flew through the opening.

"Eliza!"

Gingerly, she set the wounded supervillain down onto the bed. _Rao, please let her be here. Please. _Kara only just remembered that she could use her x-ray vision to find out immediately when the bedroom door opened.

"Kara? What…oh my god…" Eliza Danvers broke off as her eyes fell to Lena's prone form. Instinctively, she moved the CEO's side. "What happened?"

The hero's entire body pulsed with nervous energy. "She was attacked by some kind of alien…a powerful one…that doesn't matter now. I barely got there in time, but she's wounded badly. You have to help her!"

Eliza nodded resolutely, her training as a surgeon evidently asserting itself. "I will. Kara, I need you to tear the rest of that suit off."

It took longer than Kara hoped. Vanity's suit was already pierced in multiple places, but the hero still had to be careful about yanking it to pieces without further injuring its wearer. By the time she had fully removed and tossed aside the remains- revealing Lena still clad in one of her typical business suits -Eliza had already retrieved a small bag from her luggage.

"Some medical supplies I keep around for emergencies, but it's not much," the older woman explained. She grimaced as she took in Lena's wounded leg. Kara had used her freeze breath to seal it up, but the gaping hole still didn't look good.

"Kara, get rid of that ice. Then I'll need you to help me staunch the bleeding while I disinfect the wound," Eliza ordered.

The hero did so, applying a small ray of heat vision. "How are we going to close it?" she asked anxiously. "Lena's not a normal human. Stitches aren't going to work, even if we did have the equipment."

Blood immediately started seeping from the wound. Kara grit her teeth as she attempted to cut off the blood flow, doing her best to ignore both her disgust and her worry for her friend. It was immensely difficult; she had to navigate her fingers through the sticky warm liquid while leaving enough room for her mother to work.

Thankfully, Eliza moved with expert precision. Rinsing the wound with cold water, she soon began dabbing it with a damp washcloth. From her limited medical expertise, Kara knew it was imperative that all dirt particles and other foreign substances be removed. Especially in Lena's case; they might not have any way of combating an infection once the wound healed on its own.

"Your freeze breath should work in a pinch," Eliza finally replied. Latex gloves on her hands, she began to extract residue of dirt and gravel as Kara continued to staunch the flow of blood. "The important thing is making sure she's not infected. Hopefully, advanced healing is one of the powers that came with the Black Kryptonite."

Kara didn't know. She'd never asked.

"Where's Alex?" she questioned. While normally a reassuring presence, at least until recently, Kara knew that her sister's arrival wouldn't make things any easier.

Eliza was working with a pair of tweezers now, removing any trace of asphalt she could find. "At the store. She should be back soon."

She tilted her head briefly to meet Kara's gaze. In that moment, the hero understood that Eliza fully comprehended the choice that Kara had made. More than that, she was prepared to support her adopted daughter's decision.

Supergirl's mind was a morass of turmoil. She knew she'd betrayed her principles, her duty, and her oath to the citizens of Earth by not turning the supervillain into custody. There could be no going back on her decision. Kara knew that if she couldn't arrest Lena during such a golden opportunity, she would never be able to bring herself to do so.

The realization brought with it a multitude of emotions. Shame. Anger. Guilt. Yet as her eyes roamed over Lena's unconscious face, blood still seeping from its busted lip, Kara found that regret wasn't one of them.

Eliza washed the wound once again, then nodded to Kara. A second later a new coating of ice sealed the gash.

The hero's gaze was drawn to Lena's closed eyes. The CEO had always seemed unbeatable, a step ahead of everyone around her. Though initially it had been a source of immense frustration, Kara realized that it had eventually become a comfort.

Now it was gone. Lena had been beaten by…by what? All indications suggested it had been a Kryptonian, but that didn't really make sense. Even going all out, Kara knew she couldn't defeat Lena. Vanity's arsenal of red sun radiation was simply too much for her. So it _couldn't _have been a Kryptonian. Unless one had found a way to neutralize the radiation...

_No, it's impossible. Kal and I were the only survivors._

That was what she had always believed. And yet…how could she know for certain? Other pods could have been sent out before the planet's destruction, and her parents might not have been aware of them.

Kara couldn't be sure. But her instincts told her that there was _some _sort of connection between her and the mysterious alien. Lena's attacker had retreated the instant she'd seen Kara. Why? Was she too weakened by her battle with Vanity to confront another powerful opponent? Or was she simply not willing to harm a Kryptonian?

The thoughts of Krypton brought with them another pang of guilt. Kara's mother had always told her that their people came first. Alura Zor-El had instilled in her daughter that their personal hopes and happiness were nothing compared to the greater good of their people. It was a lesson Kara had took to heart.

The residents of Earth were her people now. Had Kara just failed all of them because she simply didn't want to see one of her friends in an orange jumpsuit?

_Buzz! _Her phone began to ring. Kara glanced down. It was a number she didn't recognize.

"Answer it," Eliza said quickly. "I can work on her lip on my own."

Kara nodded. Walking into the other room, she slid her finger to the right and answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Where is she_?" A female voice demanded.

The hero frowned. "Who is this? What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about, Ms. Danvers," the voice replied. And now Kara recognized who it was. "I swear to God, if you have Ms. Luthor arrested, I will _personally _ensure that-"

"_Jess_!" Kara hissed into the phone. "I- what makes you think I have Lena? Is she missing?"

Undiluted rage spilled over the line. "Do _not _play dumb with me, Ms. Danvers. You think I don't know who you are?"

The hero paled. Lena had told her that the secretary had probably deduced her secret identity, but this direct confirmation was still unnerving. _If she could figure it out, how many others have?_

"Don't make me say it, Jess," Kara pleaded. "Yes, I have Lena. I'm not turning her in. I probably should, but I'm not. We're in a place no one would think to look for her, and my mother is giving her medical attention.

There was a pause. Then a relieved sigh issued through the phone. "Good. I…good. Is she conscious?"

"No," Kara replied. "But she seems stable. My mom knows what she's doing. Do you…do you know how quickly her wounds might heal? She was stabbed in the leg. We've disinfected it and…Supergirl sealed it with her freeze breath."

"Ms. Luthor conducted extensive tests on herself," the secretary said. "It shouldn't take too long, even if it is a serious wound."

Kara forced herself to avert her eyes from Lena and Eliza. "I can tell you where we are, or I can pick you up. Do you want to come see her?"

"I do, but I can't. The authorities will know that this is their best opprotunity to arrest Ms. Luthor. I can't take the chance that they might try to track my movements," the secretary sighed. "As long as she hasn't lost too much blood already, she should be okay. Her body regenerates red blood cells incredibly quickly. That leg wound isn't what I'm really worried about."

Before relief could take hold, a sudden thought occurred to Kara. "How did you know that Supergirl had her?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? Half the city was watching that broadcast. I…oh," Jess trailed off. "Yeah, that might make things difficult for you. I'm sorry. But treat Ms. Luthor right, and all of us at L-Corp will support you. For what that's worth."

Panic blazed through Kara. Everyone would expect Supergirl to turn in Vanity. When she didn't…well, the DEO would finally have their excuse to issue an arrest warrant. Supergirl would be an official accomplice to a supervillain.

_Maybe I could claim I was taking her to get medical treatment, and she escaped? No. No one is going to buy that. It's clear as day I wasn't taking her to a police station or a public hospital. _

"Kara? _Kara_?" Jess's voice implored. "I'm sorry. Just…I'll have some medical equipment brought to Ms. Luthor's office within twenty minutes. I want a scan done to make sure she isn't suffering from any traumatic brain injuries. You, as a civilian, can drop by and pick it up. It's very unlikely anyone would be watching you, and I'm sure that…with Supergirl's help…you could avoid any pursuit fairly easily."

Another flicker of panic sprouted within Kara. _Traumatic brain injuries? _No, not Lena. It couldn't happen. Any flicker of relief the hero had felt was immediately gone.

The reporter forced herself to take a deep breath. "Okay, I'll see you then."

"Be careful, Ms. Danvers. And-" Jess's voice paused to take on a more gentle tone. "Thank you."

\

Several minutes later, Kara was anxiously sitting by Lena's bedside. Her leg wound had been sealed, and Eliza had bandaged the CEO's lip nicely.

The most worrying thing at this stage was the blunt force trauma the villain had sustained to the head. Kara was barely managing to keep her panic at bay. Eliza didn't see any signs of Lena suffering brain damage, but with the CEO having been unconscious for nearly half an hour it couldn't be ruled out.

What if Lena lost her memory? What if she'd suffered enough trauma to permanently impair her mental abilities? What if..._Oh Rao, what if she never wakes up? I should have gotten there sooner. I should have found her! I could have-_

Suddenly, a loud creak sounded throughout the apartment as the door opened. "Mom? Are you here? Have you seen the news? Supergirl captured Luthor but she hasn't turned her in! People are wondering-"

Alex's face appeared in the bedroom doorway. Kara instantly froze, staring at her sister stupidly. What could she say?

The officer's eyes widened, rapidly flicking between Kara, Eliza, and Lena still prone on the bed. "Oh my god. _Oh my god_!"

Just as Kara managed to open her mouth, Alex turned and rapidly walked into the living room. Whether she was going to call the police, throw up in the bathroom, or bury her face in the couch, the reporter wasn't sure. Kara judged them to be equally likely possibilities.

A hand on her arm. "Kara, go pick up that scanner," Eliza said. "And buy some alcohol while you're out. I want to disinfect that wound again. I'll go and speak with your sister."

Kara didn't want to leave Lena. But for a brief moment, she was eager for the excuse to leave the apartment.

\

The hero found herself, almost automatically, heading straight for the alien bar. There were other places to buy strong alcohol, obviously, but the bar had sprung instantly to her mind.

_I want to know. I want to see what they think_.

The second she entered the bar, a loud conversation reached her ears. In the middle of the afternoon the establishment wasn't crowded, but there were a large group of patrons sitting in front of the television.

Instead of a sports program, the device was constantly cycling through footage of Lena's fight with the alien and Kara's subsequent rescue. A headline blared at the bottom of the screen. _New Costumed Crusader- Hero or Villain? _Kara swallowed deeply as the words faded out to be replaced by others.

_No Sign of Supergirl. Was this an Arrest or a Rescue? _On the side of the screen, the mayor was holding a live press conference. The television was muted, but the closed captions broadcast his words loud and clear. "The city demands that Supergirl turn in Vanity within the hour. If she fails to do so and does not offer an adequate explanation for her conduct, she will be branded an accomplice and a criminal."

Kara didn't think that _"She saved my life, we're friends, and I couldn't bring myself to turn her in," _would qualify as an adequate explanation.

An alien woman glanced up at the television scornfully. "I wonder how much Luthor is paying her? It looks like everyone has their price."

Indignation swirled within Kara's chest, but it was immediately tempered with guilt. She hadn't technically been bribed, true, but she _was _letting her personal desires get in the way of her duty. How much better was it, really, than if she _had _accepted a bribe?

A Saturnian sitting at the bar shook his head. "Maybe she just realized it would be a bad idea," he huffed, taking a large sip of his drink.

"What do you mean?" a Phorian asked neutrally.

The Saturnian sighed. "Look at me. I can't hide on this planet like you can. Do you know how hard it is for an alien like me, someone _without _valuable tech skills, to get a job on Earth? Luthor's changing that. I applied for the position I work now three years ago; got rejected for one reason." He gestured to his face. "I reapplied a few months after Luthor bought the company. Management had announced that any anti-alien discrimination was a thing of the past. Turns out they weren't lying. I got hired almost instantly. Salary's pretty good, too," he added.

"Oh please. You trust her? It was a PR stunt, that's all," another patron argued.

"I doubt it," the Saturnian retorted. "It's not even widely known that she owns it. It's just a construction firm operating in the city. After a bit of digging, I learned it had been bought out by one of the corporations 'suspected' of being one of L-Corp's shell companies."

"So she might not be as xenophobic as her brother. You think _that's _why Supergirl didn't arrest her?"

Another Phorian cut in. "Maybe she realizes locking her up would do more harm than good. I wouldn't have survived this planet without her," the female said firmly. "I landed in England over a year ago with two of my children. Couldn't find work until I learned how to speak the language. Only place that would take me in was one of Luthor's. L-Corp's been sponsoring thousands of shelters in the U.S. and Europe. Doesn't matter if you're human or alien; they'll take you as long as you don't cause trouble."

"Now _that's _a PR move."

"And it's small compensation to all of the companies she's run out of business."

"I hear she buys up most of those companies. Usually gives out a raise, too."

"Of course she does! She's trying to gain as much control as she can. She knows people wouldn't stick around and work for her unless they're getting a pretty penny. Just like Supergirl."

"Maybe if you had an open mind, you wouldn't-"

Kara forced her attention away from the argument. She was here to get alcohol to disinfect Lena's wound, and she still had to stop by L-Corp. Supergirl had made her choice. She would confront the consequences once her friend was no longer in danger.

Still, as she purchased what she needed from the bartender, Kara couldn't help but dwell over what she had heard. The hero wasn't sure what to think about it.

If Lena was gaining some supporters in the alien community, she was probably getting more popular in the mainstream as well. On the one hand, it made Kara happy. The CEO deserved to be recognized for her good heart and philanthropic work rather than vilified for the madness of her brother.

Yet that also meant that Lena's schemes were moving towards success. The more support she had among the population, the easier any takeover would be.

Kara knew that both sides of the argument were wrong. Lena wasn't doing good things just to look good _or _because she really wanted to help people. It was _both_. Either one would have been more than enough motivation for Lena on its own.

_She's practically weaponized enlightened self-interest._

The reporter sighed and paid for her bottle.

\

"Mistress, I sense it will be another hour before my host regains temporary control. I may still have time to search for the Luthor."

"No!" the hologram ordered. "You missed your chance. She is doubtlessly being protected by Kara Zor-El now, and you are not to engage _her _at any cost. Be patient. This was a setback, nothing more. Once your sisters fully awaken, Luthor will fall easily."

Reign nodded. "Understood, Mistress."

**Review Responses:**

**Katarr: Thank you! I honestly don't think Kara holding back makes much difference. Of, she has been, don't get me wrong. But Vanity's red sun radiation is too much for her. Lena even notes in the last chapter that her assault on Reign would have quickly brought Kara down. Vanity vs. Supergirl would be a good fight, but only if none of Kara's weaknesses were in play. (Lena's teleportation might give her an edge, but Kara would be able to escape if she wanted. So would Lena. So it would be a stalemate.)**

**AQueenThatisFrozen: Yep, with all the mental turmoil that comes with it!**

**DVINM: Thanks! I would think you'd have built up an immunity to cliffhangers by now! **

**Truffalot: See my response to Katarr. Kara's biggest issue is that both of her opponents so far, Vanity and Metallo, have been able to exploit her weaknesses. Don't worry, she will have her moment to shine! I actually believe that Kara would fare better against Reign than she would against Vanity or Metallo, because Reign doesn't use red sun radiation or Kryptonite. Reign would still have the edge, but Kara would probably do just as well as Lena did.**

**Guest 1: No problem at all! I understand completely. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

She could hear raised, frantic voices. But they made no sense to her. All Lena knew was that her head was a swirling storm of pain. Her leg felt as if it were on fire. Where was she? Why couldn't she open her eyes?

The memories returned slowly. There was her downing of the satellite, brief fight with a conflicted Kara, returning to the city, and then…

A fight with an alien more powerful than anything she had ever faced. A furious and gradual beating, ending with the impalement of her thigh. Reign standing above her, preparing the killing blow.

Lena strained to open her eyes. Had she been captured? Were Reign and her colleagues, whoever they were, about to torture a helpless prisoner?

It was that last thought that gave the villain the strength to finally open her eyes. If there was something, _anything_, she hated, it was being helpless. Lena would never surrender control over herself. Not without a fight to the death.

Only she wasn't strapped down in a laboratory or a prison cell. The CEO was lying on a bed in a perfectly normal apartment, one she didn't recognize. A heated conversation continued beyond the closed door.

Lena tried to call for aid, but a sudden spasm of pain interrupted the thought. Instead of a dignified 'Hello?', all she managed was a low groan.

The stream of words outside stopped abruptly. A hush fell over the apartment. Then the door was opening to admit a middle-aged woman who Lena had never seen before. Her eyes were filled with concern.

"Are you alright?"

_That voice. _Lena recognized it instantly. It was the doctor she had spoken over the phone with: Eliza Danvers. Kara's mother.

"_Kara_," Lena breathed. "She…she saved me, didn't she?" the villain asked. It was the only thing that made sense, and without an answer, she continued. "There were too many witnesses…she couldn't have taken me to one of our apartments. So this must be her sister's place."

Eliza's eyebrows raised. "Well, it looks like there wasn't any severe brain damage," the older woman said wryly. "It's good that you're awake; we don't know a lot about how the Harun-El affects your healing process."

The CEO said nothing. Relief and shock each consumed nearly half of her brainpower. Lena had been certain that she was going to die; the look in Reign's eyes could not be confused for anything other than cold, murderous intent. Yet Kara had saved her…somehow. Her mind needed more information to put the pieces together.

The only thing she could focus on in the moment was her gratitude towards Kara. Faced with a choice neither of them had expected her to be faced with, the hero had saved her. Kara had chosen _her_, Lena Luthor, over her oath as a hero.

Kara hadn't done it out of any pragmatic rationalization. Lena knew her better than that. Supergirl had decided not to arrest Vanity because she simply didn't _want _to. Even in this hour of fear and uncertainty, the realization made the villain feel a happiness that was almost unfamiliar.

Her eyes wandered down to her leg. The gash had been sealed over by a thin layer of ice, one that Lena could barely feel. _Freeze breath_. Someone- Eliza Danvers, almost certainly -had been smart enough to clean the wound.

"Thank you," Lena managed. "I- _where is Kara_?" the villain demanded, her fists clenching in sudden anxiety. "Was she hurt? Did that alien…where is my suit?"

A closer inspection of the room revealed the answer to _that _question. The remains of her suit had been torn to pieces by a being of incredible strength in order to allow access to her wounds. Which meant that Kara-

"She's fine," Eliza held up a placating hand. "I sent her to pick up some alcohol as a disinfectant. She should be back any minute."

Lena took a deep breath. Some of her fear dissipated, but not all of it. She was sitting on a bed, badly injured and vulnerable. It was the first time in over a year she hadn't had a suit with her; the absence left her feeling virtually naked.

A short series of footsteps brought another woman into view. Now standing in the frame of the bedroom door was Alex Danvers, her arms crossed and her mouth set in a hard line. Lena's still-foggy mind and blurry vision couldn't quite place the emotions betrayed by the officer's eyes.

"Even now, you couldn't manage it," the villain said.

Alex's eyes, if it were possible, narrowed even further. "Let's get something straight here, Luthor. This is my apartment. I am currently allowing the world's most wanted supervillain to take shelter here, and if I'm caught I'm going to prison for being an accomplice. You saved my sister's life, and for that reason I'm willing to let you stay." She walked forward, leaning towards Lena. "But I don't think being a bitch to me is warranted at the moment."

_Well, sorry. Attempted murder isn't exactly an easy thing to get over. _Lena forced herself to swallow the words. Squabbling with Alex Danvers wouldn't solve any of her problems.

And speaking of problems…

Kara had rescued her in broad daylight, with a news copter hovering nearby. The authorities would be expecting Supergirl to turn Vanity in, and when she didn't…it would get ugly. Lena's sources had long since told her that the DEO had been looking for clearance to arrest Supergirl. It was likely they were about to get it.

A brief burst of joy erupted in the villain's chest. Kara would be hunted by the government now, but they weren't a real threat. Lena could keep her safe easily enough. All the while, Supergirl's faith in Earth's institutions would further crumble as a government she had sworn to defend declared her an enemy and ignored the real threats. She would see that Lena's New Order was the only alternative-

The CEO clenched her fists as guilt swarmed within her. Kara would be devastated by being labeled as a criminal. The government and the DEO causing their problems would be bad enough, but Lena knew that Supergirl basked in the adoration and respect of National City's citizens. Kara loved to interact with the public, often speaking with people on the street and visiting various charity groups. Lena had meant to ask her to visit L-Corp's Children's Hospital…

_Have her come anyway. News of that will get out quickly. It will give everyone even more reason to believe Supergirl is in Lena Luthor's camp. Driving her right into-_

_Damn it_. Lena knew she had a curse. It was impossible for her to _not _see every angle of any situation that came before her. Every time she performed an altruistic act, her brain instantly grasped how the move would benefit her and adjust its plans accordingly. There was hardly anything she couldn't turn to her advantage.

"I should heal quickly enough. The Harun-El will take care of that," Lena said, finally answering Eliza's question.

The older woman nodded. "I hope you're right. I believe your secretary told Kara to come to L-Corp and pick up some medical equipment. We want to verify there was no brain damage."

_Looks like I owe someone another raise. _"Good. Thanks, Eliza. I know the risk you're taking here. If there's anything I can do to repay you…"

"As if I'd let them take your brain off the streets," Eliza scoffed. "Your advances towards a cure for muscular dystrophy alone make you too valuable to waste languishing in a cell, and I suspect there's going to be a lot more coming from you. There's only two things I want you to do: continue your medical research and- more importantly -keep my daughter safe."

"Of course," Lena dipped her head earnestly. Two tasks she would have performed gladly regardless of what Eliza Danvers wanted.

Her inner turmoil still raged. Lena felt terrible that Kara was about to be painted as a villain, knowing the heartbreak it would cause the hero. Yet she couldn't help but feel hopeful about what this might bring.

She also couldn't pretend that her motives were anything but selfish. Having Supergirl on her payroll would help accelerate her plans, but it was _Kara _that Lena really wanted. It had become hard for her to imagine ruling the world without having Kara Zor-El floating at her side. The villain couldn't entirely explain it, but it was a feeling she couldn't deny.

_We'd work so well together. She'd keep me focused, be my conscience, and prevent the stress from consuming my life. I'd give her anything she ever wanted. I would-_

Lena forced herself to dial down the possessiveness. In the end, it was _Kara _who would have to make that choice. But was there really anything wrong with looking on with some excitement as the government pushed the hero in that direction? What was it doing, after all, except revealing its true nature and demonstrating why Lena needed to take control?

What would be, would be.

"Still, Eliza, if there's anything you need, you only have to ask. A position in National City. Your own clinic. Australia…" Lena smiled wryly.

A huff escaped from Alex. "You don't _have _Australia."

"Not yet," Lena agreed. "Give it another year or so. I suppose I should offer you New Zealand, since you're letting me stay here. It _would _get you out of my hair, and Kara could visit you whenever she wanted."

The officer scowled. "So I'd have to spend the rest of my life reporting to you? No thanks. I think I'll stick with being a cop."

"And who do you think the police will be answering to once I-"

Eliza moved to step between them. But before another word could be said, a familiar knock sounded against the apartment's front door.

\

Lena was awake.

Kara knew the government was about to drop the hammer down on Supergirl, there was a rogue apparent-Kryptonian who had just made her presence known, and Alex was glaring daggers into the bedroom wall. But none of that mattered at the moment, because Lena was conscious.

Without thinking the hero took three quick steps into the bedroom. Then she was leaning down into the bed and wrapping her arms around Lena. Burying her face into the supervillain's shoulder, Kara only began to breathe again once Lena returned the embrace.

"I'm okay," the CEO whispered. "Thanks to you. I know much it cost you to save me and I…I won't forget that. I promise."

A cough behind them made Kara turn around.

"Kara, I thought you were bringing over some scanning equipment?" Eliza questioned. "All I see is a bottle of alien alcohol. We can't know for sure that Lena is in the clear until I run some tests."

The reporter reached into her pocket, pulling out a small black bracelet. "This was all Jess gave me. She said that if I put it on Lena's wrist and pressed-"

"I can handle that." Kara turned back towards the bed. Lena was staring at the black circle hungrily. Caught off guard by the look in the CEO's eyes, the hero failed to react as it was eagerly plucked from her fingers. "It's good to have a suit again."

Alex was staring down at the bed in disapproval, her arms tightly crossed. Kara suddenly realized that she had just handed a supervillain one of the most powerful weapons on Earth, and she hadn't even grasped what she was doing.

_You already made your choice. Now you have to live with it._

A second later, a metallic voice echoed into the air. "_Cranial scan complete. No indications of long-term damage. Recommend two days of rest to allow concussion to abate. Penetration in right thigh calculated to take fifty-four hours to recover. Possibility of infection if not treated thoroughly._"

"Great," Alex said, even as Kara barely resisted jumping into the air in relief. "You're going to live_. _Now don't you have some calls to make?"

The villain frowned. "What calls?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Any minute now, Supergirl is going to be declared a fugitive from the law. The mayor's asking the courts for an arrest warrant. _You _need to do something about that. Or are you not as influential as you claim?"

Fresh dread rushed into Kara. Her hour might have already elapsed. She found herself looking at the supervillain hopefully, but she knew even Lena Luthor had her limits.

Lena glanced from Alex to Kara, indecision showing on her face. "I…have the President in my pocket," she admitted. "And many other high-ranking officials. But they don't have the power to prevent every court in the state from issuing an arrest warrant."

Kara, Alex, and Eliza all stared at the supervillain. Lena was in control of the _President_? How? Was it bribery, blackmail, or something else? The hero almost opened her mouth to ask, but she realized that the supervillain wasn't going to tell them. Lena wasn't about to let them know how to get the Oval Office out from under her thumb.

_I can still try to interfere with her plans, even if I'm not willing to arrest her. And she knows that._

"I can do my best to tie the DEO's hands," Lena went on. "In fact, I've had Olivia trying to reign them in for a long time. But I can't stop them completely. Even the President doesn't have full authority over them. There are plenty of Senators, Department Heads, and power brokers who would be all too happy to see action taken against you."

Silence descended on the room. They all knew how true those words were. The fear and envy that Supergirl inspired was particularly prevalent amongst the powerful. Now that they finally had an excuse to bring the government down on her, many of them wouldn't hesitate.

"I'll do what I can," Lena promised. "But I can't stop the federal or state governments from issuing a warrant against you. Even trying to hold it up would just place a lot of my people in jeopardy. The case against you is just too solid, Supergirl."

Kara sighed. "So what do I do?"

Lena shifted guiltily atop her sheets. "Be the hero you always have been. This is going to make a lot of people distrust you, but few will take it so personally that they'll refuse your help. And it's not as if _I _don't have my fair share of supporters; this isn't going to her your popularity amongst _them_."

The hero's fists clenched in frustration. She didn't help people because she wanted to be popular. She did it because it was _right_. But Kara couldn't deny that the admiration of the people of Earth helped to fuel her on. It was a constant source of comfort, whether she was getting berated by Snapper or battling a rampaging alien. Now…

"What about the government?" Alex questioned. "They're not going to let this go, and they're not going to stop no matter how many people she saves."

Lena looked at the officer with a mix of guilt, indignation, and hesitation. "Then…she has two choices. One: turn me in. Two: accept it. Kara can deal with the government, especially with my help. They'll be a painful nuisance for a while, but no more."

"For a _while_?" Alex prompted. "They are _not _going to stop."

The supervillain's lip curled. "Oh, they will. Once I make them. Forcing them to drop their efforts against Supergirl will be just another aspect of my reformation of the DEO."

Alex groaned. "_Seriously_? Now we not only have Cadmus to deal with, but also the government, the DEO, and some crazy powerful alien that just kicked _your ass_." The officer sighed. "Look, I accept that you want to help my sister. So can't you just drop your megalomania for a while so we can deal with these threats?"

Kara glanced half-hopefully at Lena, but the look in the CEO's eyes told the whole story.

"No," Lena said firmly. "This only shows why I need to take control. And it's that alien that worries me most of all. I can't say for certain why she attacked me, but there are two major possibilities." She bit her lip. "One, she's a refugee like Kara who's decided she wants to conquer Earth instead of protect it, and she saw me as competition. Two, she's a member of a still-prominent alien race eliminating resistance to their conquest of Earth."

Eliza frowned. "Then why didn't she try to fight Kara?"

"I don't know," Lena admitted. "But she _has _to be connected to Krypton in some way. Her sigil. The fact that red sun radiation had some effect on her. Perhaps there are some Kryptonian survivors we don't know about, or she's from an obscure nearby planet. I can't say."

Kara doubted that this alien was part of a larger group. But as terrifying as her appearance was, it couldn't help but fill the hero with a spark of hope. After Kal's death, she had become the last Kryptonian. But what if, somehow…?

"Maybe she's well-meaning," Kara said hopefully. "You _are _a supervillain, after all, and she doesn't know you like I do. She might have been trying to be a hero."

Lena shot her a scornful look. "Did you forget how she was about to kill me while I was unconscious?" she asked, making Kara swallow deeply. "And, of course, there's the fact that she threatened to kill everyone on the entire block unless I stayed and fought. That's how she got me."

The spark instantly fizzled out. "You're right," Kara said. Her eyes fell to the floor. "I wasn't thinking. She's dangerous and needs to be stopped."

A pause. Then Kara felt slender fingers moving to interlace with her own.

"I don't blame you, Kara," Lena said. "I can't imagine how it feels to be the last of your people, and now that there might be another… You never know. Perhaps she's under mind control, or there are others out there somewhere. We'll get to the bottom of this."

The hero knew that Lena was just trying to make her feel better, but the words warmed her heart nonetheless. She found herself moving back down onto the bed, shifting into Lena's side.

A buzz sounded on the other side of the room. Kara paid it no heed, simply taking comfort in her friend's presence, until Alex finally spoke.

"Kara, Winn just called me. Banshee and Livewire are back. They've been sighted in downtown…and it looks like they're heading towards Catco."

_Those two again? They've been laying low for a while._

She looked apologetically at Lena. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

The supervillain moved to rise. "I'll come-"

"You're in no condition to fight, even with a suit," Alex said. "And fighting side by side with Vanity isn't exactly going to make Supergirl's situation any better. Besides, Kara can handle those two on her own."

Eliza frowned. "They're obviously making their move now because they believe their biggest threats-" she nodded at the bed, "Are out of the way. Alex is right. Kara should go alone. If it looks like she needs backup, Lena can jump in."

Kara nodded, speeding out of the bedroom before Lena could argue.

\

Alex couldn't help but notice the nervous look on the Luthor's features. "She'll be fine," the officer heard herself saying. "Kara's beaten worse than those two."

Lena nodded shakily. "Eliza, can you go keep an eye on the news? I wanted to talk with Alex for a minute alone, if that's okay."

Her mother looked questionably between the two women, but at a nod from Alex she relented. "If Kara's in any trouble, I'll let you know." She walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

What the Luthor wanted with her, Alex couldn't fathom. She doubted that this would be some kind of threat, but one could never be certain with a supervillain.

**Review Responses:**

**Katarr: The show will tell you who the sisters are, but the BigBad is still a mystery.**

**DVINM: I love your chapter summaries! **

**Guest: Yes, it is a heavy burden!**


	22. Chapter 22

Kara ducked yet another blast of electricity, wincing as it collided with an empty storefront.

"What made you two come out of the woodwork?" she demanded. Cat Grant still hadn't returned to the city. Banshee and Livewire had both been motivated by revenge against the media mogul; it was no coincidence that they had gone into hiding soon after Cat had disappeared on her mysterious sabbatical.

Luckily, National City's residents were used enough to chaos that they'd had enough sense to flee from the area, though there were still more than a few who hadn't yet managed to run to a safe distance. In an age of rapid advances in technology and alien immigration, attacks such as these had sadly become the norm.

Kara frowned at the thought.

Her two opponents stood several meters apart, both facing in her direction. "Our patience only goes so far, Supergirl. Once we trash her precious company and kidnap a few of her minions, Cat will be running back to National City before you know it."

A sonic scream exploded through the air. From experience, the hero knew that the sound waves were powerful enough to nearly rupture her eardrums. That only applied, however, if she was caught by the blast.

Kara darted to the left in a burst of superspeed, avoiding the attack easily. She fired a beam a heat vision from her eyes just as Livewire released another burst of electrical energy.

The two attacks met in the middle of the street, sending a blinding flash of sparks darting in all directions. Before her enemies could recover, Supergirl flew forward faster than the human eye could perceive.

_Wham! _Her fist collided with Banshee's cheek, sending the villain flying dozens of meters down the block. Not unconscious, but stunned enough for Kara to-

A burst of electricity slammed into her back. Supergirl stumbled forward, turned around, and unleashed another blast of heat vision. Livewire dissolved into electricity, hopping into a nearby powerline to avoid the attack.

_Big mistake, Leslie_.

Supergirl had chosen this spot to confront her opponents for a reason. Dashing to the nearby fire hydrant, Kara slammed her foot into the structure. The red metal was instantly torn away, releasing a massive torrent of water.

The hero spread her arms apart and took a deep breath.

_Clap! _A shockwave radiated out from the point of impact between Kara's palms. Simultaneously, the hero unleashed a large gust of superbreath from her mouth. The two forces slammed into the geyser of water, directing the flood of liquid straight at the power lines.

_BZZ! _The flash of light was so intense that even Supergirl had to avert her eyes. The hero's vision cleared just in time for her to witness a limp body seemingly falling out of the wires. It landed on the pavement with an ugly smack, surrounded by sparks and trails of smoke.

Kara knew what sort of punishment her enemies could take. Livewire was far from dead, but she would be unconscious for quite some time. And would likely been unable to walk unaided for several weeks. Supergirl regretted the brutal move, but every second this fight continued put civilians in danger.

_Speaking of which…_

Silver Banshee was on her feet again. Another sonic scream pierced through the city, forcing Kara to fly up into the air. The sound waves rocketed down the block, shattering car windows and knocking down a few civilians at the edge of the attack.

The villain was dangerous. But for all her destructive power, she lacked Kara's speed and experience. Supergirl drew on that first attribute now, diving at Siobhan before the disgraced reporter could react.

Her eyes widening in shock, Banshee opened her mouth.

Kara's hand clamped over her lips just before the scream was released. The hero was knocked backwards by the impact, but her palm had redirected most of the blow.

In fact, the force of the scream had been redirected right at Banshee herself. Only the villain's inhuman durability kept her alive as she was viciously slammed down into the pavement. Seizing her chance, Kara closed the gap between them once again.

_One. Two. _The punches slammed into Banshee's forehead. Her eyes fluttering closed, the villain fully collapsed back onto the street.

_Whew! Down for the count. _

Kara looked around, her entire body pulsing with exhilaration. No civilian casualties, minimal property damage, and two defeated villains. A good afternoon, all things considered. Her lips curled in a bright smile. No red sun radiation or kryptonite. It was amazing what she could do in a fair fight.

After making sure Livewire and Banshee wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, Kara zoomed over to the group of civilians brushed by the latter's sonic scream. Her heart pounded in relief as she realized that, save for a few minor scrapes, there were no significant injuries.

She spent the next two minutes flittering through the crowd, triple-checking to make sure that no one needed any sort of medical attention.

"Thank you, Ms. Supergirl!" a loud, nervous voice sounded below her.

Kara looked down and smiled. It was a young girl, probably in second grade. Her x-ray vision peered into the child's backpack, looking at marked homework assignments. "You're quite welcome, Ms. Maria."

"Dad, she knows me! Supergirl knows me!"

The man standing beside them glanced at Kara, her eyes, and the backpack in turn. After a few moments, he smiled knowingly. "It seems she does," he said, meeting her for a handshake. "I-"

"Supergirl," a rough voice said behind her.

Kara whirled around. Two uniformed officers were standing before her, even as some of their fellows collected Banshee and Livewire. The hero knew they would eventually be transferred to special holding cells, but the two villains had escaped before.

"Want help with containment?" she offered.

The younger of the two officers frowned. "No. We're-"

"Judge issued a warrant for your arrest ten minutes ago, Supergirl," the older man said. His eyes were brimming with something akin to disappointment. "Are you going to come quietly and explain yourself, or am I going to have to read you your rights?"

Kara's jaw dropped.

It had actually happened. She, Kara Zor-El, was now officially a criminal. Her only way out would be to be taken into custody and explain where Vanity was located. And that wasn't an option.

_This isn't happening! Rao, please let this be a nightmare!_

"You have the right to remain silent," the senior man said, reaching for his handcuffs. "Anything you say can and will-"

"This is insane!" the father she'd been speaking with stepped forward. "Supergirl just saved our lives. Are you telling me the city wants to put the woman who rescued my little girl _behind bars_?" His voice dripped with disgust.

The younger officer winced. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step back. We don't make the rules; we only enforce them."

Murmurs and stares broke out among the crowd as the confrontation gathered attention. Kara's fists clenched in frustration. After all she had done for this city, one suspicious move and they wanted to lock her up?!

_You helped a supervillain escape justice. They gave you a chance to explain yourself and you didn't come forward. _She reminded herself. Still…she couldn't believe this was happening!

Kara would never stop being a hero, even if law enforcement tried to get in her way. But as her eyes scanned the uncertain gazes of the crowd, she found herself wondering. How many people would lose faith in her? Would children start to look at her with fear and suspicion instead of hope and admiration?

She glanced one more time at the officer approaching with the cuffs. True, Supergirl could surrender herself and later escape whenever she wanted, but what would that accomplish? Busting through the walls of a police station to free herself wouldn't make the public feel any better about her. Kara wished she could explain herself to the city's authorities, but unfortunately, she had nothing good to say.

She shot up into the air.

\

"She's fine!" Eliza's voice called from the living room. "Livewire and her friend are both down for the count."

Alex sighed with relief. A quick intake of breath from the bed alerted her that Lena had done the same. She stared at the CEO, her lips set in an uncertain line.

"I don't understand why it hasn't been widespread."

Lena shrugged. "I haven't needed help, and it was incredibly difficult to make even one." The villain paused. "You don't have to tell me now, but I'll need an answer soon."

The officer stared at her uninvited guest. Lena seemed genuine, yes, but Alex couldn't bring herself to place her trust in a supervillain. The CEO wanted to protect Kara, yes, but that didn't mean she wasn't working another angle. Alex knew, even from her limited conversations with Lena, that the supervillain's desire for world domination was an obsession. How far would she be willing to go?

"Fine," Alex said flatly. "I'll think it over. But now, I have a question for you."

The CEO nodded.

"Are you not stopping the government from labeling Kara a criminal because you _can't_, or because you think that Kara becoming wanted by the authorities will make her more likely to join up with you?"

A flash of uncertainty passed over Lena's eyes, and Alex knew she had struck at least somewhat close to the truth.

"I thought you didn't want me to take control?" the villain questioned. "So now you _want _me to use my connections to get your sister out of trouble? That seems rather hypocritical."

The officer's gaze narrowed. "Don't try to direct the question back at me. I want an answer first. Yes or no: you're happy to see Kara become a fugitive?"

"I would stop it if I could," Lena answered. But her eyes told the real story. Alex wasn't sure if the CEO _could _prevent Kara from being a government target, but Lena certainly was seeing the potential upside in the development.

Alex crossed her arms. "You say you want to keep my sister safe, but I think trying to take over the world comes first for you. Doesn't it?"

"They're one and the same," the CEO said. "When has Kara _ever _been safe on this world? Once I take control, things will be different. And she won't lose her second home thanks to an alien invasion."

"Funny how what _you _want always seems to line up with what you say is best for everyone," Alex remarked. "Have you ever even thought about making the world a better place _without _going down the megalomaniac route?"

Lena's nostrils flared. "I have. And it won't work. This world needs to be dragged kicking and screaming into a bright new age. I'm the only one with the resources, intelligence, and will to see it through."

"You're not the first person to say that."

They stared at each other for several moments. The stalemate was only broken by the sound of a key frantically opening the apartment's front door.

Only a second later, the bedroom swung outward to admit Kara. A thin moist trail slid down her cheek, and the reporter's hands were shaking in what Alex could only describe as full-blown panic.

"They did it! They issued a warrant! The cops actually tried to arrest me! I-"

Alex stepped forward to comfort her sister, but Kara was already gone. A burst of superspeed had carried the reporter onto the bed. Then Kara was wrapping her arms around Lena, burying her face into a pillow.

_Huh?_

The officer barely noticed as her mother came back into the room. Lena was now returning Kara's embrace, one of her hands interlocking with the hero's fingers while the other began to stroke her hair soothingly. Alex's mouth gaped open, but the CEO didn't even spare her a glance. All of her attention was fixated on Kara.

Stunned, Alex barely noticed as her mother gently guided her out of the room and shut the door behind them. She couldn't understand it. Yes, the officer couldn't blame her sister for not seeking her out for comfort given their recent falling out. But Eliza had been in the next room. Why would Kara instead go straight for Lena, a friend she had known for less than a month?

Were Kara and Lena…no. It couldn't be. Alex was simply being paranoid. After all, Kara had never shown any interest in a woman before.

_Neither did I. Not until Maggie…_ her heart gave a sudden, painful jolt.

Alex turned to open the bedroom door, but a stern look from her mother cut her off. Even if the worst-case scenario was true, it seemed that the officer would have to let Kara make her own mistakes.

She couldn't protect Kara from everything. Recent events proved that time and again. But Alex still wished that, somehow, she could find a way.

\

As the work week started again, Kara found herself spending more and more time in Lena's office.

Ostensibly, it was for the CEO's protection. Still recovering from her injuries, Vanity was vulnerable if Reign came after her not-so-secret civilian identity. Not only could Kara help fight the alien off, but it was possible that Reign was reluctant to confront her in the first place. The hero couldn't understand why, but it was something she wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of.

Whenever she could, Kara would slip away from Catco to do her work at L-Corp. She had a feeling Snapper wouldn't mind as long as she continued to turn in her articles. Over the next three days, Kara had plenty of time to write. Especially with her 'archenemy' out of commission.

Of course, Lena was busy as well. Even when they shared the same office, the two women didn't have much time to talk. L-Corp was officially launching its phone this week. Lena had called Sam and tasked her with supervising their distribution, but that still left plenty to do on the CEO's plate.

Then there was Lena's _other _project. With Kara's reluctant blessing, she had begun research on Kryptonite countermeasures in preparation for a rematch with Reign. Kara couldn't _stand _the idea of Kryptonite weapons on Earth- even if Lena was putting in the strictest safeguards she could- but she hated the idea of her friend facing such an enemy unprepared even worse.

_Her friend. _Even if they didn't share too many words over the coming days, Lena's presence was a constant source of comfort for Kara. Most of the city seemed against arresting Supergirl, but there was uncertainty concerning National City's champion spreading nonetheless. Kara knew it would only get worse once Vanity made her next appearance, proving without a doubt that Supergirl had let her go.

Lena was a reminder that she wasn't alone. Winn and James had both respected Kara's decision- probably because they knew Vanity was Kara's only ally against Cadmus- but Lena was the one who made the hero feel most at ease. Kara couldn't explain it.

That didn't stop her from involuntarily staring at the CEO from across the room. Whether she was in total control of a business call or speaking kindly with a representative of one of L-Corp's philanthropic affiliates, Lena Luthor was a tour de force when she was in her element. Kara wondered if she had ever met someone as passionate and driven as L-Corp's chief executive.

_Too bad a lot of that drive and passion goes towards world domination_. The thought made Kara wince, but it didn't stop her from sneaking many involuntary glances at the brunette.

Her confusion hadn't abated by the time she walked into Catco Thursday morning. The reporter sat down at her desk, preparing to finish up a few final edits on her latest article so she could placate Snapper before slipping over to L-Corp.

The task was made somewhat easier by the fact that Kara's desk, usually cluttered with a dozen pages of drafts and edits, had been organized when she was away. All of her papers had been placed in a single stack and held in place by a paperweight.

Kara wasn't sure if it had been James or someone else, but she owed one of her coworkers a box of donuts. Smiling, she reached for her drafts.

_Huh. That's new. _

The reporter didn't usually _have _a paperweight, which was probably part of the reason that her desk was often such a mess. A bright red stone had been placed on top of her stack of pages; Kara didn't recognize it from anywhere.

"Someone was being generous," Kara mused. She placed the smooth rock in her fingers. It was a nice knick-knack; Kara couldn't even recognize the type of stone. In the right light, it even seemed to give off a faint glow.

_Doesn't seem like something James would buy_. The reporter shrugged as she set the rock back down on her desk and examined the screen. Even if Supergirl was facing some negative publicity, it seemed that Kara Danvers still had plenty of friends.

Smiling, she began to type.

**Review Responses:**

**AQueenThatisFrozen23: It probably did!**

**WinryAlbarn: Oh yeah. Everything is fine now!**


	23. Chapter 23

Kara sighed as she typed the last line of her article. Writing these puff pieces for Snapper was really getting tiresome. Hadn't she already proved herself? She had conducted several interviews with Lena Luthor, the richest CEO in the world, for Rao's sake. And yet Snapper still had her writing about the city's new stadium.

The reporter frowned as she observed the computer screen. It would take her at least another half-hour to go through the article and proofread it thoroughly. Which meant another half-hour before she could head over to L-Corp. At the thought of Lena, her foot tapped impatiently.

_What's the point? You know Snapper never accepts a first draft, anyway. He's going to tear it to pieces no matter how well it's done; it's the only way he can feel powerful._

Smirking, Kara went into her email and sent the article. She then stood up, packed her computer into her bag, and walked out into the hallway.

James noticed her leave. "Going to L-Corp?" he called out of his office.

Kara stepped over to the entryway, nodding. "Yeah. Finished my article for Snapper and there's nothing else I have to do here. Unless you need something?"

"No," he shook his head. The photographer obviously wasn't thrilled that she was spending so much time with Lena, but he was smart enough not to argue. "I just hope you checked for typos. Snapper's not in a good mood today."

The hero shrugged, waving goodbye and walking towards the elevator. Her boss might talk a big game, but he was all bark and no bite. There were plenty of things that frightened her, but Snapper Carr wasn't one of them.

\

"I still don't know how you eat those things," Lena said. The supervillain was sitting at her desk, while Kara had retreated back to the office's couch. "Even one of them sets my mouth on fire."

The reporter simply grinned, devouring another potsticker- the remnants of the lunch that Lena had ordered.

The CEO had dived back into her papers, leaving Kara to resume typing on her own computer. Glancing over at Lena, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. While her friend was completing her work as diligently as ever, Kara had spent most of the last several hours surfing the internet and playing flash games.

_So? She's doing important stuff. Your work only exists for the purpose of satisfying an uptight boss who wouldn't have the balls to fire you anyway. _

The remainder of the afternoon passed similarly; Kara eventually giving up on her attempts to focus and simply enjoying herself. Lena's office was quite comfortable, after all. And the view wasn't half bad either.

She snuck another glance at her friend. Kara wasn't quite sure how Lena pulled it off. Anywhere she went, the CEO commanded respect effortlessly- as if it was her birthright. And Kara couldn't help but think that nothing would be different even if she hadn't been born into the Luthor family. Lena owned every room she walked into, simply through her presence alone.

Of course, part of that effect was due to her immaculate wardrobe. Today, Lena was -as always- dressed to kill. She was clad in a black suit and dark red blouse that radiated authority. Kara looked down at her own typically dowdy attire and felt her eyes narrowing in envy.

The hero shook her head. It wasn't as if her choice in wardrobe was Lena's fault. Kara had been following her sister's fashion advice for years, after all.

\

It wasn't usually difficult to work when around Kara, but today it was proving to be incredibly difficult.

The superhero was sitting on Lena's couch, her feet perched on one of the office's coffee tables. Ordinarily, such a sight would have made the CEO frown, but she couldn't find it within herself to get upset at Kara. Especially after all she was going through.

No, what made Kara's presence distracting was the fact that the reporter kept directing furtive glances in Lena's direction. The CEO had often done the inverse, of course, but she was far more practiced at remaining inconspicuous than her radiant friend.

Outwardly, Lena remained the epitome of poise. But she seriously hoped that Kara wasn't using her superhearing at the moment. Every time she silently caught the hero looking in her direction, the CEO's heart began to beat just a little bit faster.

The thinnest line of sweat appeared on her forehead. Was it actually possible that her feelings for Kara were reciprocated? Lena couldn't stand to let her hopes get up for nothing. Yes, Kara was always really nice to her…but Kara was usually nice to everyone. Not to mention the fact that she had grown up in a completely alien culture. How could Lena be sure what was a sign of mere friendly feelings and what wasn't?

"Lena, can I have some money?"

Her eyes shot up. "Kara, is something wrong? What do you need?"

Kara smiled nervously. "It's nothing life-threatening, but…I'm just tired of wearing this stuff." The reporter gestured to her outfit. "Alex and Eliza have always been pushing these frumpy sweaters and polos on me and I'm sick of it. It's time for a change. Unfortunately, I can't really afford _style_."

Ordinarily, Lena was hesitant to hand out money to her supposed friends. But Kara Danvers was above suspicion. She was…_Kara_. The supervillain couldn't deny being caught off guard by the request- or by her friend's sudden need to look stylish – but she wasn't exactly upset.

True, Kara usually wasn't one to ask for money. But perhaps she had finally realized that Lena was more than willing to share her wealth with the people she cared about. _She just saved my life. Maybe that helped her realize that I won't be doubting her anytime soon._

Lena's mind instantly weighed the pros and cons of this request. First, she would get to dote on Kara, something that almost always made her feel better. Two, her friend would be buying outfits that might be a little less modest. As for the cons…well, Kara was _already _distracting enough.

_Lena Luthor, you are the wealthiest woman on this planet and the soon-to-be ruler of the Earth. Not a lust-gazed schoolgirl_.

Reaching into her wallet, the CEO extracted a black credit card and slid it across the desk. "Here you go. I'd have given you one already if I thought you would take it. Keep it, and use it for whatever you want."

Lena was expecting some pushback…for Kara to insist that this was a one-time favor. Instead, the hero darted over to the desk in a burst of superspeed and put the card in her pocket.

"That sounds great, Lena. Thanks. I'm going to head downtown before the shops close," the reporter said. "Hopefully you like my new wardrobe."

The supervillain's eyebrows raised. Was that…had Kara…? "I'm sure I will," Lena did her best to smile calmly. "Feel free to leave your stuff here," she nodded to the reporter's laptop.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow," Kara said.

After the reporter walked out, Lena sat back in her chair. Her friend was acting somewhat…unexpectedly…it was true, but the CEO had seen no signs of substance abuse or alcoholic intoxication. It seemed that Kara Zor-El had simply made some subconscious decisions.

And Lena Luthor was pleased. _Very _pleased.

For one, it seemed that Kara no longer cared about seemingly being indebted to Lena Luthor. A new, expensive wardrobe would obviously raise questions, yet Kara quite obviously didn't mind if her friends believed she owed Lena another favor.

And it also appeared that Kara wasn't as beholden to Earth's traditional notions of propriety as she had once been. Despite the taboo on asking friends for money (especially when there was no emergency), Kara had done just that. If she was willing to buck the trend on that front, what other Earth-based traditions might she be willing to break?

Lena had thought she was making some slow, if noticeable, progress towards getting Kara on her side. But perhaps she was farther along than she had thought. Maybe her rescue of Vanity had forced the hero to examine her beliefs and prompted a new consideration of allegiances?

Perhaps most importantly- for Lena's selfish motivations, anyway -Kara might have actually said something flirtatious.

\

The cashier looked at Kara's card skeptically. Her bags were filled with several thousands of dollars' worth of clothes, and the woman at the register clearly didn't see how a reporter dressed in a cheap outfit could suddenly waltz into a high-end store liked she owned the place.

"This is yours, ma'am?"

Kara glared at the woman. Sometimes, it really did suck that she had to hide her identity as Supergirl. Most of the city adored her, yet she had to spend most of her day being viewed as some pisspoor, insignificant office girl.

"Lena Luthor's, actually," Kara smirked. "I'm sure you'll be calling in the bank to report a suspicious transaction, but it'll check out. Some people simply know how to pick the right friends."

The cashier rang up the sale, but Kara could hear her mutter under her breath. "_And some people simply whore themselves out so they can spend a day playing rich girl."_

"I heard that," the hero said. As the cashier paled, she continued. "Perhaps I'll ask Lena to just buy this place for me. Then I'll be able to fire your ass. Although…" she glanced condescendingly at the woman's cheap jewelry. "You already look pathetic enough. I wonder how often you dream of actually being able to shop here, instead of just standing around as a glorified errand girl."

A vein pulsed on the woman's temple, but she said nothing further. Either she was simply too afraid of getting into a confrontation, or she at least had enough brain cells to realize that Lena _could _buy the store on a whim.

"Thanks!" Kara picked up her bags. "I'm off to buy some earrings. I'd ask you for some advice, but…well, I'm not exactly heading to Dollar General."

\

"Kara, are you sure you're alright?"

She turned to stare at Winn. The reporter had invited him over for some vintage Mario Kart- Lena's card had been useful in buying a vintage GameCube and some premium controllers. Unfortunately, she was starting to regret that decision.

"Yeah. Why?" she demanded.

The tech-nerd frowned. "Well, for one, there's a big crack in your controller." He pointed at the jagged line running between her hands. "That's not really like you."

Kara scowled. So what if she had squeezed the handles rather harshly after Winn had won a race? He'd only done so because _of course _he'd chanced upon a blue shell at the last minute. "I'll get another one tomorrow."

"I know Lena gave you her credit card, but still, you're usually not one to waste money," he frowned. "I'm still surprised you took it from her in the first place."

"Whatever."

Winn looked at her, concern brimming in his eyes. "What's wrong? You've been short with me all night."

"Maybe I'm just tired of all the judgment. So Lena gave me a credit card. So what? She's making more money than Rao at this point. What, do you think I'm going to do whatever she says just because she shares her some of her dollars?"

Her friend held up a placating hand. "Of course not. And I'm not judging you! I'm just surprised, that's all. You've always tried to be independent."

"Or maybe you just hate Lena like all the rest of them."

Winn shook his head. "I don't. How can I, after she saved you from Cadmus? I still don't agree with what she's doing, even if she does make some valid points. But I definitely don't hate her. Any idiot could see that she really cares about you."

A moment passed. Then Kara stared at him in comprehension. "Oh, now I see. You don't hate her. You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? I don't mind if you have other friends, Kara."

"Oh, but that's not all you want," the hero smiled viciously. "It's obvious you never got over your crush on me. True, you were smart enough to give up on it…why would a superhero ever be interested in a scrawny nerd who still has his mother do his laundry? But now that I'm interested in someone _actually _worthwhile, you can't contain yourself."

Winn's draw dropped. "What…what the hell Kara? None of that was called for! I've stuck by your side since day one! And I didn't even know you _were _interested in Lena. Normally, I'd be happy for you, but right now…" He got up to go.

"Yeah, I am into Lena," Kara said. It felt _good _to say that out loud. "Smart, beautiful, driven…and best of all, she doesn't spend her time telling me what I _can't _do or who I _can't _be! Go on, go home!" she called as he stepped out the door, his fists clenched tightly. "Enjoy your goodnight kiss from mommy!"

The door slammed behind him.

\

Diamond earrings, new glasses and a sexy office dress could work wonders. Kara sauntered into CatCo, ignoring the extended glances of most of the men and a few of the women. Of course it was right that they acknowledged _her _presence, but the onlookers were beneath her notice.

_Yeah Kelly, keep looking. Too bad I've got a _real _woman wrapped around my finger. Of course, the reverse is also true. Hmm…I wonder if she'd be willing to try that…_

Kara opened the closed door in front of her and stepped into the office. "Got your email. What do you want?"

Snapper Carr fixed her with a deadly glare. "_First_, I want you to come into work on time, Danvers. Your shift started three hours ago. I don't care what your CEO friend has to say on the matter."

The superhero crossed her arms.

"I read your article. God, I know you're not the world's best writer, ponytail, but you could at least _pretend _to care. Did you even read through it _once_?"

Kara laughed. "Oh, please. You're lucky to even have such talent working for you. With the salary I get, it's a massive favor just to finish an article. Well-paid stooges like you are meant to do the grunt work."

Snapper stared at her. In the back of her mind, Kara knew she never would have gone so far before. But so what? The employees of this company should be kissing her shoes for deigning to work there. Why should fucking Supergirl waste her time writing puff pieces for out of work millennials and lonely senior citizens?

"If that's how you feel," Snapper said, his voice dangerously low, "Perhaps you should just leave."

The reporter paused. True, working at CatCo had been one of her dreams. But Kara now found herself hard-pressed to remember why that had ever been the case. She was more than this place. She always had been.

Kara smirked. "Good riddance."

Without another word, she turned and walked out of the office. Supergirl wasn't even worried. Why should she be? She'd spent years trying to please these people, worrying about succeeding in this company, and for what?

She wasn't worried anymore. It felt _amazing_.

James came rounding around the corner. "Kara, there you are! I talked to Winn this morning; he seemed pretty upset. What happened with you two?"

Supergirl scoffed. "I told him how it is. You two want to have a group therapy session, go ahead. I haven't talked to Alex since this weekend; I'm sure she'd be happy to join you. Me? I've got better things to do."

"Snapper is-"

"Snapper can go to hell. I'm so done with this place. You should stay, James. You've always wanted to be great…that's why you've spent half your life following Kal and me around," she smiled. "But it's just not in the cards for you. Accept your lot in life and be the good little photographer. You've got a talent for it, I'll admit. Lena will probably keep you around once she ends up owning this place."

"Kara?" James stepped towards her. "What's the matter with you? You're not yourself. Are you…on something?"

"Like any drug on this planet could ever affect me. I'm just finally growing up, James. I'm done being afraid; I don't care what everyone thinks about me. From now on, I'm doing what I want. And I want to leave."

Before he could follow, Supergirl zipped into the executive elevator. No one but James had seen her. And if they did, so what? Grinning, she hit the button for the ground floor.

\

Of course, Supergirl's job was never done. Some idiot hadn't bothered to replace the battery in his smoke alarm. The result was that his apartment complex had gone up in flames, illuminating the night in a bright red glow.

Not that it was a problem for her. She zoomed around the building, extracting panicking civilians and using her breath to put out the flames. With every person she saved, the crowd on the streets cheered louder and louder. As they should.

Supergirl basked in their adoration. She'd always enjoyed helping the innocent, but there was a further pleasure in it now. It was only right that they recognize the efforts of a superior being taking time out of her day to help the weak.

With the fire out and zero casualties, she walked through the crowd with a smile. Everyone there wanted to thank her, admire her…

"Supergirl!"

The hero turned around. Two uniformed police officers were standing before her, and neither looked happy. "We have a warrant for your arrest."

Supergirl laughed loudly, and the nearest members of the crowd took a few steps back. "You think I care? What has this city, this government, ever done for me? Without me, National City would be a crater on the map."

She looked around, expecting support. But the admiration in the eyes of the crowd had morphed into fear and trepidation. None of them, it seemed, wanted to oppose two government stooges holding pistols they were forbidden to use.

_Cowards_. Supergirl realized, for the first time, how fickle the people of Earth truly were. Their love would only last until their fear took over. None of them would step forward to defend their savior, a being more powerful than their very comprehension.

They were pathetic. Of course they were. Why else would they elect leaders so stupid and ungrateful that they would arrest their city's Champion, a luminary who had deigned to place its people under her protection?

These people couldn't rule themselves. They couldn't even stand up for their hero. How could they govern a planet…defend it from threats greater than they could even imagine?

This planet needed a real leader. Someone _destined _to rule. A woman who had risen far above the masses with intelligence, hard work, and vision. Someone who appreciated Supergirl for the savior she was.

\

Lena sat in her office, typing away briskly. It would be another few days before she was fit to go back into action, but that didn't mean there still wasn't plenty of work for the CEO to do. The launch of the L-Phones was going great, and it was no surprise that Apple's shares had fallen precariously. A buyout would soon be in order.

A flash of blue in the corner of her eye made Lena turn around. Kara had landed on her balcony and was now walking through the open door into her office.

"Hey," Lena said, standing up with a smile. "Saw you had a busy day today. Nice work with that bank robbery, and the fire. Snapper mad you left CatCo early?"

Kara grinned. "I quit. I'm done with that place. It's time I focused on more important things." She took a step towards Lena.

The supervillain stared. Kara had _quit_? Her friend had never made any secret of the fact that she loved her job…annoying boss aside.

"Really? Well…I'm surprised. But if that's what you want, go for it," Lena said. Perhaps, the CEO reflected, recent dramatic events had dulled the thrill of being a reporter. "You know I'll support you."

Kara took another step forward, placing her hands on the front of the desk. "I know. You've always been there for me. Not like the others. You don't try to control me."

Lena frowned. "I _do _want you to serve me and help with my plans for world domination," she reminded the hero.

To her surprise, Kara's grin only grew wider. "I know. But you accept that it's _my _choice, and you've always been open about what you want."

The supervillain smiled.

"And I've been thinking today. A lot." Kara leaned forward over the desk. "I'm tired about hiding what _I _want. All my life, I've always conformed to everyone's expectations. My parents, Alex, Eliza, the people of Earth. But I'm done with that. It's time for me to be what I want. What I _am_."

Lena's eyes widened. "What-"

And then her thoughts evaporated. Kara had leaned further forward and met Lena's lips with her own. The contact was tantalizingly brief, but it set the CEO's entire body on fire. Kara was kissing _her_. Their lips were still touching. Lena opened her mouth…

Kara stepped back, smirking. Lena's heart was racing a million miles a minute, but she was still hanging onto the hero's every word.

And then, Kara said the only thing that could make the supervillain's day even better.

"I'm tired of denying that you've been right all along. This world can't survive without a single, strong leader. One willing to do what is necessary and smart enough to see it through," Kara nodded at Lena, her eyes glinting. "So. Ready to take over the world together, _boss_?"

**Review Responses:**

**AQueenThatIsFrozen: Well, probably. **


	24. Chapter 24

Lena nearly fell back into her seat.

Lena's heart was beating faster than it had during her battle with Reign. Kara wanted to join her. Kara had _kissed _her. She wasn't sure which of those two situations she wanted to address first.

_The former_, Lena decided. It was what she was familiar with.

"You…you want to join me?" she stuttered. "Already? I mean, I thought I was starting to win you over but I didn't think it would be this soon." Despite herself, she found a wide grin breaking out on her face, one that Kara matched.

The hero nodded. "I've seen enough of Earth to know that you're right. I've always known. I just didn't want to admit it. I was afraid of disappointing people. I let myself get influenced by this planet's status quo. But it needs to change. _We _need to change it."

Two fierce instincts battled within Lena's soul. Ever since she had gotten to know Kara, this is what the supervillain had wanted. Ruling together. _Being _together.

But she didn't want to hurt Kara. Not after all the hero had already suffered.

"I'm sorry, I'm really glad to hear you say this," Lena said. "But this is just coming on so fast. I need to know that you really mean what you're saying."

The grin on Kara's face instantly melted into a sneer. "You think I'm playing you?" Supergirl demanded. "Is that it? You think I want to bring you down from the inside?"

Lena's hands instantly came up in a placating motion. "No! Not at all." Deception wasn't Kara Zor-El's style, and the CEO knew it. "I just want to make sure you don't have second thoughts; I don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning thinking you made a big mistake. Right now, you're angry at the government for branding you a criminal. Maybe that's pushing you farther than you'd otherwise be willing to go."

The CEO resisted the urge to clench her fists. All she wanted was to hear was that Kara was certain…that she was fully committed to Lena's cause.

And she got exactly what she wanted.

"No." Kara shook her head. The anger began to fade, but the determination remained. "It was just a final piece of evidence that the governments of this world can't be trusted to rule this planet. Earth needs to be ruled by a single vision. Just like Krypton." She paused. "My parents were always supporters of centralization; they knew our world needed to face the galaxy united and powerful, not beholden to the whims of lesser minds. It was the reason they _almost _stopped our core from exploding…the reason they had enough time to get me off world."

"What about your friends? Have you talked with them?"

Kara laughed. "Why? So I can listen to them rant for hours? No. Once they see it on the news, if they call me, I'll explain it to them. In small words. But for now, it's just you and me."

The CEO felt a bead of sweat drop from her finger. She didn't want to destroy Kara's relationships. But if the hero's friends truly cared about her, they would eventually accept Kara's decision. It would take time, Lena knew. And she was certain that Kara was aware of that as well.

"The news?" Lena found herself asking.

Kara nodded eagerly. "I don't want to wait. I'm tired of waiting. I want to show the world that I stand with you, and I want to do it now. So? What's my first mission, boss? I'm yours to command."

A fire was dancing in the hero's eyes. Lena almost felt her body begin to melt in the heat. The CEO felt that she had to be dreaming. Kara Danvers was standing in front of her, grinning flirtatiously and eager to perform any task the supervillain set her.

Well, if this was a dream, Lena was going to make it a good one.

"You've heard of Fort Sitwell?" the supervillain asked, swallowing quickly. "It's the largest U.S. military base on the West Coast, and a central hub of the Pacific Fleet. Ten miles outside of Los Angeles. I want you to trash it."

The hero -was she still a hero? Well, in Lena's eyes, she was- frowned. "You've never done anything like that before. I didn't think your conquest would be so…overt."

"It won't be," Lena answered. "But I need to make sure the Pentagon can't launch any last-minute strikes against me. I want you to go to the base and destroy everything. Ships, tanks, buildings. Don't leave a single structure standing." Power coursed through the supervillain's veins. Supergirl was standing in front of her, _taking her orders_.

The hero placed her hands on her hips. "Won't they just rebuild it?"

"Of course they will. They'll replace all of the buildings and repair all of the vehicles," Lena agreed. "Fortunately, my shell companies have recently bought out every large-scale construction and repair firm within their range." The CEO smiled at the thought. L-Corp would end up with a massive inflow of funds, even as she made Fort Sitwell _her _base in all but name.

By the look on Kara's face, she understood. "You've been preparing for this for a long time."

"I have," Lena agreed. "I would have done it myself, but…" she gestured to her injured leg. "It's better this way. It'll make an excellent statement to the public about your new loyalties."

Supergirl's lips pursed thoughtfully. "But how will they know I'm doing this for _you_ and aren't just going on a destructive rampage?"

"As I said, I've been preparing for this a long time," Lena smirked. "I'd never ask you to get rid of your family's crest, but if we could put another symbol on your cape. L-Corp's logo, perhaps…"

Kara's eyes widened in comprehension, and she nodded.

"With your strength and speed, it should take you around twenty minutes to demolish the base without harming anyone. Just drop them on the beach," she suggested. "By that time, the news crews will probably have shown up. I want you to stay and give a quick interview. Let them know that you're still Earth's selfless defender and are _not _brainwashed. You just realized that the best way to protect the planet and it's people is to side with Vanity."

"Won't they put together that if I say I'm working for Vanity and have an _L _on my back, Lena Luthor is behind all of this?" Kara smiled cheekily.

"I imagine they will. But that won't be enough for a judge."

The CEO suddenly sighed. Things were moving almost too fast for even her mind to keep up with. "You understand once you do this there's no going back? Never. If you want to sleep on this, I'll understand completely."

Lena's entire body tensed, brace for rejection. But Supergirl merely shook her head. "No. Let's do this." She leaned towards the CEO. "Once I'm back, we can talk about…other things."

Her face threatening to burn red, Lena simply nodded. If Kara wanted to make her burst with anticipation by drawing out…whatever existed between them…it was working.

"I'm glad you're finally with me, Kara," Lena said sincerely. "There's nothing we won't be able to accomplish together."

It was still sinking in. Kara was _on her side_. Together, they would rule the world, and make it a better place for everyone.

Supergirl grinned. "Glad to be here."

\

It was the most viewed broadcast since Superman's funeral.

A quiet night had been shattered by panicked communications from Fort Sitwell. Military satellites located the source of the disturbance immediately. Civilian news networks took a little longer. Cell phone calls from stunned service members eventually made their way towards the proper channels.

The first copter arrived ten minutes into the rampage. Another dozen were not far behind. Soon every news network in the country was broadcasting footage of Supergirl demolishing one of the U.S. military's most important installations.

Social media spread the news like wildfire. Hundreds of millions around the world were soon tuned into to the surreal scene. Supergirl was ripping through tanks like tinfoil, drilling holes in an aircraft carrier, and turning fifth generation fighter jets into pancakes.

The horror was blunted only by the fact that Supergirl still seemed like…well, Supergirl. The hero was perfectly courteous to any military and civilian personnel in her wake, bringing them outside of the base with careful bursts of superspeed. Even her costume was the same as it had always been…save for the familiar logo now on the back of her cape.

Around the world, many of Vanity's fiercest detractors tore down their Supergirl posters and burned their T-shirts. Meanwhile, millions of Lena Luthor's supporters thought about buying their own.

\

"You'll be fine here," Supergirl deposited another confused servicemember on the beach before flying back to the base.

She could have flattened the installation from orbit, but that wouldn't get her what she wanted. Supergirl wanted power, control, and Lena Luthor. The CEO's methods had taught her a thing or two. Wanton destruction wouldn't win the world to their cause.

There would be no unnecessary casualties. No evil laughs or smirks, at least not in public. That was where Lex Luthor had failed. No. The world would fear Supergirl and Lena Luthor, but it would also love them. It would surrender its freedom gladly.

_Sheep_.

Still, it felt _good _to let loose. It was the first of her vengeance against a government that had spurned her. A government that allowed Cadmus and the DEO to exist. Once L-Corp assumed functional control over the installation, that government would be one step closer to falling.

On her own, Supergirl might have simply attempted to destroy the world's leaders outright. That was why Lena was in charge. Lena knew how to be cunning, ruthless, and (above all else) patient. The supervillain hadn't taken away control from Supergirl. Kara had surrendered it willingly to get what she wanted.

It wasn't long before the base was a smoldering wreck. Not a single piece of hardware had been spared, even as every single member of Fort Sitwell's personnel meandered aimlessly on the beach. They'd been treated to quite a show, watching as the nation's newest aircraft carrier sank beneath the waves.

Then Kara was speaking to the reporters who had finally arrived in a long line of news vans. She walked directly up to the microphones, gently brushing aside any first responder seeking to detain her. They were smart enough (or frightened enough) not to push the issue.

"I am still the Champion of National City and the protector of this world!" she declared to the cameras. Her phone was buzzing incessantly. But it wasn't playing the personalized ringtone she had picked for Lena, and so she ignored it.

Lena had come to the table with power and influence even greater than Supergirl's, offering Kara the chance to combine their talents to make a greater whole.

Not like the others. Her so-called family and friends. All of them had been desperate to manipulate her, to leech off her greatness for themselves. They would all pay, in time.

"But I can't do it alone. Vanity and I have spoken, and I've realized she's right. Earth needs new leadership if it is to avoid the fate of Krypton. I know many of you won't like that, but my duty is to keep you safe and prosperous. None of you have anything to fear."

As the cameras flashed, she flew up into the night.

Her phone rang again, this time broadcasting the tune that indicated Lena was calling. With a smile, she answered.

"How did I do?"

She could _hear_ Lena's smirk on the other side of the line. "Magnificent, darling. And as much as I'm looking forward to your return, I have another mission for you. If you're up to it."

Supergirl grinned. She was looking forward to reuniting with Lena as well, but her body was still tensing with energy. "I certainly am, Ms. Luthor. What's the assignment?"

"I just got a message from Pamela. Have you ever heard of Alena Turgenev?"

The name struck a chord with the hero, but she found herself shaking her head. "I can't place it. Who is she?"

"Bigtime Russian executive," Lena answered. "CEO and Chairwoman of Turgenev Industries. Largest oil company in the far east. Apparently, she's proven too strong willed for Ivy's spores to reliably control."

"So you want her out of the way," Kara said. It didn't sound as exciting as her last mission, but that didn't mean she was backing down.

"Exactly. I'm sending you the details on your phone. Take her prisoner; no need to be subtle. Then bring her to my holding facility. I'll text you the coordinates. Once she's out of the way, control of the company falls to her daughter Taya. Ivy assures me she will be much more manageable."

Kara frowned. She wasn't an expert in Russian politics, but as a former journalist she did know a thing or two. "There's no way the Russian government will let Taya 'sell' the company over to L-Corp."

"Oh, they will. With the material one of my other operatives has on their Minister of Economics, the sale will go through. Within five years, the company will be converted to renewables. L-Corp put in some work to make sure the workers don't all lose their jobs, but that's _my _responsibility," Lena asserted. "Once Alena is out of the way, everything will fall into place."

Classic Lena Luthor. Always prepared for everything. "Got it, boss," she said. A ding from her phone confirmed that the necessary information had arrived. "See you when I get back from Russia."

"Of course." Lena paused. "This is one of the greatest nights of my life, Kara. I hope you know that. The fact that you believe in me…it means a lot."

Supergirl smiled. Dominating the world would be a breeze with the two of them working together. "The feeling is mutual, Lena. See you in a bit!"

"Looking forward to it." The connection ended.

At supersonic speed, Supergirl began her journey to Russia. Soon, this world would be theirs. Kara had once believed that she had a duty to the people of Earth, but now she saw it was the reverse that was true. _They _had a duty to serve _her_, a higher being in every way. A Goddess among mortals.

Earth. Seven billion inhabitants, and only one was fit to be her equal. Her _superior_. Kara had a feeling the rest of the universe would be the same way.

They would rule it all. Once Earth was theirs, and its resources were marshalled, they would move out planet by planet. Their march of conquest would not stop until every being in the universe knelt down to worship Kara Zor-El. And above her, Lena Luthor.

Another wide grin broke out on her face. It was good to be Supergirl.

\

Lena was watching the news while working on her latest project, savoring the moment. The pundits and talk shows would be debating this turn of events for weeks, but the message had been delivered. Supergirl had lent her strength and reputation to Lena Luthor's cause.

There would be a lot of speculation that Supergirl was brainwashed. But as the days went by and the hero continued her normal duties of saving lives and averting disasters, most of the world would come to understand that she was still herself. They would realize that she had decided that her mission to save Earth's people required her to take a new path.

Lena couldn't help but feel guilty. There would be a lot of doubt towards Supergirl over the coming months. Many children who idolized her would now have such feelings forbidden by their parents.

But over time, Kara would prove all her doubters wrong. In the end, few would argue that Kara Zor-El wasn't one of the kindest, bravest, and selfless individuals on Earth.

Even she, with her ingrained skepticism, had realized that fact almost instantly. Having Supergirl's power and reputation at her beck and call was intoxicating, but what Lena truly valued was the hero's heart. Who better to stand at her side than the paragon of compassion that was Kara Danvers?

Her phone rang. Looking down at the number, Lena's heart did a jolt. Realizing there was no use in postponing the inevitable, the CEO answered the phone.

"James," she greeted. "Look, I'm sure you've already talked to Kara, so I'm only going to say this once. She's joined me of her own free will. I'm not forcing her or controlling her. You can either make peace with the situation or you can't, but-"

"_You did something to her_," the photographer hissed. "There's no way she would have joined you. I _knew _we never should have trusted a Luthor!"

Lena sighed. "As I said, James, I haven't done _anything _to her. She came to me an hour ago. I was as surprised as you are."

A familiar voice informed the supervillain that she was on speaker. "Kara hasn't been acting like herself for days, Lena! Did she tell you what she said to me?" Winn demanded. "You must have done something…something _must _have happened."

Even though they obviously couldn't see her, Lena rolled her eyes. "If I was truly a monster capable of controlling Kara against her will, do you think either of you would still be alive? I'd have eliminated all loose ends by now. Kara and I are going to save this world and give everyone on it a better future. I'm sorry for upsetting you. Really, I am. I don't want to destroy Kara's friendships."

"She's not normal, Lena!" Winn shouted back. "She treated me like I was dirt yesterday, quit CatCo, and now she suddenly wants to join you? _Without talking to any of us first_? That doesn't add up!"

"I have no idea what she did to you, Winn. Maybe she was just in a bad mood," Lena countered. "She's been under a lot of stress lately; maybe everything she's gone through has given her a new perspective. You haven't you talked to her?"

James's voice again. "She won't answer us! Are you not letting her?"

Lena frowned. She had expected Kara to speak with her friends once they called. "Of course I'm letting her. Kara probably just wants to talk to you in person." _Yes, that makes sense._ "I've sent her to Russia; she'll be back in a few hours."

"_Russia_?" Winn demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lena replied. It wouldn't due to be smug at the moment, but the CEO was finding it a little difficult to resist. "Look, once Kara gets back, she and I can sit down and have a talk with all of you, okay? Where's Alex?"

A pregnant pause. "Forget it, Luthor. We _know _you've done something to Kara. It's the only thing that fits," James said.

"It doesn't matter who you are," Winn chimed in. "If you've enslaved Kara, we're going to end it. And then we're going to bring you down. Count on it."

Lena frowned. She'd had a soft spot for the techie, but if he was going to join the rest of them in assuming the worst of her without question, so be it. "Obviously there's no point in continuing this conversation. I'm sure Kara will come see you when she completes _my _orders. Goodbye."

Okay, maybe a little smugness had leaked in there.

\

Alex stared at her mother.

Eliza had agreed to remain in National City for the week, mostly for the sake of her daughters. Lena had pulled some strings at her practice back at Midvale. At the time, Alex had been happy enough to have her mother around that she didn't ask for the details.

They were sitting in Alex's living room, the news footage still playing but now on silent. It was hard for the officer to even watch. Kara couldn't be a supervillain. It wasn't possible.

The Lane sisters were now on the speakerphone.

"Didn't I tell you, sis?" Lucy's voice demanded. "Luthor's are capable of anything. We get Kara get too close to her and now look what's happened."

Lois was dead silent on the other end.

"I didn't think Lena would try to control Kara like this," Eliza said. The woman was as stunned and confused as Alex had ever seen her. "Why would she do this only now? It doesn't fit."

"She probably just perfected whatever process she's using to mind control Kara. Luthor certainly had enough time to run tests when Supergirl was unconscious in her apartment," Lucy answered.

The rest of them were silent. It wasn't a perfect explanation, not by a long shot, but it was the only one they had.

Kara hadn't answered any of their calls. According to her text messages, James and Winn hadn't been able to get in touch with her either.

Snapping at Winn and quitting CatCo were concerning enough. But now Kara was openly serving Lena Luthor and hadn't even bothered to inform her family first? That was something that would never happen.

Winn had texted her, saying that he didn't want to believe Lena was responsible but that it seemed like the only explanation. Alex, to her surprise, had found herself agreeing.

Just when she had begun to accept the Luthor as an ally against Cadmus and almost agreed to her plan. After she had actually _thanked _the supervillain for letting her know that Maggie's murderer had been found dead.

The officer reached down for her phone again. "_Please_, Kara. Pick up."

And again, there was no answer.

**Review Responses:**

**AQueenThatisFrozen: We'll see!**

**Truffalot: Fair enough. It's important to note that this isn't total mind control, part of Kara **_**wants **_**to do these things. It will raise a lot of interesting questions for both Kara and Lena. There's a reason RedK is considered one of the show's best episodes. You are right about ruining moments that should be great; notice how there hasn't been talk about their relationship yet besides their first kiss. And does their first kiss really count considering Kara isn't totally herself? Open to interpretation.**

**Katarr: I try not to write simple stories! RedK isn't like green kryptonite; once there is an initial exposure, the effects get stronger and stronger even without close proximity. The RedK needs to be literally removed from Kara's system.**

**Guest 1: Me too!**

**DVINM: Since I've already PMed you, I think I'll just post that hypothetical Chapter 24 for everyone's amusement. This is what would happen if Vanity ended like GOT Season 8:**

"Lena, I brought you the President!"

The supervillain smiled. "Good work, Supergirl."

"I guess we have no choice," the President frowned. "You win. I surrender the United States."

Lena nodded. "Great. With your nuclear arsenal, I can control the entire world. I might never file a missile, but they'll never know that!"

Kara smiled. "Ready to make a broadcast to your new subjects, Empress Luthor?"

Jess came in, wheeling a heavy camera. "We've hacked every television feed on Earth. Also, I should mention, the assassination of Lillian Luthor was successful. Cadmus is gone."

"All that's left to do is find Reign," Lena mused. "But that should be easy enough with Kara helping me, especially now that I've made my darling second-in-command completely immune to Kryptonite."

Supergirl grinned, stepping to stand at Lena's shoulder. "Let's do this," she said. The camera started rolling.

THE END


	25. Chapter 25

"The prisoner is secured, uh, ma'am," the warden said uncertainly. "Will you be needing anything else?" he asked, the guards flanking him all but staring at the floor.

Kara smirked, shaking her head. Lesser beings truly were pathetic. Supergirl had not displayed even an iota of her might, and yet these flunkies were all but trembling in fear. It _would _have been fun to terrify them with a blast of heat vision, but she supposed that every Empire needed its bureaucracy.

"Just show me the way out," she commanded. The guards obeyed. Evidently, Lena had already made clear that Supergirl's authority was exceeded by nothing other than her own. The directive pleased Kara; she wouldn't have settled for anything less.

Her smirk grew wider as she observed the beings contained in the multitude of cells. Corrupt politicians who it had proven to be safer to imprison than bribe. Crime bosses who simply had too much influence to be convicted in their nations' courts. And, of course, executives who had once enjoyed untold wealth at their disposal.

Lena had presented this imprisonment as a justified measure to remove obstacles from her path…the containment those who didn't deserve free reign. Indeed, Supergirl could see the glints in their eyes. It was more than just anger at their imprisonment. They desired power, and they would do anything to get it.

Kara could recognize it in them, for she felt the same way.

But while the naïve might have fallen for Lena's pretenses, Kara knew better now. It was all about removing the competition. This facility played host to hundreds with all of Lena's ruthless ambition but neither the intelligence nor the will to use it effectively.

This prison was a monument to Lena Luthor's power. Some of the most influential men and women on the planet languished within these walls. For all their wealth and status, they had been helpless to defend themselves from the will of a Goddess. Lena had removed them from the world stage as easily as she had swiped a piece from a chess set.

Just the thought of it made Kara grow warm. She couldn't wait to return to her cunning, ruthless, totally-in-control Mistress.

_Rao, this feels so right. _

Together, they were invincible. The upgraded suit Lena had provided for her already offered some protection against red sun radiation. Soon, the CEO would develop a shield for Kryptonite…even as she upgraded her own suit. Then they would challenge this so-called Reign, and snap her neck for all the world to see.

Kara smiled at the thought.

\

Lena found it hard to stop smiling as she observed the message from the supervisor of her holding facility. Supergirl had successfully dropped off a new prisoner and departed without a fuss.

It was four in the morning. Even for Lena Luthor, it was a late night, but the CEO didn't feel tired in the slightest. How could she be? Kara Zor-El was on her side, on her way back to the office to fulfill their promise to talk about…other things.

_I am not a lust-gazed schoolgirl_, Lena reminded herself as she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation.

Her heart rate only increased when she heard two feet lightly touch down onto the balcony behind her. The CEO remained in her chair as Supergirl walked into the room.

The hero placed herself in front of Lena's desk, hands clasped behind her back. Save for the light smirk on her lips, Kara looked like every inch the dutiful employee. "Mission successful, Ms. Luthor. Alena Tugrenev is in a cell and Fort Sitwell is in ruins."

"So I've heard," Lena smiled. "Twitter has been quite active." Dueling hashtags had already been created: #notmysuper and #superluthor. Lena was more fond of the latter.

Kara nodded. "So, what's our next move?"

The supervillain shrugged. "Right now, we have a talk and get some rest. Tomorrow you go on being a hero, letting everyone know Supergirl is still the paragon of virtue they've come to idolize."

Supergirl smirked, taking another step closer to the desk. Lena found herself rising from her chair, stepping around to meet the other woman halfway. Driven by impulse, she ran her fingertips lightly over the hero's supersuit.

"This is wonderful, Kara," she purred as the hero grinned. "We're going to make a new world together. A better world. One where people don't have to live in fear of invasions, despots, or poverty. A golden age."

Flushed with exhilaration, Lena found herself taken aback as Kara laughed loudly.

"Oh, there's no need for that anymore, Lena. I'm not a stupid little girl," Kara said firmly. "At least, not any longer. You can stop pretending to be a goody-two-shoes around me. I get what you'll have to say in front of the cameras, but we can be honest with each other."

_Huh? _Lena found her eyes blinking rapidly, barely managing to process what the hero had said. "What…what do you mean, Kara?"

Supergirl smiled wickedly. "This is going to be _our_ world, Lena. These people, these lesser beings, _exist _to serve us. Once they deliver control into our hands, they will learn how to worship a Goddess." She paused, nodding at Lena. "And her Mistress."

The smile fell from Kara's face as Lena took two rapid steps back, knocking against her desk. "Kara! That's not funny!"

"Who is joking, Ms. Luthor?" Supergirl asked, turning her head quizzically. "You don't have to pretend with me. I've seen how this world works. I'm done protecting the weak." Her face shown with the utmost conviction.

_Oh my god. _Kara's friends were right. Something _had _been done to the hero. Lena had no doubt that it was Kara Danvers standing in front of her, but it clearly wasn't the same woman she had come to know. Lena didn't know what it was, but Kara's mind was under the influence of _something. _

_I'm a fucking idiot. _

Of _course _Kara wouldn't have decided to join her over the course of a single night. Just like she wouldn't have quit her job on a whim or even asked Lena to buy her a new wardrobe. The hero hadn't been herself for days.

Lena hadn't wanted to see it. Not when her greatest hopes were being fulfilled. But this was something she couldn't ignore. Kara Zor-El would _never _turn her back on altruism. Supergirl would _never _view herself as a Goddess.

The CEO stared into the hero's eyes. Guilt gnawed at her stomach. She had taken advantage of Kara's warped state and forever changed the hero's reputation in a single night. Lena could face up to that, work to fix whatever was wrong with Kara, and brace herself for the fallout of the hero probably never speaking to her again.

Or she could embrace this new Kara, the one who was apparently willing to do whatever Lena wanted. Lena could use her to take over the world, restraining whatever dark impulses arose within Supergirl and keeping the hero by her side.

Lena hated herself for even considering the choice.

"Kara, this isn't you. I'm sorry…I should have seen it sooner and I didn't."

The hero frowned. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Kara Zor-El wouldn't consider herself above all others. She would only join me if she thought it was best for the world- not because she wanted power and control. Something's been done to your mind, Kara. But I promise you, I will fix it," Lena declared.

If the supervillain had been of sounder mind, not tormented by shock and guilt, she would have realized that this was not her wisest move. Kara was far too unpredictable at this stage to make such an open declaration. Lena should have bitten the bullet and taken Kara by surprise, disabling her with Kryptonite before strapping her down for some tests.

Unfortunately, Lena wasn't thinking clearly.

Surprise, confusion, and anger all flashed across Kara's eyes, and the hero took a deep breath. She glared at Lena like the supervillain had just committed an unthinkable betrayal.

"I would have served you, you know. We would have dominated this universe together. You could have had every planet bowing before you and a Goddess kneeling at your feet," Supergirl snarled. "But it looks like you're just as weak as the rest of them."

"Kara-"

With a furious growl, the hero lashed out with her foot. Lena was enhanced by Harun-El, protected from all but the strongest attacks. But she was without the aid of her suit's internal dampeners, already injured, and completely caught off guard. Even Vanity was still vulnerable to an enraged Supergirl.

With all of Kara's speed and strength, the kick slammed into Lena's right knee.

_Pain! _All Lena knew was pain as the bones in her joint shattered into dust. Shards of broken, burning glass permeated her entire leg as the CEO collapsed to the floor. Falling beneath her desk, Lena looked up at Kara through a haze of red.

"You just want to control me. You'll never let me be free. Never let me be _me_. Just like all the others," Kara snarled.

Her foot darted forward again, and Lena heard herself cry in agony. Milky white shards of bone were sticking out of her knee, and the floor was already drenched with red. Stars were blinding her eyes as she struggled to stay conscious.

"If I can't control this world with you, I will cow it to my will through fear. I'm going to destroy everyone who wanted to control me. All of my so-called _friends_. Starting with you." Kara's leg lashed out a third time. The tip of her foot slammed into Lena's heel, sending an ugly crack echoing throughout the room.

The supervillain was in shock. Pain coarsed through every fiber of her being. Not once, not even when she had first heard the news of her brother's crimes, had she been so caught off guard. Her bracelet sat on her desk above, out of reach and useless.

But she was still Lena Luthor.

"Did you think buying me off could change who I really am?" Supergirl spat. "Or were you really fooled by my stupid schoolgirl act? I wonder-"

Caught up in her monologue, Kara didn't notice the movement until it was too late. Lena reached up with all of her strength, lifting her back off the floor and slamming her finger into the button on the bottom of her desk.

Lead panels slid open across her ceiling, and the room was bathed in a sickly green glow.

"These were meant for Reign. Not you," the supervillain groaned through gritted teeth. Kara's face was contorted in agony as she collapsed to the floor, the light of the Kryptonite crystals weighing down upon her. "I'm sorry."

Gritting her teeth under the strain, Kara pushed herself to her hands and knees. "Not…yet," the hero breathed heavily. "But you _will _be."

With a pained yell, Supergirl summoned the last of her powers and leapt toward the window. Lena watched as the glass shattered, allowing Kara's body passage into the night. It looked like a mighty struggle, but the hero managed to glide into the skyline and out of sight.

Numbness was starting to creep in, but it was still through a haze of tears that the CEO summoned her bracelet to her wrist. Lena couldn't even think about using her suit now, but she had to act quickly. Lives were at stake…her own among them. Her fingers shaking, she sent out her call.

How long would it take Kara to recover her full powers? Lena guessed it would be a few hours at most. Not enough time. The supervillain could barely stand to glance at her leg; she would take far longer to heal.

Barely managing to block out the pain, Lena let out a short sigh of relief as Jess picked up her call.

"Jess, I…I need transportation to the safehouse," she spoke into the bracelet. "_Immediately_. Have Ms. Arias and Dr. Patel meet me there; they have ten minutes. And prep the drone fleet."

\

_Knock! Knock!_

Alex scowled, glaring at the door. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors. But if it was Winn or James…or anyone with information on what was happening to Kara, she would be glad to let them in.

The officer glanced at her mother, still sitting on the couch and watching the news. Receiving a nod, Alex moved to the door and swung it open.

"Hel…._WHAT?!_"

It wasn't a person. Standing- or more accurately, _floating _-outside of her door was a drone. The machine was large, barely fitting in the hallway. Four thrusters on the underside of its body powered its flight.

Alex took a reflexive step back. "Get away from-"

A massive cloud of vapor exploded out of one of the machine's ports, engulfing the entire apartment. Alex had a mere second to stare at the clear, thick gas before her senses deserted her. She fell to the carpet, unconscious.

\

"Good, you're waking up."

She was lying on a soft surface. Alex tried to open her eyes, but it felt as if they had been nailed shut. Battling the fog in her mind, the officer strained harder. A crack of light seeped into her vision.

"I'm not surprised you were the first," the mysterious voice continued. "You look like a tough one. I can imagine why you've had your…disagreements with Ms. Luthor."

The name aroused a fire in Alex. Opening her eyes, she lashed out in the direction of the voice. Still adjusting to the bright light of the room, the officer's vision cleared just in time to watch as her fist was deflected by a swipe of her captor's arm.

It was a woman with bright blue eyes. Pitch black hair flowed down past her shoulders. Her skin was flawless, though the inklings of a few stress lines could be perceived by the keen eyes.

"Where am I?" Alex demanding, jumping to her feet away from the woman. Her eyes darted around, seeking for answers. It looked like she was in the living room of a luxury apartment; high-end couches, chairs, and television screens dotted the room. Yet there were no windows. Despite the bright lights and uplifting décor, there was a chill in the air that Alex couldn't place.

She'd been lying on a couch. And on three other sofas, propped up against some pillows, were…

"Mom! Winn! James!" None of them stirred, their eyes remaining closed. They didn't look injured in the slightest, a fact that helped decrease Alex's heart rate only slightly.

The woman got to her feet slowly, holding up her hands in a non-threatening gesture. "You're in a safehouse. Several hundred feet below a seemingly abandoned building on the outskirts of downtown."

Breathing deeply, Alex forced herself to calm down and consider the situation. "Luthor," she said. "She kidnapped all of us. Why?"

At the mention of Lena, the stress in the woman's eyes seemed to grow brighter. "To save your lives. Ms. Luthor isn't available at the moment, but she's asked me to explain the situation. She wanted someone she trusted, who had deduced S-"

"_Not available_?" Alex demanded.

The woman shook her head. "My name is Samantha Arias. You can call me Sam. Ms. Luthor has asked me to give you an update on the situation while she…recovers."

Now the officer noticed that Sam seemed to be glancing at a door at the far corner of the room. A groan from Winn indicated that the techie was waking up, but Alex's attention was focused entirely on the other side of the room. If she focused her hearing, she could just about pick up some indistinct sounds.

"Ms. Danvers, please-"

Alex darted past Sam and towards the door. She wanted answers, and there was only one place she could get them for certain. Making her way past the assortment of couches and through a fully stocked kitchen, the officer elbowed her way through the barrier.

She was standing in a bleak, undecorated hallway. Multiple doors spanned both sides of the walls, but now Alex could hear the whirling of machines and a strained conversation down the hall and to the right. One more doorway separated them.

Sam was coming up behind her. "Alex, listen to me, you need to-"

Ignoring the words, Alex pushed open the door to find herself in what looked like a hybrid of a hospital room and operating center. And at the center of it all was-

_Oh god_. Lena was lying down on a medical bed. Large splotches of red dotted her sheets. Her right leg was perched up, in the grip of several machines and surrounded by multiple instruments attempted to stop the bleeding. The limb was horribly mangled; it looked as if it had been brutalized in several different places. Shards of bone protruded from multiple areas of the leg, leaking blood and pus onto the floor.

The supervillain was conscious, but clearly in incredible pain. Multiple tubes had been hooked into her veins, presumably to numb the agony and address the issue of blood loss. A middle-aged man with graying brown hair was moving rapidly around Lena, treating her as best he could. The doctor didn't even glance up when Alex entered.

Sam tugged on Alex's arm from behind. "_Let's go._"

"No." A pained groan issued from the bed. "I should have known she needed to…to hear it from me. A conversation isn't going to kill me."

Before Alex could even begin to formulate a question, new footsteps brought up the rear. "Alex?" Winn's voice asked. "What's going- HOLY HELL WHAT?!"

The techie's face turned a bright green as he came upon the gruesome scene in front of them. Eyeing a wastebin on the ground nearby, Winn immediately grabbed the small garbage can and forced it in front of his face. Alex's gaze was still on Lena, but the sound that issued behind her left no doubt that the young man had just lost his lunch.

"Winn…" Lena said, clutching her hand tightly. "I'm glad you're…" she broke off as a new pair of footsteps echoed up the hallway. James appeared in the door, looking both angry and confused.

Despite her injuries, the CEO managed to speak first. "You're here because you're all in danger," she said. Her tone was laced with agony, but Lena kept her voice firm. "You-" she looked into James, still in shock, and Winn…wiping his lips with a grimace. "You were right. Something's been done to Kara." 

Her sister's name was enough to clear the last of the fog from Alex's mind. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Lena gave a shuddering sigh. "She's not herself. She's under some sort of mental manipulation. I have no idea what it is. _That's _why she was so eager to join me. But now she's out of control. She's the one who did this to me. And I…"

"I'm sorry, you have _no idea_ what it is?" James asked skeptically. "You're always wanted Supergirl to join you. We're supposed to believe that Kara was put under some sort of mind control that made her want to serve you, no questions asked, but you had nothing to do with it?"

Winn gave a shaky nod. "That seems like a pretty big coincidence. My guess is that you just lost control, and now she's gone berserk."

The CEO frowned. "I can see why you would think that. But I promise, I had no idea she wasn't herself. I should have known. I still can't believe…" guilt seeped into her voice. "But I wasn't the one who started this." She looked to Alex. "I know you won't believe me, but-"

"I do," Alex said.

Winn, James, and Lena all stared at her. "You _do_?" They asked in unison.

The officer nodded. Not long ago, she wouldn't have believed a word that came out of Lena's mouth. But times had changed. Alex had experience with rage and despair now. She had realized how those emotions could interfere with her thinking, and she had learned how to push them aside and process events logically.

Alex had come back from the brink, and now she knew how to avoid slipping over the edge.

"If Lena was going to mind control Kara, it wouldn't have ended like this," she nodded at the Luthor's mangled leg. "She wouldn't have taken a step that big until she was certain it would have worked. And she would have put in a failsafe. Something to stop Kara from attacking her if things went wrong."

Winn and James stared at her. Through the pain, Lena gave her a shrewd smile. "I _wouldn't _try to control Kara, but if I _did_, Alex is right. Look, I really don't know what happened to her. But right now, the first thing we need to do is capture and contain her."

"How bad is it?" Alex asked with trepidation.

Lena shook her head. "She's not Kara, any longer. She told me she wants to make the entire universe worship her; she thinks it _exists _to worship her. That's how I realized something was off. When I pressed the issue…she did this."

Silence fell upon them. Learning that Kara had chosen to serve Lena had been bad enough. But this was nothing short of a catastrophe. If she was truly out of control…

"Why are _we _here?" Alex asked.

"She told me she wants revenge on all of her 'so-called' family and friends. Whatever has been done to her, it's bringing out all of her rage and resentment. That's all that's left now. I had my drones bring you here; the Lane sisters are being taken to a safehouse in Metropolis," Lena grimaced. "I…it's horrible."

James glared at her. "We _told _you something was wrong. You didn't think Kara was acting off in the last few days?"

The CEO's eyes fell to the floor. "I didn't want to question any of it. Not after Kara…well, that doesn't matter right now. I drove her off with the Kryptonite I'd prepared for Reign, but she'll be at full strength again soon."

"What's your plan?" Winn asked. His face was paler than ever.

Lena winced. "I can't wear my suit like this," she gestured to her leg, where the doctor dutifully continued his work. "And I'm the only one with the implants necessary to make use of it. Red sun radiation won't work on her because I, as a fucking idiot, made her new suit virtually immune to it. And my drones are no match for her."

The photographer's eyes widened in comprehension. "You need to bring her down with Kryptonite. Then we can find whatever's wrong and fix her."

Alex was struggling to control her breathing. An out-of-control Kara, about to regain her full strength…it was madness. What if Kara killed someone? What if she snapped out of whatever trance she was in only to learn-

"We have no idea where she's going to go," Winn said. "If _we _were her first targets, and she can't find us, there's no telling what she'll do next."

James took a deep breath. "You're right. She might target anyone who's ever annoyed her. Or she could just go carve a wanton path of destruction through the city," he said with a wince.

The mental image of Kara tearing her way through National City, hurting anyone in her path…it was more than Alex could stomach.

"We need to trap her," Alex said firmly. "If all of Kara's worst thoughts are coming to the surface, she'll go after the person she resents the most. The one who, deep down, she has the most issues with. Provided that person is out in the open."

James and Winn both looked confused, but Lena's eyes lit up in shock. "You can't be serious," the CEO said. "Alex, it's not ready yet. And even if it was…" her voice trailed off. "If I hadn't activated the Kryptonite in time, Kara would have _killed _me. She'll do the same to you."

"Yeah," the officer agreed. "That's why I need to stop her. I can't leave her loose like this. If Kara comes out of her trance with blood on her hands…we need to end this now. I've always told Kara I would do anything for her. And," she met Lena's steady gaze. "I don't lie to my sister."

**Review Responses:**

**Guest: That's exactly right!**

**Sarai: Honored to be your first review! I'm not sure this will be as long as TQM, but there's still plenty to go. I wouldn't say Lena is the bad guy. She's acted as a hero plenty of times, and it's questionable whether she is wrong about her goals. **

**Poosenugget: Not the end! The answers will come!**

**DVINM: If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm unpredictable! **


	26. Chapter 26

Kara smiled as she took off into the air. The last effects of the Kryptonite were finally gone, and it was time to make her move.

If Lena Luthor wouldn't help her take over the world, Supergirl would find someone who would. Fortunately, there was an obvious candidate. Reign had proven herself to be ruthless, powerful, and cunning. Who better to work with than the woman who had already taken Luthor down?

Supergirl remembered her mother's words well. As Alura had said, Kryptonians truly were the apex race in the universe. Two of them together would take this planet down with ease.

But first she would have to prove herself. Reign wouldn't accept that Supergirl was actually willing to join her without any evidence. Kara already knew how she would convince Reign that she had forsaken the hero role forever: a string of murders.

Lena Luthor had been intended to be her first, but Kara had let herself be taken off guard. The CEO would be ready for her to strike again. Supergirl would deal with her later, once she had gotten Reign on her side.

No. First would be the woman who had held Kara back her entire life. The one who had kept Supergirl contained in a prison of mediocrity and servitude for years. Alex Danvers. Supergirl could already hear her heartbeat across the city…sitting alone in her apartment.

Flying over the skyscrapers, Supergirl looked at the building from above. There was no sign of any defenses; Alex was completely vulnerable. Which meant it was time for Kara to make her entrance.

With a vicious grin, Kara shot downward and smashed through the apartment window. As Alex careened away from her chair in shock, Supergirl merely floated lazily in the living room. She could have killed her false sister instantly, but there would be no fun in that.

Alex would die knowing that her efforts had failed. As the light left her eyes, she would know that it was Kara Zor-El choking the life out of her.

"Kara!" the officer managed. "What the hell are you doing?"

Supergirl floated forward, keeping the smirk on her face. "Paying you back for everything you've done to me. How does it feel, Alex, knowing that your sister is about to strangle you to death and there's nothing you can do?"

The look of horror on Alex's face was exactly what she had been hoping for. "Kara…I…" the officer stepped back, edging towards the wall. "This isn't you. Please! All I've ever wanted is to protect you. I love you, Kara!"

"No. That's only what you told me. Maybe it's what you told yourself." Supergirl floated ever forward, narrowing the distance between them. "But I see the truth now. You hated me from the start, didn't you? I was the alien who crashed into your life and stole your mother's love. Your better in every way, a sister you could never hope to match."

The flicker of guilt in Alex's eyes just made the moment all the sweeter.

"So you tried to mold me into nothing. Told me not to use my powers. Encouraged me to be a pathetic reporter who would wear frumpy rags for the rest of her life. And when you thought you were losing control, you tried to kill the woman who was taking it from you," Supergirl sneered. "If it's any consolation, she's next."

Alex gave a shaky sigh. "I only wanted you to be happy, Kara. I know I made mistakes, and I'm sorry. But no matter what happens…no matter what you do to me…I will still love you. I will always love you."

Laughing, Kara leaned towards the human. "How touching." She reached forward, grasping towards Alex's throat at a mockingly slow pace. "But the Kara who would have given a shit is gone. I want you to know that as you die."

Alex glanced over her shoulder, nodded to herself, and snapped her fingers.

Green light filled the room as lead-lined panels slid aside from the ceiling. "Fuck!" Supergirl turned towards the windows, ready to take flight.

Only to see a dozen of Lena's drones blocking the way, each containing a large rock that matched the light from above. Supergirl's eyes narrowed in hatred as agony flooded into her body. White hot knives were again digging into her skin. Kara crumpled to the floor, screaming in pain. Inwardly, she cursed her weakness.

She glanced up to see Alex standing over her, the officer's eyes unreadable. Kara's own pupils burned red, but there was too much kryptonite. The heat blast fizzled into nothing.

There was too much pain. Supergirl's skull felt as if it was splitting open like an egg. She opened her mouth to curse her sister, only to realize even that simple task was beyond her. Everything was beyond her.

And then she was nothing.

\

"You do realize what you've done?"

Standing in the bedroom of Kara's apartment, Alex turned to Lois. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

The reporter met her gaze. "You just helped a Luthor take down Supergirl with Kryptonite, then delivered Kara into her custody. If you had been told two months ago that this would happen, what would you have said?"

"I'm not in the mood for dry humor, Lois. Kara could be _dying _for all we know!"

"She's not," Lena said, hobbling out of the Supergirl 'lair' and into the bedroom. With help from Winn and James, she and Eliza had forced Alex away from the examination. Apparently, her constant pacing had been a distraction. And Lena's leg was already distracting enough.

Guilt tore at Alex. It had been the only way, but she would never forgive herself for using Kryptonite on her sister. "You're sure?" she pressed Lena.

"I am. The Kryptonite…exposure was terminated well before it became fatal. Kara is still unconscious. With her suit off and the red sun radiation in the room, she won't be going anywhere." Lena spoke with confidence. But judging by the slight tremble in her lip, the CEO was feeling her fair share of guilt as well.

Eliza walked into the room behind Lena. "Kara is out of danger for the moment. Our priority now is to reverse whatever was done to her. Which means we need to find out what it was."

Yes. Her mom was right. They needed to return Kara to normal. But even if they succeeded, would Kara's _life _ever go back to normal?

Lucy Lane was glaring at Lena. "Assuming that Luthor doesn't already know."

The supervillain returned the stare. "I _don't_," she replied with barely constrained emotion. "I know you don't trust me, even though I flew you in from Metropolis just to assuage your fears. Whatever." She glanced around, looking at each of them in turn. Eliza, Alex, Lucy, Lois, Winn, and James. "You're all welcome to stay here and assure yourselves that I'm being completely sincere. But don't forget that I am the probably the _only _one with the knowledge and resources to bring her back to normal. And I _will_, no matter what any of you have to say about it."

Alex had seen the CEO unleash petty snipes on several occasions. But never before had she witnessed the sheer rage and indignation that was radiating out from Lena at that moment.

Lucy wasn't having it. "Don't try and play the martyr, Luthor. Do you have _any idea _what you've done? Even if you didn't mess with Kara's mind, you destroyed her reputation in less than an _hour_. What do you think she'll say about that?"

Lena kept her gaze on the other woman, but said nothing. Alex wasn't sure whether the supervillain was more likely to punch Lucy or break down in tears.

"Enough," James huffed, stepping between them. "None of that will matter at all if we don't bring Kara back to normal. And Lena's tests haven't been able to detect what's wrong with her."

The CEO's eyes seemed to clear at his words. "You're right," she said. "Fortunately, Mr. Olsen, I believe you can help me with this matter. I assume you still work at CatCo, correct?"

"Uh…yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?" The photographer frowned.

Lena clasped her hands. "Because _someone _did something to Kara. It didn't happen when she was Supergirl, or the news networks probably would have caught it. This apartment is too secure for someone to break in. But we know that Cadmus as well as whoever ordered Detective Sawyer's death are aware of Kara's identity. Think. If they wanted to ambush her, or plant something on her person, where would they do it? Where would they know she would both be present and completely off her guard?"

Alex felt the now familiar sensation of her stomach dropping as the thought of Maggie popped into her head. If they couldn't bring Kara back…she couldn't bring herself to think of it.

"The place she works," Winn breathed. "I find myself concurring with your analysis, detective."

The villain shrugged. "It's what I'm good at. Or, at least, I thought I was." She turned to James. "Go to CatCo. Look through the security footage and see if you can spot anything over the last three days. And look into her things, if they're still there. Hopefully they haven't been tossed into the trash yet."

"I'll go with you," Alex said immediately. She would not, _could _not stand around doing nothing while others tried to save her sister. If there was a way to fix this mess, she would find it.

"I can get us in the building, but I don't have access to the security footage," James answered.

Lena nodded. "I'll send Sam with you. She can handle that…_and _make sure there's no record of you three being there. Eliza and I will stay here and keep an eye on Kara."

"What about us?" Lucy motioned to herself, Lois, and Winn.

Lois sighed. "Well, if we're all going to be staying here, we'll need some more blankets," she noted grimly. "It looks like it's time for a three-person run to Bed Bath and Beyond."

Lucy glanced at Lena and Eliza- about to resume potentially life-saving tests on Supergirl- and Alex and James -preparing to investigate their best lead on Kara's condition.

"You're _got _to be kidding me."

\

To avoid looking suspicious to any potential onlookers, the three of them took separate cars. James set out for CatCo alone, with Sam and Alex following in the former's car a few minutes later.

Alex glanced at the driver warily. According to Lena, Sam had deduced Kara's identity after meeting her during L-Corp's gala. The CEO had refused to confirm the suspicion until Kara had attacked her the previous night.

She understood Lena's reasoning for revealing it now; it truly was an all-hands-on-deck situation at this point. Still, the less people that knew who Supergirl was, the better. Kara's secret identity seemed to be crumbling with every passing day.

"It's not true, you know," Sam said.

Alex glanced at the other woman. "What isn't?"

"What Kara said about you. I was listening on that tape too, you know. The way you put yourself at risk for her…it's obvious to anyone with a pulse how much you care about her. She never would have said any of that if she was normal," Sam replied.

"I know that," Alex shot back. "You think I need to be told I love my sister?"

Sam shook her head quickly. "Of course not. But you're worried there was a kernel of truth in what she said. Don't lie; I can tell. I've raised a twelve-year-old daughter alone, Alex. I know how to read another woman's emotions."

The officer sighed. All her energy to argue had long been sapped away. "She did make me feel inferior," Alex admitted.

"She's an alien with godlike powers. Of course she did. That doesn't make you a bad sister."

Alex's eyes fell to the floor of the car. "Maybe I did want to stop her from overshadowing me. I love her, I know that, but that doesn't mean I haven't had some unconscious motivations."

"You're human, Alex. None of that means you haven't tried to do the best you could for her."

The officer bit her lip. "You're pretty smart for one of Luthor's lackeys," she noted, trying to change the subject. It was true. Samantha Arias appeared to be intelligent, beautiful, and down-to-earth. A far cry from what Alex had come to expect from the minions of supervillains.

Sam's eye glinted. "And you're pretty smart for someone who doesn't see the wisdom in what she's trying to do."

"You honestly believe in her 'take over the world' crap?"

"I do. I want my daughter to grow up in a free and safe world. Not one crushed under an invader's boot," the CFO said firmly. "There are plenty of alien employees in L-Corp, and I've made plenty of friends. I've heard their stories. Where do you think all of these refugees are coming from…free and prosperous planets?"

Well, Alex couldn't deny Sam's passion, at any rate. The officer recognized in her the same desire to protect the Earth that she so often saw in Kara. Alex couldn't help but admire it, even if she thought it was being directed at the wrong cause.

"And what happens when Lena's attempt to seize power backfires and destabilizes the planet? Humans don't give up their power easily, Sam," the officer argued.

Sam sighed. "I won't lie; there's a chance it could happen. But Lena is playing a very careful game. She's gaining influence everywhere on Earth. And if she doesn't seize power, we're already lost. This world's leaders can't even manage the planet's own environment. What happens when an alien fleet comes into the picture?"

"Earth has existed for billions of years," Alex countered. She didn't want to engage with the other woman, not while Kara was still in danger, but for some reason she couldn't help herself. "Why would an alien fleet only attack now?"

"Because our planet has just developed enough technology to be detected by extraterrestrial forces. And until recently, the universe was kept somewhat in check by an organization known as the Green Lantern Corps," Sam elaborated in a smooth, confident voice. "Fifty years ago, one of their number launched a rebellion, and the war was devastating. They might never recover."

"Green Lantern Corps-?" Alex stopped herself. Today wasn't the day to learn the secrets of the wider universe. "If Vanity and Supergirl worked together with world governments, they could beat back any alien threat. That is, as long as your boss doesn't send the planet careening into anarchy first." Only one alien had proven stronger than Kara thus far, after all. As for alien fleets…that was what nuclear weapons were for.

The CFO shook her head, whipping a strand of sleek black hair over her shoulder. "You haven't heard the stories I have, Alex. And right now, Earth's governments would only get in the way. Do you realize that the U.S. military would have targeted Kara months ago if Ms. Luthor hadn't gained control over the Presidency? No. The planet's resources needed to be consolidated and marshalled under a competent leader."

Alex's fists clenched. Lena had proven to be an excellent organizer, it was true. Her businesses continued to churn out record profits even as her charities raised the living standards of countless people across the world. But controlling a planet was something else entirely. It was far too much power to concentrate in a single person.

She couldn't let herself get sucked into this now. Sam and Lena were helping bring Kara back to normal, and that was all that mattered for the moment. Once Supergirl was back in her right mind, Alex could get back into it with Sam.

The argument, that is.

\

Lena looked at Kara's unconscious form.

Despite all of the tests they had conducted, she and Eliza still hadn't been able to determine what was wrong with the hero. The pain in Lena's leg was staggering -the aftermath of the procedure hadn't been kind- but it was nothing compared to the agony pumping in her chest.

She could have prevented this. Lena Luthor was the perhaps the only person on Earth capable of taking down an out of control Supergirl. Instead, she had plunged her head into the sand and sent the hero off to do her bidding.

Lena had wanted Supergirl to serve her. And she'd wanted the people of Earth to know that they were working together. But not like this. Even if they fixed Kara, would the hero ever look at her again?

She should have known it was too good to be true once Kara had kissed her. Had the hero always wanted to do that, or was it just another side effect of whatever manipulation she had been under? Normal Kara would never attack her sister or declare herself a goddess. Did that mean Normal Kara would never be interested in Lena Luthor?

_Seriously? That's what you're worried about? _Lena berated herself. Another spasm of pain erupted in her thigh, but the CEO found herself relishing the feeling. It seemed a just punishment.

She had always considered herself above the current leaders of the world, those who were fickle, selfish, and controlled by their emotions. Lena knew that the Earth was doomed if they remained in control. But how much better was she? How could she have let this happen?

"I'm sorry," Lena found herself whispering.

Eliza glanced up at her. "For what?"

The CEO stared at the other woman incredulously. "For not stopping her when I had the chance. For changing her reputation forever against her will."

"Please," the doctor scoffed. "You _did _stop her, after all. And it seems as if following your commands actually kept Kara contained for a while. How much destruction would she have caused if you hadn't ordered her not to kill anyone? She'll be blaming herself enough for the damage she committed," Eliza gestured at the metal. "Can you imagine if she had actually killed someone?"

"Why would Kara blame-?" Lena sighed. "No, you're right. She will." Kara would absolutely direct some of the blame upon herself. As much as Lena cursed her own complicity, she would gladly shoulder Supergirl's hatred if it meant the hero could be at peace with herself.

Well, perhaps not _gladly._ But she would accept it.

"Mom! Lena! We found it!"

Despite her decreased mobility, the supervillain found herself racing out of the makeshift medical bay and into the bedroom. James and Alex stood before them; the latter's hands were enclosed tightly.

"Where is Sam?" Lena asked.

"She went back to L-Corp to smooth over a few things after dropping us off. I think she didn't want to intrude," Alex answered. "Anyway, she and I went over the footage of Kara's office, and James found a box of her things. We think we know what's responsible for this."

Alex extended her palm to reveal a small, unassuming rock. "This appeared on Kara's desk for the first time the morning she first started to go off the rails. Sam noticed it on the footage, and James found it in the box."

Lena could see why it would appear suspicious. The rock seemed to give off a slight red glow. More to the point, it looked like the last thing Kara Danvers would ever place in her office. And why would Kara buy a paperweight for her office just when she was starting to spend most of her time at L-Corp?

Her every instinct screamed that they had found the source. Which meant that she could isolate what had happened to Kara and reverse it.

There were so many things she was dreading about the hero's return. Supergirl knew where her prison facility was located now, and the continued confinement of its inmates was vital to Vanity's plans. But what made the CEO's stomach drop was the thought that Kara would never look in the eyes again. Would Lena ever earn her forgiveness? Did she deserve it?

"Let's get to work," Eliza said.

Lena found herself nodding feverently. She would do whatever it took to bring Supergirl back to herself. An image of Kara's bright smile erupted into her brain. The thought that the world would never be blessed with it again was something Lena would not tolerate.

Even if she herself might never get to see it again.

\

Eliza glanced at Lena. The CEO was working furiously, leaning over the table and pouring over her notes. Harun-el or not, by all accounts she should still be resting in a hospital bed so soon after surgery. Yet she had refused to even consider the notion.

The supervillain was putting on a competent front, but Eliza could see the faint tremble in her lip. Lena was terrified, and it had nothing to do with the next, more extensive surgery on her schedule. She blamed herself for what had happened and expected Kara to do the same.

Eliza honestly didn't know how true that was. She didn't know everything that had happened between the two women, and Lena might not be telling them everything. When Kara woke up, she would place a lot of the blame squarely on herself. But that didn't mean she wouldn't redirect some of it to more culpable parties.

And all of it was complicated by the guilt Kara would feel the instant she saw what had become of Lena's leg.

There was a multitude of issues that needed unpacking. Eliza knew her daughter, and she had a fairly good read on Lena. If fate took its course, Kara would isolate herself for days. Lena would withdraw into work to escape the guilt. Weeks could pass by where neither of them spoke to one another, each uncertain how the other felt and afraid to take the chance.

That wouldn't be happening. Eliza would force Kara to confront the problem head-on. It would be painful, but less so than weeks of waiting and angst.

Eliza had no idea how the problems that had arisen between the two women would be resolved…or even if they could be. But she was going to force them to try.

**Review Responses:**

**WinryAlbarn: You're welcome!**

**Guest: It isn't really Kara at this point.**

**Sarai: Good comparison!**

**DVINM: Too late indeed. **


	27. Chapter 27

It didn't take nearly as long as Lena had feared.

Between her study of Lex's notes and her own recent experiments with Kryptonite, it only took a few hours for the CEO to fully grasp the nature of the substance before her. It was like Kryptonite in many ways, but very different in others.

Using a few of Kara's skin cells as a test sample, she found that the red particles of the substance almost seemed to leak off of the paperweight and into Kryptonian DNA. Lena didn't know how the so-called 'Red Kryptonite' (as Winn had deemed it) exactly caused the nicest woman in the city to turn into a raging lunatic, but that wasn't the important issue right now.

A scan quickly confirmed that many of the red particles were embedded within the still-unconscious Kara's cellular structure. Within an hour, the supervillain had a gadget ready to extract them without causing any damage to the hero.

"I think I can make an inoculation for this RedK," Lena was explaining to the superfriends. "But the most important thing right now is to bring her back to normal before she wakes up. Will you trust me to fire this on her, or does one of you want to do it?"

Several uneasy glances passed amongst the group.

"If you were up to something insidious, we wouldn't be here," Alex said, cutting through the tension. "Do what you have to do. But she shouldn't see you when she wakes up. We need to ease her back into reality. She needs to see someone she hasn't hurt."

Lena's stomach dropped at the words, but she nodded. The CEO couldn't see any way that this wouldn't end up being a disaster. Either Kara would be enraged at Lena for unwittingly taking advantage of her altered state, or she would be consumed by guilt for the injuries that had been inflicted upon the supervillain. Or both.

_There's also the matter of your prison facility. Kara knows where it is now. Do you honestly think she won't report it? A transfer of all the prisoners would take days. You can't hold off an entire army for that long by yourself. _

The two of them had established a rule of sorts: all fighting between them would be relegated to their alter-egos. But Lena might well have to break that promise. To stop Kara from compromising her most important facility, she _would _restrain the hero. Whether she was in her civilian clothes or otherwise.

_Great. She'll have another reason to hate you. _

Lena's teeth clenched in frustration. She wouldn't have a choice. Even half of those prisoners going free would set her plans back months. There simply wasn't time for that. Reign's presence alone proved that the Earth was at risk of imminent attack. Lena needed to take control and start consolidating the planet's defenses soon, or they would all be lost.

She could never bring herself to sacrifice Kara's life for their cause. But their friendship…and the possibility of their ever becoming anything more? Lena would do it. To save the lives of everyone on Earth- including Kara's -she would surrender her own happiness.

How foolish she had been to believe she could have both.

\

Kara could barely open her eyes. Through the dim ray of light that shone through the cracks, she could see a woman sitting beside her. Although the visitor's features were still a blur, the attentive concern in her posture made it clear who she was.

_I'm sick again, and mom is taking care of me. _Kara strained to speak, but her lips wouldn't move. _Mom! I've missed you so much!_

Then her eyes opened further. Kara was dismayed to see that it wasn't Alura Zor-El sitting on the chair beside her, but Eliza Danvers. Guilt simmered in her chest. Eliza didn't deserve to be seen as a disappointment. Yet Kara still couldn't help…

_Shopping with Lena's credit card. Snapping at Winn. Quitting CatCo. Smashing a tank beneath her feet. Breaking Lena's leg. Threatening to murder Alex. _

The memories came rushing back into her head. They were choppy and distorted, but left no doubt just how Supergirl had been spending the last several days.

_What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

Kara brought her hands to her eyes, unable to stop the sudden flow of tears. There was a gasp from Eliza. Then the hero felt herself shifting over on the medical bed, allowing the older woman to wrap her in an embrace.

"Shh…" Eliza whispered soothingly, stroking Kara's hair. "Everyone is okay. None of it was your fault, Kara, and no one blames you. Everyone is here for you."

The _former _reporter felt bile building in her throat. Not her fault? She could remember the emotions that had flooded through her: the sadism, the egomania, and an all-consuming rage. They were gone now, but they had been as real as anything she had ever felt. They had been _hers_.

Her hands were shaking. "I-I wanted to _kill _Alex. I enjoyed hurting Lena. Why? I don't…how could I have…"

Eliza leaned back and looked Kara in the eye. "You were infected by a substance left on your desk at CatCo. We don't understand the particulars yet, but it turned you into everything you're not," she said firmly. "Lena removed it an hour ago."

_Infected? _Kara hadn't felt infected. She'd felt as much like herself as she had ever been. Obviously, her personality had been altered, but the substance hadn't created anything new. The anger and pride had always been there, buried deep down.

"I can't remember it all; everything is fuzzy," she managed. "Did I…did I _kill _anyone? Rao, tell me I didn't-"

"You _didn't_," Eliza replied.

But she'd been going to. If Kara hadn't been stopped, she _would _have murdered her sister. Then she would have gone to slaughter the rest of her friends and family. She would have drowned the world in a sea of blood.

Kara moved back into Eliza's embrace. For several minutes they simply sat there, neither making a move to speak. The hero's breathing gradually began to slow. If Eliza was right, and Alex had forgiven her…but would Kara ever be able to forgive herself?

She wiped more moisture from her cheeks. "I was a monster."

"You were a _victim_," the older woman corrected. "Lena is going to make a vaccine, so this can never happen again. None of this was your fault," she repeated.

The hero shook her head, moving back. "All of that was inside me." She looked down at her chest. "It's _still _inside me. That was still me doing those things…just a part of me that's usually kept quiet."

"Oh Kara," Eliza shook her head. "We all have darkness in us. A good person isn't someone who never has any bad thoughts. It's someone whose worst impulses are drowned out by their love and compassion. And heroes…they're the ones who allow the best pieces of themselves to dictate their lives." She smiled meaningfully at her adopted daughter.

A tiny flicker of calm found its way into Kara's heart.

She hadn't killed anyone. That was the most important thing. But Kara had caused some permanent damage. If Lena's leg was…

_Lena_.

Kara remembered their kiss now. It had felt wonderful. _Right_. Unlike with everything else she had done, thinking back to that moment brought no guilt or revulsion.

But then she had joined with the supervillain. Supergirl had trashed an entire military installation and kidnapped a high-profile executive simply because Lena Luthor had told her to.

The CEO had stopped her, in the end. But not before taking advantage of her infection, however unwittingly, to publicly turn Supergirl into her villainous henchwoman. Even with her brilliant brain, she hadn't noticed something was wrong until it was far too late for that to be taken back.

Directing blame onto Lena felt good. The guilt on her own shoulders lightened. But was it really warranted? Lena had brought her back, after all. And if she hadn't been there to take command of a villainous Supergirl…Kara might have gone on a murderous rampage.

She had never felt so confused. Was she angry at Lena for ruining her reputation as a hero? Guilty for nearly destroying the villain's leg? Or grateful to the CEO for designing a trap and an antidote that had brought her back?

Actually, it wasn't really confusing. The answer was clear: she felt all of them at once.

\

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry…" she whispered into her sister's hair. "You were so brave…thank you."

Alex was returning the embrace. Their first _real _hug in weeks. "All that matters is that you're alright. I'll always be there for you, sis. Forever."

Resting her head on Alex's shoulder, Kara's eyes found Winn's. "I can't believe what I said to you. It wasn't really me…but it was. I hope you can forgive me."

"Already done," he said, clasping a hand on Kara's shoulder. "It's just…it's such a relief to have you back. Even if it means I'll never win another game of Mario Kart."

The hero smiled at him. It meant the world to her, really, that they were all here. Eliza, Alex, James, Winn…even Lois and Lucy had flown in from Metropolis.

All of them except one.

"_I told Lena to wait in her apartment upstairs," Eliza had told her. "I think you two need some time to talk alone, after you've seen everyone else. I know how upset you are, and that's more than understandable, but try to move past it. She saved you. She brought you back to us…her and Alex."_

Kara wanted to. She really did. But around the world, people who had all looked up to Supergirl were now being confronted with doubt. How many children had already given their idol up for lost? Countless millions would now never fully trust her again. Kara hadn't been able to bring herself to look at the news yet, but she knew exactly what she would find.

Lena could have noticed sooner, stopped it sooner. Supergirl had been made into a windup toy and placed on Lena Luthor's desk. The villain hadn't returned her to normal before taking her out for a glorious test run.

Then there was their kiss, which only added to her predicament. It was such a small issue compared to everything else, but part of Kara's brain was fixated on it. The moment still felt right. But Lena had never gotten the chance to react to it; Supergirl had been playing coy.

Was Eliza right, or had Lena only been put off by the romantic display? Could such a thing be possible between them? Especially _now_?

Kara wasn't certain whether she wanted to punch the CEO or hug her and beg for forgiveness. All of her instincts screamed to crawl under the covers and hope this had all been a bad dream.

Unfortunately, Eliza had made clear that hiding wasn't an option.

"So tell us," Lucy prompted after everyone had gotten their chance to comfort Kara. "Where is Luthor's secret prison? I haven't talked to my father in two years, but I'm willing to ask him to call in a strike."

The hero frowned. Her memory was still frustratingly dim, but she remembered walking the halls of Lena's prison. The facility had been comfortable enough, but the inmates there…just thinking about them made Kara shudder.

But as for the location…

Kara paused, turning towards Lucy. "I can't remember," she said.

\

Lena was doing something wrong.

It was a rare occurrence. Yes, Lena frequently did things that millions of other people considered wrong. She had committed countless actions that she found regrettable. But it wasn't often that she did something she _knew_ was morally reprehensible and without a selfless justification.

But she was doing it now, and she couldn't bring herself to stop. The CEO had assured Kara that she hadn't planted any recording devices in her apartment, and that had indeed been true. Yet before she had returned to the penthouse over an hour ago, Lena hadn't been able to resist the urge to leave a nanite recording device under the table.

She _needed _to know what she was facing. Eliza had been correct in saying that Lena should meet with Kara alone, but her anxiety had refused to wait a second longer than was necessary. Lena wanted to know, as soon as possible, whether the hero would forgive her.

An earpiece fed her the conversation loud and clear. Lena was immensely relieved to hear that Kara didn't remember where her prison was. Part of her hoped that the hero was _choosing _not to remember…that she had accepted that there were certain people who were best kept incarcerated. But recent experiences had cautioned her against such hopeful thinking.

Now the group was arguing on how Supergirl should handle the situation. Lucy, Winn, and Alex thought it best that the hero simply give an interview explaining the truth: she had been infected by a substance that had removed her inhibitions and Vanity had helped to cure her.

Eliza and (reluctantly) James thought that Kara should do nothing at all. But it was Lois who had said it best. There was little to be gained by telling the truth; it wouldn't change the fact that most people assumed Supergirl and Vanity were working together thanks to the previous week's rescue.

And the drawbacks would be immense. Supergirl revealing she was susceptible to mind control could shatter the faith of the public. Few would believe that anyone _but _Lena Luthor had been responsible, making Supergirl's proclamation that the supervillain wasn't responsible seem incredibly naïve at best and a sign of continued control at worst.

Kara was swayed towards the latter option, for which Lena was grateful. Lois, perhaps the most prolific reporter on the planet, knew exactly what she was talking about.

There was also the fact that revealing Supergirl had been under mind control- putting the suspicion automatically on the one who had benefited the most -would not do Lena any favors for the public. Taking control of a populace who hated her wasn't feasible.

The CEO had also been prepared to tell Kara that instilling such a distrust in Vanity would make people more weary to trust L-Corp by extension, significantly hampering the corporation's charitable efforts across the globe. The company's emerging technological dominance made it incredibly difficult for any corporation or government to refuse its offers, but that didn't hold for non-profit organizations and individuals in need of a helping hand.

It was both true and the perfect argument to prevent Supergirl from revealing the truth. But if it wouldn't be needed…

Unfortunately, Kara said nothing about how she currently felt about Lena, and so the CEO's heart never stopped pounding against her chest. And when the hero announced she was going up to the penthouse, that nervousness translated into physical pain.

\

The elevator doors opened.

"In here," came a familiar voice from the living room. Swallowing loudly, Kara nodded to herself and walked to meet her fate.

Lena was sitting on her couch. The CEO's eyes were unreadable, but Kara's gaze was drawn elsewhere. She had known this was coming…that the current model was temporary and would soon be replaced by a perfected version. Yet the sight still caught Kara off guard.

Lena's right leg, from the thigh down, had been replaced by a crude prosthetic.


	28. Chapter 28

"Lena, I-"

The supervillain held up a hand. "This isn't your fault, Kara. If anything, it's mine. And whoever planted the RedK on you, of course."

Kara's eyes were glued to the metal protruding from Lena's thigh. It was pitch black, strafed from top to bottom by long lines of webbed cords. Her heart rate continued to rise.

"I'll be getting a better one in a few days. Nth metal. Virtually indestructible," Lena revealed. "It will be just as functional as the old one, if not even better."

The hero didn't doubt it; she knew that Lena's skills extended to robotics. "But it won't be the same," Kara blurted out. "I know the science has advanced to the point that artificial limbs can replicate feeling, but it won't be perfect. Even you aren't that good."

"It will be good enough," Lena said firmly.

The hero found her eyes moving to Lena's lips. Their kiss had felt so right, but Kara couldn't bring herself to mention it now. There were simply too many complications going on between them. Lena might not even have wanted it.

If Lena thought the kiss between them had been a good idea, wouldn't she bring up the matter herself?

And it wasn't their kiss that was at the forefront of Kara's worries.

Kara had crippled her friend. She could remember doing it with a savage exhilaration of pleasure. Evidently, she'd kicked hard enough to render Lena's old leg incapable of full repair. Even with the CEO's Harun-El enhancements and healing technology.

How could she ever forgive herself?

"I know you're going to beat yourself up over this," Lena said. "For a long time…if I don't stop you. So I'm willing to prove to you that this isn't so terrible."

The hero stared at her friend. "How?" she asked incredulously.

"With all of the enhancements needed to make my new leg equal to the rest of my body's speed and strength, the prosthetic is going to cost five million dollars," the villain noted. "I've already placed in an order for two. One for each leg. They're under construction right now."

"_What_?" Kara demanded. "But your left leg isn't…it's fine!" she gestured wildly at it.

Lena nodded. "It is. But I've already sunk five million dollars into a replacement, and it seems foolish to let that go to waste."

The implication wasn't lost on Kara. "You're going to replace _both _of your legs?!" It was insane. There was no advantage to having two prosthetics over one artificial limb and a matching normal one.

Clasping her hands together, the CEO stared into Kara's eyes. "I'm not watching you spend the next three years angsting about what you did it me. So if I feel it's necessary, I'll undergo a surgery to cut off my left leg and replace it."

"I…I don't-" the hero turned away.

"To prove to you that having a leg replaced isn't too bad, especially if you're a wealthy CEO," Lena explained. "The replacement left leg will remain in storage. If I see you're consumed by guilt, I'll undergo the procedure."

Kara's brain barely comprehended the words. "You wouldn't. You're kidding."

"Am I?" Lena raised an eyebrow. "I've already spent the five million; what's a one-day surgical procedure on top of that? Kara, if I have to, I _will _do it. Look into my eyes and tell me that I won't."

The ex-reporter forced her gaze back into Lena's own. The villain's eyes were as steady as Kara had ever seen them, and it began to dawn on her that a woman whose life's ambition was to take over the world might be prepared to do anything.

"If there's anything else I need to do to convince you that I forgive you…no, that no forgiveness is necessary…let me know."

Lena was actually willing to do it. She would replace a second leg just to try and give Kara peace of mind. Whatever the CEO said, going through that could _not _be an easy process. Yet she would do it for Kara's mental health alone.

It was stupid. As crazy as thinking she needed to take over the world. Then why was it working? Why was Kara's chest loosening at the realization that no part of Lena blamed her for what had happened…and the understanding that the CEO considered the injury no great loss?

Her fists unclenched -she hadn't even realized she'd been holding them -and Kara sighed. "I…you're an idiot, Lena. But if you want me to try and get past this…we'll see. I can't just shrug off hurting someone…especially you."

"I know. That's why you're Kara."

The hero found her lips urging to curve upwards. What was wrong with her? "I'll try," she said.

Lena must have noticed the sincerity in her words, because the CEO gave her a relieved smile. Kara shook her head at the total backwardness of the mess. The villain had just lost a leg to Supergirl's rage, and yet the thing that really worried her right now was making sure that _Kara _would get over it.

Which made their impending conversation all the more difficult. Kara's mouth deepened into a frown.

The movement was matched by Lena's own lips. "I know what's coming next," the CEO said quietly. "Go ahead."

With her guilt momentarily subsided, anger found newfound purchase within her veins. "Do you know what my crest means?" Kara placed a hand on her chest, where the iconic emblem of the Supers often stood. "El Mayarah. _Stronger together_. A lot of people don't know that. But for people across this planet, it's become a symbol of compassion. Of hope. That's never going to be the same, not for everyone. For some, it's going to be a symbol of fear."

Lena pursed her lips. "Better that than no one remembering it at all," she said firmly. "Because that's what's going to happen if I don't take over. Or…it will be remembered only by the survivors of the planet once called Earth as they toil in the slave mines of some alien world, thinking bitterly about what might have been."

"Oh _please_," Kara scoffed.

"I'm right," the CEO said defiantly. "But…" her voice trailed off as her bluster visibly faded. "That doesn't mean what I _did _was right. I ignored all the signs that something was wrong with you, and I did it for selfish reasons. Joining me should be _your _choice, and only your choice."

Kara found herself pacing across the carpet. "You're Lena Luthor. The smartest person I've ever known, and my parents led Krypton's Science Guild. You make the other geniuses of this world look like toddlers. And yet you didn't realize something was off when I committed to your cause in one night _without even talking to Eliza first_?" The villain opened her mouth to interrupt, but Kara continued. "You brought me back. You refused to work with a warped version of me. But was part of you, deep down, willing to ignore that I clearly wasn't myself?"

Lena's eyes dropped to her feet. "Yes." Her voice was quiet. A single tear dripped down her cheek.

"_Why_?" Kara demanded.

The CEO's eyes remained glued to her feet. "Do you know what I've done for Thanksgiving the last three years, Kara?"

_Huh? _"No, I…what does that have to do with anything?"

"I sent my employees home early and spent the night in my office with a bottle of wine. There was no one in my life, Kara. _No one_. I'd accepted that as the cost for saving the world. And then you came along." Lena's voice began to regain its volume, but a second tear joined the first. "You knew I was a villain, and you hated what I was doing. But you _didn't care_. You liked me anyway…trusted me, even. Being your friend made me feel like I could breathe again for the first time since Lex went mad. Losing you…I can barely think about it. No matter how pathetic that sounds," she finished with a sardonic smile.

Kara resisted the almost-overpowering urge to meet her friend in an embrace. "But what does that have to do with wanting me to serve you? Even as enemies, we were friends."

"Against all odds, yes," Lena said. "But if you think it's been hard so far, just think of what's going to happen next. It's not going to remain thefts and corporate takeovers for much longer, Kara. I've got an armada of pacification drones in production at facilities in Siberia. I'm going to take over a country soon. Yes, bloodlessly. But violent rebels will have to be imprisoned. I'm going to make a statement to the people of the world that I can rule better than any government on this planet. From there, my power will spread."

Supergirl's mouth gaped open.

"If you're not going to join me, you're going to try and stop me. You'll be fighting a war against my drones, Kara. I'd have to imprison you or keep your powers neutralized constantly," the CEO went on. "I don't want to. But to save this world, I will. Do you think our friendship could survive _that_?"

So Lena believed that the only way to safeguard their friendship was to get Kara on her side. They both knew the supervillain wasn't going to back down until Earth was under her thumb. But if Supergirl joined her…suddenly any conflicts of interest weren't a problem anymore.

Assuming that Kara believed her.

Lena's words the night of Maggie's death still rang true. The CEO had only become fixated on winning Supergirl to her side _after _forming a bond with Kara Danvers. Her interactions with the RedK Supergirl only further proved that it was Kara's friendship that Lena coveted above the hero's power and reputation.

The look of utter vulnerability on Lena's face was all the further evidence Kara needed to place her faith in the villain's words.

Mastering her own tears with difficulty, Supergirl faced her friend. "I believe you. But…that doesn't change what you did."

"I know. I was selfish and _I am sorry_. If…" Lena paused, sniffling. "You'll need some time to think about whether we can be friends, I get it. The apartment and my credit card are still yours, no matter what happens; it was never my intent to hold you hostage…and it's the least I can do. Even if you never want to see me as a friend again, I'll still help you against Cadmus. I promise."

\

"I don't."

Lena looked up. "Excuse me?"

"I don't need time to think," Kara said firmly. "I'm not going to abandon you. I don't walk out on my friends. I know you're a good person who cares about me, and we all make mistakes. Even big ones."

The CEO's jaw dropped. "You _forgive _me? Just like that?"

To her surprise, Kara gave off a bitter laugh. "Forgive you? No. You turned a blind eye to the truth so you could get what you want, making me into a villain for millions of people. Lena, I'm fucking furious."

"I-" Lena had never seen her friend swear before.

"But I will. Eventually. You made a stupid mistake because of our friendship. Haven't I done the same thing? Look at this…I've let you go free, and now you're going to be invading countries," Kara scoffed at herself.

The hero was still pacing back and forth. "I want to hug you and care for you while you go through more surgery. I want to spend the night with you watching the Disney movies your parents would never let you see. And I'm so _angry_. At both of us."

Helplessness permeated Kara's voice. Lena's heart went out to her friend, but rationally she knew there was no stopping it. The CEO knew that Supergirl's confusion would end only when she joined Lena's cause. The conflict might not break their friendship, for which Lena was _immensely_ grateful, but that didn't mean this would be easy.

"Kara, I have to make my move," Lena said. "I'm starting with a nation that's seen decades of turmoil. Once I move in and fix it, people will begin to see that I know what I'm doing." _And maybe you will too._

Supergirl stared at her. "I thought your world domination scheme was meant to be careful. Why not just mind control whoever leads this country and call it a day?"

A strange sense of exultation rose in Lena's chest. "Oh? You're okay with me mind controlling people now? I thought that wasn't a line you were ever willing to cross."

"If they're terrible enough-" Kara stopped herself, her eyes widening. "No, it's _not _okay. But it's not as bad as an _invasion_."

Lena shifted herself on the sofa. "This is me being careful, Kara. I could rule the world tomorrow if I wanted to."

Arms crossed, Kara glared at her. "How?"

"There are nine nations on Earth with nuclear weapons. I've hacked a backdoor into every one of their systems. I could blackmail the entire planet," Lena said. It was one of the first things she'd done after deciding to take over the world, creating a contingency plan and neutralizing a threat in one move.

Kara narrowed her eyes. "I would still try to stop you. So would some other heroes."

"Heroes are easy to beat, if you have the right resources and no regard for public opinion," Lena replied firmly. "Lex was an idiot, obsessed with beating Superman in open combat. All you really need to do to defeat a hero is to take a few hostages, broadcast a threat to torture them, and demand a surrender. If the hero somehow mounts a daring rescue, you stay out of the way and try again a few days later. And again. And again."

"You think heroes don't know to protect their loved ones?" Supergirl demanded.

Lena shook her head sadly. "It doesn't have to be loved ones, Kara. Any innocent person would do. It's exactly how Reign beat me last week, and I'm honestly surprised she hasn't tried something like that again."

\

_Rao, she's right. _

Not for the first time, Kara took a moment to appreciate the fact that Lena wasn't an evil villain. They never would have had a chance.

But just because invading a country wasn't the most reckless move she could make didn't make it a good idea. Not by any stretch of the imagination.

"As for why not rely on mind control?" Lena prompted. "People will only believe change is possible if they know someone else is in charge, and a new system is being implemented. The nation I conquer is going to be named a protectorate of L-Corp, and I will be the head of state. I'll keep as much of the existing infrastructure as possible, but everyone will know that a new day has dawned."

Kara didn't want to think about it. "It's going to backfire," she said firmly. "Or it would. But I'm going to stop you."

"You're free to try," Lena said. "I see you still haven't tired of being beaten."

The hero frowned. Supergirl couldn't defeat Vanity in direct combat. Kara knew that. But there were other ways of stopping a conquest, and perhaps Lena hadn't thought of all of them. Was it possible that, with all of the turmoil going on, Lena Luthor was open to making a tactical error? Had she already made one?

_You're thinking like a villain_. A voice popped into her mind. _Lena's _voice. And it sounded very approving.

Cursing her overactive imagination, Kara sighed. "I don't want to argue with you. Not about this. Not now."

Two instincts battled furiously within her mind, but in the end the hero found herself walking towards the couch. "Lena, you're a danger to the world, and you've royally screwed me over. But…" Kara glanced into the CEO's wavering eyes. "You're still a good person and a good friend. In your own weird way. And if you won't take it personally when I stop your invasion, wherever it is, I can try to forgive you. I owe you that."

\

Lena smiled brightly. She rose to her feet, wobbling on her leg unsteadily. Kara jumped forward, catching the villain in her arms, and then they were hugging tightly.

Untold amounts of stress seemed to seep out of the villain's skin. Somehow, incredibly, Kara still wanted to _try_. More tears trailed down Lena's cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. If her friend realized how much this meant to her, all the better.

Her mind went back to their kiss. She had been hoping Kara would bring it up, but it seemed she wouldn't be so lucky. Lena wasn't brave enough to do it herself. There was every possibility Kara didn't even remember it.

Or worse, it was something she would never have been willing to do in her right state of mind.

She couldn't lose Kara. Bringing up what had transpired between them would make things incredibly difficult, and they were hard enough already.

Lena glanced down to her temporary leg. The woman in front of her had inflicted the injury and was now promising to oppose one of the most important steps in Lena's long-term plans. Generations of Luthors before her would never have let these slights go unpunished. They would have taken advantage of Kara's naivete and patiently waited to destroy Supergirl in the most painful way possible.

The name Luthor would always stand for wealth, power, and ambition. But it meant more than that now that it rested in Lena's hands.

**Review Responses:**

**Badassery: Don't worry; Supercorp is way more popular on AO3!**

**Guest: They are! For now.**

**DVINM: Here is there long conversation!**


	29. Chapter 29

"You think it was Cadmus?"

The hero watched as Lena moved to answer her sister's question. "Yes and no. I think it fits Lillian's MO perfectly. She has everything to gain by turning the world against Supergirl, and there's every chance that-" Lena's gaze flicked to Kara.

Instead of saying _"Supergirl would have gone on a rampage," _Lena continued with, "That the RedK could have done that. But I wouldn't have thought their scientists were capable of it. They've had trouble synthesizing regular kryptonite. Now they've managed to make a new variety? I find it unlikely."

Lena and the Superfriends were sitting in Kara's living room; Kara herself was nestled into a small couch with Eliza. It was comforting being surrounded by her loved ones, but the hero wanted nothing more at the moment than to fall into bed and take a rest.

"Maybe they tried, and they messed up," Winn said. As several incredulous looks flashed in his direction, he moved to clarify. "Cadmus could have tried to make regular kryptonite and come up with RedK instead. The molecular structure isn't too different."

James shook his head. "I'm not sure. Cadmus would have known they might have only one shot to infect Kara at work. Would they have used that chance on a piece of kryptonite they didn't even understand?"

The supervillain glanced at both of them. "Fair points. I'm honestly not sure where I fall. But Cadmus needs to be taken down regardless. We have to find Lillian."

"She's _your _mother," Lucy pointed out. "You've kidnapped dozens of people, and the one person you _can't _find is your mother? Really?"

_Crack_. An armrest splintered under Lena's fingers. "She is _not _my mother. Hitting a little girl when she dares to admit she's questioning her sexuality and locking her in her bedroom without dinner simply for embarrassing her brother at chess isn't the same thing as raising a child."

"She _what_?" Kara demanded, almost rising to her feet.

Lena sighed. "Lex was her darling little boy, and having a non-straight heiress would have been terrible press for the company. In today's climate, she probably wouldn't have cared. She would have seen my coming out as extra publicity. But back then?" the CEO shook her head.

"Do you have an idea of where to look?" Lois asked, her voice far from devoid of sympathy.

Kara was having so much trouble getting the image of Lena being hit out of her head that she almost missed the reply. With an upbringing like that, it was rather surprising which sibling had become the evil villain and which had become the good one.

No. Actually, it wasn't. Lena might have suffered damage from her childhood, but she wouldn't have let that morph her into a monster.

"Not really, no," Lena admitted. "Lillian is clever, and she knows I'm looking for her. I still have Metallo imprisoned, and I've tracked down a few of Cadmus's supporters. But none have them have known much. Only Lillian's inner circle knows where the organization's major bases are."

Silence fell over the room, but Kara's mind was still whirling. So Lena definitely wasn't straight. Even with her anger at the CEO, the confirmation still made Supergirl's heart leap. Unfortunately, that didn't mean she was interest in _Kara _(no matter what Eliza said).

Kara hadn't kissed Lena _just_ because of the red kryptonite. But she _really _wished her RedK self had stayed around long enough to garner her friend's reaction.

"Even if Cadmus wasn't responsible for this, they're still going to take advantage of it," Lena said. "Capturing Supergirl would make them heroes to many; it could start to put them on the map."

Alex looked hard at the CEO. "You don't want any competition."

"No, I don't," Lena agreed, her voice just as cold. "But I also don't want a group running around who has defeating and dissecting my only friend as their top priority."

Kara shuddered slightly, and immediately received an apologetic glance from the villain.

"What about CatCo?" Eliza finally spoke up. "Is there anything we can do to get Kara her job back? Being a reporter…it's always been one of her goals," she said, rubbing her daughter's arm soothingly. Kara felt a rush of gratitude towards the older woman; it was nice to have someone's focus centered on _her _happiness. Even for a moment.

She glanced half-hopefully at Lena, but the CEO reluctantly shook her head. "I _could_. I would honestly be more than happy to buy the company and force them to hire you back," she said.

James coughed.

"You could keep your job too," the villain assured him with a ghost of a smile. "But Kara shouldn't be working in a civilian job at the moment. Dangerous people obviously know who you are," she directed her words to the ex-reporter. "If Kara Danvers stays put at a job, she and everyone around her will be in danger. It could be a kryptonite bomb next time." A sigh escaped the villain's lips. "I'm sorry, Kara."

The fact that Lena was right only made the words sting all the more. Winn's comment of, "You're still Supergirl!" didn't really help her feel better.

"Kara is more than Supergirl," Alex sighed. "But for the time being, it's probably best to take a step back from civilian life. This apartment is secure, and it's fine for you to walk around the city at random times. Just…anywhere you go on a predictable basis is a target."

The hero nodded glumly, sharing a glance with Lena. She knew the CEO would support her financially, and Kara couldn't bring herself to feel guilty about it anymore. But working at CatCo had been so…so blissfully ordinary.

Kara Danvers had worked her way up the ladder and won the respect of Cat Grant through determination and skill, not alien biology. She hadn't been the best reporter on the planet, but she'd been _good _at it. What else was Kara Danvers good at? What could she do that Supergirl couldn't?

\

"The penthouse is expecting me."

Alex produced her identification, waved the card that Lena had given her, and was soon stepping into the elevator. An expressionless mask concealed a fountain of indecision. Trusting Lena might have been her only choice, but that didn't mean the supervillain wasn't hiding something. She was an ally in some regards, yes, but Alex couldn't let herself forget that the CEO's ultimate goal was still world domination.

Having Lena within their group was…odd. An enemy of the Superfriends had almost been acting as their leader. None of them were eager to listen to her instructions, but having the resources and the brains gave Lena enough leverage to call some of the shots.

They needed Lena for now, but that didn't mean they couldn't work to slow down her wider plans. The trouble was…_how can we plan to stop an enemy when she's sitting in the middle of our circle?_

Things used to be so simple.

Alex's eyebrows raised in surprise as the elevator stopped on the fifth floor.

The door opened to admit, of all people, Samantha Arias. Her body was glistening with water and covered only by a modest bathing suit and a towel.

"Officer Danvers?" the CFO said, her tone displaying some minor surprise.

Forcing her gaze into Sam's eyes, Alex nodded. "Yeah. And you can just call me Alex. I'm heading upstairs."

Another, lighter voice broke in. "So are we!"

Alex hadn't even noticed the young girl walking behind Sam, but she did now. Police officers were taught never to assume, but a glance at the two of them left no doubt that Sam had just visited the apartment pool with her daughter.

"This is Ruby," Sam said. "An apartment here was one of the perks of accepting the CFO position and, well, Ruby likes to swim."

"I can see that," Alex noted, watching as water continued to drip onto the elevator floor. Ruby beamed at her.

"Are you one of my Mom's friends?" the girl asked. "She doesn't have that many; she's too busy! But she's always telling me that _I _should make friends."

Sam's face went bright red, but she made no move to reprimand her daughter. If anything, her eyes brightened at Ruby's precocious comment.

Ignoring the burning in her own cheeks, Alex nodded as the elevator began to rise. "Oh…yeah! I haven't known her for long, but she did me a pretty big favor the other day!"

"What?" Ruby asked eagerly.

The CFO chuckled lightly. "It's a secret. But it wasn't too difficult," she said, sending Alex a grateful smile.

Alex's stomach rumbled unsteadily. By all accounts, Sam was someone she should be extremely wary of. This mother of a girl no older than twelve was also a high-ranking member in an organization devoted to world domination…_and _she was aware of Supergirl's identity.

Yet strangely, Alex couldn't detect any sort of threat from the other woman. Nor was there any trace of the pride that so easily radiated from Lena Luthor. But when Sam glanced at her daughter, Alex knew she'd been telling the truth about her motivations.

The CFO honestly believed that helping Lena was the best way to protect Ruby.

For a moment, Alex let herself imagine how this conversation could go. "_Hey Ruby, how do you feel about your mom working for a supervillain? Oh, you didn't know about that?" _It would be amusing, if nothing else.

"Are you living here too?" Ruby asked.

Alex shook her head. "No, but my sister is. So I'll be around." Was it her imagination, or did the corner of Sam's mouth curve up slightly at the words?

"Good!" the girl said.

Suddenly, Sam winced. "Not _too _loud, Ruby. Mommy has a headache, remember?" she asked lightly, rubbing her temple. A guilty shadow fell over Ruby's face, only to disappear as Sam ruffled her hair.

The elevator arrived at _S5_, opening up into a spacious suite. Ruby jumped off the elevator, leaving a trail of water along a carpet probably worth more than Alex's monthly salary. "Bye Ms. Alex!" she said.

"See you, kid," the officer nodded, sharing a smile with Sam as she stepped off the elevator.

\

Alex walked easily into the penthouse.

The windows weren't as big as those in Kara's apartment, but they still revealed a quite impressive view of National City's nighttime skyline. Directing her gaze away from the stars, the officer stepped into the living room.

Lena was sitting at a table, leaning over a chessboard. Alex, a somewhat experienced player herself, recognized some of the more advanced formations across the board. Every few seconds the CEO's hand darted out, moving a white piece, then a black.

"Playing against yourself?"

The villain nodded, not even taking her eyes from the board. "Sometimes we have to play against those who know how we think. So I've been practicing." A black pawn slid dangerously close to the white king, forcing Lena to move it out of position. By the thin narrowing of her lips, it appeared she had been caught off guard.

If such a thing even made sense.

Impressed against her will, Alex watched as Lena slid a white pawn to the far side of the board. Instead of pulling out a replacement queen, however, the CEO slid in another knight.

"Huh?"

Lena shrugged. "The queen may be the most powerful piece on the board, but a knight can often go places a queen cannot." Proving her point, white used the extra knight to pin down and eliminate a black bishop two moves later.

Thirty seconds later, black managed to take white's queen off the board. Abruptly, Lena stood up. "White wins. That mistake put black in a losing position."

Alex couldn't see how that was the case, but her attention was drawn by an assortment of gray figures placed at various points to the side of the board. "What are they for?"

"A reminder that no one knows all of the pieces in a game, and that the rules can always change. Chess, for all its qualities, can enforce a restrictive mindset," Lena answered. A flash of guilt was visible behind her eyes.

The officer crossed her arms. "Alright, let's get to the point. You called and said you were ready. Are we going to do this or not?"

"You understand the risk?" Lena prompted.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. And I don't care. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kara. Haven't I already proven that?"

The villain nodded. "I suppose you have. But you also understand why we can't let her know?"

With a sigh, Alex uncrossed her arms. "I don't like hiding things from my sister."

"I don't either," Lena replied. "I don't want to make her mistrust me, especially after everything that's happened. But you know she would never agree with this. We have to be able to sell it. This might be our only chance. Believe me, I've considered a lot of different plans. This is the best one I have."

_The best one for her, maybe_. Was Alex really supposed to believe that a supervillain about to take over a _country_ was willing to work with a woman who had attempted to murder her for completely altruistic reasons? It just didn't make sense.

Of course, neither did a lot of things Lena had done. If the CEO really was playing them -playing _her_\- they were already doomed. Alex could see only one possible route to success, and it was standing right in front of her.

"Let's do it."

\

Finally, Ruby was asleep. And Reign was awake.

It wouldn't do for the child to grow suspicious. An odd comment to Lena Luthor or one of her minions could tip the CEO off. The Luthor was observant; Reign was lucky she hadn't already pieced together the truth. But with a few more clues…

Reign would have loved to smother the child and be done with it, but Ruby's death would only be an even larger indication to Luthor that something was amiss with her CFO. The girl would die soon enough, suffering the same fate as millions of her people.

"Purity, what's your status?"

A feminine voice cut through her cell phone. "My host is still resisting, but her will diminishes. How do you fare with the Luthor?"

"She is unsuspecting, but I do not wish to attack her directly alone. Kara Zor-El would likely interfere, and Luthor has certainly prepared for such an eventuality. With enough kryptonite on hand, she may be able to kill me," Reign said.

A pause. "So what shall we do?" her sister asked. "We do not have forever."

"No, but we have some time, still. Pestilence will soon have finished her work on the plant," Reign replied. "In the meantime, Luthor will be distracted by her conflict with Cadmus. The two groups are about to come to blows. In the chaos, our path will become clear."

"What about Luthor's impending takeover?"

Reign scoffed. "Let the woman have her fun. If she succeeds in gaining some more power, all the better. We will use her foothold as a beachhead for our people."


	30. Chapter 30

"Ow!"

"Sorry," Lena winced. As strong as a person Kara was, the hero clearly didn't have much in the way of pain tolerance. Years of virtual invulnerability were, she supposed, liable to do that to someone. It was a weakness that might need to be addressed in the future.

Under the glow of the red sun lamps, Lena pressed the button on the top of the syringe. The murky liquid flowed down into the needle and into Kara's arm. Seconds later, the device was extracted and the hero's flesh was sealed by a thick piece of cloth.

"You okay?" Lena asked, turning off the red sun lamps. She herself had been no stranger to syringes in recent days, having been forced to repeatedly inject herself with a compound designed to temporarily neutralize the Harun-el in her veins. Getting implants into her leg in preparation for the new limb had been an even less enjoyable experience. Unlike her friend, however, Lena was more than accustomed to pain.

Kara nodded shakily. "Yeah…I just…I don't like needles. I hope this works."

"It will," Lena said firmly. While she hadn't yet managed to synthesize a vaccine for green kryptonite, RedK had proved an entirely different animal. Its less stable chemical composition had made it all too easy for the CEO to create a cure.

When her friend said nothing, Lena placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. "I am _certain _it works. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about," she said with a wink. It had taken a few days of testing, but the CEO had been more than willing to put in the time necessary to ensure that Kara never had to be afraid of losing control again.

And, of course, Lena was all too happy to do anything that might help Kara forgive her.

To her surprise, the hero took her into a hug. "_Thank you_," she said fiercely. "I know how busy you are with…everything."

Yes, there were still some sore points between them. Lena's upcoming occupation being the biggest one. But that hadn't stopped Kara from keeping the villain company as she worked on her experiments and prepared for her imminent surgery.

Installing a permanent leg of nth metal was a multi-step process. It had taken several days to implant the necessary components in Lena's thigh that would allow the new limb to respond appropriately to signals from her brain. The actual instalment of the leg was scheduled for the next day. At the moment, Lena was still employing a temporary prosthetic.

Kara's glance turned to the lead-lined box in the corner of the lab. "Is that…"

Lena winced. "Yes, it is. I hate it, Kara. But we both know it's necessary. You gave me the kryptonite you had because you trusted I would do the right thing with it. I decided the right thing was to use it to synthesize enough kryptonite to defend ourselves."

"I know." The hero sighed deeply. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you having kryptonite makes you a horrible person. Humans have to live in a world that could kill them in a thousand different ways. There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to accept having one vulnerability. With a Kryptonian stronger than me flying around – and the fact that I now _know_ I can be mind-controlled – humanity needs a safeguard. Red sun radiation just isn't enough."

Repressing a smile, Lena decided to probe Kara's thoughts. "Yes. But wouldn't you prefer to have someone other than a supervillain hold control over it?"

The hero frowned. "I gave what I had to _you_. There isn't any other genius scientist I would trust with it." She turned away from the box, shuddering. "As long as it exists, it's always going to be a potential threat to me. But I know you'll safeguard it better than anyone else, and you'll only use it if necessary."

It wasn't pleasant to be reminded of when she _had _used kryptonite on Kara. Watching her friend spasming in pain on the floor was something Lena could go her entire life without ever seeing again. Yet the fact that Kara had admitted, however indirectly, that _Lena _was more capable of handling a great power than any other organization on Earth was…encouraging.

"What's that for?" Kara asked, evidently eager to change the subject.

Looking where the hero was pointing, Lena turned to see a bar of metal gleaming on the table. She shrugged. "I've been looking into ways to make nth metal even stronger. By decreasing the area between the molecules, I've enhanced the durability."

Now the hero was looking at her in awe, and Lena felt herself blushing. It _did _feel good to have her genius recognized once in a while. "It's more of a vanity project than anything else." At the look on Kara's face, she amended. "The _ordinary _kind of vanity project, not supervillain stuff. Enhancing nth metal in any sizable quantity would be too difficult to be useful, and it's usually strong enough on its own for what I need."

"So what have you done with the enhanced metal?" Even if Kara hadn't gone into the sciences, evidently her parents' career field still had some impact on her.

Lena chose not to disclose _all_ of her imagined uses of the substance. "Nothing much yet. Just some experiments with teleportation." She winced. "I _might _have accidentally sent a bar of it to another dimension."

Kara's jaw dropped. "You can do that?"

"It's the only explanation," the CEO said. "Matter can't be created or destroyed, and the bar simply _disappeared_. It's not something that I can control; it was a billion-to-one fluke that I doubt I'll ever be able to replicate," Lena admitted. "And I don't want to. Even _I _don't entirely understand the mechanics of teleportation, and pushing the boundaries of that science entails a lot of risk for little reward."

The hero's eyes shone with more questions, but Kara must have seen the exhaustion creeping into Lena's body. Standing with this leg was _not _easy.

"Come on; let's go watch some movies," Kara tugged at her arm. "It's a big day tomorrow and we need to get you in the right state of mind!"

Smiling, Lena let herself be pulled towards the living room. Part of her was certain that Kara would never have made such an effort to get over her anger if it hadn't been for her guilt and sympathy for Lena's condition. A tiny part of the villain's mind couldn't help but be grateful for that fact. She didn't _want _Kara to feel guilty…but she also couldn't bear it if Kara refused to talk with her.

_I've done all I can to assure her she doesn't deserve any of the blame_, Lena reminded herself. _And I won't let her regret patching things up with me. She's here for me, and I'm here for her._

Kara was also dealing with more than her fair share of issues. Unfortunately, she had no job with which to distract herself. Lena had every intention of buying CatCo outright and forcing the company to give the reporter any position she wanted, but that would have to wait until she was certain there were no threats to the hero's secret identity.

_I won't lose her. No matter what it takes._

\

Unemployment hadn't been quite as bad as Kara had expected it to be.

Not working felt really weird. The fact that Lena made sure she didn't have to worry about money didn't change that. Still, Kara couldn't help but believe that her friend had a point when she said that Supergirl had earned a little leniency from life after everything she had lost and accomplished. Accepting help from a friend wasn't, Kara had realized, anything to be ashamed about.

If nothing else, she had more time than ever to serve as Supergirl. Even though the hero was a wanted criminal at the moment, the citizens of National City were never reluctant to accept aid when it was needed. Helping others had always been the most fulfilling part of Kara's life, and it remained so now.

Part of that was being there for Lena as the villain prepared for an extensive surgery. Kara certainly hadn't gotten over her friend's somewhat willful blindness; every glimpse of fear in one of National City's residents reminded her of what had happened…what Lena might have been able to prevent. However, she still knew that things might have been even worse if the CEO hadn't been involved at all, and her obvious remorse made it impossible for Kara to truly resent her.

Lena hadn't let something as trivial as limb replacement surgery prevent her from living her life. Working mostly from her penthouse, the supervillain had spent nearly the entirety of the past week buried in work. Operating from her penthouse, she had designed a RedK vaccine for Kara and continued her duties as CEO.

When not operating as Supergirl, Kara spent a lot of her time nearby the supervillain. Lena was more than happy to allow her to read a book on her couch or watch television while she worked, and Kara wanted to be on hand as much as possible in case something went wrong. The villain was wearing a functional suit, but the limp that now accompanied her steps was a constant reminder of her vulnerability.

Kara was also certain that whenever she wasn't around, Lena was working on the details of her upcoming invasion. Which meant that the more time she spent in the penthouse, the harder it was for the villain to prepare for her coup.

In fact, the hero would have been willing to bet that she was the only reason Lena was getting any rest at all. Day after day she pulled her friend from her work, convincing her to do something relaxing or simply get some sleep. Which was why it didn't surprise her in the slightest that Lena had passed out on her massive sofa ten minutes into their second movie.

Moving from her position on the other end of the couch, the ex-reporter rose to her feet and flicked off the television. She could have easily carried Lena to her bed, but the CEO simply looked far too comfortable to move. Wrapped in her pajamas – and resting her head against the Slytherin scarf Kara had bought for her – she was completely dead to the world.

Her face was free of the stress and tension that had come to define Lena's life. The only thing present on her features was a relaxed smile.

Kara turned off the lights and grabbed a blanket. Gingerly, she placed the cover over her friend's sleeping form. It was only after Kara was pulling back that she realized she had just placed a soft kiss on Lena's forehead.

_Thank Rao she's asleep._

Her eyes flicked towards the elevator. Heading back down to her own apartment was likely to wake Lena up from her slumber, and Kara sincerely doubted that the villain would have a problem with her spending the night. Gathering a blanket of her own, the hero claimed a nearby couch for herself and settled into the pillows.

\

_Buzz!_

Kara's eyes flickered open and landed on her phone. Reaching over to the table, the hero input her passcode to see a text from Lois.

_Call me. Now._

"Kara?" Lena murmured sleepily, her face barely visible in the dim light of the phone. "What is it?"

The light flickered off, ensuring that Lena couldn't see the guilt on her face. "Nothing. I just have to make a quick rescue. Some idiot tried to climb a skyscraper and now he's stuck." She paused. "Go back to sleep; I'll be back soon."

It was an indicator of just how far behind sleep the CEO was on rest that she simply nodded tiredly. "Okay," she yawned. "Go save the day Supergirl."

Kara quietly moved out of the room, keeping her hearing focused on Lena's heartbeat. By the time she managed to change into her suit and leave through a window, the villain was fast asleep.

Once flying above the city, Supergirl immediately went for her phone. "Lois?" she asked after the call went through. "What is it?"

As if she didn't already know. Dread and excitement were rushing through the hero in equal measure.

"I had to call in a lot of favors, but I found one of the facilities," Lois's voice spoke. "One of my contacts managed to trace the purchases of one of L-Corp's shell companies. The location fits perfectly." There was a pregnant pause. "Are you sure about this?"

Kara winced. "Lena's going to be pissed, but she's not going to go for revenge," she said. "No matter how mad she is, she's not the kind of person who would ever try to hurt me."

"I hope you're right," Lois said. "I'm texting you the coordinates. Good luck." The call ended.

With a sigh, Supergirl went to view her messages. Her fingers nearly trembled as adrenaline raced throughout her veins. Once Kara had learned about Lena's upcoming offensive, she had quickly turned to Lois Lane. If anyone could track down where the villain was building her drone fleet, it was Lois.

Lena was usually careful, but in a moment of desperation she had let slip to Kara that her facilities were in Siberia. With that knowledge, Lois had eventually been able to narrow it down. It was a large region, but there was only so much corporate activity in the tundra.

_She'll forgive me. She will_.

Kara hated herself for taking advantage of her friendship. Supergirl and Vanity had long since come to an understanding that they wouldn't use their personal connection to gain the advantage over one another. Kara was now violating that truce to deal a blow to one of Lena's most important plans.

_I don't have a choice_. Supergirl couldn't allow a villain to take over a country. The very thought was ludicrous. If it had been anyone else, the hero would have devoted all of her time to bringing the perpetrator down before the plan could go through.

But this was _Lena. _The world needed Lena Luthor. How many untold millions would suffer if her organization collapsed? Charities and companies around the world would go under. Perhaps worst of all, Earth would lose a key defender.

For years, Kara had been forced to shoulder the burden of being the planet's champion. In the event of any alien invasion or planetary catastrophe, Supergirl would be Earth's first and last line of defense. Having Vanity on the scene had, somewhere along the way, become an enormous relief. Suddenly, Kara had backup available should a threat emerge. And if she ever fell, Earth wouldn't be defenseless.

And – Kara had to admit to herself – perhaps it was necessary for there to be someone out there trying to curb humanity's worst excesses. Supergirl couldn't condone Vanity's methods, but she had seen the faces of those kept confined in her prison. Lena had done her best to keep humanity's worst actors in check, and so far her efforts had been a net positive for the world.

Kara Zor-El had seen her world die because short-sighted leadership had failed to grasp the problems at hand. Earth could _not _meet the same fate. Maybe it was necessary for there to be a force in the background…_prodding_…things in the right direction.

But taking over a country outright was going too far. _Way _too far. Kara couldn't bring Lena down. It wasn't rational. And, as her selfish side argued, she simply didn't _want _to. How could she put a friend who had done so much for her into a padded cell?

So she would have to find some other way of stopping Lena's plans. Destroying her drone facility would, at the very least, buy her some time. Vanity would defend herself and her drones if she got the chance, but Kara knew Lena would never try to kill or imprison Supergirl. It was a stalemate that, for once, would work in Kara's favor.

\

"You can't-"

Kara whisked the last guard away with her superspeed, holding his neck to prevent whiplash. Just as she had done at Fort Sitwell, the hero had methodically gone through the facility. The workers, guards, and managers present had been quickly removed to a clearing about a mile away.

It was cold, but she'd provided them some equipment to heat themselves. That didn't seem to make them appreciate the situation any better, but that wasn't Supergirl's concern.

Row after row of humanoid drones were in storage throughout the facility. Lena had obviously designed them to look as non-threatening as possible, with smooth lines and a lack of external weaponry. Yet the endless ranks of silent soldiers couldn't help but imbue the room with an ominous aura.

"Let's get to work."

With all of her speed and strength, Kara began dismantling them one by one. It wasn't easy. Lena had obviously imbued nth metal into the endoskeletons, and it took a good deal of Supergirl's power to punch through them. If one of the guards had managed to activate the armada and order the drones to defend themselves, Kara doubted she could have taken them all at once.

Pieces of metal went flying in all directions. Kara drew upon all her heroic fury, but her approach was methodical. Each machine had to be damaged beyond repair. The only way to slow Vanity down sufficiently was to ensure that every drone had to be remade from scratch.

Minutes continued to tick by as Supergirl crushed drones beneath her fists and melted others with her heat vision. One of the managers had to have called Lena by now. How long would it take Vanity to get there? Kara had no doubt that the villain would manage to turn on the drones and make them restrain her if Supergirl wasn't finished quickly.

She moved from room to room, destroying assembly lines as she went. Much of the facility was in ruins, but Kara was breathing hard now. Another head crushed beneath her feet. One more drone incinerated by her glare. Every movement was taking an effort now. How many had she destroyed? Hundreds? A thousand? The hero couldn't say.

If these things were active, Kara had no doubt that few of Earth's military forces could stand against them. These numbers wouldn't be enough to invade a superpower, but pacifying a small nation would be well within their capabilities. Nothing less than artillery shells would even slow them down.

With every hit Supergirl delivered, the music of destruction echoed throughout the empty facility. _Finally_, she was on the final row of drones in the building's back room. Sweat was actually dripping from her brow now. It took all of her strength to tear through the endoskeletons, and her heat vision was no longer an option. At any moment, Supergirl could solar flare.

And then it was over.

Kara's fists punched through the chest of the last standing drone. The wreckage of robots, assembly lines, and building materials was all that remained in the facility. Breathing deeply, Supergirl fell to one knee amidst the wreckage.

That was where Vanity found her two minutes later.

Kara, still panting on the floor, watched as the supervillain descended from a gaping hole in the ceiling. The nanites around her right leg were formed awkwardly, no doubt as a result of accommodating Lena's temporary prosthetic. Yet every inch of Vanity's body was tensed with rage.

There was no hesitation. No words. Two red blasts exploded from Vanity's palms and slammed into the hero's chest. Supergirl simply continued to rest on her knees, ignoring the impact.

"Not going to fight back?!" Lena's modulated voice demanded.

The hero shook her head as another red blast reached her. "Why would I?" she asked calmly. "I've done what I needed to do here, and I don't want to arrest you. I surrender. Let's go home."

A pause. Then the stream of red sun radiation ended. It didn't matter; Kara's powers were already gone. The nanites on Vanity's face retracted to reveal Lena Luthor's firm features. The CEO's eyes were bloodshot with fatigue, but there was no mistaking the fury in them.

"You _lied _to me," Lena hissed.

Kara couldn't help but swallow nervously. "About the reason I was leaving? Yes. I'm sorry Lena, but I have to save you from yourself. I can't let you cross this line." She nodded to the wreckage surrounding her. "If you regard that as a betrayal…please don't. I didn't want to hurt you. But I didn't have a choice."

Lena's eyes gazed firmly into her own. "Yes you did. And you made one of the biggest mistakes of your life. Do you have _any _idea how important these drones were, Kara? The good they would have done? You've set my plans back _weeks_."

A long stretch of silence passed between them. Then, at last, a modicum of rage vanished from Lena's gaze. "I know you did what you thought was right. You're just too…" her fists were actually shaking… "_Dense_ to see the truth. I know you don't want to hurt me. But…I can't let this happen again, Kara. You can't be allowed to destroy my other facilities, and I am _tired _of fighting you."

Dread clutched at Kara's stomach. "What?!" she demanded. "Are you…are you going to lock me up?" That couldn't happen. Flashes of her years in the pod appeared in her mind. Kara could _not _be confined again. As Lena began to walk forward, her entire body shook with fear.

The supervillain must have noticed, because a guilty frown had appeared on her lips. "No. Of course not. I've had a lot of time to think over these last few days, Kara. I've come up with the _perfect _way to keep you out of my hair until you wise up."

Kara's eyes burrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?" 

The nanites returned to cover Lena's face. "Don't worry, Kara. You'll be waking up in bed before you know it."

A compartment raised from her wrist. Before the hero could speak, a cloud of gas erupted from the opening. If Kara didn't know any better, it looked like an aerosolized sleeping agent…

She slumped forward. The last thing her mind registered was Lena's arms catching her as everything went black.

**Review Responses:**

**MaddenBlack: The worldkillers are definitely up to something…**

**AQueenThatIsFrozen23: Is she? Interesting you would think that. Things might not be what they seem. **

**Poosenugget: The latter. Reign is an alternate personality that takes control while Sam has no idea what's happening. As time passes Reign gets control for longer stretches. **

**DVINM: Plenty of fun stuff on the way! Even if Kara tries to stop it. **

**Guest: I'm trying to avoid time travel and multiverse stuff. **

**Guest 2: Oh yes. **


	31. Chapter 31

"Have you called her?" James asked.

Alex sighed, taking another deep sip of coffee. "Yes. Multiple times. It isn't like Kara to be late and I'm starting to get worried. Are you sure you haven't heard anything?" She addressed the question to Winn.

Shifting in his seat, the techie shook his head. "There have been no news alerts concerning Supergirl for the past twelve hours. Have you tried calling Lena?"

"No. That's my next step," Alex admitted. "She's preparing for surgery and Lena is…well…Lena. I do have her number, though, so I guess it's time." The thought of the CEO made her glance at the wall clock. She had at least another half hour.

The three of them were sitting at Noonan's on a bright Saturday morning. It wasn't the first time they'd had brunch on a rare day they were all free, but it was quite odd for Kara not to be the first to arrive. That day, however, she was already twenty minutes late.

"Maybe she's just talking with Lena. You know she still feels guilty about her leg," Winn suggested. "Call her and find out."

"I am." Alex reached for her phone. Part of her hoped Kara _was _simply absorbed in a conversation with the CEO; it would mean she was safe and uninjured. On the other hand, her sister had been getting quite close with the Luthor, and if Eliza was correct…

Alex was just about to hit Lena's contact when the restaurant door opened. The officer glanced up- only to immediately be taken off guard by the sight.

Samantha Arias was standing in the doorway, clad in casual yet flattering attire. It was the least professional Alex had ever seen the CFO, but she still walked into Noonan's carrying an air of gentle confidence.

Alex's right hand jolted, sending several ounces of coffee out of the cup and onto her hand. Wincing in pain, the officer hurriedly wiped the offending liquid from her reddening flesh. Hopefully Sam - _everyone_ – wouldn't notice.

"There you are," the newcomer said, walking up to their table. "Ms. Luthor asked me to find you."

"Is something wrong?" James sat up. "Is Kara-?"

"Kara is fine. And I would advise you to keep your voice down, Mr. Olsen. Mind if I take a seat, Alex?" she asked.

Not missing the shift to a familial tone- and still caught off guard by Sam's arrival -the officer nodded.

Sam shot Alex a grateful smile before turning to address the entire group. "Kara attacked one of L-Corp's buildings last night," she whispered. "One of our most important drone-production facilities. Vanity showed up only after the job was done. Supergirl was so exhausted by the effort she had passed out."

Alex took a deep breath. James's face was halfway between a victorious smile and a worried frown. "Where is she?" he asked quickly.

"Ms. Luthor brought her back to her apartment. Here's a picture." Sam flashed her phone at the group, an image of Kara sleeping peacefully in her bed filling the screen. "Your sister is completely fine, just drained."

Alex's fists unclenched. "It's not the first time this has happened," she said, her breathing becoming steadier. _Kara was fine_.

Sam nodded. "Ms. Luthor is preparing for surgery, and she thought the news would best be conveyed in person. Hence, she sent me."

"I hope she's paying you overtime," the officer remarked.

The CFO chuckled. "Trust me, I get paid more than enough. If you want, I can drive you back to Kara's apartment."

Winn nodded eagerly, but Alex shook her head. "It's best to leave her in peace; I'm speaking from experience. Waking her up too early might delay how long it takes for her powers to come back." She paused, glancing at Sam with a sly grin. "So Kara did some major damage last night, did she?"

Sam shot her a dark look. "She destroyed over a thousand drones, yes. Drones that were going to _protect _people. _Save lives_. Ms. Luthor will make up the difference, but it isn't going to be easy."

Alex couldn't help but smile proudly. It seemed her sister had finally gotten one over on the supervillain, and Lena certainly wasn't happy. A sudden fear erased her grin. Would Lena be so pissed that she would hurt Kara?

_No. That's not her style. Not after all of this. _

"I'm sure she can manage," James said with a smirk of his own. He paused, glancing at the CFO curiously. "How did you find us here anyway?"

Sam shrugged. "Intuition, I suppose." Her voice betrayed nothing, but Alex noticed her glance fall to the table in front of Winn. A new cell phone sat next to his plate.

"_You bought an L-Phone?_" Alex hissed across the table. "You _know _those things are being tracked. What the hell were you thinking?"

"L-Corp assures its customers that all L-Phones are produced without any hidden software or tracking capabilities," Sam spoke dryly. Her eyes were shining with amusement, even as Winn sheepishly stared at the table.

Alex glanced at Sam. "Shut up," she said simply. The smug look on the CFO's face was filling her with plenty of emotions, and not all of them were related to annoyance.

"I couldn't help it," Winn said. "Have you _seen _what these things are capable of? 6G reception, unlimited data plan, and the _software_. It's beautiful."

James facepalmed. "It also lets a supervillain trying to take over the world track your movements and access all of your private information," he pointed out.

"We don't do that," Sam said firmly. Her voice dropped to an almost imperceptible mumble. "_Unless we absolutely have to_."

Winn's eyes rose back to the group. "It's not like she couldn't track us anyway, if she wanted," he noted. James sighed in agreement.

_Don't I know it, _Alex thought with a glance at her foot.

"Where's Ruby?" she asked Sam, remembering the precocious girl from the elevator.

The CFO's face instantly brightened, and Alex had to hide a flare of jealousy. She'd long since wanted a child of her own, but between work and helping her sister, there was never much time to think about it.

"Swim practice," came the answer. "I don't have to pick her up until noon."

Alex tried to keep her voice casual. "Stay for a bit, then," she nodded to Sam's chair. "I'm sure Winn wants to ask about the best apps for his new phone. And I wouldn't mind having another person to split the bill with."

"Well, if I wouldn't be intruding." Sam smiled once again, relaxing in her seat.

Winn reached for his phone. James looked at Alex questioningly, but the officer simply shrugged. They were stuck working with Lena and her nebulous organization for the foreseeable future. They might as well make the best of it.

\

Kara shot up like a cannon.

Within seconds of regaining consciousness, all of her memories had returned to her. The drone factory. Lena vowing to do…something…to make sure Supergirl couldn't get in her way again. Then darkness.

Her eyes darted across the room. She was lying in bed in her apartment, still in her supersuit. Through her window, she could see National City was sitting in the middle of the afternoon. It was as bustling as ever. Nothing seemed to be off. What had Lena done?

_My powers! _

The CEO certainly had the smarts to find a way to remove them. No! It couldn't be! The world needed Supergirl! Helping people was what gave Kara purpose. Without her abilities-

But she didn't feel weak. And her hearing seemed as acute as ever. Taking a deep breath, Kara tried to use her x-ray vision to see through the wall…and it worked!

Her heart rate began to slow. The hero flexed her fingers and summoned a nascent ray of heat vision in her eyes. By all appearances, she was just as strong as ever.

But that didn't mean Kara's terror was entirely gone. Lena had done _something_. The villain wouldn't have let her wake up until her plan- whatever it was -had come to fruition.

_Rao! Did she keep me asleep for months? Out of her hair until she was the unquestioned ruler of the world? _If Kara was waking up now, and everything seemed normal, that meant that the supervillain had actually succeeded. Didn't it?

_Could she have really pulled it off? _The fact that Lena might have won surprised Kara, but not as much as it once might have. And if Lena had actually managed to take over the world according to plan…was that a good thing? It didn't seem like things had been destabilized, and the CEO certainly knew how to run things…

"No," she whispered to herself. "It doesn't seem like much time has passed. I can feel it." Noticing her L-Phone on the bedside table, Kara held her breath and reached for the device. She hit the home button.

The date came up.

Kara wasn't sure whether she was relieved or disappointed. Well, she was mostly relieved. One day had passed since her sojourn in Siberia. That meant the hero hadn't missed much. It also meant that Lena's vision of a utopia under her enlightened rule was still overly optimistic.

A glint below the phone caught her eye.

There was a silver bracelet on her wrist, one that she didn't recognize. It was utterly unadorned; Kara couldn't even see a locking or removal mechanism. The metal surface was one hundred percent smooth.

It was comfortable; Kara hadn't even noticed she was wearing it. But it was encircled far too tightly around her right wrist to remove the easy way. In fact, it didn't look like it was meant to be removed at all.

_I'm getting a bad feeling about this._

Supergirl tugged at the bracelet with her fingers. Nothing. She pulled harder, drawing upon her un-diminished strength. The bracelet failed to react. Kara grit her teeth and viciously yanked at the metal, but a minute of desperate struggling amounted to nothing but a sore wrist.

Snarling, she hopped off the bed and took off her suit before stomping into the living room. As expected, Lena was sitting there waiting for her. The CEO was on her laptop, glancing over quarterly reports, but looked up as soon as Kara entered.

"Have a nice nap?" Lena asked, closing the lid of her computer and climbing to her feet.

Kara held out her arm. "What is this?" she demanded.

The supervillain frowned. "It's a nice bracelet made out of enhanced nth metal; the rarest metal on Earth. That's all it has to be. If you try to get in my way directly or travel to a prohibited region, it becomes a red sun radiation emitter."

_Rao_. Her mind whirling, Kara asked the first question that came to mind. "Prohibited region?"

Lena lifted up her wrist, revealing her own bracelet. At a mental command, the surface nanites formed into a small holographic projector.

A flat map of the entire Earth stood hovering in the air between them. Most of the planet was colored with the typical blue oceans and brownish-green landmasses. Several red splotches dotted the surface, highlighting the map with a crimson glow. Most were small, though there was a sizeable one covering a significant chunk of southeastern Europe.

"The bracelet tracks your location by satellite. Get too close to a red region and it will begin to emit radiation," Lena explained. There was actually a hint of pride in her voice. "The emission will be gradual, so you don't end up accidentally falling of the sky. I can also command the bracelet to activate whenever I want. So if you try to interrupt one of my missions…"

Suddenly, a red glow encircled Kara's wrist. Weakness began to flow into her. Before the hero could so much as open her mouth, the radiation retracted into the bracelet. The map disappeared.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

For several seconds, Kara was silent. Her eyes flashed between Lena and the bracelet. She was trapped. Utterly and completely.

"Take. It. Off." Supergirl growled.

The supervillain shook her head. "No. It's the perfect solution, Kara. You're still free to be Supergirl, and I'll be able to ensure you don't interfere with my plans. You won't even know it's there most of the time."

"_Free_?" Kara demanded. "I'm your prisoner!"

Lena scoffed. "If I wanted to imprison you, I could have done so whenever I wanted. Look, Kara, I'm not using that bracelet to control you. I'm not going to force you to help me with my plans. It's only there to ensure-"

"You lied to me!" the hero interrupted. Anger raced through her body. The bracelet represented nothing but confinement, and Kara had had _enough _of that in her life. "You promised you wouldn't use our friendship against me. Do you remember that? Or do promises mean nothing to villains after all?"

Lena's lip curled. "No. _You're _the one who violated our agreement," she said, anger entering her own voice. "I subdued you right after you destroyed one of my facilities, in full Supergirl regalia. That was after you lied to me during a night as friends, telling me you were off to save a thrill-seeker."

_Uh oh_. A twinge of guilt embedded itself in Kara as she realized the villain had a point. Supergirl had assumed that Lena would just let her go, but Vanity hadn't said anything of the sort. Still…Kara knew, deep down, that Lena _would _break the rules if it was the only way she could win.

The thought helped her anger endure.

"Well, I'm not Supergirl right now!" she shot back. "So take it off!"

"You _were _Supergirl when I put it on," Lena said. "The fact that we're friends did nothing to help me in that regard. So I find it completely fair." The villain crossed her arms. "You destroyed one of my most important facilities and _lied _to me. Congratulations: you made it very clear to me that you _are _a threat to my plans. And thus, by extension, a threat to Earth's future. If we _weren't _friends, I might have removed your powers entirely. And believe me, I could."

Kara's eyes fell to the bracelet. "I'm not just a hero to National City. I am a hero to the world! What does that mean if I have a supervillain dictating where I _can _and _cannot _go? It makes me a prisoner. With a large cell, maybe, but still a prisoner."

"Lots of people don't have the capacity to even travel to other countries." Lena rolled her eyes. "You'll have to get used to having a few areas outside your reach. If it's an emergency, you can always call me and I'll turn the bracelet off. And there's no need to worry about it being hacked…_or _any point to asking Winn to try to hack it for you. There's only one computer in the world that can connect to it." She tapped the side of her head meaningfully.

"So I can only be Supergirl when _you_ permit it?" the hero hissed. "Now the great and benevolent Lena Luthor decides if I'm free to be a hero?"

A second passed, and Lena's eyes turned hard. "I'm the only reason you're free _at all_. Do you think the U.S. government was willing to have an all-powerful extraterrestrial operating on its soil?" the CEO demanded. "They'd been making plans to track and contain Superman, and they easily switched them to you. Cadmus and the DEO aren't the only ones who were eager to experiment on a Kryptonian. They would have found you long ago if I hadn't been pulling a lot of strings. You would have been forced to cooperate; they'd have taken your family. _I _made sure that wouldn't happen. An atonement for my brother's crimes."

Kara frowned. She knew that Lena had taken steps to shield Supergirl from surveillance, but to hear that the plans against her had gone so deep…it surprised her more than it should have.

"Thank you," the hero said. "But that doesn't give you the right to dictate where I can and cannot go. I refuse to be your prisoner."

"You're not," Lena answered, some of the emotion draining from her face. "You can still go anywhere you want. There are just certain places where you'll have to leave your powers behind. Is that so terrible? Just because the entire world isn't your playground doesn't mean you're a prisoner."

Kara took a breath. In truth, the realization that she wasn't outright barred from 'prohibited regions' actually helped. If she could still go anywhere, even if it had to be on foot, then she wasn't confined. She wasn't in a pod.

"You were already at my mercy," Lena pointed out. "This just gives me an easy and painless way to disable you. I understand that you don't like it. But what I'm doing is too important. I can't let you stop me." The villain sighed, her voice trailing off to a whisper. "Even if it makes you hate me."

The hero stepped forward. "I could never hate you," she said automatically. "But I can't let you do this. I'll find a way to get this off," she flicked her wrist forward. "I'll make sure you never get a drone fleet off the ground."

Lena turned away furiously, pacing back towards the couch. "All this time, and you _still_ don't get it?" she shot back, her voice permeated with frustration. "After all you've seen in this world, you still trust the petty governments of humanity over me. Even as they make mistake after mistake, and I spend every day shielding the world from their failures and uplifting millions. None of that has ever made you even stop and question your beliefs? _Open your eyes_, Kara. Stop acting like a fool and _think_."

Her annoyance at Lena's condescension was easy to understand. But Kara couldn't help but be taken off guard by the admiration that flowed through her. The CEO was _so _committed to making the world a better place…even if Kara thought she was going about it in the wrong way…it was impressive.

But she was still annoyed.

"I _have_ been thinking," the hero shot back. Righteous indignation flared in her veins. "I'm not going to deny that I've seen that you have a point. Why do you think your prison facility is still standing?"

The villain's eyes widened. "You don't remember where it is," she said.

"Upper Nunavut. A decommissioned Canadian fallout shelter you repurposed to suit your needs. I remember. I've always remembered."

Lena's jaw began to drop, and Kara couldn't help but feel instant satisfaction. The CEO in front of her was always so intelligent…in control of every situation. Even when Kara had gotten one over her, Lena had always been able to turn the tables.

Now she was being confronted with the fact that Kara had successfully lied to her for a week. The intensity from Lena's face faded as she realized just how vulnerable she was.

_That _Kara didn't like. She wanted to be the one who comforted Lena in her rare moments of vulnerability, not be the one who caused them.

"I'm not trying to threaten you," she said quickly, wincing as guilt flared up inside her. "I saw the people you're keeping there. If they were released…a lot of people would suffer. I don't _like _the fact that you're imprisoning people; it's not something I would ever want to do. But…I get it."

"Oh." Lena stepped forward, and Kara suddenly noticed just how the sunlight shining through the windows glinted in her hair. "Well…that's good. I…I honestly thought the RedK messed up your memory."

"It did," Kara answered. "But only a little bit."

Sudden realization sparked in Lena's eyes. "I…" the CEO's face was suddenly flushed with terror, and Kara barely resisted the urge to take her in a comforting embrace. "What…what else do you remember?" The words came out as a whisper.

_The two of them standing in Lena's office, their lips briefly glued together. Even on RedK, Kara felt a fierce happiness consume her entire being. Why had she waited so long? _

She could lie. She could say _nothing else. _It was the smart thing to do. The _only _thing to do. It didn't matter what Kara wanted. There was too much else between them, too many conflicts of interest, to make answering her friend's question honestly a good idea.

There was a short intake of breath at Kara's hesitation. Lena's features were still contorted in fear, but a faint glimmer of hope had appeared behind her eyes.

Kara opened her mouth to speak. To tell the supervillain now capable of holding her hostage with a bracelet that she remembered nothing else. To ensure that she and Lena Luthor remained nothing but close friends.

"I remember this," the hero said. Her hands reached up in a flash, grabbing hold of Lena's shoulders. She pulled the CEO towards her, barely conscious of what she was doing. Then their lips met.

It felt even better the second time.


	32. Chapter 32

Lena couldn't bring herself to stop.

Once this ended, Kara would come back to herself. The hero would be convinced that _this _couldn't continue, not when there remained so many disagreements between them. Kara might very well panic and choose to fly out the window at any moment, and the thought filled half of Lena's being with terror.

The other half of the supervillain was the happiest she had ever been. After weeks of dreaming of this moment, it was _happening_. Kara was kissing her, and it was entirely of the hero's own accord. The part of Lena's soul that had withered when she'd realized her friend had only kissed her due to RedK sprouted with new life, and it was almost enough for her to lose herself in the moment.

For a girl of steel, Kara's lips were soft. The superhero's kisses were clumsy and inexperienced, but they conveyed the gentleness and passion defined Kara Zor-El. Barely realizing what she was doing, Lena began to take control. Biting down lightly on her friend's bottom lip, the CEO slowly backed the other woman up against the wall.

Their movements were smooth and comfortable. Lena lost track of how long they had been glued together; neither of them needed to stop for air any time soon given their kryptonian enhancements.

Those same enhancements, however, did come with a price.

_Crack_. The sound of the plaster on the wall behind Kara beginning to splinter finally broke the moment. Kara broke off from the kiss, yelping and turning to look at the damage.

"I'm sorry!" the hero exclaimed, her cheeks burning brightly.

Battling her own blush, Lena forced herself to nod. "It's fine. Maintenance can fix it." She paused, taking a deep breath and meeting Kara's eyes with her own. "Please don't run. Talk to me."

Kara's gaze went fleetingly towards the window, but she nodded shakily. "No…no. Yeah, let's talk. Why don't we…I need to sit down." She awkwardly walked over to the couch, brushing pieces of plaster off the back of her pants.

Lena joined her on the cushions, forcing herself to maintain a respectable distance from her friend. She looked to Kara, pursing her lips and indicating that the hero could talk when she was ready.

"I…" Kara began, stopped, and bit into one of her nails. "I've wanted to do that for a while," she admitted, releasing her finger. "You…you kissed me back," the hero whispered, as if she didn't quite believe it.

The supervillain nodded. "You're not the only one who's wanted to do that. I didn't know if…when you were on RedK…I didn't know what that kiss meant. You hadn't made a move on me before that."

"I only figured it out recently," Kara admitted. "And part of me didn't think that someone like _you_, beautiful, driven, and smart enough to accomplish anything with nothing but your brains would ever feel anything towards me. I might be a superhero but take away my alien genes and I'm just a reporter. An unemployed one, at that." She smiled weakly.

Lena had long had an idea that Kara's self-esteem had been affected by the duality of her superhero and civilian lives, but to have it said so _openly_… "I shouldn't even need to say this, Kara. Yes, alien genes made you a superhero. But the person you are, the one who was willing to give even a Luthor a chance? That's all you. I wasn't attracted to Supergirl when we first met," the villain said firmly. "But when Kara Danvers chose to keep the secret of my parentage despite having every reason in the world to go public with it? _That _took my breath away."

The ex-reporter's lips curved upwards. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"You know the answer to that question," Lena noted bitterly. "For one, I'm not good with…_this_. I have no practice with it. But more importantly, I was afraid of scaring you away." The frustration of the last few months now spilled into her voice." I didn't want to lose my only friend because she was horrified that a supervillain was coming onto her!"

A long moment of silence passed between them. Lena found herself examining the ridges of the living room table, trying to remember who she had paid to have it customized. Anything to avoid thinking about-

"I'm not horrified." Kara's voice broke into her thoughts. "Conflicted? Sure. How can I bring myself to stop the woman I've fall…fallen for? But you don't scare me, Lena. Your plans do. But the fact that _Lena Luthor_ is actually interested in me? That feels pretty great."

The CEO looked up, barely daring to hope. "So…"

Kara sighed. "I care about you. A lot. Does it really make a difference whether I'm expressing that openly or not? How would keeping my feelings bottled up help me fight you?" She shook her head. "Or maybe I'm just trying to convince myself. I don't know."

Lena literally had to bite down on her tongue. She _knew _she could manipulate Kara; she'd done it often enough, usually with the best of intentions in mind. But the hero needed to come to this decision on her own, and that meant the words of persuasion couldn't leave the CEO's throat.

The hero's fists clenched. "I hate the fact that you put this bracelet on me, and it was really sweet of you to take the time to find a way to stop me from fighting you without taking away my powers. Your plans to take over the world are short-sighted and dangerous, and I admire you so much for devoting yourself to saving this planet." Kara chuckled, moisture glistening in her eyes. "You might destabilize the Earth and end up killing us all, and you could be the only hope for saving humanity from itself. I want to stop Vanity from going too far….and I want to be with Lena Luthor."

"_Really_?" Lena sputtered. She couldn't believe her ears. Out of all of the ways Kara could have reacted to the bracelet, _this _would have been the last one the Luthor had expected.

Kara's arm reached across the cushions. Their fingers intertwined. "I know this is selfish of me. But I can't see a meaningful difference between being a close friend with a crush on you and being…whatever it is we're going to be." The hero's blush had come roaring back.

It took every ounce of Lena's self-control to resist darting forward and kissing Kara a second time. She had to be _sure_. The villain couldn't push her friend into making a decision that Kara would regret later. Not again.

"First…you need to know the extent of what I'm about to do," Lena said slowly. "I don't want you to rush into something with me only to be blindsided by the next stage of my plans. I know you won't agree with them, and that's fine. But I have to be sure you won't be so disgusted that you can't even look at me."

The hero frowned, withdrawing her hand. "Lena, I know your style by now. A lot of your plans terrify me, but they don't make me think you're a bad person."

"Just…let me explain," Lena said. At her mental command, a holographic map of Eastern Europe sprouted into the air. "This is Kaznia," she pointed to a country on the corner of the display. "It was prosperous before the Second World War. Germany invaded, and the Soviets ended up 'liberating' it. By 1950 a communist puppet government was in place. The U.S. wasn't fond of their rival having a foothold in the Balkans, so they funded an insurgency. Eventually, it morphed into a full-blown civil war. The Reds won, but rebel militias turned to guerilla tactics."

"That's where you're invading," Kara dutifully stated the obvious. "I admit I don't know much about Kaznia's history; my education was a little spotty for obvious reasons."

Lena shrugged. "Not many people know about it, to be honest. After the Cold War, the world lost interest in Kaznia. Within the country itself, communism fell by the wayside. A strongman styling himself 'President Ivanov' was able to seize power, but there was a lot of resistance. There still is, actually. He's only been able to remain in power with brutal tactics…mass imprisonment, repression of free speech, executions- the works."

"And the resistance?" Kara asked.

The villain shook her head. "Scattered groups of militia, and most of them aren't angels. Half of the time, they're fighting each other. Some are radical socialists, others religious extremists," Lena explained. "All they've accomplished is the spread of chaos."

Kara sighed. "And you think you can stop it? Without making things even worse?"

"I do," Lena replied with a firm nod. "Stage one of the plan is almost done. Ivanov and a lot of his top men are under Ivy's control already. That's put a lid on some of the suffering, but it's going to take a lot more than that. By the end of next week, we expect to have the ringleaders of various rebel groups also under our control. Ivanov is going to call for a peace conference at his palace, and -to the surprise of the world -all of the factions are going to agree to attend."

Lena wasn't surprised to see uncertainty clouding her friend's eyes. "And then everyone puts down their guns and plays nice?" Kara asked skeptically.

"Eventually. I'm also going to be present at that private conference. All of the representatives are going to agree to a peace plan that entails making the country a protectorate of L-Corp. I will be named Head of State, but most of the current government will remain in place to implement my reforms," the CEO explained.

"Everyone's going to know you have them under mind control!" Kara argued.

Lena smiled. "_Exactly_. The only way people will believe that peace has a chance is if they understand that a new order is in place- a total departure from the old regime. But they won't be able to prove that Ivanov is under my control, and he'll be acting as a figurehead deputy. Which will grant me justenough legitimacy for people to be complacent for a while. And because they'll still have their jobs, most of the army will reluctantly shrug and go along with it. Enough time for my drones to fly in and provide security. They'll arrest any fanatics who refuse to stand down, begin reconstruction efforts, and supervise the distribution of aid to the people."

It didn't surprise the villain to hear her friend gasp. A small, vindictive part of her enjoyed the look in Kara's eyes as she realized that many of the machines she had destroyed were to have gone to humanitarian efforts. But much of Lena's anger on that front had already faded. As reckless and headstrong as she was, Kara had only been doing what she thought was right.

Just like Lena.

"It's…crazy!" Kara said. "A corporation can't become the governing body of a country. Even I know that politics do _not _work like that. You'll be condemned by every nation on the planet!"

"Initially. But when people see the good I've done to return Kaznia to its former glory, that media storm is going to die down pretty quickly," Lena noted. "I will immediately announce that L-Corp is assuming this role only out of a desire to help the world, and I will make no secret of the fact that we're going to lose a _lot _of money on this venture."

The hero stared at her incredulously. "And how will your board feel about that?"

Lena smirked. "They'll hate it. They'll file so many injunctions against me that I might need to expand my legal team. But I'll win. I control a majority of the company's shares. They'll claim in court that I'm not acting in the best interests of the other shareholders. It will be a long legal battle, one that I'll intentionally draw out. The more people see me fighting so fiercely to continue our humanitarian efforts, the more support I'll acquire both here and abroad. Thanks to the unwitting help of the board, everyone will see that I really _do _put people over profit."

Kara went silent, and Lena knew that the ex-reporter was searching for holes in her plan. And there _were _some, if one knew where to look. It would take the CEO hours to explain every way things could go wrong and the contingencies she had put in place to make sure that they didn't.

"Then you'll spread out," Kara finally spoke. "You'll take over another struggling country, then another. The goodwill you get will make it even easier to expand L-Corp into a monopoly virtually everywhere on the planet. Enough money will be pouring in that you'll have enough resources to take over most of the developing world."

Lena snapped her fingers. "Bingo!"

"From there…well, I'm not entirely sure. You'll have control over so much of the world's resources that every nation on the planet needs to kowtow to you. Your tech will be so integrated in the militaries of the major powers that you can neutralize them easily, especially with a massively expanded drone armada," the hero continued. "Is that the gist of it?"

The supervillain and future ruler of the Earth smiled. "There's going to be a lot of subtlety and gradual supplanting of governments…but yes, that is the gist of it."

"Okay," Kara said.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "_Okay_?" she repeated.

"Yes. Okay. As in, there are a thousand ways that plan will probably go wrong. I'm going to try to stop you…convince you that you can save the world _without _going so far. But it doesn't disgust me. As long as you're not killing or brainwashing innocent people…I won't take your plans personally. They _terrify _me, but that doesn't mean that _you _scare me," Kara explained. "Does that make sense?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I think so," Lena agreed. Part of her was disappointed that Kara didn't even seem to be considering the possibility that her plan could work. But then…maybe she was. If the hero was already willing to concede, even indirectly, that Lena imprisoning the worst of humanity was something she could live with-

But at the moment, the villain didn't really care about that. _Kara wasn't afraid of her_. She wasn't going to run. Lena barely dared to believe that the object of her every personal desire might just be hers for the taking. And not brainwashing innocent people? No problem. Only an idiot would think that mind control could make people happier, and Lena Luthor was not an idiot.

"Are you sure?" the CEO asked. "Because if you need more time-"

Her words were cut off as Kara darted forward in a burst of superspeed. Lena's fears briefly faded into nothing as the hero placed another kiss on her lips.

"I've had enough time," Kara said. "I've had plenty of chances to back away from you, and that's the last thing I want. You might be a megalomaniacal supervillain obsessed with world domination, but you're also _Lena_, and that's all that really matters to me."

As their lips met once again, the CEO felt herself being pushed gently back against the cushions. And at that moment, she decided that being Lena was a pretty damn fortunate thing.

\

It turned out that Sam knew a lot about the wider universe. Which meant that a lot of their lunch ended up being hushed voices as the four of them discussed the state of the galaxy. It was a side of history Alex, Winn, and James had only the faintest knowledge of, and learning about the governments, wars, and economies of the stars had a way of changing one's perspective.

Unsurprisingly, Winn had taken the lead. He was particularly interested in the fallen Green Lantern Corps, and asked Sam over a dozen questions about how magic and technology interacted. To the CFO's credit, she dutifully answered every single one.

Alex had a feeling that this line of questioning would have continued until noon if James hadn't given Winn a meaningful nudge when Sam happened to be looking in the other direction. After an exchange of glances between the two men that Alex couldn't quite understand, Winn had sighed and noticeably yielded the discussion to the rest of the table.

The officer had been grateful when the topic had shifted to Sam's personal work. Even though the CFO was heavily involved in a plot for world domination, Alex couldn't deny that her day to day affairs were rather interesting. It was impressive, she had to admit, how Sam could devote so much of her time to a job that she clearly loved yet still raise a child all on her own.

_If Lex's evil minions were as capable as Sam is, he'd probably have won years ago. _Alex mentally sighed. Weren't evil minions supposed to come in only two flavors: faceless goons and dangerously ambitious underlings? That was a rule that Alex could understand. But _this_?

Alex almost felt embarrassed when Sam asked her about her own work. Being a beat cop wasn't much compared to overseeing the largest corporation on the planet, but the CFO still listened attentively as she described some of her more interesting experiences on the force.

"It's not usually so exciting," Alex was saying. "Tonight is just going to be a boring patrol. Driving around the city searching for trouble that Supergirl has missed." A familiar pang in her chest erupted as she thought of her most recent patrol partner, and it was only by turning her entire focus to the conversation that she was able to force it down.

Sam smiled. "You've saved lives. Not many people can say that. If we had more police like you, the country would probably be in better shape." She paused. "I think we'll keep you around. In fact, I'll make sure you get a promotion once we're in charge. You've certainly earned it," she said with a wink.

The fact that the CFO was only half-joking wasn't lost on Alex, and a faint warmth appeared in her cheeks. She was about to retort that she would be happy to serve as a character witness when L-Corp was taken down and Sam was put on trial…

But Sam didn't deserve to be on trial. Right? Alex had a sudden vision of herself sitting in a courtroom, watching a tear slide down Ruby's face as her mother was being sentenced. The girl was trying to be strong, but the thought of growing up alone-

With conscious effort, Alex wrenched herself out of her imagination.

The server came by with their bill. Faster than the others could react, Sam reached for the check. Glancing at the tab, she extracted a $100 bill from her wallet and put it inside the black folder. "Don't worry about it," she said, smiling bashfully as the others protested.

"And now an evil minion is buying me lunch," Alex grumbled. She shot the other woman a small grin. "Thanks."

The CFO nodded before glancing at her watch. "I better get going; Ruby's practice is about to finish. I…hm." A brief flash of indecision appeared in her eyes before she reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. Grabbing the pen that had been left with the check, she smoothly wrote some numbers on the back of it.

"In case you ever need some help from an evil minion," she said, handing the card to Alex.

The officer managed to nod, hoping that she didn't look like a deer in the headlights. With a shy smile, Sam said her goodbyes and exited the café.

Alex turned to her companions. Winn and James were both looking at her, their lips tinged in amusement.

"What?" she demanded.

\

Night had long since fallen. Driving alone through the edge of National City's suburbs, and with her patrol as boring as predicted, Alex found herself replaying the memories of lunch. Neither Winn or James had pressed the issue, but both clearly suspecting _something _was going on between her and Sam.

Which was ridiculous. Cops didn't date evil minions. Right? And Alex wasn't even sure she was ready to be with a woman. She'd never really had time to deal with the realization that she wasn't as straight as she'd thought, not when the woman who had brought upon that realization had been gunned down in front of her minutes later.

Alex drove on, battling with her thoughts, until a scuffle on the sidewalk caught her eye. Two men were engaged in a punching match with one another, and neither seemed ready to stop. The only other people out on the street were what looked to be a married couple on the other side of the road. Typically, they had stopped to galk at the scene.

The officer stopped the car and stepped out onto the road. "Hey, you two! Break it up!"

Then her attention was turned entirely away from the fight. A horrifyingly familiar _click _sounded behind her.

Alex whirled around. The 'couple' she had observed earlier were no longer staring at the altercation. Both held pistols in their hands, the muzzles pointed directly at Alex's chest.

The officer's hand twitched, ready to move for her own weapon, when a voice spoke behind her.

"Don't even think about it." Glancing over her shoulder, Alex realized that the two men had apparently decided to stop their little brawl. Each was holding a pistol of their own.

_Damn it_. She'd been caught in a trap. A simple and intelligent one.

But it wasn't as if Alex hadn't been expecting something like this for days now. Everything would go according to plan. All she had to do was play her part.

"Remove your belt and kick it away."

Alex did so, leaving herself unarmed. Two of her attackers came forward, producing a thick coil of rope and wrapping the officer's hands tightly.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded.

_Wham! _A meaty fist slammed into the side of her face. Only the firm grasp of her captors prevented her from collapsing to the street as she experienced a terrible flash of pain. The vision in her left eye was now dull, and the officer could feel a thick line of blood roll down her cheek.

"Quiet," the female said. She motioned to one of the men. "Scan her for any beacons. Now."

Alex put on the face of a brave woman trying to remain calm in the face of terror as her assailants held forth a scanner and traced all along her body. Any piece of metal was removed from her person: phone, keys, coins. But it wasn't until they scanned her right foot that the men found something of interested.

Hands roughly removed her shoe. "Looks like a tracking device," a male voice said, pulling out the homing beacon that had sat inside her sneaker for days.

"Good. Don't destroy it; leave it here. We don't want it to look like anything is going wrong," the woman ordered. Pulling out her phone, she hit a number on speed dial. The recipient answered immediately.

Alex faintly struggled against her bonds; she still had a role to play, after all. She couldn't let them know what they were falling into.

"We have her, Mrs. Luthor," the woman spoke.

The officer could just make out the words on the other end of the phone. "_Good. Did she have a beacon on her_?"

"Yes, Mrs. Luthor. Are we clear to transport her to the ambush site?" Alex resisted the urge to smile to herself. She had to give Lena credit; everything was going according to plan.

A pause.

Then the voice responded. "_Oh, not yet. I know how my daughter thinks. She believes herself to be the cleverest woman alive, but she forgets who taught her_," Lillian Luthor's voice replied. "_I've always been one step ahead_."

"Mrs. Luthor?"

"_Run a probe for signal transmissions. Up to the highest possible setting_," Lillian ordered. "_I believe you will find an incredibly faint broadcasting signature on her person_. _Remove it, then move Officer Danvers to the ambush site_."

Alex breathing grew heavier as one of the men brought forward another device. And when a faint signal was detected, her expression morphed into one of outright terror.

Soon they were pinning her down, and the woman among them was diving into the skin of Alex's arm with a scalpel. The officer screamed for help, pain seeping into her words, but a hand clamped over her mouth kept the cries contained.

Five minutes later, Alex was sitting in the back of an unmarked van. A rough bandage staunched the blood seeping out of her arm. The _second _homing beacon, comprised of plastic and circuitry, had been extracted from the interior of her limb and left on the side of the road.

Now, Lena had no way to find her.

**Review Responses:**

**AQueenthatIsFrozen23: Now it does!**

**WinryAlbarn: Thank you!**

**DVINM: Hope you liked it! Yes, they are a bit delicate with each other, but keep in mind that Kara has mentally decided that Lena is a good person a long time ago, and made the decision to look past what she views as shortsighted plans when considering her personal interactions with Lena. **


	33. Chapter 33

"Kara, sit down!"

The hero frowned. "I _am _sitting-" her eyes fell to the ground. Kara's body was indeed in a sitting position, but it was floating roughly two inches above her chair. A quick glance around the room confirmed that no one was looking their way, but if someone saw…

"Sorry," she said, willing her body to fall back to the chair. "Good catch," the hero grinned at her friend.

Winn gave her an exasperated sigh. "Anyone could tell you're really happy; it'd be a shame to ruin the day by exposing Supergirl's identity to the world."

Kara's eyes were still wandering around the coffee shop. After Lena had needed to go into L-Corp for a few hours, the ex-reporter had felt the need to go out into the city. Not as Supergirl, a hero with the weight of the world on her shoulders, but as a woman with no responsibility but to bask in the day's events.

She'd asked Winn to meet up for the simple reason that she wasn't in the mood to be judged. Out of all her friends, Kara had known he would be the least likely to criticize her choice to be with Lena. Or to call her out for the fact that she had basically accepted the supervillain outfitting her with a restraining bracelet.

"So, are you guys dating now, or…?" he trailed off uncertainty.

Kara's foot tapped the floor in ecstatic nervousness. "I don't know. I _think _so? I don't have too much experience with how romantic relationships work on Earth."

"Well, I'd clarify that when you see her tonight," Winn said.

Right. _Tonight_. Lena had agreed to meet her in her apartment for dinner after she got back to work. Kara was _hoping _that their reunion would involve a bit more kissing on the couch than she had received that morning…not that she hadn't already received her fair share.

_Are we dating? Rao, I think we are! I'm dating Lena Luthor! _

The techie smiled. "I'm happy for you. Really, I am. I know this could lead to…well, complications, and I'll be here for you."

Kara smiled ruefully. "I think I just need someone there for me when I break this to Alex. Things are still a little tense between us after the whole 'I'm going to assassinate Lena Luthor' scheme. I know she was trying to protect me, but every time I picture that scene in my mind…" she repressed an angry shudder.

Winn nodded in understanding. "When are you going to break the news to everyone else?'

The hero bit her lip. Honestly, she wanted a few days to enjoy her new relationship with Lena before the rest of her friends made their protests and warnings. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "Besides, Alex is on patrol tonight, so I have some time."

"Well, Thanksgiving is next week," Winn pointed out. "Why don't you do it then, when everyone will be there? I kind of assumed the plan this year was to do it at your place considering how you're the only one of us with a decent kitchen."

_Thanksgiving_. Kara had nearly forgotten. A new flutter of anxiety settled in her chest. Lena would be there, of course; the hero had long since made up her mind to include the supervillain. Kara hadn't missed Lena's admission that she spent all holidays alone and was determined to break that trend regardless of what anyone had to say about it.

_This is going to be a fun holiday_.

/

The lead captor glanced at her cell phone.

"It's time. Supergirl has been spotted patrolling the city, and Lena Luthor is still in her office. Send the call to the alien."

Alex was bound and gagged, tied firmly to a chair. They were situated in the middle of a formerly abandoned warehouse, having arrived roughly two hours previously.

One of the men was holding the muzzle of a gun firmly against Alex's cheek, but the officer had learned to ignore him. She wasn't worried about herself; Kara was the one who was about to be placed in danger. The officer had pieced together the details of their plan while they had sat waiting, and in her heart she knew it was likely to be effective.

Another man, this one holding Alex's cell phone, nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Sending the facetime call now."

_You know, maybe buying an L-Phone wouldn't be such a bad idea. Sure it's being tracked, but Cadmus goons probably wouldn't be able to hack into it within three minutes._

The screen was brought in front of Alex's face. A _ding _sounded into the air as the call was answered, and then the officer was looking at an image of her sister's face. Kara was hovering in the air, in full Supergirl regalia.

Whatever smile had been on Kara's face instantly disappeared as she took in the gun pressed against Alex's face.

"Alex! You-" she stopped, fear and rage frozen onto the features. "Whoever you are, let her go. _Now_. Or I will smash you into the pavement _from orbit_."

The man holding the gun simply shook his head. "No, Kara Danvers. We're not letting her go. You see, your kind needs to learn the consequences of invading our planet. And traitors must be punished." He pushed the muzzle against Alex's skin. "We're about to blow her brains out. I'm not offering you a trade or making a threat. I'm simply showing you what's going to happen to everyone you care about if you don't go back where you came from."

Alex knew this was why _she _had been taken. If it had been anyone else, Kara might have paused to think before flying into the trap. She might have realized that Cadmus would know of her ability to hear her loved ones' heartbeats from across the city. Kara could have hesitated, remembering that Cadmus always had a plan in mind in _addition _to senseless cruelty.

But she was Kara's sister. Her best friend for over a decade. And as Cadmus had hoped, raw instinct overpowered all of Supergirl's higher brain functions.

_BOOM! _The ceiling shattered into pieces as an object came barreling into the room at supersonic speed. A blast of blue energy shot through the air, slamming into the gun and sending it careening across the room. The man who'd held it had a split second to react before a punch collided with his jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor.

But the button had already been pressed.

Panels on the walls and floor rapidly slid aside. Massive chunks of alien rock now presented themselves to the room, enveloping the entire structure in their sickly green glow. Kara, in the middle of assaulting another kidnapper with freeze breath, was instantly overwhelmed by the massive quantity of kryptonite.

Alex watched as her sister collapsed to the floor. Guilt consumed her entire being as the hero's screams echoed in her ears. She moved against her bonds furiously, not moving them an inch.

It wasn't until Kara had fallen into unconsciousness that the panels of lead were retracted. Her remaining assailants converged on their prize, scanning her for homing beacons, but all Alex could focus on was the sight of her sister's shallow breathing.

A full minute passed before she realized another phone call had been made.

"We can't remove it," the woman was speaking into the phone. "Yes, the jammer is blocking the bracelet's signal. Very well; we'll move them to headquarters. Alpha Team out."

\

Alex forced herself to remain still. The two sisters had been shoved in the back of a van, Kara still unconscious. The ex-reporter had been fitted with kryptonite handcuffs- not enough of the rock to be life-threatening, but a sufficient amount to neutralize her powers indefinitely.

The ride took several hours. As terrified as she was seeing Kara not wake up, Alex had to admit that it was probably a blessing. Those cuffs would be _painful_. Alex, by contrast, was still bound, though she had managed to shift the gag away from her mouth.

Lena had been right. Cadmus wanted Kara alive. Alex would be kept as insurance, within sight but out of reach of her sister. If Supergirl somehow regained some of her powers and rebelled, Alex would die. And so Kara would be dissected and experimented on with impunity.

When the van finally stopped, Alex was seized by a pair of strong arms. A blindfold was placed around her eyes, but no one bothered to fix her gag. There was no one to call to.

It was an underground desert facility. The entrance was contained in a seemingly abandoned gas station; Alex was shoved roughly into a nondescript elevator as two goons carried her sister. Once they began to descend, everything changed.

They passed by floor after floor of Cadmus personnel. Dozens of scientists studied alien weaponry as soldiers with military-grade equipment stood guard. Outside of Lena's lab, Alex had never seen technology so advanced.

But the thing that disgusted her most was on the lowest floor. Cell after cell was filled with aliens, all of them restrained in a uniquely cruel fashion. Chains, spikes, and ropes had been modified to account for every conceivable type of alien anatomy.

The less valuable among them were dotted with open wounds. Members of rarer species had been provided a basic degree of medical care, but the countless bandages and stitches spanning their flesh revealed that they had been subjected to even more thorough study. Other than the constant pain inflicted by their restraints, the prisoners' faces betrayed no emotion but despair.

This was, of course, the floor they were let out on. Alex was dragged to the end of a wide hallway of cells. Behind her, the goons silently carried Supergirl in their wake.

The officer wasn't certain what was worse: the cries of anguish from the prisoners who saw their champion defeated, or the non-reactions of those who had already been sapped of all hope.

Her blindfold came free. Alex was shoved onto a hard floor, her knees hitting stone. She turned around just in time to see a door of metal bars close behind her.

\

_Why does everything hurt? Why is the floor so hard? _

Kara's eyes shot open. She was lying face down on a metal floor, still clad in her Supergirl suit. A stinging pain in her hands directed her attention to her wrists…they were connected by solid kryptonite handcuffs!

Glancing up, she saw a large kryptonite crystal hanging from the ceiling. It was enough to imbue her entire body in constant, dull pain. But the sight outside of her cell was even worse.

A wall of transparent bulletproof glass stood as the gateway to her cell, impervious save for a few airholes dotted in the center. Glancing down the hall as far as she could, all the hero could see was cell after cell on both sides. Each and every one held an alien prisoner.

"Kara! Are you okay?"

Except for one. The cell across the hall held her sister, still bound tightly by coils of rope. Aside from a mark on her eye, the officer was uninjured. Supergirl's lungs briefly filled with relief.

The kryptonite was pressing down on her; she couldn't even rise off her knees. "I'm f-fine," she managed. "Where are we?" _Stupid question. As if it isn't obvious_.

Cadmus had gotten her. Beaten her. Supergirl was the most powerful alien on Earth, and now she was their prize. They would harvest her DNA and subject her to untold experiments as they searched for a way to harness her power. And if she resisted, Alex would pay the price.

Her gaze swept down the hall again. The sight of countless aliens being treated like less than animals filled her heart with rage. And fear. Fear for herself. For Kara was one of them now. How long would she last before she surrendered to despair? Would the vacant look of hopelessness that now defined the majority of their faces soon come to consume her as well?

_No. Lena's still out there. She'll find us. She has to! _But Lena had been searching for Cadmus for months. There was no doubt she would piece together what had happened, but Lillian Luthor was too smart to leave a trail.

Her eyes fell to her bracelet, now lodged just below a kryptonite handcuff. Hours ago she had hated the instrument…now it was her only source of hope. "Alex, my bracelet. It can…"

"They're jamming it," the officer said mournfully. "That's not going to get us out of here. Kara, I'm sorry. I'm _so _sorry."

Kara stared at her sister. "This isn't your fault."

Alex shook her head. "Yes. Yes, it is."

\

Kara could do nothing but stare out into the hall for the next twenty minutes. Alex was only ten feet away, but they might as well have been on opposite sides of the solar system. Would they spend the rest of their lives staring at each other, unable to offer more than verbal comfort as Cadmus had its way?

At last, purposeful, steady steps began to echo down the hall. Three people entered the cellblock: a woman flanked by two guards. The men were armed with AR-15s, but it was the woman who frightened her the most.

She was middle-aged, with her brown hair just beginning its descent into gray. A muted smile on her face, the visitor stepped in front of Kara's cell. Hands folded behind her back, she stared down at the hero contemptuously.

"Supergirl. At long last. I am-"

"Lillian Luthor," Kara croaked out. An image of Lena's face flashed inside her mind. Even though they weren't blood related, there was _so _much about them that was eerily similar. Lillian's eyes shone with the same arrogance as Lena's; her smile conveyed the same certainty that its wearer was the smartest person in the room and didn't care to hide it. Her expression was brightened with the same exultation of victory that Kara had often seen on Lena's features after a plan had been executed to perfection.

But there were just as many differences. The unmistakable cruelty. Even at their most haughty, Lena's eyes had always been tinged with compassion…the conviction that every victory on her part brought the world closer to a kinder age. One look at Lillian made it clear that the woman had no concern for others. Her joy in triumphs derived from a desire to elevate herself above all others…and push the defeated down into the mud.

Briefly, Kara met Alex's gaze. Standing in front of them was the Luthor they had once feared Lena to be. It was their vanquished nightmares taken shape in a new form, this one all too real.

Lillian tapped the glass as if she were examining a particularly interesting animal at the zoo. "The mighty Supergirl. Brought down by simple human ingenuity. If only Lex could see us now…his work completed at last."

All Kara could muster was a look of dumb rage.

The Luthor chuckled. "You fancy yourself the savior of our planet. Now, you will be. Your cells will be the gateway to the victory of Cadmus and the liberation of the human race. Every useful piece of you will be extracted. Resist, and your sister will serve as an example of what happens to those who betray the human race." A subdued yet sadistic smirk rested on her lips. "Once we've had our fill, we'll give what's left to Henshaw in exchange for his prize. A used Kryptonian husk in exchange for a Martian seems like a fair trade-"

_Snap. _

Lillian turned around. Kara followed her gaze in time to see the ropes that had been binding Alex's hands drop to the ground. Supergirl watched as her sister grabbed the bars of her cell with her freed hands…and forced them open.

"_Fire_!"

A hail of bullets issued from the two assault rifles. _No! _Kara's heart leapt into her throat, but the projectiles glanced off of Alex's upraised arm. The sleeve of her uniform was shredded to pieces, but the skin beneath was unblemished.

Faster than the human eye could follow, the officer darted forward and slammed into the guards. One blow apiece sent them collapsing to the ground in a heap. Lillian, her mouth gaping open in shock, could do no more than blink as Alex seized her arms.

Holding the Luthor's wrists with one hand, the officer used the other to reach into Lillian's pocket and pull out a cell phone. "Let's see…guess you should have disabled 'emergency call', _bitch_," Alex snarled, punctuating the statement by shoving Lillian against the wall. Her fingers moved across the touchpad, rapidly dialing in a familiar set of numbers.

The receiver answered on the first ring.

"Lena, it's me. Trace the call…yes, Kara's fine. Hurry!" Alex put the phone in her own pocket, leaving the call open, and slammed her free hand into the front of Kara's cell.

The glass was cracked by the first blow. It shattered under the second.

Kara could barely process what was happening as Alex tore the kryptonite cuffs off her wrists and dragged her into the hallway…away from the vicious alien rock. The hero immediately felt better as she moved out of the substance's vicinity, but she was still too weak to even move on her own.

"Alex…what's happening?"

The officer deposited Kara in her own cell. "Lena gave me a dose of Harun-el last week. I've been regularly injecting myself with a compound that neutralizes it for a few hours at a time, the same one Lena's been using to prepare for surgery. So when Cadmus came for me-" she tapped the fading mark on her eye meaningfully – "They wouldn't know."

Things were all moving way too fast, and Kara's mind was still woozy. "You…knew?"

"Lena did. She knows her mother. To find her, we had to play her game. Lillian's been careful; she'd only show herself for something as big as Supergirl's capture."

Lillian stared hard at Alex. "And you trust my daughter? Absurd. She'll use you and discard you. Perhaps she out-thought me today. Do you think you'll do any better, when the time comes?"

The officer merely shrugged. "I don't like Lena. She's a threat to the entire world. But she cares about Kara, and right now that's enough for me." Her fingers tightened on the Luthor's wrists. "Even if your daughter ends up burning civilization to the ground, I would _still _work with her if it was the only way to save Kara. And it was."

"She used you both as pawns," Lillian argued. "Risked both of your lives…look at what happened to your precious sister today."

Alex glanced at Kara remorsefully. "You were going to capture her eventually. You would just use hostage after hostage until Kara slipped up. So we chose to work with that."

The hero shakily rubbed her wrists, struggling to ignore the pain coursing throughout her body. "And they couldn't tell me…it had to look real," she managed. "And after seeing what's happening here, I'd gladly go through this a hundred times to bring you down."

"You know, I tried more than once to break Kara and Lena apart. Part of me thinks I should try again," Alex admitted. "But it won't be you who does it. Not today. You're a complete failure, Lillian, and you're going to rot in one of your daughter's cells knowing that you accomplished _nothing_."

The officer had kept glancing down the hall, waiting for enemy reinforcements, but none had come. It was only when a faint crash from far above reached her ears that Kara understood. Lena had flown at top speed, and she was already here.

Alex stared down at Lillian. "You better hope she doesn't decide to kill you," she said, turning her gaze to the imprisoned aliens. "Because I wouldn't lift a finger to stop her."


	34. Chapter 34

The reinforced elevator door crumbled under her fists like tinfoil. Lena soared into the hallway, doing her best to ignore the looks from various prisoners. Some of them looked as if they were hopeful for the first time in months, while others seemed to reach a new level of fear.

It was sickening. More than one alien was marred by gaping wounds. Most clearly hadn't been fed adequately for weeks. Part of Lena wanted to shoot them a reassuring look, but she couldn't afford to retract her mask in the presence of cameras. Not yet.

She already had a force of drones on the way to lock down the building. Vanity herself had taken down any organized opposition, but she wanted to leave nothing to chance before her human personnel moved in.

Alex was at the end of the hall, restraining an unfortunately-conscious Lillian Luthor. But it was the other Danvers sister who demanded her attention. Kara was lying on the floor of a cell, shielded from a kryptonite crystal shining in the next room over. She was clearly weak and in a considerable amount of pain.

But she was alive…and seemingly unharmed.

"Kara!" Lena flew right past Alex and Lillian, kneeling next to the prone hero. Warm relief flooded through her veins as Supergirl, fully conscious and alert, favored her with a bright smile.

Her arms wrapped around the hero, pulling her into an embrace. Kara returned the hug weakly but warmly. "I'm okay. I'm _okay_," she murmured in Lena's ear. "It's so good to see you…"

Now out of sight, the villain retracted her mask. She all but buried her face into her friend's hair, basking in the knowledge that Kara Zor-El was _safe_.

Lena pulled back, allowing her to look into Kara's eyes while keeping a firm grasp on her shoulders. She moved her gaze up and down her friend's body, desperate to reassure herself there were no injuries. When her eyes swept over the bracelet on the hero's wrist, she sent it a single mental command.

Yellow light flooded into the room. Gasping, Kara stared down at her now-glowing bracelet. "That…this feels _amazing_. I didn't know it could-"

With the amount of kryptonite exposure Kara had recently received, yellow sun radiation alone wouldn't bring her back to normal for hours. But it was a good head start.

The CEO managed a small grin. "It's always best to be prepared, Kara. I…" her mirth faded as she again stared into her hero's eyes. Kara was relieved, but the fear and panic had not yet vanished from her gaze. Minutes ago, she had been _terrified_. Much of that still remained.

Lena sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen to you. I-"

The hero shook her head firmly. "Cadmus was never going to stop. This…was the best way. Look at them, Lena. Look at _what they've done_. We had to bring them down."

"Speaking of which…" Alex's voice cut in behind Kara. "These prisoners need help. _Soon_."

The villain nodded. "I have medical teams on route. They'll move in as soon as the building is locked down. Twenty minutes at most," she said. "My people are good at what they do. We'll convert a lot of the space here into medical facilities and use whatever equipment we need to set the injured right."

"You are a _disgrace_. Lex would be ashamed of you."

Lena's blood chilled as she turned to face the elder Luthor. "I can imagine no higher compliment," she sneered. "You're a monster, Lillian. The things you've done to these people…" she paused, thinking. "Maybe that's what I should do with you. Leave you here and let your former prisoners decide your fate. I imagine some of them have had a lot of time to mull it over."

The other Luthor merely scoffed.

Lena could scarcely believe that she had once _lived _with this woman. Called her 'mom'. Begged for her love and attention. Was it a good thing, in the end, that she hadn't received Lillian's affection? Would Lena have ended up on her side if only her foster mother welcomed her with open arms?

_No_. Lena couldn't believe that. For the sake of her sanity, the villain had to remind herself that she would never have been part of _this_.

"You could have been so great, Lena," Lillian said. "I blame myself for not recognizing your potential sooner. Now look at you. Styling yourself a champion of these _creatures_."

Kara's fingers found their way into her own, and the CEO turned to give her a brief smile.

A disgusted cough erupted from Lillian. "Lex _died _to bring the last Super down. And you…you could have crushed her any time you wanted," she said, sending Kara a look of pure loathing. "Instead you protect her. You're her benefactor, for god's sake! Don't you see how pathetic she is, without her precious powers? She would be a homeless, unemployed, failed cub reporter. But no. Thanks to your money, she's free of any human concerns. Giving her all the time she wants to fly above this city and be worshiped as a goddess."

Lena opened her mouth to argue but realized there would be no point. Instead, she shot the other woman a wicked grin. "You know, perhaps you've just given me an idea. Since Supergirl is so popular, I think it's time L-Corp capitalized on the opportunity. We're going to start selling merchandise. I'll put the House of El crest on everything from t-shirts to coffee mugs. No…" she paused, glancing back at Kara. "We're going to give it all away for free. A public thanks for all of her efforts. I'll build her a few statues around the city while I'm at it."

Kara chuckled weakly. "Lena…" her voice was tinged with gentle reproach, but a noticeable red tinge had crept into her cheeks.

Lillian's mouth gaped open ever so slightly. Her gaze moved rapidly between the hero and villain, shifting between wonder and horror. "You're together," she said simply. "Oh, Lena, whenever I think you couldn't be a bigger disappointment…"

Behind Lillian, Alex's eyebrows jumped to the top of her head. Her fierce gaze swept over Kara and Lena before landing squarely in the CEO's eyes.

For the first time that day, Lena was at a loss for words. What could she say? Deny it and upset Kara in the process? Or agree, potentially horrifying Alex and forcing a step onto the hero that she was not yet ready for?

"We are. As of this morning." Kara's voice rang through the air, soft but clear.

Several seconds passed. Alex said nothing, but her face was a storm of emotions. There would be several tense discussions ahead; that was for certain. But not here. Lillian was going to face a united front from the three of them.

Finally, Lillian shook her head. "A Super and a Luthor? It's impossible, even if you're determined to tarnish everything your brother stood for. You think she'll ever agree with what you're doing, Lena?" she asked, a slight smirk breaking out on her face. "Without some more red kryptonite, I mean."

Lena's eyes widened. "It _was _you."

"Of course it was. We were going to show the world just who the Supers really are. You got in the way, regrettably, but you paid a price. Didn't you?" she nodded at the CEO's leg.

The villain hadn't thought her hatred of Lillian could increase, but it just had. Snarling, she stepped away from Kara and pushed the elder Luthor against the wall. White hot anger burned through her body.

"A price I would gladly pay ten times over. You've _lost_, Lillian. And I will _never _let you hurt her again." An image burned into her memory now swept through her mind- Kara devastated after the Red K had finally been removed. She had lost her golden reputation forever…all because of Lena's willful blindness.

Lillian chuckled. "Her safety is a touchy subject for you, isn't it? I know why, of course. You know that you can't protect her. Not forever. I won't be the first to discover her identity. Someone will get to her eventually. Maybe it will be me, maybe it will be someone else," she mused. "But if it _is _me, I'll make sure to make her suffer first."

The villain's thoughts turned to the prisoners down the hallway, their faces contorted with pain and despair, and she realized that Lillian wasn't bluffing. Kara could have been one of them. She almost _had _been.

With a single thought, the nanites on her right arm began to shift into a spike. "I believe you," Lena hissed. "And I'm going to make sure that _never _happens." Alex, now standing to the right of Lillian, nodded.

Lena didn't need Lillian. All the information she could ever want was now on Cadmus's servers- within her grasp. The older woman would never give up. She would continue trying to escape until time ground her bones to dust. And if she succeeded, Kara would be her first target.

The villain lifted her arm-

"Lena!"

A weak but firm hand seized her wrist. The CEO turned to see Kara on her feet, wobbling slightly despite the firm frown on her lips. "You can't kill her. Not like this! She's beaten."

Lena shook her head. "She's _smart_. Even if I do my best to contain her, she might be able to break free. Cadmus still has sources within my organization." The villain sighed. "I don't hurt innocents, Kara. But Lillian…do you have the _slightest _doubt that she's guilty? The evidence is right in front of us!" She swept her hand down the hallway.

"Of course not!" Kara agreed. "But you can't kill her! Using lethal force during a battle is one thing, but _this_…." She paused. "Do you want to kill her because she's a threat, or because you hate her?"

The villain closed her eyes. _Both _of those things were true. Logic and emotion each compelled her to put an end to Lillian's life. Did it matter if hatred was a partial motivation if pure reasoning would have forced her hand regardless?

It was to her immense surprise that Alex spoke.

"Lena's right," the officer said, a vicious gleam in her eyes. "She deserves it."

"Alex!" Kara protested.

The irony of Alex Danvers siding with Lena Luthor over her sister would have been amusing in almost any other situation, but for the moment the villain could manage little more than a befuddled stare.

Alex turned to face Lillian. "I tried to kill Lena when I thought _she _was the one who murdered Maggie. Now we have the actual culprit right in front of us. Look at what she's done, Kara. She _revels_ in this. And she will always be a threat."

"Well." Lillian's amused voice cut in. "The latter two points are correct. But as to the first…I don't recall ever arranging for the death of a 'Maggie'. Was she an alien?"

In a blur of motion, Alex seized the elder Luthor by the hair. "She was a human. _My partner_. You had her gunned down to turn Supergirl and Vanity against each other. Do you deny it?" the officer hissed.

Lena didn't miss the look of genuine confusion in Lillian's eyes.

"Categorically. Cadmus protects humans; we don't kill them. Not unless they're proven traitors to their race." She nodded at Alex and Lena. "And I have no recollection whatsoever of this scheme."

"_Liar_. Do you want to kill her, Lena, or should I? I don't mind."

Kara jumped forward, imposing herself between Lillian and her sister. "Alex, don't! Listen to yourself!" she protested, leaning against the wall for support. "Revenge never solves anything!"

"Say that again after _you_ have had a friend gunned down in front of you," Alex shot back.

Lena's thoughts were whirling. For once, she believed Lillian. Cadmus was just about self-righteous enough to avoid unprovoked murders of humans. Later, the villain would check the organization's servers and derive the truth, but they would probably only confirm what she already knew.

She had always suspected another party had been behind Maggie Sawyer's death. The murder had never fit into Cadmus's MO. Lena hated the organization with every fiber of her being, but that didn't blind her to the lies at the heart of Cadmus. It told itself it was a defender of humanity, a last beacon of light on a world under siege. Targeted human killings didn't fit with that.

"Please," Kara said, holding one hand in front of both Alex and Lena. "_Please _don't cross that line. You're both better than that." She turned to face the supervillain. "You used me to get to Cadmus. That's fine; you needed to do it! But don't use me as bait to help you kill someone! That's what you'll have done if you kill her now!"

Some of the fury inside Lena finally dissipated. She already knew what it was like to have hurt Kara once. Could she really do it again, even if her goal was to protect her? Were Lillian's chances of escaping really that significant?

Alex's furrowed brow betrayed her indecision. Lena knew she was realizing that killing Lillian to make herself feel better would only hurt Kara in return. When it came to her sister, Alex Danvers never wanted to be selfish.

Which left Lena.

What decision was honestly better for Kara? Would letting Lillian live just to preserve the hero's happiness and trust in Lena be a selfish decision in its own right?

"_Lena_," Kara pleaded. "She's right; there are always going to be threats to me. What are you going to do…kill them all? You can lock her up with every security measure you can think of. I'll still be safe. But if you do this now, I'm going to spend the rest of my life thinking back to this moment. Wondering how I could have stopped you."

A moment of silence hit the air.

"Congratulations," she turned to Lillian. "A Super just saved your life. I'm going to lock you in the darkest cell I can find and keep you strapped to a wall twenty-four hours a day." Lena glanced at Alex. "You have a problem with that, or should I turn her over to the courts?"

\

As Kara watched, Lena thanked the man on the line before putting down the phone.

"It's bad, but it's under control," she addressed the room. "Some of the people in those cells were tortured; Lillian was desperate for any information on alien technology. Others were harvested for their DNA. We found…there were bodies. But the medics think that all of the freed prisoners are going to make it."

Kara, Alex, James, and Winn stared at her, all of them spread out on the couches of the former's living room. The last twenty-four hours were a lot to process, and getting everyone up to speed hadn't been easy. So far, they hadn't even mentioned the topic of Kara's relationship with Lena…for which the hero was grateful.

"What will happen to the prisoners now?" James asked. "After they're medically cleared, anyway."

Lena sighed. "We'll find housing for them. Those with useful knowledge or abilities will be offered placement in L-Corp. If some of them refuse, well, I'll understand."

James frowned. "_We _might know that, but the public won't. What do you plan on telling everyone?"

"All I need is plausible deniability. Vanity took Cadmus down, and L-Corp received an anonymous tip as to its location. Other than that, we'll be open with the public," she replied.

Kara could see some problems with that, but James again beat her to the punch. "You could cause a panic," he said. "Everyone will know that a Luthor took down an alien prison and R & D facility. Do you think everyone will believe that every alien was set free? Some will assume you were just eliminating a rival. They'll think you're going to pick up where Lillian left off, releasing a few prisoners as a cover and containing the rest."

Lena crossed her arms. "I take it you have a suggestion?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do," James said with a smile. "I am experienced in the field of media, after all. You need to grant someone unrestricted access to the facility. Someone known to be a critic of the Luthor family and completely trusted by the public."

Winn sat up. "Are you seriously using this to bolster your own career?" he asked, amusement clear in his words. "You think a tour of Cadmus Headquarters would sell papers?"

"Not me," James shook his head. "I'm not well known enough. Not yet," he smiled ruefully. "Fortunately, we have one of the world's most famous and respected reporters in our circle. And she's not exactly a fan of the Luthors."

Lena's eyes widened, then she nodded thoughtfully. "Lois Lane. Yes…that could work. If I gave her a tour of the place and let her know anything she wanted but the location, interview some of the prisoners…"

"No one would worry about what you were up to there," Kara finished for her. "And aliens would be reassured you've released all of the prisoners."

"Some people would still worry. But it would certainly help," Lena said.

Alex cleared her throat. "So you get credit for taking down Cadmus and a massive boost in popularity among aliens," she noted, glaring pointedly at James. "On top of all of those prisoners who are probably going to take the jobs you offer."

"That seems perfectly fair to me," Lena replied steely. "Considering that I _did _take down Cadmus and free hundreds of alien prisoners."

Kara stifled a groan. Evidently, working together hadn't made her sister best friends with the resident supervillain. _Well, at least we're past the attempted murder stage_, she thought dryly.

"Speaking of reporting," the hero cut in. "Do you think it's safe for me to go back to work now?" she asked, not bothering to hide the undercurrent of hope in her words.

Lena's eyes fell to the floor.

"…No," the villain answered. Kara opened her mouth to object, but Lena continued. "Cadmus might have sent the red kryptonite, but there's another enemy out there that knows your identity. The man sent after Maggie Sawyer was under orders to spark a war between the two us, and his bosses clearly know who you are."

Alex let out a frustrated groan. "And that couldn't have been Cadmus because why, exactly?" she demanded.

"I've told you why. More to the point, Lillian has never been one to lie about her 'achievements'," the CEO replied, accompanying her statement with air quotes. "There would have been no point to it anyway; she knows I'm going to be combing through her files. If Cadmus _did _kill your partner, I'll soon know about it."

Kara sank further into her cushions. She'd taken on the role of Supergirl with the explicit promise to herself that she would still continue her normal life. For two years, it had worked. But now her two lives had crashed into one another, and any semblance of normalcy was slowly being snuffed out.

Supergirl held the weight of the world on her shoulders, but Kara Zor-El wasn't strong enough to bear that burden constantly. All of those alien prisoners she'd seen today only reminded her of the consequences of failing her duties. She needed an escape. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was just pragmatic. But Kara needed to be able to pretend, just for a few hours of the day, that the world was not her responsibility.

A faint pressure on her shoulder made her look up. Lena was staring at her with a frown of concern, and Kara realized just how heavily she had been breathing.

"It's not forever, Kara," the villain promised. "Once it's safe, you can have any job you want. Whether you want to go back to Catco, run your own company, or just be a waitress. I'll make it happen. I promise."

Alex got to her feet. "I'm not sure what gave you the impression you're in charge of the Superfriends now, especially since stopping you is _still _one of our goals. That said…" the officer glanced at Kara. "Lena's right about this one."

Kara swept her eyes over Winn and James, but neither seemed to be eager to step in on her behalf.

"I get it," she said. "Supergirl is too important to risk."

Winn got to his feet and walked over to her. "_You're _too important to risk. To all of us. How many times have we almost lost you in the past month? After everything that's happened, can you blame us for wanting to be careful for a little while?"

The hero shot him a reluctant smile. "Guess not," she admitted.

\

A few minutes later, Kara and Lena were the only ones left in the apartment. The others had gone home for the night, while the CEO had decided to stick around and help Kara on the road to recovery. The faster her powers returned, the better.

The hero was surprised Alex hadn't made an issue out of her new relationship with Lena, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Once her sister had fully processed the day's events, there would be a reckoning there.

"You okay?" Kara asked as soon as they were alone.

Lena frowned. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? You're safe, and I wasn't hurt today."

The hero winced. "I know you don't consider Lillian your mother-"

"She's _not_," the villain said quickly, a fierce edge creeping into her words.

"I know. But you did view her as family once. Seeing the things she's done couldn't have been easy. Not that it was _easy _for any of us, but…if someone I'd lived with for years had been so cruel…it would have been hard," Kara said. "You know I don't condone killing. I never will. But…I can understand why you were tempted."

Lena sat back down on the sofa cushions. "She wanted me to do it. Lillian hoped that me killing her would drive a wedge between us. It would have given her a final petty victory," she said bitterly. "Would it have worked? If I had gone through with it…would you have forgiven me?"

The hero bit her lip. Killing was something she would _never _be okay with, but forgiveness came easy to her. If she could forgive Alex- ever so slowly -for trying to kill Lena, then…

"I think so," Kara admitted. "But I don't know if I ever would have forgiven myself. I never want to see you cross that line. I would have blamed myself for failing you."

Lena sighed. "I know. That's why I didn't do it. But that doesn't mean I'm not second-guessing myself. I'm almost certain Cadmus has a high-ranking mole in my organization. Hopefully I'll be able to flush them out once we dig through their files. Lillian though…she's smart. If she breaks out-"

"You'll make sure that doesn't happen." Sitting next to Lena, she took the villain's hand into her own. "And if by some miracle she does, you'll protect me. Just like I'll protect you. Whatever disagreements we have…we'll be there for each other. Right?"

Feeling a sudden surge of boldness, Kara leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the Luthor's lips.

"Always," Lena promised.

The ex-reporter gave her a sad smile. "It's not fair. I've had two sets of parents to look up to. I can't imagine what it must have been like to grow up alone. To make myself into a good person without a mother or father to look up to."

"I didn't need one," the CEO said, shifting her gaze to the side.

Kara shook her head. "No. You didn't. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't have made things easier. You…" she paused, catching her breath. "It's okay for you to wish that you had a better family. That's not selfish; it's human."

Deep down, Kara was almost certain, Lena imagined a world in which the Luthors had been the model family they had presented to the world. A reality in which she had been welcomed by her father and stepmother with open arms.

How much would that have changed? Would a Lena with a happy childhood and strong emotional support system have never lusted after world domination?

"I…I know, Kara." Lena nodded shakily. "But I have enough. I…_you're _enough."

The hero wasn't certain who initiated it. All that she knew was that a second later, the two of them were wrapped in a fierce embrace. Kara hugged her friend as tightly as she could, trying to convey all of the emotions that words never could.

Unfortunately, _as tightly as she could_, wasn't very tight. Even with the aid of yellow sun radiation, Kara was still weaker than the average human. Hopefully, Lena got the message anyway.

When they finally pulled apart, a faint glint was visible in Lena's eye. _Mission accomplished_.

"I have surgery tomorrow," she said, again adopting a more business-like tone. "My people will be scouring through Cadmus's files. By the time I've recovered, they should have everything I need."

Kara would have _much _rather preferred to be hugging Lena again, but she knew this was going to be important. "For what?"

"The DEO," Lena said. "Cadmus will have known where they are. Alex mentioned that Lillian eventually planned to trade you for a Martian they have in custody."

"A Martian?" Kara questioned.

The villain nodded. "According to Lex's files they had some incredibly powerful abilities. Including shapeshifting. They were supposed to be extinct, but I suppose there was a survivor. I have no intention of leaving him in the DEO's hands. Him or any of the other prisoners they might have. Cadmus wasn't the only group kidnapping aliens."

Kara's blood ran cold. The thought that there were _still _aliens out there suffering like the ones she'd seen today…"

"They're going to be ready for me," Lena said. "They won't have time to move their headquarters, but they'll know I'm coming. Henshaw won't go quietly. He'll use hostages against me. If I gain the upper hand, he'll probably blow up the entire base just to spite me."

From what she knew about Henshaw, Kara couldn't help but agree. "So what's your plan?"

"You. You and me. We go in together. You're faster than I am. We use you as an element of surprise to free any hostages and deal with Henshaw's other traps. He won't expect us to be working together," Lena explained.

Kara frowned. "Why not?"

"Because the DEO is still officially sanctioned by the U.S. government," Lena explained. "They may be off the books, but Congress basically granted them a free pass when they passed the legislation creating the group. People were scared, Kara. Aliens were popping up around the world and no one knew how to handle them. Government officials wanted an organization not subjected to oversight…it would let the DEO deal with the problem any way they saw fit while maintaining the rest of the government's plausible deniability. Even with Olivia in my pocket, I haven't been able to track their HQ down."

The hero didn't need a reminder of the _last _time she'd attacked a government facility on Lena's orders. But this was different. Wasn't it? Did a government base really benefit from the protection of the rule of law when it flagrantly violated the most basic tenets of the Constitution?

_Does it really? _An annoying voice in Kara's head reminded her. _Aliens aren't entitled to Constitutional protections. At least, not yet_.

No. Screw it. Innocent lives were at stake and Kara had the chance to save them. The government had branded her a traitor already, anyway.

"Day after tomorrow," Kara said. "Your surgery will be done and my powers will be back. Let's do it. You and me."

Lena smiled. "We'll work out the details once I have more information from Cadmus's files. For now, though, let's get you set up in bed with the extra-strength sunlamps."

The thought of lying in bed filled Kara with a warm sense of relief…until she realized that the image she was picturing in her mind wasn't exactly her sleeping underneath the sheets alone.

"Will you stay with me?" the hero blurted out suddenly. "Sorry." A fierce red tinge emerged on her face. "I just…I don't feel like being alone tonight."

The look on Lena's face was something like…relief.

"Yes!" she said immediately. "I mean," she paused, adopting a more neutral expression. "Of course I will, Kara."

\

It wasn't until an hour later that Kara felt safe for the first time since her capture by Cadmus. She was lying in bed, clothed by comfortable pajamas and bathed in the soft glow of yellow sun lamps. Most importantly, she was wrapped in Lena's arms.

The hero was just about to drift into sleep when a murmur over her shoulder caught her attention.

"Kara?"

"Mmmm? What is it?"

Lena's voice was unusually soft. "Are we…are we girlfriends now?"

Kara smiled into the sheets. "You and my sister are constantly fighting with one another. I'm a superhero and you're trying to take over the world. I'm still really mad you won't take this bracelet off." She paused. "But yes. We're girlfriends."

Lena seemed to relax further into the bed. "That's good."

They were asleep within minutes.


	35. Chapter 35

Lena's punch slammed into her jaw. Kara stumbled back across the sand, desperately putting distance between herself and her opponent.

The supervillain followed up with a kick at the hero's midsection, one that Kara just barely avoided. She jumped to the side and lashed out with a punch that caught Lena right between the eyes. The supervillain retaliated with a blow of her own, but this time Kara was ready.

The taste of victory tantalizing her lips, Supergirl deflected the punch with her forearm before slamming both of her fists deep into Lena's stomach. The force of the blow sent the supervillain crashing into the ground, her body rolling with the impact.

"Do I hear a yield?" Kara demanded.

Coughing violently, Lena climbed to her feet. "Only in your wildest dreams," she hissed. Leaping into the air, the villain closed the distance between them and launched herself into a scything kick. Kara met the blow with raised arms. _SLAM! _The impact sent her skidding back several feet yet she remained standing.

_After all this time, I'm finally going to beat you._

Of course, they weren't exactly fighting on their usual playing field. Red sun radiation from Kara's bracelet had removed the vast majority of Supergirl's powers. Vanity's suit was likewise nowhere to be seen. Lena's Harun-el had been temporarily suppressed with an injection, leaving the CEO with a fraction of her original strength.

It was a fair fight. Just the two of them, no powers or technology. Lena had reduced their strength and speed to an equivalent level, one enough to shield them both from serious injury yet too low to make the battle a destructive one.

The supervillain had proposed a spar in the middle of the desert, away from any prying eyes. Lena wouldn't be comfortable going into battle with her new leg without a test run, and Kara had been all too happy to oblige. Part of her had always believed that, on a level playing field, _she _would have the advantage.

Kara ducked Lena's follow up swipe at her head, retaliating with a vicious elbow that slammed up into the villain's chin. Moving with the momentum, her girlfriend dropped to her knees and rolled across the ground.

_And it looks like I was right! _With skill the only differential between them, Kara had maintained a tenuous upper hand against the CEO. Neither was truly an expert in martial arts; the hero had never had the opportunity to train against an equal opponent, and Lena simply hadn't had the time to devote herself to the study of combat.

But Kara, at least, had experience in dealing with formidable foes using her fists. Lena hadn't fought hundreds of aliens like she had, and the battles she had waged were more often than not won with technology. The CEO was capable in physical combat…but that was all.

The sun was beating down on them. Lena was sweating profusely, a factor that should have diminished her attractiveness but somehow only made her look more intimidating.

Following her girlfriend, Kara initiated yet another rapid exchange of blows. Lena landed a knee into her groin but failed to capitalize. Moments later, Supergirl had the villain in a choke hold.

"Say it!" Kara demanded. Per their agreed-upon rules, the spar would only end when one party declared 'I yield!'

Using her sweat-slicked skin to her advantage, Lena slithered out of Kara's grasp and retreated several paces along the sand. Her eyes were tinged with desperation, and the ex-reporter's hands began to tremble in anticipation.

_Give up! _It was inevitable now. Nothing at Lena's disposal had been enough to defeat her. At long last, Kara would _win_.

And Lena, who so rarely lost at anything, was clearly feeling the frustration. The CEO didn't even deign to respond to Kara's demand. Her lips set in a thin line, Lena paused for less than a second before attacking again.

Supergirl avoided the first two blows. "You. Can't. Win!" she said, punctuating the statement with a counterattack that knocked both of Lena's legs out from under her. "Just accept it."

Lena shook her head, breathing heavily. "I can't."

Before her girlfriend could recover, Kara dived after her and seized both of the supervillain's wrists. Using all of her strength she pinned the villain to the ground, holding each of the CEO's arms in a vicelike grip. "Why not?"

"Because I don't lose," Lena hissed. "I _can't _lose. If I lose, this world dies." She thrashed wildly underneath the hero, pushing and heaving but barely budging Kara's body.

_She really thought she was going to win._

Keeping both of the villain's wrists pinned against the ground, Supergirl pressed her knee on top of Lena's stomach. "That may be true normally, but I think I'm an exception." She smiled. "Is losing to _me _really so bad? I thought you liked to make me happy."

For a moment there was nothing between them except for Lena's heavy breathing. Then, finally, some of the fire left the villain's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lena sighed. "I'm just not used to…this. Alright, I give up. _If _you promise me a rematch after I've done some research."

Kara grinned. "Deal." She lifted herself off of the CEO, helping her girlfriend rise to her feet in the same movement.

"I understand how that pressure feels," Supergirl said. "But it's easier to deal with when you realize you're not alone."

Lena nodded, stepping forward and taking Kara's face into her hands. "I know," she said. The hero felt like she was melting under her touch. "And you have no idea what that means to me." She leaned forward, capturing Kara's lips in a kiss that the superheroine gladly returned.

_WHAM! _All of the breath left Kara's body as Lena's knee slammed into her stomach. Too stunned to react, Supergirl's desperate intake of air was cut short as an arm wrapped around her throat. Then her face was slamming into the sand as the villain shoved her down. A hard knee pressed into her back.

"I never yielded. Now it's your turn."

Grains of sand were filtering into her mouth. Her yearning for air overpowering the injustice of the moment, Kara managed to mumble. "I yield."

At once the pressure was lifted off of her body. Taking in several wonderful gulps of air, it was several seconds before the hero managed to climb to her feet.

"_Really_?" she demanded. "You gave up! Just because you didn't _say_ 'I yield'…"

Lena was smirking. "You agreed to the same rules that I did, Kara. It's not my fault you got distracted in your moment of victory."

_Yes it is_. Kara refused to voice the thought out loud. She was in no mood to boost her girlfriend's ego even further at the moment.

"You're cute when you're angry," Lena said. "Of course, you're always cute, but still…it's a good look."

Kara crossed her arms. "Do you think a little bit of flattery is going to make me less upset?"

"I don't know," Lena sighed dramatically. "But we still have a few hours before the raid. Would several boxes of potstickers while we watch a movie of your choice do the trick?"

_Forget kryptonite. She knows my real weaknesses. _

"…It's a start."

\

"Excuse me a second; I've got to take this." Sam smiled apologetically as she walked into the hallway, a hand opening her cell phone.

Once they were alone, Alex turned to James. "What do you think so far?" she asked.

They were sitting in a repurposed break room in what had once been Cadmus Headquarters. Lois was a few doors down interviewing an alien prisoner who hadn't wanted any pictures taken, leaving the others in their group to go get lunch. A few workers were sitting at a table at the other end of the room, and CNN was playing quietly on a flatscreen mounted on the wall. Other than that, however, there was silence.

Alex wasn't quite sure why she was there; she didn't need to be physically present to give a recounting of the role she'd played in taking Cadmus down. James had been invited along to take a few photos. And Sam, of course, was acting as their 'handler' for the day.

"It's ugly." James winced. "I don't blame you for wanting to kill Lillian after seeing all this. Never thought I'd say it, but this is one hostile takeover by L-Corp that I can get behind."

It had indeed been a takeover. The Cadmus guards had been replaced by doctors on L-Corp's payroll who were doing their best to treat the ubiquitous injuries of the alien prisoners. Cadmus scientists trying to create anti-alien weaponry were now substituted with L-Corp scientists trying to use their findings to create technology that improved the quality of life for all. And Cadmus maintenance workers who had cleaned the facility and kept the lights on had been replaced with…L-Corp maintenance workers who did the exact same thing.

"No arguments there," Alex agreed reluctantly. "But still…Lena's going to use this to increase her power base. I didn't care about that compared to keeping Kara safe. I'd make the same choice again. That doesn't change the fact that I've been used as a tool to help a Luthor take over the world."

James eyed her curiously. "If it wasn't you it would have been someone else. And besides…are you sure that's _all _you're upset about?"

"Of course not. You know that." Alex hadn't confronted Kara yet on her new relationship, mostly because she didn't have any idea what to say. Convincing her to stay away from Lena had already proven to be a dead end. What was the point in pissing Kara off yet again when it would just push her further into a supervillain's arms?

The photographer frowned. "So they're together now. Is it really that big a change from what was already happening?" he shrugged. "I understand that you don't trust Lena-"

"I _do _trust Lena. To an extent," Alex corrected him. "I believe that she sincerely cares about Kara. I wouldn't have agreed to work with her if I didn't. But that doesn't mean I _like _her. It's hard to like someone a few moves away from openly trying to take over the world and potentially plunging the planet into chaos."

James raised an eyebrow. "It _is_?"

"Of course it is!" Alex hissed.

"Funny. You seem to be applying that rule _selectively_."

Alex didn't understand what James was talking about until his eyes moved meaningfully to the chair Sam had just been occupying. Trying to keep her face from turning red, Alex fought to maintain a straight voice.

"So I'm on good terms with Sam. What of it?" she asked. "Sam isn't the one about to launch an invasion of Kaznia or finish a buyout of Microsoft. She's a single mother doing what she thinks is best for her daughter."

James scoffed. "Sam is actively _helping _Lena invade countries and buyout companies. Lena also seems to think what she's doing is best for the world." He held up a hand as Alex moved to protest. "I'm not saying I agree with her. She's incredibly arrogant and there are a million ways her plan can go wrong. But you can't fault Kara for liking Lena when you feel similarly about Sam."

"Lena is the leader. Sam is just a cog in the machine," Alex argued, her heartrate rising. "Anyway, I do _not _like Sam the same way Kara likes Lena."

The photographer rolled his eyes. "Yes, true. Kara was brave enough to make a move. _You _haven't quite gotten there yet."

Before Alex could respond, the door opened to admit Sam.

"Sorry about that; I had some Evil Minion things to take care of," she winked at Alex. "I've been busy trying to corner the world software market. Lena wasn't sure it was time for that yet but I managed to convince her to let me take point on it."

Alex resisted the urge to slam her head into the table. "And? How exactly is that going?" she questioned irritably.

"Well, there are a few holdouts, but I've been able to speed up our timetable considerably. You know about the Microsoft buyout," she said. "We've decided to leave WayneTech alone for now, but IBM is going to fold soon."

"I'm both impressed and horrified," the officer said. "Is Lena giving you another raise? You've definitely earned it."

Alex did her best to ignore how wonderfully Sam's face brightened at the compliment. "I don't want one. Truth be told, I've never really been a big spender. I didn't exactly grow up rich. Now that I've got my complimentary apartment and enough money saved up so that Ruby's children will never have to work, there's not much point."

"Maybe you just need to find something to spend it on," James said, kicking Alex under the table.

The officer glared at him, refusing to dignify his comment with a response.

\

_Would some originality really be so difficult?_

The DEO's headquarters was much the same as Cadmus's. It was a seemingly nondescript warehouse on the outskirts of the city that concealed several floors of prisons, offices, and laboratories underneath the ground.

An underground lair was, perhaps, the reason they had managed to avoid Lena's detection for so long. Still…they were so similar to Cadmus that Lena had to wonder why the two organizations had maintained a degree of separation.

_Oh, of course. How I forget. Lillian was far too ambitious to ever place herself underneath someone else's authority. _

The DEO, of course, had a distinct advantage over Cadmus. Unless Henshaw was a fool, he knew that Vanity was coming. He had dozens of hostages and zero compunction about hurting any of them. Lena didn't doubt that he would kill one right off the bat, just to demonstrate the lengths that he was willing to go to.

She had drones hovering a kilometer away, waiting on standby, but they weren't fast enough to disable Henshaw's forces before he made his move. In this scenario, they would be good for nothing more than cleanup.

Fortunately, Lena had more than one ace in the hole. Selina had infiltrated the upper levels of the facility the previous day. The lower levels of prisons and offices had proven to be too secure to avoid detection, even with her skills, but the thief had managed to hook one of L-Corp's viruses into a security terminal.

The villain called up the fruits of that labor now. Live footage from the facility's various security cameras played on her visor. It was clear that, unfortunately, the base was on high alert. Security officers packed the prisons, their weapons at the ready.

They were ready to take hostages as soon as she began her assault. It was time to oblige them.

\

"Lillian didn't view herself as evil. She saw herself as the champion of the human race. To her, the alien prisoners she held were animals. _Less _than animals, simply because they weren't born on Earth's soil."

Lois frowned. "And you could tell this after having met her for…an hour? Not even?"

"Yes," Alex said simply. "I'm a police officer. I deal with criminals on a daily basis. People who simply don't _care _about the wider world or the rule of law. They're dangerous, but they're not the ones who scare me. It's the ones like Lillian, who are _so _certain that they're right, that haunt me."

The reporter nodded, putting down her notepad. "Alright, thanks. That concludes my interview with the anonymous human prisoner who tipped off Vanity about this facility's location. Unless you have something to add?"

"As long as nothing in your notes could lead anyone to make a connection to me, I'm good," Alex replied. If word got out that she'd been working with a supervillain being fired would be the least of her worries. She'd be arrested within the hour. More to the point, anyone looking too closely into Alex Danvers might end up making a connection to her sister.

Lois rolled her eyes. "I was engaged to a superhero, Alex. I know how to be discreet. Do you know how many times I 'interviewed' Clark?"

Alex nearly gave a start of surprise. _How does she do it_?

Clark and Lois had meant the world to one another. After Superman's final battle with Lex…Lois had been beyond devastated. She'd taken off work for so long that Alex suspected the only reason she hadn't been fired by the Daily Planet was that Perry White suspected the truth.

And yet, somehow, she had moved on. Lois had resumed her role as the country's premier reporter and went about her life…and not by trying to forget about Clark. The hero's face was still the lock screen of her phone. Lois mentioned him frequently, often without a hint of pain crossing her face.

"It doesn't go away."

Alex's eyes shot to the older woman. "What?"

"The pain," Lois clarified. "It doesn't go away. I miss Clark just as much as I did the day I attended his funeral. Don't look so surprised," she added as Alex's jaw dropped. "It was written all over your face. You're not the first person to wonder how I've 'recovered." The reporter punctuated the final word with air quotes.

The officer bit her lip. "I don't know if I'd put it that way."

"You know what I mean," Lois waved a hand dismissively. "For a while, the loss was overwhelming. Sometimes it still gets to me. But whenever I feel sad, I remind myself how lucky I was to have known him. He was my hero. His death felt like someone had cut my heart out…but I would still choose this over having never known him at all. I don't _want _to forget him. I don't want people to avoid mentioning him in my presence. I'd rather be reminded, every day, just how fortunate he was that he came into my life. Into _all _of our lives."

Alex looked at her thoughtfully. "I've lost someone too. A…well, a friend. Maybe we could have been more, I don't know. I'll never get the chance to find out. She wasn't a superhero…just someone in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Just because someone didn't save the world doesn't mean they're not worth remembering. There's nothing wrong about missing Maggie, Alex. But unless you'd rather not remember her at all, there's no point in having regrets. Or guilt."

"I don't feel guilty," Alex replied shortly. "I'm angry."

Lois smiled sadly. "If Lex hadn't gone down with Clark, I would have walked into his cell and choked the life out of him myself."

"Kara would say that anger and revenge never get anyone anywhere."

"So would Clark," the reporter agreed. "But I reserve the right to disagree with the love of my life. Righteous anger doesn't make you into a monster, Alex. The danger comes from pointing that anger in the wrong place."

Alex's eyes fell to the floor. It seemed there were some things she would _never _live down. "I know I was wrong to target, Lena," she admitted. "I've accepted that she had nothing to do with Maggie's death."

"Good. But that's not what I'm talking about. I think you're still directing some of that anger to someone who doesn't warrant any of the blame. And until you fix that, you'll never really recover. Believe me, I know."

The officer frowned. "Who-?" She stopped as Lois lightly placed a finger on her shoulder.

"You're a smart woman, Alex. Use that." With a knowing glint in her eyes, Lois shot her a smile and rose to leave the room.

\

"Ms. Luthor, do you think I am bluffing?"

The voice echoed across the room, emanating from every single one of the PA system's speakers. Lena was surrounded by debris and incapacitated soldiers: the end result of the effort to halt her rampage throughout the facility's two upper floors.

She had disabled the building's security cameras and shut down its elevator, letting Henshaw think her virus had just been uploaded. Lena didn't dare deactivate all of the electrical systems; the DEO might have had prisoners they'd valued on life support. It didn't matter. This would be enough.

Lena frowned. "First things first, I have no idea where you get the notion that I am one of these 'Luthors'. And yes, I do think you're bluffing. Only a fool would be so willing to execute a valuable prisoner."

A groan issued from the other side of the room. "Valuable?" a guard asked. Being bound to the wall by nanite ropes didn't keep him from speaking. "I think you overestimate just how-"

The room was briefly illuminated as a stun blast emanated from her wrist.

"That's your problem, Lena. Never willing to go far enough. How much faster would you have made it here if you were capable of killing?" Henshaw's voice mocked her.

Underneath her suit, the villain smirked. "Only the desperate need to resort to murder to win. _I _am capable of achieving world domination _without _sacrificing innocents. Haven't you noticed how close I've come already? Certainly farther than you or Cadmus have ever achieved."

"The DEO is a loyal branch of the U.S. government," Henshaw's lazy voice droned out of the speakers. "And that is enough. You are stalling. Remove your suit and surrender or we will execute every piece of filth in our cells. Here…I'll prove it to you. I'm sure your hearing is good enough to listen to this. Rollins!"

It _was _good enough. Even through the PA system, Lena could hear a man's voice reply through Henshaw's commlink after a brief pause. "Yes, sir?"

"Terminate Subject 3-A."

The villain, glancing at the image on her visor, merely chuckled. "I hold no guilt for the crimes my enemies commit. Do whatever you feel is necessary, Mr. Henshaw."

A gunshot echoed through the PA speakers.

\

"So Ruby actually punched another girl in her class?" Alex asked incredulously. The officer had only seen Sam's daughter a handful of times, but the thought of her attacking another student was simply absurd.

She and Sam were walking several paces behind Lois and James. Lois was diligently interviewing one of L-Corp's scientists about how Cadmus's findings could be used for the better, with James photographing some of the less classified experiments.

The CFO smiled lightly. "That was my first reaction too. Apparently, this girl had been bullying one of Ruby's closest friends. His father had recently received a lengthy prison sentence for tax evasion and somehow the middle school grapevine caught wind of it. After he started to cry, well…Ruby lashed out. Three-day suspension."

"Yikes." Alex winced. "I was there more than once myself. Kara was, well, an easy target for bullies." The memory of her sister crying on the playground was still enough to set her veins on fire.

Sam nodded. "She was lucky to have you. Ruby's friend was lucky to have her. But I've tried to teach her that she should never be the one to instigate violence. After I picked her up from school, I wasn't sure whether I wanted to ground her or take her out for ice cream."

"What did you pick?"

"I did both," Sam answered with a grin. "Confined her to her room for two days and brought her ice cream whenever she asked."

Alex laughed. "Reminds me of Stannis Baratheon," she said, wiggling her fingers meaningfully.

Groaning, Sam pressed a hand to her temple. "Please stop. I do not need to be reminded of the colossal disappointment that was the final season."

"My bad," the officer agreed.

"If Lena takes over the world, I'm using my position of power to force them to redo the last two seasons. I don't care how busy the actors are."

_If_. Alex turned to Sam. "You don't think that Lena's going to win?"

A pause. "I think she will," Sam said. "Everything has been going smooth so far. But world domination is never a sure thing. Lena's definitely the smartest person who has tried, but you can never be certain. I just…" the CFO sighed. "For Ruby's sake, I hope she does."

The genuine worry on Sam's face was almost enough, just for a second, for part of Alex to hope that the CFO would get her wish.

"At least you're realistic about it." Alex shut her eyes as one of James's camera flashes flooded the room. "Lena acts as if it's a sure thing. I think that's why she annoys me and you…don't."

Sam looked as if she was unsure whether to smile or frown. "Well, thanks for the…compliment. But Lena shouldn't annoy you. She's certain that she's the only person who can save this world from itself. _Of course _she acts as if her victory is a sure thing. Do you understand the pressure she's under? Lena can't admit, even to herself, that she might fail. Not for the sake of her sanity."

Alex grimaced. "But still…she's just so _arrogant _about it. She talks like everyone on Earth is a chess piece and she's the one in complete control of the board. How many times have we heard her say '_When _I win.'?"

"I-" Sam looked down as her phone buzzed. "One second." She unlocked the device and appeared to look at a text message. Alex watched, puzzled, as a strange look crossed the CFO's face.

"You alright?"

Sam glanced at her. "Yes. I am fine. An urgent matter has come up that I need to deal with. Please wait within the facility until I return. I will be back shortly." Without another word, she turned to leave.

_Isn't she supposed to be 'handling' us? _"Sam, wait! Where are you going?"

The CFO ignored her call, opening the door to the laboratory and speedwalking out of sight.

\

"_They're focused on me and their sensors are down. Move in." _Lena's voice droned in her earpiece.

Nodding, Kara engaged her superspeed. Her body spun like a drill, funneling through the concrete of the road like it was cardboard. Within seconds she had burrowed her way dozens of meters underground. She came to a stop right before the lead-lined reinforced wall that, based upon Lena's information, formed the exterior of the DEO's detention block.

Maneuvering in the small cavity her body had formed, Supergirl fished a small item out of her pocket. It was an eye camera made of nth metal that, with difficulty, she firmly affixed in front of her right pupil. Now engaged, the device began to transmit a constant stream of live footage to Vanity's visor.

She looked to the wall in front of her. Lead was enough to block Supergirl's x-ray vision. It did nothing against her strength.

Kara took a deep breath. She ran through her memories of the footage Lena had shown her, going over the layout of the hallway in her mind. Then, she leaned against the wall and _pushed_.

The barrier crumpled like tinfoil as Supergirl forced her way in. There was no time to get a fresh look at the detention block. Soldiers armed with both alien and human weaponry were facing many of the prisoners, and all of them were ready to fire.

A second would have been too long. Well-trained soldiers prepared to shoot without hesitation would have reached their triggers in a second. Lena's response team would have been left with nothing to do but recover the bodies.

But Kara didn't take a second.

There was no intricate display of power or surgical takedowns. Supergirl simply flew across the hall at top speed. The guards didn't even have time to blink as the hero blurred past them faster than the speed of sound.

In the narrow space of the detention block, an object moving at that velocity was enough to create a wind tunnel.

The air in the corridor slammed away from the breach, following Supergirl as fast as it could manage. It wasn't quite the speed of sound, but it was enough. Guards were slammed into the ceiling, sent careening to the floor, and knocked crashing into the walls.

A few retained consciousness. But their disorientation gave the hero more than enough time to turn around, incapacitate those who remained, and destroy their weapons. Per Lena's instructions, she left a single rifle.

"_They will order one of the guards to kill a prisoner," _the villain had said.

Even as Kara had the thought, a commlink on one of the unconscious guards buzzed. "Rollins!" A deep voice commanded.

A split-second later, Supergirl was holding the commlink. Using a trick Clark had taught her, Kara exercised her perfect control over her vocal cords. "Yes, sir?" she replied in a male voice.

"Terminate Subject 3-A."

Aiming the last remaining assault rifle at the wall, Supergirl nodded to herself and fired a single shot.

\

_All too easy._

Lena was the only person who now had video footage streaming from the detention block. Which was a shame, as it was truly a sight to behold. The camera Kara was wearing provided Vanity a perfect view of the action.

Most of the aliens in the facility were in the detention block. With the building's elevators disabled and the guards on that floor incapacitated they were safe for the moment. That left the prisoners being experimented on in the facility's research labs.

"You killed that prisoner, Ms. Luthor. Do you want to kill the rest?"

Lena had to keep Henshaw distracted. The footage from Kara's camera had cut out, which meant that the hero was about to go drilling through the ground yet again.

She kept her tone defiant and aloof. "He was dead anyway. They all were. The ones who survive will know who to thank for their freedom."

"Surrender, or none will."

"I doubt that," Lena replied. "You wouldn't kill all of your valuable prisoners. Certainly not the Martian. Speaking of which…I have to wonder. How did you acquire him in the first place? I thought they were all dead."

Henshaw's voice came back through the speakers, arrogant and self-satisfied. "The great Lena Luthor is _asking _questions for a change? Well, allow me to oblige. He crashed to Earth and we tracked the crash site. You never even knew he was here."

Lena could tell he was telling the truth. Apparently, her satellites weren't perfect.

"What a prize he was," Henshaw continued. "He was barely conscious when we found him. As our prisoner, he was eager to tell us everything. The alien thought the human race would accept him as an _ally_. We strung him along long enough to learn what we could. Then we sedated him."

The feed from Kara's camera reappeared on her visor. Supergirl was about to burst into the research labs.

Lena allowed genuine anger to seep into her tone. "He _could _have been an ally. Look at how useful alien technology can be! Why would aliens themselves be any different? How many lives has Supergirl saved?" she demanded. "A Martian may have done the same."

"Humanity needs no gods to lord over it," Henshaw spat back. "As for Supergirl…she will find her way here soon enough."

The footage on her visor was a blur for several seconds. Then Lena was looking at several DEO research labs, each filled with multiple unconscious soldiers. Supergirl's hand came into view, flashing a thumbs up."

"I daresay she will."

\

She moved away from the computer. In less than ten minutes the messages would go out.

_It's time, daughter of Alura, for you to see them as they really are. _


	36. Chapter 36

"You're going to wear through the floor," Winn said. "This isn't an expensive apartment, you know."

The elder Lane sister halted her pacing. "I'm worried. Can you honestly blame me?"

Winn sighed. Lucy had demanded to accompany her sister to National City when she'd learned that Lois was going to be touring L-Corp's newest facility. As the only one in their social circle neither visiting Cadmus's former headquarters nor raiding the DEO's _current_ headquarters, Winn had been stuck with the job of hosting her.

Or, more accurately, babysitting her.

"I'm worried about Kara, but hero duty is nothing new to her," Winn answered. "As for James and your sister, I'm confident they'll be completely safe today."

Lucy shook her head angrily. "I'd feel a bit more confident if I hadn't been forbidden to go with them. Doesn't that make you suspicious?"

Lena had refused, point blank, to allow Lucy Lane to accompany her sister to Cadmus HQ. For one, she'd explained, there was no reason for the military officer to be there. More important, however, was the fact that Lena didn't trust her.

Out of all of the Superfriends, Lucy was the one who had least relaxed her hostility towards the supervillain. Lena had trusted Lois to keep her word and give an honest accounting of what was happening at Cadmus without trying to find a way to derail the villain's future plans. The same did not apply to Lucy.

Winn brought a hand to his temple. "What is it with you? If Lena wanted any of us dead or captured, we would be. I might not agree with everything she does, but I think she's played it straight with us."

The officer crossed her arms.

"Have you ever stopped to think that everything that's happened has been to Luthor's benefit?" Lucy demanded. "Every interaction with us has brought her and Kara closer together, gotten the rest of you to trust her, and placed even more power at her fingertips. Yes, I agree that it looks impossible for Luthor to have planned a lot of it out. And I can think of potential ways for her to have achieved her ends sooner. But _it has all worked out for her_. With her brain as big as it is, do you really believe that all that's happened is exactly as it seems?"

A lot of things _had _worked out for Lena. Winn knew, without a doubt, that the CEO was a master in turning situations to her advantage and maximizing her returns. But as for actually having set up Kara's attempted kidnapping, the RedK, or Cadmus itself?

"Lena is smart," Winn said. "She's not omniscient."

Lucy frowned. "I get it, you know. Why you all want to believe her."

"Huh?"

The officer rolled her eyes. "There was nothing any of you could do for Kara. You might have called yourselves the Superfriends, but you didn't have the resources to support her in any meaningful way. You _wanted _to. But deep down, you knew that Kara was on her own. If she fought something too strong for her or was injured, you wouldn't be able to help. Now Lena Luthor has taken that burden from you, and you feel relieved."

No. They _had _helped Kara. Winn had assisted the hero in tracking aliens and locating emergencies numerous times.

_And anyone could have done that_. A voice in his mind whispered. _But you couldn't have saved her from any real threat. None of you could have_.

"So what?" Winn demanded with a little more venom than he had intended. "You think today is all a big trap?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. But I know what it's like to put your faith in someone strong only to have your guts ripped out," Lucy said.

The image of General Sam Lane, U.S. Army General and alien-hater extraordinaire flashed in Winn's mind.

"Lois was lucky," Lucy went on. "She had Clark. She put her faith in him and was rewarded for it. But it doesn't always work out that way. I _idolized _my father…and I almost didn't make it out. I'm worried that Kara is about to make the same mistake, and you're all letting her."

\

"What do we do now?"

Lois shrugged, lounging back in her chair. "Who says we need to do anything? We have food, drinks, and a TV. Let's just wait here until she gets back. Luthor can hardly blame us for being unsupervised for a while because her CFO had to run off for an hour."

Alex bit her lip. She wasn't worried about Lena Luthor getting angry at her. But Sam had seemed…off…before she'd left. What was wrong?

James nodded calmly, continuing to idly watch CNN on the breakroom's television. It had been a rather slow news day, which meant that he was stuck learning about various Thanksgiving preparations across the country. Since his cell phone didn't work below ground, it was his only option.

Lois's phone, however, apparently did. A buzzing erupted in the reporter's pocket, one that had her reaching for the device in a practiced movement. Alex raised an eyebrow as an L-Phone emerged into view.

"The _Planet _made us get them," Lois answered her unspoken question. "Apparently, purchasing tracked technology from a supervillain makes good business sense if said technology is more reliable than anything else on the market." She rolled her eyes. "It's Perry. I've got to take this."

Rising up from her chair, the reporter began to walk into the hallway and lifted the device to her ear. "Hey, boss. I'm almost done here."

With little else to do, Alex turned to watch the television. "Why does the news think anyone cares about the Thanksgiving decorations that Philadelphia is putting up?"

"Some people do," James answered. "Anyway, this is better than when they spent two months straight talking about a fruitless search for a plane."

The officer remembered that well. "Yeah, but at least that was relev-"

"Perry, _no_!"

The muffled plea reached Alex's newly enhanced hearing. James, who hadn't heard a thing, simply remained in his chair as she hurried after Lois. The officer emerged in the hallway to find Lois hissing into her phone, shock apparent on her features.

Now Alex was close enough to hear Perry White speaking back.

"_Lois, you know I won't," _his voice came through the phone. _"But I doubt we're the only ones who got this. You need to-"_

"Alex!" James's voice echoed from within the breakroom, louder than either of them had ever heard it. "Get in here _now_!"

\

"Supergirl…is it over?"

Kara looked at the boy on the hospital bed. He could have passed for human if it wasn't for his bright orange skin and disproportionate limbs. As it was, he had been snatched up by the DEO off the streets and been less than a day away from a complete dissection before the hero had arrived.

She grimaced at the preliminary cuts on his arms, her heart breaking more with every second. "Yes. Yes it is. They're not going to hurt you again." Supergirl nodded at the pile of unconscious guards, each of them restrained with the most secure material she'd been able to find.

"You're not leaving, are you?" An alien woman asked. "There are more of them out there."

Supergirl looked back at her. "Once I exit, Vanity is going to seal the doors behind me. If any of them try to break in, I'll hear them long before they can get through and zoom right back here," she said firmly. "But that shouldn't be a problem. We're going to knock out every single guard between here and Henshaw's office."

This didn't have the comforting effect that Kara had hoped for.

Muttering broke out amongst all of the prisoners who were neither unconscious nor drugged out of their minds. One of them turned to Kara. "_Vanity _is here? You're working with her?"

"I am," Supergirl said. "We needed to cooperate in order to free you. We've already taken down Cadmus and released all of their prisoners. Once we're finished here, L-Corp will bring in the best professionals it has in order to treat you. After that, you'll all be free to leave."

Some of the aliens looked relieved, but others were less certain. "How do you know we won't just become _her _science experiments?"

"Vanity has saved my life multiple times," Kara said. "I don't agree with everything she's doing, but she doesn't hurt innocent people. You will all be safe. You have my word."

\

The DEO had some impressive technology at its disposal. But all of their alien weaponry could do nothing but stagger her. Lena had been working on alien technology just as long as they had, and it turned out that willing cooperation from alien refugees was more productive than kidnapping and forced experimentation.

Plus, she was more intelligent than the DEO's scientists. Or Cadmus's, for that matter.

Vanity ignored the bullets that bounced off her suit. She deflected missiles and alien ray blasts with hard light shields. A sonic cannon was taken out with a burst of superspeed before the pathetic DEO soldiers could even point it in her direction.

Stun blasts and ropes materialized from her suit were more than sufficient to take out most of her opposition. Certain DEO experiments had produced soldiers with abilities beyond human capacity; no doubt they were the product of harvested alien DNA and gene splicing. Unfortunately for them, none of their results were comparable to the power of Harun-El.

She waded through her opposition, careful to keep an eye on the facility's security cameras. Lena watched through her visor, making sure that no soldiers approached either the detention block or the medical bay. Such observations also granted her a most enjoyable view of Supergirl tearing her way through the other areas of the base, taking down guards just as quickly as Vanity was.

_I should review the footage later. I'll make a tally of how many soldiers each of us incapacitated. Winner can get a back massage._

Lena rounded the corner and came upon Kara finishing off a woman encased in advanced armor. In a burst of speed, the hero ripped the alien metal and circuitry off of her opponent before unleashing a gust of freeze breath that pinned her to the wall.

Her head still free, the woman thrashed desperately against the ice. "You'll never-"

"Uh huh." Vanity unleashed a stun blast, sending the soldier straight into unconsciousness. "Henshaw is bound to give us a speech," she turned to her girlfriend. "There's only so many villainous monologues I can take in a day."

"Like you're one to talk," Kara replied, smiling despite the sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Speaking of Henshaw, are we ready to move on?"

Lena did another scan of every camera in the facility, double-checking every room. "Yes. All of the guards are restrained except for those in Henshaw's office. The only hostage he still has is the Martian, and there's no way he would kill a prisoner so valuable." Gesturing for her girlfriend to follow her, she continued walking down the hallway.

Kara frowned. "The Martian is down there? I hadn't seen him yet, but…"

"A prisoner that important must be kept separate from the others," the villain answered. "Henshaw has a specialized vault built just for him. I'm looking at it through the cameras now; it's behind his office."

They arrived at the elevator shaft, the only way to and from Henshaw's work area. The doors were sealed shut.

"Allow me," Kara said, stepping forward and ripping the doors off their hinges as if they were tissue paper.

The shaft descended deep underground. The elevator itself was stalled on the upper floors, leaving nothing obstructing their path. It was a fall that would have killed any human, but to them…

"Let's finish this." She dropped into the shaft, Supergirl right behind her. The wind whipped past her face as the villain descended into darkness, feeding the exultation of victory in her chest.

They landed in a cloud of dust. In front of them was another set of elevator doors, both of which were knocked inward from a single kick from Kara.

The office itself was large, at least as big as Lena's own, but most of the space was empty. Henshaw was sitting at a chair at the far side of the room, his finger hovering over a button on his desk. Two guards flanked him on either side.

"One more step and the Martian dies," he warned. "Detonation is _not _a pretty way to go, especially for a Martian. You'll get me, of course, but that's not why you're really here, is it? I'm not your prize."

Lena smirked. "Oh, I'll get you both. Because I know you-"

And that was when Kara struck. She darted forward at maximum speed, zeroing in on Henshaw. He might…_might_…have had time to press the button before Supergirl tackled him. But he hesitated to kill such a valuable prisoner, as Lena had known he would.

Supergirl and Henshaw slammed into the wall. With no one in reach of the button, the rest was simple. Five stun blasts from Vanity's palms disabled Henshaw and his guards within seconds.

Restraining them with yet more ropes, Lena walked across the room and placed herself at the wall right behind the desk. She raised both of her fists into the air, allowing the energy to build before unleashing a massive concussive blast.

The rock and metal gave way. Beyond the crumpled remains of the wall was a dimly lit hallway, at the end of which was…

"It looks like a bacta tank…only with no liquid," Kara breathed. Frowning, Lena couldn't help but agree. A green alien was suspended in a glass pod at the end of the hallway. He was dressed in an old DEO jumpsuit, and his eyes were shut tight.

Next to the pod was a control panel, one that Lena walked to and began to examine. "This is it," she said, triumph lacing her words. "The last Martian. J'onn Jones, according to Cadmus's files. They've been keeping him sedated constantly ever since they finished interrogating him.

Kara walked up to the pod, staring at the prisoner with a mixture of horror and awe. "They feared him that much?"

The villain nodded. "Martians are strong and fast. But their most powerful ability is their capacity to shapeshift. They can become anyone, at any time, for however long they wish."

Shuddering, the hero placed a hand on the glass. "No wonder the DEO considered him so valuable. Keeping him unconscious for so long…it's monstrous. I can't even imagine what they planned to do with his power. With an ability like that in the wrong hands-" Suddenly, she froze. The indignity in her eyes gave way to uncertainty. "Lena…what do you plan to do with him?"

She looked up from the control panel. "Keep him imprisoned just long enough to ascertain that he truly wants to be an ally for humanity. Then give him a job offer," the villain replied matter-of-factly.

Supergirl's fists clenched. "You can't!"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I've done it for all the other aliens I've rescued, and it's worked out rather well for both them and me."

"I…I can't let you have something so powerful. You'd be unstoppable, Lena! The world wouldn't stand a chance. I did _not _come here to hand you the Earth on a silver platter!"

_Really? This is happening?_

"What did you think was going to happen?" Lena demanded, allowing her frustration and incredulity to fully manifest. "You knew there was a Martian here. Did you think I _wouldn't _offer him a place in my organization?"

Kara's eyes widened and Lena realized, belatedly, that the hero hadn't actually thought that far ahead. All she had cared about was saving innocent prisoners from Henshaw's clutches. It hadn't even been the villain manipulating her. Supergirl had manipulated _herself_.

"I thought you realized," the CEO admitted. "I thought you were okay with that in exchange for saving lives. Really, is it so bad, Kara? Look at what I've just done…what _we've _just done! Hundreds of prisoners freed in four days. Haven't I proven that I can be trusted with power? That I'm the one best suited to wield it?"

The hero frowned, her eyes falling to the floor. "I-" Kara paused, taking a deep breath. "Taking down Cadmus and the DEO isn't the same as taking over the world! That's what J'onn Jones will let you do! If that goes wrong- if you plunge this planet into chaos- and I allowed it to happen, how could I ever forgive myself?"

Lena stepped in front of Kara. Placing two fingers beneath the hero's chin, she gently raised her girlfriend's face. With a single thought she retracted all of the nanites above her neck.

"Can you honestly tell me, after all I've accomplished, that you think my plans would end with a devastated Earth? Everything I've done so far has worked out for the best," she said firmly, staring directly into Kara's eyes. "Why would my final plan, the endgame I've been working towards for years, be any different?"

Supergirl pursed her lips. "Because it _is _different. Nothing you've done is nearly as difficult as taking over _an entire planet_."

"Not yet," Lena agreed. "But I've achieved some miraculous things. Tell me, Kara, why you're so eager to place your trust in governments that have failed time and time again yet refuse to bestow any faith upon me? You haven't even _considered _that I might be right." She paused, noticing the indecision in the hero's eyes. "Or _have _you?"

"I-"

Lena saw it in the corner of her eye.

It was a familiar glint. The villain had worked with nth metal enough to recognize it on sight. She saw the spear as it sped through the air, moving at such velocity that even her reflexes weren't enough to catch it. As it passed between her and Kara, Lena's gaze was drawn to the shimmering point as it sliced through the air.

Nth metal wasn't sharp enough to pierce Kryptonians. But Martians, lacking the famed durability bestowed by a yellow sun or an infusion of Harun-El, were not so fortunate.

Lena's mouth gaped open as the spear smashed through the glass and embedded itself in J'onn's chest.

\

_No_.

Alex was watching the television screen. She understood what she was seeing, but her mind refused to accept it. This was the thing that would never happen. _Could _never happen.

The headline at the bottom of the screen blazed triumphantly. _SUPERGIRL REVEALED. _A clip of Kara Danvers, seemingly alone, removing her suit at superspeed was playing on one side of the broadcast.

"This shocking footage was emailed to us through an anonymous source," the reporter was saying. "Law enforcement officials have already procured an arrest warrant for Kara Danvers, a journalist formerly employed by CatCo media. In a statement released this very minute, Police Commissioner-"

Lois's trembling fingers placed themselves on top of Alex's arm, but the officer didn't even notice. The reporter continued to drone on, but nothing he said mattered. Her world had ended. _Kara's _world had ended.

\

A ragged breath escaped from the Martian. Then he was still. Lena knew, based upon the placement of the spear, that the metal had pierced his heart. Instantly fatal.

Lena whipped around. Kara did the same. Floating in Henshaw's office, her movements silent enough to escape even Kryptonian hearing, was Reign. A satisfied smirk rested on her lips.

"You believed it would be so easy," Reign said, addressing her words to Lena. "She was right about you. _Such arrogance_."

In a blur of motion, the alien had retreated to the elevator shaft. An instant later, she was gone.


End file.
